


ONE

by Qingsquadorbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/F, Modern Era, Other ships coming soon, Potions, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 93,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingsquadorbit/pseuds/Qingsquadorbit
Summary: 'Yeojin wish to be a normal human. So nothing's going to stop her from meeting the witch that can grant her wish. She didn't know what's ahead that's waiting for her in her adventure and what's behind that's chasing for her.'





	1. ONE 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2jin and vives were in chapter 13. The pairs story kinda like a slowburn here and other pairs will be tagged later.

It's not a peaceful place to begin with because humans are not happy with both witches and werewolves living near them. Though they can't kill them as their will since witches have magic while werewolves have strength. They just afraid to die so they started the war. 

Humans hunt for werewolves since they still want to use witches for their benefit. Only bad and most wanted witches are going to die in human’s hands but it's not easy to catch. 

Werewolves stay in their pack because they are not as free as witches. There's also a hunting season when it's time for all hunters to step in the field. That's when werewolves keep themselves inside and take care for each other. Luckily, they know when is the time for them to prepare. It's not that they fear of humans but the hunters are sometimes too many that when they attack at the same time, werewolves are out of hands. Some even can't save their family or themselves and die. 

One of the reasons why humans/hunters are so many because some of them made a deal with witches who work for hunting. So technically there's also witches that hunt for werewolves. Nobody is safe. 

Yeojin doesn't think like that. A 17 years old teen wolf does not agree that all humans are bad. For her, that's the old story, they live in a modern world now. She knows that there are nice and kind human out there, from what she read in a human’s book that she found. Only hunters are bad for her because she’s a werewolf, but the dirty looking book that she brought home told her about human’s life. She wants to know more than just reading. 

“Ah, I want to know what it feels.” The brown haired girl sighed loudly, it echoed in her small empty room. She dropped herself down on the bed with the book next to her. 

“Knock knock.” 

Yeojin lazily lifted her head up, turning to the door. Another brown girl popped her head into the room, grinning at her. She put her head back on the mattress but not without rolling her eyes first. “You’re supposed to knock the door, not making a sound of it.”

“I know but you let the door opened. I don't have the point to knock.” The other girl walked in her room. 

She's a bit taller than Yeojin. Also there’s nobody shorter than Yeojin as she just the shortest and babiest but she hates to be baby especially by this girl right here. 

“What's wrong?” The girl asked as she sat next to her, glanced at the book. “You’re thinking about that book again?”

“Yeah..”

“You know, Jungeun doesn't like it when you pay attention more to that book. She will be like ‘You read that again? You want me to throw that out?’ with her hands on her hips.” 

Yeojin laughed a little. “I can imagine that.” 

Jungeun, another werewolf that live with them, the one that take care of them. Babying them. The most nagger in the house. 

“but she once threw this book for real. I searched for it without her knowing.”

“So, she doesn't know that you have that book back?” The other girl raised her eyebrows. 

“Don't you dare, Yerim. I risked my life to get this book back.” Yeojin glared the girl, Yerim. She just received a cheeky smile.

“Alright, but you have to stop thinking about that now and come out. They should done cooking by now.” Yerim got up, waited for the shorter girl to do the same but she saw a lazy expression from Yeojin. “Get up!” 

“Alright.. ugh!” Yeojin put the book under her pillow first before followed Yerim’s steps. 

Heading outside to the dining room, Yeojin spotted the said Jungeun at the small round table that fit for four people, scrolling through her phone. It just her, Yerim, Jungeun and the oldest one, who had the same blonde hair as Jungeun, Jinsoul. The girl was putting their food on the table. 

“Just right in time, come on, let’s eat.” Jinsoul said. The difference between her and Jungeun’s blonde hair is that she let it falls while Jungeun tied it in a ponytail. 

Yerim and Yeojin walked and sat on their usual chairs, waited for Jinsoul to pass on their meals. 

“This again?” Yeojin stared at her meals, making that unsatisfied face. 

“Of course.” Jungeun put her phone down as she started to dig in the deer that she and Jinsoul hunted. The other blonde cooked it on the barbecue grill and cut it into pieces since they don't eat it raw or alive in their human form. 

Yerim munched on the meat hungrily that the juice got all over her mouth and chin. Yeojin rolled her eyes, still hesitating to eat but she was hungry too. “I wish we could eat something else.” She took a little bite on the meat. It smells too. 

“And what is it?” 

“Uh, pizza ?”

“Piz.. pft! Pizza?! Hahahahaha” Jungeun almost fall from her seat, laughing uncontrollably along with Yerim who nearly spit out her food. “Pizza? Oh my.. I can't.. I can't.” The blonde clutched her stomach as it started to hurt when she laughed. 

“Stop, Jungeun. She just said it out of nowhere, right Yeojin?” Jinsoul turned to Yeojin. 

“No.. I was thinking about it…”

“Thinking about what? Pizza? You want to eat bread and tomato paste? And cheese?” Jungeun had stopped laughing then knitted her eyebrows together while looking at Yeojin. 

Yerim did a gagging sound when she heard the word cheese. 

“You read human’s book again did you?” The voice from Jungeun turned deeper, it made Yeojin shuddered in her seat. She didn't want to look at the older girl’s eyes and just staring at her barely touched food. 

“I-I don't...” 

“Did she?” Jungeun changed her gaze to Yerim who jumped a little as she received that. 

“I said I don't read-”

“Not talking to you. Answer me Yerim, did she read human’s book again?” Yerim kept her mouth shut, Jungeun started to get frustrated. Jinsoul sighed on the other side, tried to grab Jungeun’s hand but the girl pulled away. “You read about human eating pizza?”

“No..” Yeojin hung her head low, already lost her appetite.

“How many times do I have to remind you to not look at those books again?”  
Yerim’s expectation when she imitated Jungeun earlier was right. The girl really put both her hands on the hips. 

“I just want to know!”

“You can never know, you're not like them.”

“but I'm human too!” Yeojin suddenly got up, with her hands smacking the table. 

“No you're not. We're different. And sit your ass back down.” Jungeun raised her voice.

“Jungeun..” Jinsoul called softly because she noticed the anger that slightly showed on the other girl’s calm face. 

“I want to be human!” Yeojin said with her same loud tone. Yerim grabbed the hem of Yeojin’s shirt and tugged it down, whispered at the girl, “Yeojin, stop it..”

Before Jungeun could say anything or anyone could react, Yeojin turned around. Stomped on her feet and walked away. 

“Yeojin!” 

No answer but they heard a loud bang that obviously from the door of Yeojin’s room. Jungeun slapped her hand on the table frustratedly, making Yerim startled again. 

“Let's just eat first, shall we? I will call her later.” Jinsoul spoke.

“Why is she so stubborn? Why she wants to be human when humans are bad?” Jungeun shook her head. Yeojin always gave her this kind of headache, mostly about this topic. The rest about her school. 

“Jungeun please.. talk later.”

“Right, sorry.” The girl eyed Yerim, told her to continue. When she looked at the meat again, she clenched her jaw. Now she had lost her appetite too but that would be such a waste so she ate it slowly. 

Yeojin groaned behind the door. Her stomach growled too but she doesn't want to go back and eat, not in the mood to face Jungeun. Also, she kinda wants something else like pizza, though she didn't know the taste. 

When she said she wants to be human, she was serious about it. She thought about it a long time ago. She didn't want to change into a werewolf, that sucks and she hates her gross school. She wants to go to normal school, that she can read more books not like her school that always makes her practice. It's tiring. 

“I want to be human.” She repeated those words again. 

Skipped to where her drawer was, Yeojin opened it and pulled a little piece of paper that she had inside all the time. She also found it when she wandered around the woods another day. It caught her attention from what was written there. 

Humans potion. *scratched ink* itches town. 

That's the only words she understands since the rest just some scratched ink because of the wetness when she found it. She sure that ‘itches town’ means Witches Town, not really an itches town. Never heard of a place that makes you itchy before. 

She assumed that humans potion is a drink that can change anything to human, that's really cool but it's from witches only. They make magical potion, from what she heard. Never met one. So, her mind told her to just go and find wherever this town was but her heart told her to stay. 

She really wants to be a human. A normal one. 

Yeojin thought she had made a great decision, which is pack her things and go. She put the paper in her pocket, grab her backpack and shoved everything that she needs inside. Most importantly the book under her pillow. 

Put the backpack on, she brought her legs up on the window frame. That's where she always escaped. It's not that she was trapped in the house but Jinsoul always told her not to go out alone. She did it anyway, through the window but it was fine. Nothing's dangerous. 

Jumped out of the window, Yeojin started to run. The pack that she was in is not that big because some had died from hunger or killed by hunters. It didn't take long until she was out of the area and entered the woods, especially when she can ran so fast. The only thing she likes being a werewolf. 

Back to her room after she had gone for almost an hour. There's a knock outside from a person who is unaware that Yeojin had gone. Another couple of knocks before the doorknob twisted. 

“Yeojin?” Jinsoul peeked in, scanning the whole small room. It's empty, there's no way Yeojin hides under the bed or in the closet but the blonde girl walked in to check just in case. 

When she confirmed that Yeojin wasn't there, her face turned white. She immediately ran for other girls in the house. 

“Yeojin!” She yelled panickedly. The other two looked at her weirdly until she spoke again. “She's gone!”

“What!” Jungeun got up, frowning. “Again?”

“This one is serious! Her bag is gone too!”

Jungeun’s face turned white also, Yerim can't even close her mouth as she was too shocked with the news. 

“What’s wrong with her! The hunting season is near!” The thought of the hunters found Yeojin made her heart beat crazily. She started to get her things to go out. 

“I'm coming with you.” Jinsoul said as she went to grab her things too. 

“M-me too-”

“You stay.” Jungeun pointed her finger at the younger girl. 

“Please, please. I might know where she is.” Yerim pleaded. She just have to wait for the answer and then quickly grab her things but Jungeun took her time to think. 

“Get ready, quick.” 

“Roger that.”

Yeojin slowed down her pace when she stepped into the dark woods. She doesn't need to run and waste her energy because she will have a long journey. Hunger had taken some of the energy from her and her stomach growled uncomfortably. 

She looked around, it's getting dark. She doesn't know the direction to the Witches Town but she needs to get out from the woods first. As a teen wolf who had a small body, she was afraid of anything that could hurt her like wild animals. Though she's a wild animal herself.

Yeojin clutched her bag tighter at the thought of wild bear ripped her skin off and eat her flesh. 

“No, there's no bear here..” 

Then she heard a rustling sound near her, like something was moving she doesn't know what. “Oh please don't be bears..”

She walked further but the sound was louder, her knees started to weaken. She scared of bears more than hunters or human because they're big. 

“help..”

Yeojin twisted her head on both sides in a speed to search on the voice but she saw nothing. The rustling continued and the voice was heard again.

“Up here..” 

She looked up where there was a tree and a girl. ? Yeojin stepped backwards since her head hurt to look up for quite long. “Whoa..” She was amazed from what she saw but the girl doesn't look so happy. 

“Are you okay?”

“Not really. Help me..” The girl moved her body but it stuck between the tree branches and that was the rustling came from. 

Yeojin immediately climbed up the tree without difficulty when the girl said that. In a few seconds she reached up near the girl.

“Wait, you really help me..”

“Of course, you told me to.” Yeojin pushed one of the branches up so the girl can move. Then something fall from their height, it's not the girl but Yeojin saw a long wood with something weird in the end of it. 

The girl moved and carefully climbed down the tree as Yeojin followed. Once they got on the ground, Yeojin spotted the thing that fell again. She realized it's a broom. “A witch’s broom!” she said to herself with wide eyes. That's the first time she saw it and the fact that the girl she helped is a witch made her suddenly felt happy. 

“Stay away.” 

Yeojin frowned. “But I helped you.”

“Thanks, but stay away. I don't talk to strangers.” The girl sounded so cold. 

“Stranger who just helped you, duh. I'm Yeojin by the way.”

“I don't care.” The girl fixed her all black attire and picked up the broom. 

“Why are you so rude?” She got no answer. She noticed the girl’s face, long black hair and white skin. “Are you a witch? Why did you stuck in the tree?”

“None of your business.” 

Yeojin rolled her eyes. “You owe me your life.”

The girl stopped, stared at Yeojin dead in the eyes. “It's not like I die from that.”

So, she really is a witch with a ‘b’, she thought. The cold face, the aura, the vibe told everything. She didn't know if all of them are like this but she met one and it's like this so.. 

“You will die if you stuck there for days.”

“Alright, what do you want?” The girl sighed. 

“Be your friend?”

“What? I don't know you. I don't know what you are.” The girl started to get annoyed. She checked on her broom if it's still good or not. 

“I’m a werewolf but-”

“WHAT! S-stay away!” The girl had her eyes opened wide, pale face and her legs trembling, tried to step away from Yeojin. 

“B-but I'm soon to be human.” Yeojin exclaimed quickly before the girl run away. 

“What!?” 

“I mean, I'm soon to be full human. Like a normal human.” She smiled. 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” The girl still stepping backwards and Yeojin followed her slowly. “Go away!” 

“Wait, I'm a good person.. werewolf.”

“Why do I have to believe that.” The girl searching for something in her pocket with her trembling hands. Eyes on Yeojin because she’s afraid the small girl might do something. She finally took out a stick that Yeojin assumed a wand so the smaller girl froze. 

“W-wait.. don't..”

“Pet.. P-petro.. petroleum!” 

“petroleum?” Yeojin frowned but quickly closed her eyes from any effect that would attack her. Few seconds after the weird sound spell that she heard the word before but nothing happened. Yeojin opened her eyes back. “What’s wrong?” she accidentally asked that when the fact that the girl was doing magic at her. 

The girl looked terrified. “Oh shit.. I don't know it..” She talked to herself but Yeojin heard it. 

“Are you a real witch?” The short girl asked again, doubted that after the failed spell. 

“I-I am.. Stay away! Just go!” The girl yelled but Yeojin stayed unbothered. 

“I swear, I'm not a bad person. I even helped you earlier.” Yeojin put both her hands up in the air. 

“Why do you want to be friends with a stranger?” The girl narrowed her eyes. It's rare for her to meet someone in the woods who suddenly wants to be friends and doesn't know anything about them. 

“Well, I want to..” Yeojin sighed, scratched the back of her head. “.. and I need help too. You owe me one so..”

“First you said I owe you and you want to be my friend and then you want my help. I only owe you one, not two.” The girl said coldly. 

Yeojin thought about what's more important. She had found a witch and she might get to know where the Witches Town is, so she can get the human potion and be human. “I need your help.”

“What is it?”

“I need to follow you home-”

“What!? Hell no!”

“Listen! Like I said I'm soon to be human. I need to get there and get what I need. Please. You owe me your life.” 

The girl slightly frowned with an irritated expression. “You don't have to keep on repeat that..” She turned around and started walking. 

Yeojin was surprised but she followed the girl quickly. “Wait, do you agree or not?”

“Whatever..”

“Thanks!” Yeojin jumped excitedly. She didn't think the girl was dangerous despite her cold face, she asked for Yeojin’s help and not run away when Yeojin mentioned that she owes her. She must be a nice person. “What's your name?” 

“Is that necessary?” 

Yeojin stared at the girl but she didn't receive any glances back. “Of course. It's easy for me to call you. Unless you want me to call you witch instead.” 

The black haired girl rolled her eyes but it went unnoticed by Yeojin. “It's Hyejoo.”

“Nice to meet you, Hyejoo. I'm Yeojin.”

Hyejoo grimaced. “I don’t think werewolves talk like that.” She didn't even think that werewolves talk at all with anyone except their kind. They would eat or kill any humans or witches that they see, that's what she thought. 

Just like Yeojin, Hyejoo also never meet werewolves before. She met some humans but she didn't like it. 

“Yeah, you're right but I'm trying to be nice here. I'm soon to be human.” Yeojin lips curved into a wide smile as she imagined herself as a normal teenager. 

“You sounded so sure about that.”

“I am. Here..” She took out the piece of paper that she kept inside her pocket earlier. Handed it to Hyejoo but the cold girl just stared at it, read the words on the paper. 

“How did you get this?” Hyejoo took a good look as she leaned a little bit closer. They were still walking so it's hard for her to read it properly. “Itches Town?”

“I found it.” 

“And?”

“I'm going here to get that potion. So I can be human.” 

Hyejoo stopped walking, Yeojin then made a sudden stop too. They looked at each other and Yeojin noticed the frown in Hyejoo’s face. 

“What's wrong?”

Hyejoo turned her body to face the shorter girl, she looked down on the girl’s face. “Do you mean Witches Town?”

“Yes, it's hard to read here but I know it's Witches Town.”

Hyejoo shook her head. “I don't live there.”

“What do you mean? You're a witch right?” Yeojin pointed at the broom. “You will help me get the potion right?”

“I’m not that kind of witch.” The black haired girl sighed loudly. “Listen, Yujin-”

“Yeojin..” 

“Right, Yeojin. I don't think you're safe here, you should go back home.”

Yeojin raised her eyebrows. She had a quite long walk and run in the woods to purchase her dream. She's not going to turn her heels and give up.  
“What? I don't want to. I can take care of myself. You can help me.”

Hyejoo suddenly regretted what she was doing there. It's all her fault at first when she decided to go practice riding her broom alone. She's not good with it, that's why she ended up stuck on the tree. Now she has to repay the girl that helped her. “but it’s not safe. Witches Town is far from here.”

“Then where’s your house?”

“My house?”

“Uhm yeah, actually I'm hungry right now. Maybe you have some food to give me?” 

“M-my house ?” Hyejoo widened her eyes. “No, it's dangerous.”

“Please.. I'm starving. Why is it dangerous?”

“Because you are a werewolf. Did you forget that?” 

“I said I'm soon to be human. Did you forget that too?” 

Hyejoo sighed loudly, so that Yeojin hear it and knows that she was frustrated at the moment. First off, she’s not living as a normal potion maker witch that lives in Witches Town, it seems hard to explain to the girl next to her. Second, when she said it's dangerous, it really is dangerous for someone like Yeojin comes to her place, especially when she’s alone.

“Look,” Hyejoo held both of Yeojin’s shoulders though she was a little bit scared despite the short girl’s babyface. “There are.. people that live in my place who hates werewolves. I am supposed to hate them too.. but you helped me. If you come to my place, they might.. kill you…”

Hyejoo dropped her voice lower, attended to scare the brown haired girl. Her grip on the shoulders tightened, she heard Yeojin’s uncomfortable breathing. 

“I..I.. I can.. you can tell them that I'm human..”

“What?” Hyejoo raised an eyebrow. “What now.. why is she still fine with it?”

“Y-yeah..” Yeojin took Hyejoo’s hands off her, stepped backwards so the taller girl can take a full view of her. “I don't look like a werewolf at all. Maybe I stink a little..” She sniffed her armpit. “Y-yeah, a little.. but it's not from my kind, it just because I ran before. You can tell that to them, whoever lives in your house.”

“Why are you so stubborn?” 

“Please..”

“I can’t just tell them. They might know it, you will risk your own life.” Hyejoo took her broom back and started walking again. She heard the steps that coming from Yeojin, it means the girl followed her. “You better hope that they're not at home right now so I can give you some.. food.”

“Thanks, Hyejoo! You're my friend!”

“I am not.”

“Well, okay but thanks anyway. I can't wait to eat something else other than meat.” Yeojin jumped in her steps that made Hyejoo groaned lowly. 

They walked another minutes until Yeojin saw an unfamiliar, weird looking house. The weirdest thing is that the house is the only thing in the wide empty area. It looked dry, and terrifying. Yeojin heard about witches and black magic that were scary even though werewolves are almost the same. So it made sense if the place is this scary.

She wondered if that was Hyejoo’s house. Clay and stones house are what she can described. “So, is that your house?”

“Yeah.”

“Creepy.”

“You're going to eat my food that was inside the creepy house. Like you're not creepy enough.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes as she muttered the last sentence silently. Then her eyes carefully checking on the area to see if there's anyone saw them. She put her hand on Yeojin’s shoulder to keep her stays on the spot. “Wait here.”

Yeojin watched Hyejoo slowly tipped toeing to the main door. Opened it as quiet as possible and let her head in. She pulled back in a few seconds and turned to the short girl. “You should be thankful that they went out.”

“Where did they go?” Hyejoo asked herself. Could it be they're leaving her to buy some stuff or go to work ? It's dark already, so it is possible for them to go out.. hunting. 

“Can I come in?” 

Hyejoo signalled the short girl with her hand, Yeojin immediately followed. “Thanks..”

As they got in, Yeojin can't help but to wandered her eyes around. Not missing any single thing in the house from her gaze. She thought it's better on the inside than the outside, she wants to say it to Hyejoo but she kept that for later. 

“Whoa, you got a nice house.” 

Almost everything was made from wood, it's more to handmade. She also amazed with the fire woods and the weird chimney, because it's slightly uneven. Maybe it was made by someone who's not professional into building stuff. 

“Sit here, quietly. I'll go grab some food.” Hyejoo disappeared in another room that she assumed the kitchen because she doesn't think the girl kept her food in the bedroom. 

“Okay, take your time.” Yeojin was so excited to taste any humans’ or witches’, (that's fine too) food. What would it taste like? What if Hyejoo brings out a pizza? That would be great. She sat at the dining table and waited. 

It's been a few minutes, Hyejoo still didn't come out. Yeojin sure the girl’s not getting sucked into earth or something because she still heard the loud clanking sound like Hyejoo was searching for something. “Wow, she really took her time.” her stomach growled. 

Yeojin was about to call for Hyejoo when the door from where she entered earlier opened again. She startled on her seat as she saw a blonde girl walked in. It's not like Jungeun and Jinsoul, the unfamiliar girl had her hair slightly brownish. 

Then another girl walked in, this one she noticed the girl’s full brown hair and had bangs. 

“What a tiring day.”

“I know right? And I hate the man that talked to us earlier. What an asshole.” 

“Yeah, totally an asshole. I saw your annoyed face, it was so funny.”

“Shut up, I just hate him so much that I want to shut his mouth shut, like put a spell that glue his lips together-”

“Ehem..”

“...”

Yeojin’s eyes met both girl’s ones, she changed her gaze from the blonde to the brown haired back and forth. They stared at her like a mannequin. 

“What.. ?”

“Ahhhh!! An intruder!” The brown haired girl pointed the wand that held earlier to Yeojin. The blonde was running around the house, maybe to find something as weapon. 

“No no no, don't! Please, don't!” Yeojin face turned white as she put her hands up in the air. Hoping that the girl will do a fail spell like Hyejoo did before. 

“What?” Just right in time, Hyejoo came rushing with a bowl of food in her hands. She put it on the table quickly and stood before Yeojin. “Jiwoo, don't!”

“Get away, she's an intruder!”

“No, she's with me!”

The brown haired girl, who Hyejoo just called as Jiwoo brought her wand down to her side. “Oh.”

Then the blonde came into the scene with a wooden spike. “Where is she?!” she said, eyes searching for the short girl because Hyejoo hid Yeojin behind her. 

“No, Chaewon. She’s my friend.” Hyejoo grimaced so hard but they didn't notice it. She sighed in her mind. 

While Yeojin smiled to her ears as she heard the word ‘friend’. 

“Really?” The blonde asked, slowly loosened her invisible muscles. Hyejoo nodded and stepped aside with her trembling legs. 

“She’s m-my friend. Uhm, Y-yeojin.”

At first Yeojin almost dropped her heart on the ground when she watched how the two new girls wanted to attack her. Now she thanks to Hyejoo and put her possible smile to the two girls who were staring at her. 

“H-hi.”

“Oh hi! I never knew you have friend Hyejoo.” The one that called Chaewon approached them and raised her eyebrows to Hyejoo. She took a look of Yeojin’s face. Then Jiwoo came from behind and did the same. “She’s cute too.”

Yeojin smiled shyly. They looked nice. Nicer than Hyejoo that she also thought was nice so they must be really nice. 

“So why did you brought her here? Someone who's not here might not like it, Hyejoo.” Jiwoo said with a concerned face. She had to remind the girl since they never bring anyone home because a certain girl didn't allow it. Lets just say the owner of the house.

“I.. I.. where is she?” Hyejoo asked back without answering the first question. 

“Somewhere, I don't know.” Jiwoo smiled at Yeojin and took off her black cloak, revealed her small petite body in a knitted pink sweater. 

“I was going to share some food with her very quick.” Hyejoo turned to Yeojin and pointed at the bowl. “There.” 

Before Yeojin could even glanced at what’s inside, Chaewon stopped her with her tiny voice but still echoed in the house. “Wait, you give that to her?”

“Yeah, why?”

“That's a piece of shit not food. Wait, I’ll prepare some real food for cute Yeojin.”

“NO!” Both Hyejoo and Jiwoo yelled, Chaewon stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes. There goes her chance again. She has to think about another trick to get in the kitchen next time. 

“You know that Sooyoung will be angry.”

“Why would I be angry?” 

They all turned to the voice in unison, it was from the door. Yeojin saw a girl with long black hair like Hyejoo but this girl is straighter. A cold face also like Hyejoo but the girl is scarier. Stared straight at Yeojin who almost peed from the gaze. 

“Well, well what do we have here.”


	2. ONE 2

“S-sooyoung..” Hyejoo’s voice cracked, watching how fierce the other girl’s stare was but it wasn't at her. The girl at the door was staring at Yeojin and that's not good. 

“Who is she?” 

“Yeojin. She's Hyejoo’s friend.” Jiwoo answered instead since Hyejoo stuck with her words. 

“And Hyejoo has a friend?” Sooyoung walked closer, examined Yeojin’s face. 

“I know right? And she's going to eat with us!” Chaewon exclaimed happily but Hyejoo doesn't look happy as her face turned white. 

“N-no, I was just going to give her this.” Hyejoo took the bowl back and grabbed Yeojin by her wrist. “Let’s go.” she pulled Yeojin with her and tried to make her way to the door but Sooyoung stopped her, grasping her shoulder. Hyejoo swore she wanted to pee at the moment. 

“It's rude to let a guest go without inviting them for dinner right?” Sooyoung’s voice reached her ears, she shivered. The girl then darted her eyes to Yeojin. “Do you like to have dinner with us, Yeojin?”

The fact that Sooyoung remembers Yeojin’s name even Chaewon just mentioned it once scared the shit out of Hyejoo. She gulped and was about to interrupt something but Yeojin spoke up. 

“Yes, I would love to.” 

Hyejoo closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She felt Sooyoung’s hand off her shoulder, she also let go of Yeojin. “We’re both dead.” Hyejoo talked in her mind.

“Come and seat with us. Me and Jiwoo will prepare something for us to eat.”

“Can I-”

“Sit with them, Chaewon.” Sooyoung pointed a finger at the blonde girl, which automatically made her shut up. 

They didn't take long to prepare for the food, now Yeojin saw a lot of unfamiliar dishes on the table. She wondered how they tasted like. 

“But before we started, I'm sorry for not introducing myself.” Sooyoung spoke while her eyes on Yeojin. She didn't know if Chaewon and Jiwoo had introduced yet but she has to. “I’m Sooyoung. A witch..”

Yeojin opened her mouth to introduce herself but then Sooyoung spoke again.

“I'm also a werewolf hunter.”

Yeojin let her mouth stayed open, froze on her seat. No, she felt like she sank in the seat. Her soul already left her body.

“Sorry to suddenly say that but I think I have to.” Sooyoung let out a chuckle, a deep voice chuckle. “What are you, Yeojin?”

Yeojin looked at Hyejoo who glanced at her back. Both had their faces white, blood had left the chat. And both opened their mouths at the same time. 

And it happened that Yeojin said “I'm a human.” and Hyejoo said “She’s a witch” at the same time. They looked at each other in surprised after that.

Chaewon and Jiwoo also surprised and confused while Sooyoung just raised her eyebrows. “What?” 

Both Hyejoo and Yeojin opened their mouths again. This time, Yeojin said “I'm a witch.” while Hyejoo said “She's a human.” That’s when Hyejoo knows they messed up. She nudged Yeojin’s leg with hers and shot a glare. 

“Uhm, she's a human..” Hyejoo clenched her jaw after saying that. 

“I see..” Sooyoung nodded her head slowly. She made an expression that Hyejoo can’t read, it made the girl scared. “So, let’s eat.”

Yeojin darted her gaze to the food in front of her. She didn't know what to call it but it has noodles in it and some green things she assumed it was vegetables. In another bowl, there's a thick brownish liquid in it like soup or something so she thinks that human’s food and witches’ food are not that different. 

She watched the other girls ate the food normally except Hyejoo who seemed like she lost her appetite. Yeojin lifted a fork and shoved it in the noodles. Took a good amount of it and put it in her mouth. Some of the noodles trailed on her chin but she started to chew the one that was inside her mouth. 

After a few seconds she gagged, frown is what her expression was at the moment but she tried to cover it. Hyejoo noticed her but luckily the others not. 

Yeojin swallowed all of it though she didn't chew it enough. She gagged after that but covered her face with her hands. “This tastes like shit..” She whispered to herself. 

“What's wrong, Yeojin? You don't like it? But I think this is also what humans normally eat.” Sooyoung noticed Yeojin’s red face after ate that.   
“No. I like it..” Yeojin’s voice cracked a little she cleared her throat after that. She smiled and took a spoon of the ‘soup’, prayed so hard that it wouldn't taste the same as the bad noodles. Then she shoved it in her mouth. 

“This tastes shittier!!” she screamed in her mind while coughing badly. Almost spit it out but all eyes on her so she swallowed it miserably. 

She doubted that human eats these kind of foods. It doesn't taste like what she imagined at all but at least she still has hope on how pizza tastes like. 

Sooyoung suddenly got up after a long stare at Yeojin, she left and went into the kitchen. They all curious about what she did but then she walked in with something in her hand. 

“Do you want an apple, Yeojin?” Sooyoung stretched out her hand that has an apple in it, looked big, fresh and delicious. 

Yeojin had eat apples before so she knows it wasn't taste like shit. She glad that Sooyoung offered that to her.

“Sure-”

“NO!!” Hyejoo slapped Yeojin’s hand away from reaching the apple. She quickly dragged Yeojin away from the table and left the others surprised, especially Yeojin herself. 

“What's wrong, Hyejoo?” Chaewon asked. Concerned about how paled Hyejoo’s face was. 

“Yeah, what's wrong? Why didn't you let her?” Sooyoung asked but didn't sound like Chaewon. She sounded more like mocking her. 

Hyejoo pulled Yeojin closer, hid the short girl behind her. She stepped backwards so Yeojin has to follow her or else Hyejoo might tripped on her. 

Hyejoo didn't say anything, so they just watched her movements. Until they reached the door, she turned to Yeojin and whispered. “Go!”

Yeojin hesitated at first because she was confused as hell on what's going on at the moment but Hyejoo looked so serious with her wide and fierce eyes. Yeojin took the doorknob in her hand and twisted it. She opened it but it suddenly closed back with a full forced. She startled and jumped from the loud sound, also the sound of the door locked. 

Hyejoo frowned with her eyes still wide open, then she turned and saw Sooyoung was approaching them with Chaewon and Jiwoo at the back. She was so scared that she moved backwards and almost squeezed Yeojin to the door. 

“Nope, nobody's going to go out until you tell me..” Sooyoung lifted the apple up. “Why you didn't let her eat this apple..” stepped closer.

Hyejoo stretched her arm out. “S-stop!”

But Sooyoung continued. 

“... apple that only poisoned for werewolf?” 

Yeojin’s knees weakened as she heard that. Her eyes widened as she just stared at the apple that almost kills her earlier but Hyejoo save her. Her hand suddenly gripped on the doorknob tighter and twisted it over and over but that was useless. Her other hand tugged on Hyejoo’s clothes for help. 

“She’s a werewolf, isn't she?” 

Hyejoo didn't answer, she let her hand touched Sooyoung when the girl stepped even closer. Sooyoung was too strong, her hand couldn't stop her. “S-stop, Sooyoung..”

“Just answer me.” Sooyoung did what she told. 

“Y-yes.”

“Then step out of my way!” Hyejoo was sent to the floor on the other side. Chaewon and Jiwoo rushed to help her. 

Sooyoung glared at Yeojin while took her wand out. 

Yeojin doesn't think that Sooyoung would do a fail spell like Hyejoo from how powerful she looked. The short girl suddenly pinned to the door, her body lifted in the air. She felt it was hard to breathe like someone choked her. Her face turned blue. She called for help but it didn't came out from her mouth. Her eyes started to get watery with the pain she felt on her chest. 

Sooyoung recited a spell that she didn't hear it clearly but she knows it will affect her life. So this is it.. 

The wand pointed at her, Yeojin’s heart dropped to the ground. She saw the light that formed at the end of the wand and it started to grow big. So her mind was telling that the light will blow her life out. 

But it didn't happen, when Hyejoo stepped back right before Yeojin with her own wand. Pointed it to Sooyoung. Next Yeojin saw that both Sooyoung and Hyejoo flew to the opposite side, slammed their bodies on the walls. Yeojin felt gravity pulled her back down as the pain in her chest slowly disappeared. She looked at Hyejoo who grunted in pain on the ground while Sooyoung on the other side was trying to get up. 

Yeojin showed fear in her eyes when Sooyoung still glaring and slowly approached her since she was in pain too. Hyejoo did something that shocked her and the rest of the girls. That's the first time she saw Hyejoo successfully did her spell though the spell was on her. Her back hurt from the impact. Jiwoo approached her to help but she pushed the girl slightly away, she still mad. 

“You!”

Hyejoo winced, looked up to see Sooyoung already on her feet. She tried to get up and get Yeojin before the girl could do anything to her. 

“Stop it Sooyoung!” Hyejoo’s voice sounded firm and fierce. Chaewon who helped her let out a gasp because she was yelling at Sooyoung, the one who owned them. 

Sooyoung ignored Hyejoo even the girl surprised her a lot that day. She wondered who this Yeojin is to Hyejoo to make her act like that. 

Hyejoo ran before Sooyoung could reach Yeojin, despite the pain in her leg, she put her wand up to Sooyoung’s face. “Don’t..”

“She’s a werewolf, Hyejoo!!”

“And she’s my friend!” 

Sooyoung’s face turned bright red as the anger rose, but she can't walk any further because Hyejoo was threatening her with her wand. “You're not friends with werewolf!”

“Just don't touch her. She's not dangerous.” 

“How come she’s not dangerous? She could kill you!” Sooyoung glanced at Yeojin.

“She saved my life.”

Sooyoung’s face changed. “What ?”

Chaewon and Jiwoo looked at each other confusely. 

“She saved me earlier in the woods. So, I-I'm going to help her.” Hyejoo looked at Yeojin who was trying to get up. She helped by holding the girl’s arm and continued. “We’re going to the Witches Town.”

All of them had their eyes wide opened, jaws dropped to the ground. Sooyoung looked furious again with that statement. “We?! What the hell are you talking about, Hyejoo! Witches Town?” 

Hyejoo didn't answer, instead she went to open the door but it was still locked. She let out a deep breath and clenched her jaw. “Open this door.” gritted her teeth as she glared at Sooyoung.

“You're not going anywhere. Especially that place.” 

“Hyejoo..” Chaewon’s tiny voice was heard, pleaded. 

“This is my decision-”

“I'm the one who make decisions here, and my decision is you are not going out of this place. Not even in the woods anymore!” Sooyoung folded her arms. She saw how mad Hyejoo was and that was rare for the girl, but still she won't let go of her.

“You don't own me!” Hyejoo yelled before turning around. “Step away.” She told Yeojin but her eyes on the door. Yeojin got it and quickly jumped to the side. Hyejoo held her wand up. 

“Don't you dare, Hyejoo!” Sooyoung shouted at her but she ignored it. Unfortunately, her wand suddenly snatched away by the air and she knew it was Sooyoung. There's no time to pick it up again when Sooyoung probably will do the same thing again so she made a trick that Sooyoung might think that she wants to take her wand back, but what she did was kicking on the door before Sooyoung use any black magic again. 

She just needs her strength to do that, only with a couple kicks, the door flew open. It surprised her that she was quite strong but she will think about that later. Grabbing Yeojin who was still frozen like her soul left her body, Hyejoo heard Chaewon and Jiwoo yelled her name, she felt terrible when she left them just like that. She will make it up with them next time but now, she dragged Yeojin with her and ran outside before Sooyoung close the door again. 

It happened too quick for Sooyoung to do something because she was surprised and mad. Her eyes silently watched Hyejoo and the short girl disappeared while Chaewon and Jiwoo freaked out beside her. 

“What do we do!? It's dangerous outside!” Chaewon put her hand on her forehead and walked back and forth before the other girls. She doesn't want Hyejoo to get hurt. 

“Sooyoung, what do we do!?” Jiwoo screamed at Sooyoung who stayed unmove, shook the girl’s body but still no answer. It made her frustrated. “Sooyoung, if anything happen to her, I swear-”

“That's her decision..” Comes Sooyoung’s voice on the lowest volume, fortunately Jiwoo heard it but didn't like how it sounds. 

“You..! You can't just let her!” 

“She risked her own life.” Sooyoung sounded very lifeless. She turned her heels and silently walked into her room, left the other two girls in the wide space. 

Meanwhile with the three werewolves,

“Come on, Yerim. You've trained for this.” Jungeun narrowed her eyes to look at the girl. It was dark, but all three of them have to find Yeojin as soon as possible. They're worried at the girl because she's still young and doesn't know a lot about the outside world. 

The only thing that they had in the woods was just a single torch that Jungeun held. They can see in the dark but only if they turn, so they need that torch to see when they're in their human form, except for Jinsoul. 

The taller blonde has the ability to see in the dark and her sharp eyes can detect something too far away that normal humans can't. So she was the only one who wandered alone in the woods. 

“I'm trying, Jungeun. Be patience.” Yerim worked so hard to reach Yeojin’s scent that suddenly disappeared. While she had the ability to smell any scents when she was in her human form. 

“How can I be patience? She's out there alone!” Jungeun swung the torch around her, the woods.. wild things everywhere and hunting season is near, they should prepare in their pack at the moment but then Yeojin happened to cause trouble. The first thing that caught in her mind if she found the girl, she will ground her. No matter if werewolves don’t usually do that, but she will. That stubborn kid had gotten to her nerves. 

“She knows what to do.” Yerim sighed as she got exhausted for doing this job. Yeojin’s scent had went on and off, it frustrated her so much. She just wants to change into her werewolf and easily track her but Jungeun wouldn’t let them. She warned them not to change unless it's an emergency, and Yerim had no idea why.

“Knows what to do?! YOU know what to do! You should prevent her from doing any of this! YOU shouldn't let her read that stupid book!” Jungeun raised her voice, that showed her leader side which scared Yerim. The brown haired girl might sink into the ground but she just stayed quiet. 

“Jungeun! Why would you blame her?” Jinsoul came after she had enough touring. Still no sign of Yeojin but Jungeun’s voice startled her so she went to check on it. “It's not her fault. It's our fault, especially you!”

“Me?” Jungeun chuckled irritatingly. 

“You're so strict to her, now she hates you.” Jinsoul huffed. 

“What? She didn't hate me, did she?” Jungeun blinked her eyes as they darted to Yerim. The girl lowered her head down, which made Jungeun realized. “She hates me?”

“You should think about how you treated her. If we found her, I want you to apologize to her.”

“What? She's the one who-”

“No excuses.” Jinsoul raised her hand up to shut the other blonde. “Now, we should move. I’ve checked this area, nobody's here. Yerim, you have to try again.”

“O-okay..” Yerim sadly glanced at Jungeun who seemed so surprised from what Jinsoul told her just now. She walked in the front and tracked Yeojin’s scent again. Lucky for her, it went back to her so she quickly followed. 

She stopped when the scent grew stronger. Jungeun and Jinsoul who followed her did the same thing and looked at her curiously. Yerim sniffed on the ground right in front of her, moved to the side and stopped on a tree. She quickly looked up but there’s nothing there. 

“She reached this tree.” Yerim put her hand on the tree. “Seems like she climbed this tree before.”

“What?” Jungeun looked up also but to her disappointment, Yeojin wasn't there. “What did she do up there?”

“I don't know, but I'm very sure because her scent is still here- wait..” Yerim widened her eyes, her nose rose up again as she smells something new, it made her heart beat crazily. 

“There’s someone else..”

Jungeun and Jinsoul widened their eyes and looked at each other. There's no way Yeojin had met someone here. 

“Is it a werewolf?” Jungeun carefully asked, she begged for it to be yes as an answer but she waited. It's okay if it's a werewolf even if it's not from their pack, because at least Yeojin knows how to interact. “Please let it be wolf, please..”

Suddenly Yerim’s face turned white, they could see it through the light from the torch that Jungeun pointed at her. Both blondes felt like their knees were no longer useful as they saw Yerim’s expression. 

“It's not..” Yerim’s voice trailed. “.. also not human.”

Jungeun gripped the torch tighter, it was shaking and almost crush in her hand. 

“W-witch..” Jinsoul gasped. 

“No! Yeojin!” Jungeun turned around and started to move randomly. She almost stumbled because she wasn't focus, she can't focus on the situation anymore. She needs to find Yeojin.

“Jungeun wait!” Jinsoul shouted. She immediately took Yerim with hers and chased the other blonde who held the torch. “Jungeun, we can't go without any plan!”

“There's no time to plan anything! Yeojin!” She yelled for Yeojin but it just wasted her voice. 

They know. She and Jinsoul know that the only witches that live in the area were the werewolf hunters because normal witches live in Witches Town and it was far from their spot. 

The thought of Yeojin met one of the hunters, Jungeun screamed for Yeojin’s name again. “No, she's not.. NO!” 

“Jungeun, stop! Let's follow Yerim, she knows where to go!” 

Jungeun still walking.

“Jungeun, I still can track her, so can you please slow down and follow me! Her scent is still strong, she's still alive!” 

Jungeun stopped. She doesn't know if Yerim was saying the truth or she just wants to make her feel better but she waited for them, though her legs were shaking to move again. “Where?!”

“This way, follow me.” Yerim started to lead the way as the two blonde girls followed her steps. 

There's no turn in the direction, they just walked straight until they felt strange with the area. The woods started to change, number of trees were decreasing. Jungeun knows what it means and where they're heading to. 

Her chest tightened as they saw a house from far. Yerim stopped.

“What's wrong, Yerim?” Jinsoul asked softly with her hand on the girl’s shoulder. 

“T-there.. she went there.” Yerim pointed at the house. 

“W-well, maybe she’s.. in there ?” Jinsoul stuttered. 

“That's a witch house..” Jungeun cleared her throat. “Yerim, do you remember when I told you a story about mean witches?”

Yerim’s breath hitched. “T-that kill werewolves ?”

“They live far from Witches Town.. b-because they aren't like one of them normal witches..”

Yerim shook her head vigorously. “No! No..” She turned to Jungeun. “Jungeun, No! Yeojin isn't there right?” she turned to Jinsoul. “Right, Jinsoul?”

“Where did you smell her?”

Yerim turned back to the house. She almost fell but Jinsoul caught her. “Hey, hey.. we have to be strong. We have to make sure.. that Yeojin is alright, okay.” Jinsoul hugged the smaller girl. She leaned away and cupped the girl’s face. 

“You're strong right?” She felt Yerim’s small nod on her hands. “Jungeun ?” 

Jinsoul noticed that Jungeun was spacing out, she had to shook the girl’s body until she got back to her senses.

“I swear if anyone lay a hand on Yeojin, I’ll rip their heads off.” Jungeun gritted her teeth. She started to walk to the house with her heavy heart.   
Jinsoul dragged Yerim with her again and they followed Jungeun. All of them brought their heavy hearts to the light that shone around the house. If something happened to Yeojin, they might not forgive themselves. 

“Do you know any witches?” Yerim suddenly asked them, wondering if they know something that she doesn't. 

“No. They say the only witches that we can at least talk with were in Witches Town but we never reach there, so no. I don't even want to.” Jinsoul explained. There’s no place in her mind to make her talk to any witches, to her they’re just mean and evil. 

“I know they have black magic, so if you see them with that ugly sticks of theirs, just be careful.” Jungeun spoke. 

“Can we at least talk to them? We can't just attack them.” Yerim raised her eyebrows, she concerned about all of them. Maybe if they talk nicely nothing bad will happen. That was her hope. 

“I don't know.. but I'm sure they will try to kill us as soon as they lay their eyes on us. Jinsoul, can you see anyone inside? Yerim, can you smell any?” They reached something that they assumed the gate ? But it was so short, over their ankles. They slowed down to muffled down the sound of their footsteps. 

“I smell them, the witches. I don't know how many.” Yerim said with a furrowed eyebrows. “And I smell Yeojin too, but not too strong.”

“Three. I could only counted three.” Jinsoul’s left eye changed back from blue to normal. It always like that when she used her power. “What should we do? Barge in?”

“Maybe we should knock.” Yerim said but she felt eyes were staring or maybe glaring at her so she cleared her throat awkwardly. “Uhm, no?”

“We barge in, but I will find a way to get in from behind. You two broke the door and tackle anyone that first got in your eyes, okay.” Jungeun held both Jinsoul and Yerim’s shoulder before crawled around the house to get to the back. She trusts both of them to do the task without her. They are trained. 

“I'm scared.” Yerim told Jinsoul. “What if they are quicker?”

“Yerim, you're a positive person right?”

“I'm not positive with something negative like this!” Yerim screamed in a whisper. Jinsoul slapped her arm then she pouted. 

“We have to. Yeojin might be in danger.”

Both of them get ready in front of the door. Jinsoul noticed that it was slightly broken, one of the hinges fell off, but she shrugged. Nodded her head one last time to Yerim before both kicked the door opened.

They quickly got inside, the first thing Yerim saw was a blonde girl who was screaming at them. Jinsoul saw another girl rushed out from another room. 

Yerim tried to chase the blonde one, Chaewon, but the other girl, Sooyoung made her froze. It hurts, she saw none of the sticks that Jungeun mentioned earlier so how come she can't move? She tried to call Jinsoul but the blonde seemed busy. “Where are you Jungeun?!”

Jinsoul jumped on Sooyoung, she got her, tackled her. Her hands already on the girl’s throat but she got no luck when her body was flying away to the walls. She grunted in pain but quickly got up. Her plan was to move randomly and catch the one that put a spell on her, the blonde one while Yerim still froze on her spot. Her face turned blue. 

Jinsoul noticed the blonde girl used her wand while the other didn't. She saw a black aura around Sooyoung and it scared her because that means the girl was powerful. She has to help Yerim but she needs to knock the blonde girl down first. “Where the hell is Jungeun!?” 

“Let go of her!” Jinsoul screamed at Sooyoung who looked unbothered. She even lifted Yerim higher and Jinsoul swears her heart stopped when she heard Yerim’s loud scream.

“Who the hell are you?”

“We came here for our sis- ugh!” Jinsoul was sent to the walls again. Chaewon held her wand shakingly. 

“I hate intruders.” Sooyoung got up, she brought Yerim closer to her with her black magic. Then traced her fingers on Yerim’s visible veins on her neck. “You’re just digging your own grave here..”

Yerim used her last strength to grab Sooyoung’s shoulder tightly. She let her sharp nails out and sank them in the girl’s flesh. 

Sooyoung groaned in pain but it didn't help Yerim because she felt her body slammed to the walls. “Shit!”

The witch looked at her bleeding shoulder, anger rose up even worse, her aura changed from black to dark red. She lifted Yerim again who was dying. Jinsoul cried Yerim’s name but she also hurt.

“So, werewolves huh? The worst enemy-”

“SOOYOUNG!” 

Sooyoung was cut off as she heard the high pitched voice that screamed her name. Her head twisted to where it was, she immediately saw Jiwoo.

“Jiwoo!” Chaewon gasped. 

There's Jiwoo with Jungeun behind her, locking her head with the arm while her own hands were tied at the back. Jungeun’s left eye had turned to red which mean she had used her power. 

Sooyoung noticed the cut on Jiwoo’s lip and bruises on her cheek and eye. It made her heart skipped a beat. 

“Let go of her!” Jungeun growled loudly. Chaewon’s hand was shaking badly, she had no idea what was going on, but it terrified her. 

“Why would I? You barged in my house-”

“Let go of her or I'll snap this girl’s neck.” Jungeun growled again, she brought her and Jiwoo closer. “I'm very quick. She would die any seconds.”

“S-sooyoung..” Jiwoo’s voice trailed. Sooyoung felt the pain too, her aura slowly disappeared and Yerim harshly fell on the floor. 

Jungeun walked to where Jinsoul was, the blonde had released too and also lay lifelessly on the floor. “Bring her to me.” she pointed at Yerim and Sooyoung raised an eyebrow. 

“What?”

“Bring her to me with your magic!” Jungeun yelled. Her grip on Jiwoo never loosen. “Slowly, or I'll hurt her.”

Sooyoung had no choice, she lifted Yerim and put her in front of Jungeun. “Let go of her now.”

Jungeun shook her head. Sooyoung frowned and stepped closer when Jungeun spoke again. “There's something I want first.”

“What the hell! What do you want!?” The veins on Sooyoung’s neck and temples popped out, she was so angry she could suck the werewolf’s life out if Jiwoo wasn't there. 

“I want my sister, Yeojin.” 

“Yeojin.” Chaewon repeated.

Jungeun immediately turned at the blonde. “You know her. Where is she?”

“T-there..” Yerim suddenly talked and pointed at one direction. Jungeun looked down at the girl before brought her gaze to where it was. There's something under the table. 

Jinsoul looked closely at the thing and gasped. “Y-yeojin’s bag..”

Jungeun then looked up again. “Where is she!”

“She's not here! She went out already!” Sooyoung yelled back. Her head was messed with Jiwoo’s condition, she can't pull her eyes away from the girl. 

“Where did she go?!”

“Witches Town! Shit, just let her go!” Sooyoung’s voice cracked. She could use her power anytime but the red color on Jungeun’s eye made her stopped. She knows the girl is not just a normal werewolf. 

“Why did she go there!?” Jungeun felt her heart broke again. Yeojin. Witches Town. No.

“I don't f-king know!”

Jungeun went silent. She looked at Yerim and Jinsoul, they're injured but will recover soon. They need to go find Yeojin before she reach that place but she doesn't know where it was. 

“Yerim, Jinsoul, go out.”

“W-what?”

“Jinsoul, bring Yerim out. I will follow you guys after. Quick!”

Jinsoul didn't waste any time, she quickly lifted Yerim up and ran out of the house. Jinsoul knows what Jungeun could do so she ran as fast as she can. 

“Let go of her.” Sooyoung spoke again.

Jungeun looked at her in the eyes. She glanced at Chaewon with a sad face. Deep down in her heart, she doesn't want to do this but this is for Yeojin. She would do anything for any of her family. 

“She's with me now.” 

Sooyoung widened her eyes. “WHAT!” her aura form again to kill Jungeun but next thing she knows, the werewolf ran at a speed of lighting and disappeared. A gust of wind hit them hard and Sooyoung fell on her knees, it just her and Chaewon now. 

“NO!”


	3. ONE 3

Jungeun slowed down her superhuman speed and waited for Jinsoul and Yerim as they were far from the witches’ house. The girl’s body in her arms limp as if she wasn't alive anymore, Jungeun looked closely and noticed her breathing. The werewolf sighed in relief, she squinted her eyes in the dark. Caught a glimpse of Jinsoul’s blue eye from far.

“Jungeun!” Jinsoul ran to her with Yerim in her arms, lifelessly. 

“How is she?” 

“I-I'm okay..” Yerim murmured breathlessly, she tried to get off Jinsoul’s holds but the blonde held her tighter. “I can walk.”

“No, you can’t, you're still weak.” Jinsoul ignored the girl tired whine and proceeded to look at Jungeun and the girl. 

“What about her?” The blonde asked. Yerim darted her gaze to Jiwoo too though she can’t see clearly.

“I don't know what I am doing right now.” Jungeun sighed loudly. Jiwoo was actually sick because of the high speed that Jungeun used earlier. She felt like throwing up but that's not important at the moment, she was kidnapped. 

“W-what do you want from me..” She finally spoke despite the pain on her whole body. If they're going to kill her, she hopes that Sooyoung would come and save her, then they will continue their normal daily life. Since it changed the moment Hyejoo brought Yeojin to their house and now she herself didn't know if the dark haired girl is safe or not. 

“Witches Town.. where is it?”

“Y-you can't…” Jiwoo warned but Jungeun doesn't take rejection. Yeojin was more important that anything right now. 

“Yes, we can. Now tell me or.. I-I'll hurt you..” Jungeun gulped, she was scared too. She was a completely stone heart person but doing things that she felt wrong made her heart beat crazily. But to think about it again, the girl in her arms is a werewolf killer so she might get killed if she didn't do this. 

“D-did you beat her?” Yerim’s narrowed eyes stared at Jiwoo’s bruised face, she grimaced as if she felt the pain too, though the pain in her back and neck were quite the same. 

Jungeun glanced down, with her arm still around the girl’s neck. “I-I have to.. d-don't look at me like that! I have to!” the werewolf hates the gaze from the other two, she squeezed Jiwoo a little hard that she whimpered. 

“You don't have to hurt her now. Jungeun, relax.” The blonde werewolf stepped closer, she felt Yerim tugged her to let her down so she did. Then raised her hand to calm Jungeun down. “I’ll take her.” She stretched her hands to Jiwoo but Jungeun didn't move.

“What if she run away?” 

“No she won't, Jungeun. Give her to me. I'll keep her stay.” 

Jiwoo whimpered again and started to cry. They were startled by that and panicked. There must be something that hurt her, Jungeun let her to Jinsoul. Suddenly, Jiwoo fell on the blonde’s arms which she perfectly caught. Her breathe unstable, she felt exhausted from fighting with the werewolf earlier. It's not her thing to fight instead of using magic but Jungeun suddenly barged in and tackled her down. 

“She’s weak. You beat her too much.”

“How am I supposed to do then? Treat her nicely while it's obviously she’s our killer!” Jungeun ruffled her own hair frustratingly, not like it when the blame was on her. 

“If you want to take her as a hostage or something, you should know the limit.”

“She's a killer, Jinsoul! Shit. Why do you want to argue with me about this?! We have to think about Yeojin! Where the hell is that kid!” Jungeun kicked on the bushes next to her, violently cut them off with her hands. She was so mad that she gone mad, mad. 

“Jungeun, stop!” Yerim pulled the girl’s shirt. Flinched on every single move from Jungeun that she barely saw because she’s afraid that one swing might get to her. She can't bear any pain. 

Jungeun stopped and swiftly turned. “You!”

She walked to Jiwoo but Jinsoul slightly backed off and glared at the other girl. She felt like Jiwoo had knocked out in her embrace already. “Back off! She's unconscious.”

“What! We have to go right now!”

“I know, but she passed out not sleeping. I can't wake her up just like that.” Jinsoul decided to soften her tone since there's no reason for her to be as mad as Jungeun. It'll just made the situation more intense and frustrated. “And we have to wait for the sun because you two can’t even see here.”

Jungeun sighed again. After all, plan is important too, for the better decisions. “So what now?”

“We should go home. We’ll go tomorrow morning, okay.” Jinsoul lifted Jiwoo to pass her to Jungeun which the werewolf took it immediately. They know what to do as Jinsoul took Yerim closer to her and hugged Jungeun from behind. 

“I already want to throw up.” Yerim pouted.

“Shut up.. Just hold me tighter.” Jungeun growled softly. Her left eye started to turn red, glanced at the unconscious girl before she started. They were far from home but with Jungeun’s strength, they can make it within a couple seconds, that's why Yerim probably will get sick. 

Arriving to their area, they need to be quiet. Nobody can see a witch in this place, they will immediately kill, especially a werewolf hunter like one they brought home. 

Jinsoul opened the door for all of them, so they walked in.

“Yerim, get off my back.” Jungeun rolled her eyes. The weight on her back was the reason she knows that Yerim still clutched on her. 

“Ugh, I'm dizzy.” The youngest of the three werewolves held her head with both hands, walking like a drunk person. 

“Yerim, come and get some treatment to your bruises.” Jinsoul pulled the girl with her. She glanced at Jungeun before, who was putting the girl on their couch. 

“Get me some rope when you come back.” Jungeun reminded the blonde, while she needed to stay there just in case the girl suddenly wakes up. 

Jinsoul came back with a rope and a medical kit, Jungeun raised an eyebrow. 

“Don't do that face. She needs to be treated or she wouldn't help us tomorrow.” Jinsoul rolled her eyes as she knelt down next to Jiwoo. She shoved the rope to Jungeun and opened up the kit. 

“You seriously still mad at me.” Jungeun groaned before using the rope to tie the girl but Jinsoul slapped her hand away. “What?”

“Let me treat her first!” 

“What if she wakes up and run?”

Jinsoul sighed loudly that she actually let out a soft growl while her eyes glared at the other girl. “You can chase her easily, Jungeun. Why are you so worried about that. Now, step away. Go check on Yerim on something.” 

Jungeun still on her spot when Jinsoul glanced over. 

“I'll tie her up. Go!” She pushed Jungeun away which fortunately the girl moved to Yerim in the room. 

Yeojin and Hyejoo were walking in the dark, their sights were only depended on the moonlight but it's not that clear. The road is hard to see in the night or more like there's no road at all since they're in the woods. 

Yeojin clung to Hyejoo closely because she was afraid in the dark, especially place that she’s unfamiliar with. Yet Hyejoo slightly pushed her away because she would make the witch stumble on the ground. “Can you.. like two inches away from me? You're too close.”

“But I'm scared.” The short girl whispered. 

Hyejoo opened her mouth but she let a sigh instead before spoke up. “What are you afraid for?”

“Ghost.”

This time, Hyejoo slammed her palm to her forehead with a loud sigh plus chuckled that came out from her mouth. The night was so quiet that her sigh was loud and clear. “You're like gho… nevermind.” The reason she cut herself off because Yeojin would probably talk about her becoming a normal human if she says that the girl is kinda like a ghost too. “If I were you, I won't be afraid of anything.”

“I know, I mean my kind are like that but I’m soon to be-”

“Yes, I know. You’re soon to be human kid.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes. She might leave this kid if she kept on saying that, but she doesn't want to go home. She can't face Sooyoung yet she missed Jiwoo and Chaewon. Sooyoung just.. quite gave her a hard time mostly. 

“Oh no!” Yeojin stopped walking as her eyes grew wider.

Hyejoo frowned and quickly looked around, in case there's something that the short girl saw. Her eyes weren't that sharp for her to look clearly in the dark but she hopes nothing happens. At least for now.   
“What? What's wrong?” 

“My bag! I left it in your house!” Yeojin held her head with both hands. She sent panic in her eyes since the bag was one of her important things but now she had nothing. 

“That's all? Do you somehow forget that you almost killed earlier? But you still care about your bag?” 

“It got a lot of my favorite things in there. My book, my sweater.. Oh no, I'm cold.” Yeojin whined, her eyes glistening with tears. Hyejoo shook her head.

“Don’t tell me you just felt cold as soon as you mention your sweater. Ugh, you're unbelievable.” Hyejoo groaned and continued walking but she didn't hear any footsteps from the girl. When she turned, Yeojin was still there. “What are you doing? You want to go back and grab your beloved bag?”

Yeojin shook her head vigorously. The thought of Sooyoung welcoming her with that fierce stares, she rather leave her bag there. She didn't want to get choked by that girl again, she swears. “I'm tired and sleepy and hungry. And cold. Can we stop?”

“Shit..” Hyejoo mumbled under her breath. “You're the one who want this. You should be glad that I help you, Yeojin. So let's go.” Hyejoo walked again, she heard footsteps so she didn't need to look behind. Yeojin was following her. 

“But please.. Do your magic trick to get some food.” The girl whined again. She thought her journey would be like fun and free, not like this. 

“Do I look like a genie to you?” Hyejoo pointed her finger to her face. “Plus, I don't have my wand with me. Sooyoung snatched it.”

“No..” Yeojin fake a sob. Hyejoo swears that this girl was far from werewolf, she thinks that Yeojin is really a normal brat. Human.   
“Why is your friend so mean?”

“She’s not my friend.” Hyejoo looked down. Sooyoung didn't deserve to be her friend. They just live together and Hyejoo never thought to claim the girl as her friend. 

“Then what? Your sister? Mother..?”

“No.. she’s not related to me.” It's weird when Yeojin thought Sooyoung was her mother or sister, she just hates that. She actually didn't want to know Sooyoung but things happened.   
But it was different when it comes to Jiwoo and Chaewon. They helped her a lot and her first real friends. 

“Oh. Uhm but she lives wi-”

“She just the owner of the house okay. Let's not talk about her anymore.” Hyejoo went silent after that. Her eyes glued to the ground but she felt the stares that Yeojin gave her. 

“Sorry..” Yeojin followed the taller girl’s steps. Suddenly her stomach growled in a silent moment, she clutched it to be quiet but that's not how the solution was. She needs to be fed. 

Hyejoo who heard it, glanced at her. “I don’t know how to find any food here.” she said as a meaning that she can't help the girl. She herself was hungry too but she doesn't know what's good for her in the woods. 

“Me neither.” Yeojin looked around. There's literally nothing that caught her mind because she's not use to survival thingy. When it comes to the lesson in her school, she skipped so that’s why she can't really survive alone. 

“Well, you can chase some animals.” Hyejoo suggested.

“Eww no.” The short girl showed her disgusted, Hyejoo almost laugh to that. She just didn't agree with raw meats. It's smelly and full of blood. She can't even lay a finger on it. 

“Didn't expect you to say that but whatever.” Hyejoo scratched her head. “You have to starve then.” 

“I have to starve.” Yeojin repeated with her blank face. “I should've finish the deer at home before.”

Hyejoo grimaced as she heard that. “Gross..”

“I know right. I didn't want to but that's what I need to live.”

“Raw?” Hyejoo asked. She never saw something gross like someone munches on animal before. She can't even imagine it because she might throw up. 

“What, no. Gross..” It's Yeojin’s turn to grimace. She had seen Jungeun ate a raw one which made her ran miles away from the girl. “Jinsoul cooked for us. I won't eat raw meat.”

“You have.. family ?” 

Yeojin raised an eyebrow, thinking how did the girl knows but then she realized that she mentioned Jinsoul’s name. “Yeah, three uhm.. sisters I guess.”

Three. Hyejoo just informed that Yeojin has three werewolf sisters, sweat formed on her temples. “Do they know ?” She hopes that Yeojin told whoever her sisters were about her trip here. She learned about werewolves and their packs which made her suddenly realized that Yeojin, a werewolf came out alone in the woods with her, a witch. 

“No. I.. jumped through the window.”

Hyejoo stopped. “T-they don't know.. that you're here?”

“Yup.”

The color of Hyejoo’s face turned to white. She had a question in her mind that she argued whether to ask or not, but it's important. “C-can they track you?”

Yeojin knitted her eyebrows and looked up for awhile, thinking. Her eyes went wide after that. “Oh no, I forgot about that. Of course they can. Yerim is good at that!” she’s fidgeting on her feet. She showed an apologetic smile to Hyejoo who froze for her life. 

“Is good at what?”

“Smelling scents. She can track anything from miles away too. And Jinsoul has sharp eyes and-”

“Hold up, what? Are you saying that Ye.. uh she knows where you are?” Hyejoo frowned.

“Something like that if she trained well, she can track you too.”

Hyejoo jumped on her feet. “Why are you saying that?! Why are you scaring me?!” she stepped away from the weird kid. If the three other werewolves find her and Yeojin, that's not good when she's the only witch who had nothing. So she just like a normal human against three werewolves, four including Yeojin. 

“That's why we have to hurry up. If I became human, my scent will change and they never know where I am.” Yeojin tried to grab Hyejoo’s hand but the girl quickly pulled away. “Trust me, they won't find us.” 

Hyejoo walked first, fast. She needs the short girl to stay at least 5 ft away from her while she hugged her body tightly to prevent any scent of her come out. As if that do the trick.

Yeojin who got the signal, stayed 3 ft away which means she didn't get it that much. She was scared actually, there might be a ghost behind her, so she walked 2 ft behind Hyejoo as she imagined that. 

“Don't worry, Hyejoo. I bet they don't realize that I'm gone yet.”

“And I doubt that.” Hyejoo scratched her head, eyeing the area. It's been long since she traveled there, her memories started to fade away. She needs to recognize the place after all or they’ll get lost. “Where are we?”

“Hmm? I don't know, you tell me.” Yeojin came to where Hyejoo stopped. Her shoulder touched the taller girl’s arm while her eyes wandered around like the other girl.

Until Hyejoo realized it, she flinched. “Shit, stay away from me! I don't want your sisters to track me and kill me.”

Yeojin rolled her eyes. “No, they won't kill you because you're my friend. They're not like your sister who eager to kill me when it's obviously I'm innocent.”

“A werewolf can never be innocent.” Hyejoo sighed. Also relieved that the werewolves might not kill and eat her as long as she’s Yeojin’s friend. There's.. pros and cons there. “Wait, I have to remember.”

“Yes, use your power!” Yeojin chirped happily. Hoping to see something awesome.

“I don't have power..” Hyejoo groaned and faced away from Yeojin as she continued. “It sucks when I have to rely on the wand.”

The taller girl took a deep breath when her eyes settled on a small light that was far from them. She knows what it was and that's the way but she kinda hates it since Yeojin with her. She needs to be fully aware. “Here. Follow me.”

“Okay.” Yeojin unconsciously held Hyejoo’s arm. 

“5 ft away, please.”

“But I'm scared of ghosts.”

“There’s no gho- ugh whatever..” They walked side to side with Yeojin clung into Hyejoo’s arm. It's going to be a long and tiring night for them. Plus empty stomachs. 

The light that Hyejoo saw earlier grew bigger and they can see the place a little bit better than before. Yeojin wondered what was that, something bright in one area.   
“Is that from Witches Town?” 

“No. The place is still far away.” Hyejoo swallowed the lump in her throat. That’s the challenge when they want to reach the place. They have to go through the area first which is, “That's a nightmare we have to face.”

“W-what..?” Yeojin clutched her hands around the girl’s arm tighter. She hates the sound that Hyejoo made, it scared her. 

“That's… the city of humans.” Hyejoo let out a low, deep voice that make her almost choked to her own breath. She waited for Yeojin to react but when it happened, that’s not what her expectation was. 

Yeojin made a ‘Whoa’ sound like she was amazed and stared at the bright area again in awe. Even her steps getting faster than Hyejoo’s.  
“That's cool!” 

Hyejoo forgot that this girl next to her is a soon to be human, so that's not making her scares at all. The girl even looked so excited to go in there but Hyejoo needs to stop her. There’s a lot of things Yeojin doesn't know.

“Wait, Yeojin. Calm down.” Hyejoo pulled the girl’s shoulder and stopped. Yeojin’s eyes still on that direction so she grabbed the girl’s head to face her. “Look, it wasn't what you think in there. Humans are not nice to werewo- to us. They won't let us pass easily if they know what you- we are. Get it?”

Yeojin nodded her head, she wants to say something but Hyejoo squeezed her cheeks with her hands, so she let out a weird sound before the girl pulled away. 

“I'm sorry. What is it?” 

Yeojin rubbed her jaw. “I said we don't have to tell them who we are. I’m good at playing human because I am a soon to be-”

“Alright, I get it.” The taller girl shoved her hand to Yeojin’s face and stopped the girl from talking. It's getting more and more annoying every time she mentioned that. “But once they find out, we die, okay?” 

Yeojin didn't answer right away as she hesitated to. The mentioned of death made her heart beat fast. She wants to stick with her decision so she can't give up. She’s willing to go through the hard times in this, she's not weak. “Yeah, I mean.. they won't find out. I’ll do my best.”

“If you say so.” Hyejoo started first, then the short girl followed. 

As Hyejoo remembered, the city didn't take that long to reach when she saw the light. That was like a checkpoint to her. And what she also remembered, that they will arrive to the back of a tattoo shop. She hopes that the shop was still there so she can recognize the other places. 

The first time she came to that place, she was lost. Luckily, Jiwoo helped her after, then she can go there by herself. So this is soon to be the 5th time she reaches the city of humans. 

“Do you think my outfit suit as a human?” Yeojin asked out of nowhere. Looking at her own grey turtleneck shirt. “I should've wear my sweater. It looks better.”

“You're fine like that. No one will recognize you.” Hyejoo said without looking at the girl. She actually likes Yeojin’s shirt, it's better than her own boring black long sleeve shirt. Fortunately she took off her cloak at home earlier. No one will recognize her as a witch and Yeojin as a werewolf. 

“Great. But are we there yet?”

“You see that small building?” Hyejoo pointed to the green building that covered with bushes. Yeojin nodded though she barely see it. “That’s a tattoo shop. That's where I entered the city.”

“What's a tattoo shop?”

“Uhm, a place where humans come in to get their body paint but they used needle instead of brush.” Hyejoo explained. She won't repeat it if the short girl didn't understand.

“That's cool but isn't it like a witch thingy?” Yeojin thought that needle is something familiar to all witches. 

“No, that was a human thingy.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes. “Don't ask too much when we get there.”

“Aye aye.”

“And don't say that too.” Hyejoo pulled Yeojin closer since the path was a little too small for two people. The bushes are wild like the shop owner didn't even care about it. But they made it to the front, quietly. 

They can see the lights in each street but there not a lot of humans. It's good for them. Hyejoo noticed the tattoo shop closed. It must be midnight already, but some shops are still open. 

“Fix your clothes.” Hyejoo signalled the girl’s shirt that was messy and got some dirt on it. She fixed hers. “Now, we have to find something to eat because I'm starving.”

Yeojin was quite shocked when it's Hyejoo who said that instead of her. Then she remembered that the tall girl didn't eat her meals properly earlier. She must be as hungry as her. 

Hyejoo walked to no directions, she just followed her legs. It's a wide city, she can't survey on each street, that would take days. Her eyes searching for anything that might be related to food, while Yeojin followed her from behind.

“Do you have any money to buy food?” Yeojin suddenly spoke. Thankfully there's nobody near them, Hyejoo turned her heels around.

“How did you know about money?”

“I read the book.” Yeojin replied shortly. She remembered all the contents of the book, it made her so excited to be a human. 

“I don't have any money.” Hyejoo checked her pockets. They didn't use it often so they had saved some at home. 

“Then what should we do?”

“I don’t know. We should find a place that has food first.” Hyejoo grasped Yeojin’s wrist and dragged the girl with her, faster. They have to be quick before all shops close. “There, let’s go.” 

Yeojin darted her gaze to the place that the taller girl pointed at. She saw a shop that's still open with the light still on, but she didn't see any human yet. 

It's less creepy than walking in the dark woods but still creepy because of the quiet atmosphere. The night's getting chill and Yeojin still thought about her warm sweater. She just put her hand in the pocket to warm it up while the other hand was held by Hyejoo. 

“Do you think we can get food from that place?” Yeojin asked, breaking the silence. 

“I don't think so, but.. let's see.” They walked to the said place, spotted a couple tables with two chairs around each, outside of the shop. Hyejoo pulled Yeojin to one of the tables. It's normal to sit there, she guessed. 

“There's a lot of things inside.” Yeojin sounded so excited as she watched the colorful things that she didn't know what they were, inside of the bright shop. “Are they food?” She referred to the products on the shelves. 

Hyejoo glanced through the clear glass window. “Not all of them.” They were at the 24 hours store. She saw a girl in uniform behind the counter, alone. “There's a girl work here.” She told the short girl who didn't stop eyeing in the store. 

“Can we ask her for free food?” Yeojin put both hands on the glass and attached her face to it but Hyejoo quickly pulled her away. 

“We can't. She will think that we are creepy and call the police.” Hyejoo made Yeojin sat still on a chair next to her. 

“Police.” Yeojin repeated. She giggled to herself after that and Hyejoo looked at her weirdly. “Then how?”

Hyejoo shrugged. She's getting impatient and hungrier, and she knows that Yeojin felt the same or even more. The problem is, she has no idea on what to do. There's nothing much in the area, there’s also no human except for the cashier.

“Maybe we should steal.” 

Yeojin frowned. “I don't think that's what a good human is..” She said slowly, while her eyes went up and down at Hyejoo. She never thought about stealing and she knows it's bad. Everyone knows it. 

“I don't say that we have to play as a good human either.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes. “Come on, we're desperate. Do you have any other ideas?”

Yeojin didn't say anything so Hyejoo mockingly nodded her head. “Exactly. So, follow me.” She pulled Yeojin again and they entered the shop. 

Both were startled by the sound of the bell as they opened the door. They thought it was an alarm so they went panicking. The girl behind the counter looked at them with bored eyes. “Welcome.” She pulled her gaze back to where it was and ignored those two ‘customers’. 

They walked slowly past the counter then entered one of the aisles. 

“What should we do now?!” Yeojin whispered but it's still loud that Hyejoo have to cover her mouth.

“Don't be so loud!” The tall girl said with the same volume. She realized it then show an apologetic smile to the other girl.   
“We have to take any food and go-”

Hyejoo was cut by another sound of the bell, it means there's another customer. They also heard the cashier said ‘welcome’ flatly. 

“Oh, no. The police!” Yeojin freaked out but she giggled softly at the word ‘police’. It just quite funny for her. 

“No, it's not, you idiot. It's another customer.” Hyejoo peeked out to confirm it. “I saw another girl.”

“Let me see.” Yeojin did the same but her eyes went wide. “Whoa, look at her hair. Is that normal to have hair like that?”

“I think so. But we have to be quick before they see-”

The new customer suddenly walked into the same aisle as they were. Both of them froze and stared at her. The girl awkwardly glanced at her and slowly reached one of the shelves. 

They were still there, watching her so she turned her head to face them. “Yes?” The girl’s voice was so soft but they were startled from it anyway. 

“Uh, no. N-nothing..” Hyejoo stuttered. 

“Do you need any help?” The girl asked.

Yeojin repeated the word ‘help’ in her mind and immediately nodded her head. Hyejoo bawled her eyes to her but she kept her gaze to the girl that she thinks cute. “Yes!”

“No! We're.. just. She’s just joking..” Hyejoo covered her mouth again but they heard the girl spoke.

“Tell me, maybe I can help.”

Hyejoo left her mouth opened without any voice come out. Yeojin pushed her hand away and stepped closer to the girl.   
“We're hungry!” Yeojin said out loud. 

The girl who was a little bit taller than Yeojin, stared deeply at her and then Hyejoo. She eyed them from head to toe and Hyejoo never felt this embarrass before. 

“And you two don't have money to buy food?” 

They both nodded but Yeojin did it vigorously. 

“Where are you from?” The girl asked again. Maybe a couple of questions doesn't make them starve to death but the question was quite complicated. 

Yeojin opened her mouth to answer but Hyejoo doesn't trust that kid, so she pulled Yeojin’s turtleneck collar and stepped in front. Before the short girl could say anything, she answered it instead. 

“We're from the village. We just got here and we have no money.”

The girl eyed them suspiciously. Hyejoo thought that they were caught, she was ready to grab Yeokin and run but the girl spoke with her soft voice again.   
“Well, take anything you want. I'll pay for you.” 

Hyejoo and Yeojin looked at each other and smile started to creep on their faces. They looked like kids whose mother allowed them to pick anything in the shop. 

“Thank you!” 

“You're welcome.” The girl showed her pretty smile before Yeojin and Hyejoo sprinted to get anything in the store. 

Yeojin didn't know what were those things are so she followed what Hyejoo did. The girl took some products that she doesn't know what’s inside. “What should I grab?”

“Anything you like, Yeojin.”

“But I don't know anything here.” Yeojin held the same packet that Hyejoo has. It's soft when she squeezed it then she looked around the area. Tried to pick random things.

“I guess this is food.” She shrugged and grabbed those things. 

“Come on, we need to get some drinks.” Hyejoo called. 

“Yes, please. Water.” Her mouth watered at the thought of drinks. She immediately followed Hyejoo. 

The tall girl grabbed a big bottle of mineral water with one hand since the other one was occupied by packets of food. She handed it to Yeojin. “Here, take this.” Then she proceeded to take another one. 

“Are you guys done?” The kind heart girl came to check on them. She was a little bit surprised as she saw the things in their hands but she just smiled after that. 

“Yes.” Hyejoo said.

Yeojin looked at the girl and spotted something in her hand. “Is that all you took?” She curiously asked, the small yellow box in the girl’s hand. 

“Yeah, I just want to drink this juice.” The girl waved the box to them. “Shall we pay now?”

“Yes.” Hyejoo gestured Yeojin to followed the girl to the counter. They both were so excited, they forgot that they were dealing with a stranger. A human. But food comes first.

As they got to the counter, all of them were surprised. Hyejoo frowned, it's weird. The cashier girl was sleeping ? She had her head on the counter with her arm as a pillow. “Is she sleeping?”

The cute girl slowly approached, she checked on the cashier without touching her. 

“Is she dead?” Yeojin suddenly asked. The girl brought up her eyes to her and Hyejoo glared at her. She kept her head down and pressed her lips together. 

“No, she’s not. I heard her snores, she's sleeping.” The girl said. 

‘Really? That's weird.’ Hyejoo thought in her mind. Why would she sleeps when there's customers in the shop?  
“Should we wake her up?”

“Can you help?” The girl asked. Hyejoo and Yeojin felt weird because the girl was obviously two inches away from the sleeping girl while they were a little distance. But they shrugged it anyway and moved closer. 

“Girl.” Yeojin spoke with a tap on the cashier’s head. Hyejoo nudged her and pushed her away. She also noticed a glare from the girl, yet she didn't know what she did wrong.

“Miss.” Hyejoo said a little bit louder, yet no answer. They both did it like 10 times already but the result was still the same. 

“Are you sure she's not dead?” Yeojin bluntly asked. She received another glared.

“Yes, you can listen to her snores.” The girl pointed her finger. 

They nodded as they listened. Quite loud snores, it's weirded Hyejoo out. “I guess we can't have these.” she looked down. 

Yeojin pouted. She was really hungry, her hands clutched tightly. 

“We can just go out with these.” The girl said. Both Hyejoo and Yeojin were confused, so she explained. “It's her fault to sleep in her shift. Let's go.”

It happened so quickly that they obliquely followed the girl out of the store with all the things in their hands. They were so amazed, yet the girl just smiled warmly. They stopped not too far from the shop, Yeojin already drooling. 

“Can we eat now.” 

Hyejoo looked around her. “We should find a place first.” She said nonchalantly and forgot that the girl was still with them.

“You guys don't have a place to go?” 

Hyejoo settled her eyes on the girl before they went wide. She forgot and almost spill their secret. “Uh what? Uhmm..” She glanced at Yeojin for help but she knows it was useless.

“Do you want to stay at my place? It's not that far from here.” 

They remained silent. Both didn't know what to say because it was so sudden. They can't trust a human but the girl helped them earlier. Not really help by paying for the food but still. 

“Come on, it's 3 AM already. It's dangerous to stay here.” The girl pleaded. Yeojin relied on Hyejoo for the decision but she hopes that the girl accept it. 

‘Then why is she here alone if it's dangerous?’ Hyejoo talked to herself but she still didn't say any words to the girl.

“Okay, let me just introduce myself. My name’s Ara. What about you two?” The girl, Ara raised her eyebrows. 

“I'm.. I'm..” Yeojin looked up to Hyejoo. 

“My name is Olivia.” Hyejoo cut her with a weird name she ever heard. It's obviously not her name so Yeojin thinks about another fake name, since Hyejoo had said one. 

“I’m ..Kichi!” She said it loudly yet her eyebrows can't help but to knit together at the name that she herself just said. 

Hyejoo pressed her lips into a thin line before looked away. She didn't know what to say anymore.

“I'm not a bad person for you to lie at.” Ara said flatly which made their eyes widened. The girl with nice hair color sighed afterwards. “I just want to help, okay. You two look like you need help.”

Hyejoo blinked her eyes. 

“It's okay if you don't want to tell me your real names, I know I'm just a stranger but I really want to help.” 

Yeojin stared at Hyejoo. She was tired and hungry, and cold. The offer that the girl made for them was the best for that night. She wishes for Hyejoo to say yes but the tall girl was spacing out instead. Too much thoughts.


	4. ONE 4

“I.. okay.. I mean..” Hyejoo looked at Yeojin. “We have nowhere to go and..” Words stuck in her mind, she didn't know how to take the offer well, so she just hopes that Ara understands what she was going to say. 

“Cool, let's go. It's getting cold in here.” Ara showed a toothy grin, gestured them to come with her. She looked at the area first before walking. Hyejoo and Yeojin followed on her right side, they were slightly behind, struggling to bring those things in their hands. 

“Here, take this.” Ara gave them a new plastic bag. “Put them in this.” She helped by opening the bag and waited for them to put everything inside. Then she handed it to Hyejoo. 

“Where did you get it?”

Ara stared at Hyejoo first, before answering. “I grabbed one at the counter.” She said nonchalantly.

Hyejoo frowned as Ara looked away from her. She didn't see the girl take anything at the counter earlier or she just missed it, but it still made her curious. Part of her disagreed with her decision for accepting this stranger’s offer. 

“You have a nice hair.” Yeojin spoke up, breaking the silence.

Ara raised an eyebrow at her, “Me? Oh thanks.” She touched her hair and smile. 

“What color is this?” Yeojin subconsciously asked, her eyes didn't stop staring at the bright hair.  
Hyejoo knitted her eyebrows as her eyes widened. The question is weird, and she’s afraid that Ara might get suspicious. 

“What color? Uhm pink. Obviously..” The pink haired girl mumbled the last word softly. No one came to her and asked about what color her hair was before. It's clearly pink, without mixing with any colors. 

“Pink.” Yeojin repeated.

Hyejoo was getting nervous with Yeojin’s behaviour. She warned the girl not to ask too much but she seemed to forget about it. She nudged the short girl’s arm and shot a glare. ‘Can you shut up.’ She pretended like Yeojin can get her mind message. The girl actually shut up, after that. 

“So, what should I call you two? Still Olivia and Kichi?” Ara asked. She unwrapped the straw and stabbed it on the juice box. Yeojin watched her sucked the juice through it.

Hyejoo didn't say anything. She sticks with not telling their names to the girl but she was slightly guilty. The girl had helped them a lot. They would have to sleep on the sidewalk or near the dumpster if she didn't offer them to stay at her place. Yet Hyejoo was a little bit suspicious. 

“It's okay. I guess you will tell me after a few days.” She joked and laughed. Yeojin awkwardly laughed while Hyejoo stayed quiet. 

“We’re sorry.”

“It's okay. I understand.” Ara drank her juice again.

“Why don't you take the one like her?” Yeojin whispered to Hyejoo. The tall girl raised her eyebrows, didn't get what she said.  
“The box.”

Hyejoo glanced at Ara and spotted the juice box in the girl’s hand. She turned back to Yeojin and shook her head slightly. “I said don't ask too much.” She gritted her teeth, Yeojin hung her head low. 

“There’s my house.” Ara pointed up to a tall building. 

Hyejoo and Yeojin watched in awe, they have mixed feelings like nervous and excited. Also scared because the building is too tall and huge. 

“That's so big!” Yeojin accidentally yelled. Then she covered her mouth with her hand.

Ara chuckled. “No, not the whole building. My apartment is on the 3rd floor. There.” She pointed at where it was. They can see the black curtains from outside, that's hers. 

Hyejoo and Yeojin entered the place after Ara. They looked around, and confused because it doesn't seem like a house. There's a couple sofas but it's just weird. Hyejoo didn't want to make Ara more suspicious about them so she warned Yeojin with her glare, not to ask anything. 

They saw Ara pushing a button on the wall and it lightened up. A few seconds after, a door was opened automatically, Yeojin almost stumbled to the back, if Hyejoo didn't catch her. They both startled when Ara got in the small square room. Yeojin thought that her house is quite small. Really small.

“What are you waiting for? Get in here.” Ara waved her hand while the other hand sticks on the wall inside. 

Hyejoo hesitantly stepped inside, then she pulled Yeojin with her. The short girl didn't stopped looking around that Hyejoo has to hold the girl’s head still. When the door closed, they subconsciously held their breath. It's even worse when they felt like pressure in their bodies. That freaked them out, their faces turned white but acted like nothing happened. 

Ara pretended like she didn't see that. She heard the ding sound and the elevator opened again. Revealed the floor that she lives in. She let it stayed opened and eyed the other two girls. “We're here. You can go out.”

Hyejoo moved first and Ara was the last before the elevator closed. They walked a couple meters from where they came out earlier and Ara stopped in front of one door. She pushed the code in before it went beep. She twisted the doorknob, opened the door widely. 

Hyejoo peeked inside, it was dark she can't even see anything but when Ara walked in, she saw the girl pushed another button on the wall like earlier and the light was on. They were quite surprised. 

“Come in.” 

“Nice house.” That's all Hyejoo said though she didn't really check on the house. The compliment was just to make her sounds normal. She heard Ara muttered a soft ‘thank you’ before what Hyejoo saw, she was cleaning the living room area. It's not that messy, it just has a lot of books scattered on the table and couch. 

Ara collected them all and put them on a shelf. She told the two guests to sit on the now clean couch. “You two can eat first, I’ll go make some tea.” 

The pink haired girl was about to leave to the kitchen but Hyejoo called her. “No, it's fine. We have the drinks already.” 

Ara looked at the mineral water that they took out from the plastic bag. “Just that? You sure don't want tea?”

Hyejoo turned to Yeojin. “Yeah.. It's fine.” She didn't want Yeojin to drink anything that she never tried it before. She might not like it like how she ate the soup before. 

“If that so. I'll grab some things for you two to sleep okay?” Ara disappeared in another room after that. Hyejoo stared at the room for a second to confirm that the girl was still inside, then turned back to Yeojin.

“Let's eat.” She took out all the food that they ‘bought’ earlier. Yeojin seemed so eager, she couldn't stop staring. Hyejoo herself was very hungry, she took one and handed it to the girl.  
“Try this, but don't take it too much. Just a little.”

It was bread, Hyejoo ripped the packet for the girl before gave it to her. She watched Yeojin took a small bite and chewed. “How was it?”

“Not that good. Not that bad either.” Yeojin grimaced, but she swallowed it. “I can eat it, I guess.”

“Good. Now..” Hyejoo turned again to the room that Ara was in. It's clear. She took a bigger packet and Yeojin didn't know what it was, she was curious. “Take this. This is meatballs.. I took it for you but it's not cook.”

Hyejoo opened the packet and showed the inside to Yeojin. The short girl’s nose immediately rose up and she smiled. What surprised Hyejoo that Yeojin accidentally growled, she pulled the packet away but the girl held it still. 

“I like it.” Yeojin growled.

“Stop making that sound!” Hyejoo pushed Yeojin by the shoulder. The short girl suddenly blinked her eyes repeatedly.

“I'm sorry.”

“I thought you don't like raw food?” Hyejoo narrowed her eyes. She reached to grab one but she has to check if it's clear first. 

“But it smells good. I'm hungry!”

“Here.” Hyejoo quickly shoved one meatball in Yeojin’s mouth. The girl chewed it immediately and swallowed just after a few seconds. Hyejoo gulped, scared that the werewolf might do something terrible in a human’s house. “Eat all of this quick but if I told you to stop, then stop.”

Hyejoo handed the whole packet to Yeojin. The girl took it immediately and shoved her face in. Hyejoo frowned and pulled the girl. “Hey, use your hands!”

“Sorry, I was.. Sorry..” Yeojin took the meatballs with both hands. They were cold but she couldn't care less, it was so delicious. She didn't care if it's cooked or not, as long as it's delicious. Human’s food is awesome too, she thought. 

Hyejoo glanced to the room, unfortunately she saw Ara walking out, panicked risen in her body. She quickly snatched the meatballs from Yeojin but what worse was, the girl growled quite loud, Hyejoo has to slap the girl’s head. “Stop!”

Yeojin quickly adjusted her position, she couldn't help but to lick both of her hands. Hyejoo slapped her head again before they heard Ara spoke. 

“Do you guys mind sleeping here in the living room?”

Hyejoo hid the meatballs behind her, she grabbed the bread and took piece by piece to shove it in Yeojin’s mouth. “No we don't mind that. It's fine.”

Ara settled the pillows and blankets on the couch next to Hyejoo, then she noticed Yeojin which Hyejoo didn't like it.  
“That's so cute. Do you always feed your sister like that?”

“Yeah, she likes it when I feed her.” Hyejoo let out an awkward laugh. Since when Yeojin is her sister? She never has this kind of sister before. She shoved the bread in Yeojin’s mouth to make the girl shut up and not act crazy to the meatballs again. 

“You're such a nice sister.” Ara smiled. “By the way. I'm sleepy now. There's the bathroom, the kitchen and my bedroom. If you need anything just call me, okay.” 

“Okay, thanks.” Hyejoo showed her toothy grin though it's not that sincere. It faded after Ara started to walk into her room but the pink haired girl suddenly stopped.

“Oh and..” She turned to face them again before walks in. “I locked the door because.. you know. Just in case you guys run away…” 

Hyejoo swears she saw a smirk in the girl’s smile. Yeojin didn't see that, she was busy to grab the meatballs behind the dark haired girl. 

Hyejoo was terrified. It doesn't seem normal to her. 

It's almost dawn.

The three werewolves decided to start moving at dawn, it's Jungeun’s idea. She was so eager to find Yeojin. She worried the most and the others couldn't agree more. They didn't blame her for being like that, they all worried about Yeojin. The kid always made them like that but this is the most serious one. Something might happen to the girl’s life.

Jungeun didn't sleep. She can't. Her eyes were heavy but she forced them opened because her mind was a mess. It’s about Yeojin, and Jinsoul’s words played in her head. Does Yeojin really hates her for being too strict? She didn't know what else to do, the kid was too stubborn. She kept mentioning about human’s life which it triggered Jungeun. 

All she knows that humans are evil. That’s that, she didn't want to think about anything besides that. Yeojin shouldn't meet any of them. Jungeun clenched her fists at the thought of that.

“Huh?” 

The werewolf heard a voice. She looked up to the girl on the couch, noticed that she wanted to get up, Jungeun quickly got up from her seat.  
“Hey! Stay down.” she raised her hand at the girl, not to let her run though she knows that the ropes on the girl’s wrists and ankles were tied tightly.

“What are you doing to me?!” Jiwoo yelled. 

Jungeun startled, the girl didn't sound weak like last night. She must be recovered. “You're not going anywhere.”

Jiwoo struggled with the ropes, almost fell on the floor. She glared at the werewolf who just stared at her. She hates Jungeun already. She cancelled her thoughts when she thinks werewolves are quite cute when she met Yeojin, but this one right here made her blood boil. Not to mention the one who did all of these to her face.

“Let me go!”

“I won't. Since you're already up, we will move now.” Jungeun walked to Jinsoul’s room to wake the girl up but she heard Jiwoo yelled again.

“My friends will kill you!” 

Jungeun turned her heels back to the witch. She looked at her with bored eyes. “Not without me killing you first.”

It sent shivers to Jiwoo’s spine. She was calling for Sooyoung’s name in her mind. This isn't fair, they kidnapped her without any reason. She's one of the werewolf hunters too but this is not how it works. They hunt wanted werewolves that human offers the bounty for them only. They’re not searching them for fun. 

But now she was kidnapped by a group of werewolves. 

Jiwoo tried so hard to rip the ropes off her body but they were too thick, and she's quite weak. All she could do was rolled her body down on the floor and escape before the werewolf come back. There’s a thud as she fell, she also groaned because it hurts but she needs to be quick. There's a door, like 10 ft from her, that was her aim. Her body hurts like hell, it must because of the tackled from the werewolf girl last night. She also lost her strength. 

She kept on rolling, only stopped to take a breath. Then, she continued, almost got to the door. 

Unfortunately for her, there's a sound of door clicking. It's not from the one that she headed to but the different one instead. She held her breath when she heard footsteps, it's so loud and clear since she got her head to the floor. 

“Jungeun, where’s that girl!” Yerim shouted when she didn't find Jiwoo on the couch. 

Jungeun rushed out, but her eyes were quite sharp with movement, so she spotted Jiwoo tried to reach the door. “Hey!!” She quickly ran to where the witch was. 

She pulled Jiwoo by the back of her clothes, the witch yelped. Jungeun is strong that she can lift the girl with one hand. “You just waste your energy, you little witch!” She threw Jiwoo back on the couch harshly. Yerim startled by that, then Jinsoul walked out. 

“Jungeun, what are you doing!” 

“This witch here has the audacity to escape!” Jungeun wrapped her hand around Jiwoo’s neck, it fit perfectly then she squeezed it tighter. The witch needs some lessons from her. 

Jinsoul approached and immediately pushed Jungeun away. Jiwoo coughed as she can finally breathe. Her head was spinning crazily, she shut her eyes closed. 

“What the hell are you trying to do?! Kill her?!” Jinsoul yelled on the other blonde’s face. She hates when Jungeun always use violence for whatever she did. 

“She tried to escape! Don't you hear me?!” Jungeun was raging, but she held it by clutching her head. She knows that it would be chaos if she let herself be or let her wolf takes over. She gets more frustrated when she tried to calm herself down.

Yerim was scared, she didn't want to stay close. Jungeun was scary. The only person who can deal with her is Jinsoul, Yerim didn't know how the girl did it but it worked. And now the taller blonde needs to do something.

Jiwoo on the other hand, was catching her breath. She watched the werewolves argued, she noticed that the taller one is a little bit nicer than this mad girl. 

“Jungeun, can you stop! We have to find Yeojin right now.” Jinsoul glared at the girl who stuck herself in the corner of the room. She reached for Jiwoo’s hand to untie the rope until Jungeun saw it.

“What are you doing?” Jungeun approached but slower. She didn't approve of whatever she saw right now. 

“She can't walk with these tied on her.” Jinsoul ignored Jungeun and proceeded to untie the rope. There's a mark on Jiwoo’s wrists as she took it off, it made her somehow guilty. Then she did the same on the girl’s ankle. 

“I can carry her.” Jungeun suddenly said. Stared at the girl, she’s not that heavy. She can carry the girl and Jinsoul has to tie her back. 

Jiwoo shook her head vigorously, her face looked terrified. She didn't want that evil werewolf to touch her again. “Please, don't let her..” She pleaded Jinsoul, hoping that the blonde has at least sympathy for her. 

“Hey, don't talk to her!” Jungeun warned but Jiwoo ignored it and kept begging Jinsoul. 

“Please.. Please.. She tried to kill me.”

“No, she's not.. she's not like that.” Jinsoul talked softly. Her hands on Jiwoo’s ankles froze. She didn't know what to do. 

“Don't let her touch me, please..” Jiwoo pleaded again. Tears forming in her eyes, her free hands suddenly clutched on Jinsoul’s arms. The blonde startled but let her. Her eyes were begging.

Jungeun who heard it, frowned. Like, did the witch disgusted with her? That slightly hurt her. Actually the small witch should be glad that Jungeun willingly to carry her and not making her wasting her energy by walking. What an ungrateful witch, Jungeun thought. 

“Let me just carry her.”

“No, don't let her!”

Jinsoul closed her eyes, ignored those two. She has to think for herself, not to pick any side even though the witch is kinda their enemy at the moment. She opened her eyes again, finally both Jungeun and the witch stopped yelling around and stared at her for answer.

“Let her walk.” She looked at Jungeun in the eyes which the girl didn't seem to like the result. Then darting her gaze to the witch, Jinsoul did the same expression she gave Jungeun. “If you run, you die.” That's all. Short and clear. Also made Jiwoo’s body shakes uncontrollably. 

Jungeun showed a smirk at the witch as Jinsoul got up to prepare their supplies.  
“You know how fast I am, right. So, don't even try to run or I'll slice your throat-”

“Jungeun, enough. I've warned her already.” 

Jiwoo bit her lip to suppress her shivering. Now she can't even try to escape anymore. All she can do is hope that Sooyoung will come and rescue her. That girl is the only person who can help because she's powerful, not like her, Chaewon and Hyejoo. 

“Yerim, you take this.” Jinsoul handed the girl a backpack, it's quite heavy but Yerim didn't complain. She just curious.

“What’s inside?” 

“Food and medical supplies. I don't know how long we’re going to find Yeojin.” The blonde showed her sad smile. They hope that they will find that girl as soon as possible. The world outside is not good for people like them, and Yeojin is just a kid.

“Then what are you and Jungeun going to carry?” The youngest of the three noticed that both blondes didn't have any backpacks or anything around them. She just curious and maybe a little bit jealous. 

“We have to keep an eye on her, I'm going to carry the rope..” Jinsoul turned to Jiwoo. “Just in case. But we can exchange in the middle, don't worry.” The blonde picked up the ropes from the floor and hung it on her shoulder. 

“She’s with you but behave.” Jinsoul warned Jungeun, but Jiwoo immediately widened her eyes as she heard that. 

“You said that I can walk by myself!”

“Yes, and she will make sure you don't run.” Jinsoul signaled Jungeun and the girl came closer to grab the witch.

“Don't touch me!” Jiwoo flinched. 

Jungeun rolled her eyes, she took the girl’s arm anyway. Pulled Jiwoo closer to her and dragged the witch to the door. “Let’s go.”

Jinsoul and Yerim followed after that, with Jinsoul locked the house before they moved. It's still dark but soon the sun will come, they have to hurry get out from the place or else the other werewolves would saw them. 

“Hey, what's your name?” Jungeun asked flatly. She wants to know, just because.

“None of your business.” The witch said too harsh for Jungeun’s liking. The werewolf tightened her grip on her arm and she yelped. “What the hell?!”

“Just tell me, you little witch. Can you stop being rude?”

“You're the one who is being rude to me, you beast!” Jiwoo screamed when she felt the werewolf circled her waist with her arm and playfully stabbed on her stomach with sharp wolf’s nails. “I-it’s J-jiwoo..”

Jungeun chuckled. “Well, Jiwoo. You better be good.” she pulled back her nails from the girl.  
“We should move now. Tell us the direction.”

“I-I don't know from here..” Jiwoo said weakly. The place was unfamiliar to her, she never step a foot on werewolves area alone before. That's like digging her own grave, unless she was on her mission with Sooyoung. 

“We have to go further or maybe the place we stopped yesterday.” Jinsoul suggested. 

“Then, get on my back.” Jungeun said as she hugged the witch from behind tightly. Jiwoo yelped and didn't like the closeness because of all three of them, Jungeun is the most she didn't want to interact with. That girl is nothing but a beast. 

“Not again.” Yerim pouted, but she immediately jumped on Jungeun after receiving the girl’s glare. 

“I don't even want to carry your heavy ass-”

“Jungeun, hurry!” Jinsoul scolded her. She rolled her eyes, and one of those abruptly changed to red again. She made sure they hold her properly and her holds on the witch tighter before sprinted to the place from yesterday. The werewolves didn't know any direction after that.

Jungeun has to squint her eyes to look better. She stopped in a familiar place, she guessed. The two on her back got off from her, Yerim made a gag sound. She swears this girl is such a drama queen after Yeojin. 

The witch, Jiwoo’s body limped like yesterday again. She has to hold the girl and shook her. “Hey, wake up.”

Jiwoo blinked her eyes, tried to recognize the place before she felt something on her body. She looked down and quickly pushed Jungeun away from her as she fully conscious. 

Jungeun stumbled backwards and Jinsoul tried approaching Jiwoo, she thought the witch was going to run until she heard her yelling.

“WHERE DID YOU TOUCH ME!?” Jiwoo hugged her body and glared at Jungeun. Jinsoul frowned as she curious about what happened but Jungeun seemed calm- no she had her face turned red. Did she mad again?

“It's not my fault, you let your body fell on my holds!”

Jiwoo ignored Jungeun’s explanation and turned to Jinsoul. “She harassed me! I want her away from me!” 

Jinsoul looked at where Jiwoo hugged herself. It's on her chest, she immediately shot a glare at Jungeun.

“I didn't do it on purpose!” 

Yerim came from behind and shook her head. “Wow, Jungeun..”

“Shut up, you kid!” Jungeun pushed the girl harshly. “She wants us to argue! That's her point!”

Jinsoul rubbed her temples. It made sense too if Jiwoo wants them to argue and waste the time. And to think that Jungeun actually harassed the girl, also made sense too but.. never mind. 

“Alright, let her walk with me.” Jinsoul handed the ropes to Jungeun. “You take this.”

“Uhm, Jiwoo. Lead the way.” She held the witch arm like Jungeun did earlier, but it was softer.  
Jiwoo thought it's better than what the pervert beast did to her. If she has her wand with her, Jungeun would be glued to a tree and let ants bite her feet.

They walked through the bushes but surprisingly, it seems like there’s a path in the wild bushes. It's easy for them to walk.  
“They must have walked here.”

“They? Yeojin with who?” Jungeun frowned, she didn't like to hear that Yeojin with someone. Some stranger.

“She's with our friend. She said that Yeojin is her friend.” Jiwoo said calmly but her mind was thinking about Hyejoo. 

“What? Yeojin doesn't have friend. A witch.” 

“That's what we thought about our friend too but it happened too quick yesterday. They burst out and ran.” Jiwoo sighed. She knows that Sooyoung will be mad at Hyejoo even more after this. 

“What are they trying to do?” Jinsoul sighed.

“I don't know either. But it must be something big if they headed to the Witches Town. And Sooyoung..” Jiwoo stopped talking, realizing that she actually talked to them. 

“Sooyoung what?” Jungeun asked. She heard the name, remembered that was the girl who looked powerful like a demon. She's a big deal, Jungeun thought.

“She will find them, us..”

Sooyoung took out everything from inside the bag, Yeojin’s bag. Just some disgusting stuff, a smelly sweater and what took her interest was the book. She examined the dirty book, it's obviously a human book since werewolves never write and witches have their own special books. 

“What the hell is that kid doing..” She flipped every page, wondering what that book related to. And Hyejoo.. what's wrong with that kid? 

“Chaewon.”

“Yes.” A blonde girl walked out from the kitchen.

“Take this- did you just walked out from the kitchen?!” Sooyoung raised an eyebrow.

Chaewon looked anywhere but the girl’s face. “I-I..”

“What did I told you about not entering the kitchen?”

“I'm sorry…” 

Sooyoung threw the smelly sweater to the blonde who barely catch it. “Take that and see where the girls are. Also did the same to Jiwoo, I swear I'm going to rip that werewolf’s head.”

Sooyoung gripped on the book. 

“Sooyoung, I can’t.” Chaewon’s voice trailed from their ‘office’ room, where they do all their witchcraft. The dark haired witch rushed into the room and spotted the blonde, back facing her. 

“What do you mean you can't?”

“Look.” The blonde witch said, pointed at the big size pot that has dark smokes inside. The sound of bubbling was heard and it made little explosions. “I can't search for her.”

Sooyoung came to look properly, her eyebrows knitted together. That's just so weird to her and Chaewon. “How? Did you put the fabric in?”

“Yes, I put the whole sweater in. It's like error.” Chaewon scratched her head. Then she noticed something in Sooyoung’s hand.  
“Why don't we put that book.”

Sooyoung stared at the book, shaking her head. “No. I need this one.” she gripped the six hundreds pages book tighter. “Do the same to Hyejoo. Go take her personal stuff.”

“Her wand?” 

Sooyoung frowned. “No, you dumb. That's too personal, we can't boil it until it crush. Take her clothes or something.”

Chaewon rushed to Hyejoo’s room. Grabbed anything that she first saw because everything in the room is her personal stuff, and it turned to be Hyejoo’s hat. She hopes Hyejoo doesn't mind it.  
“Here.”

Sooyoung stared at it and thinks for a second before she nodded her head. “Okay, quick.”

Chaewon took a big and long ladle, pulled the sweater out. It's ruined now, there’s no way it can be used again, so she threw it into the trash. Then, Sooyoung put the hat in, as it started to bubble again. Showing the same result, both witches was confused. There’s something wrong with Hyejoo. 

Chaewon started to shake but she didn't show it in front of Sooyoung. “What's wrong?” She asked, almost choked on her voice.

“Something was blocking us from reaching Hyejoo.” Sooyoung started to recite a spell and Chaewon watched her silently. 

It boiled and blew up loudly, they flinched but Sooyoung kept continuing her spells. The pot shook uncontrollably, they afraid that it might fall from the old stove. 

Then, as Sooyoung done her spell, they were surprised by the sudden smoke explosion that almost covered the whole room. What shocked them the most that the smoke suddenly turned to pink. Chaewon has no idea what it was but Sooyoung already has sweat all over her body.

“What was that?”

“We have to find Hyejoo. Now!” Sooyoung walked out from the room, getting her stuff. “Chaewon, now!” She yelled from outside when Chaewon didn't come out, since the girl was still blurred with the information. 

As Chaewon walked out, she saw Sooyoung already in her cloak and the taller girl threw hers to her. “We have to hurry.”

“Sooyoung, tell me what just happened earlier?”

“Hyejoo is in dangerous. There's another witch blocked us and probably did something to Hyejoo.” Sooyoung explained with her jaw clenched tightly. The color of the smoke earlier played in her mind. She didn't want to go back to history but the color made her to.

“What?! T-then what about Jiwoo?”

Sooyoung closed her eyes as she heard that name. Her heart hurts, but she has to think properly at the moment. “Those monsters took her as a hostage or for a threat. We have to get Hyejoo first but I swear if that assholes lay a finger on Jiwoo, I won't let them breathe anymore.”

“But where do we find Hyejoo?”

“That's why we have to search for her. Quit asking, we’re wasting our time.” Sooyoung took her broom, as Chaewon took hers. It's easy to use broom as their transport but it's not safe too. If humans saw them, they will throw anything to kill because they're evil, so the witches need to be careful too. 

Since Sooyoung is a powerful and an experienced witch, she knows what’s good for them and she will protect Chaewon. 

“We’ll head to the city first. If they were going to Witches Town, they must have gone through that area first.” She said to Chaewon before both of them flew with their brooms. 

Hyejoo blinked her eyes, her body ‘tell’ her that she still needs more sleeps but her mind telling her different. She has to get up earlier, they’re not even close to the Witches Town. It just the beginning. 

She looked around as soon as her sight got clearer, remembered that they slept in a human’s place. What's surprised her that she noticed Ara, the owner was staring at her from the couch. She slept on the floor, with the comforters that the pink haired girl gave. Yeojin was next to her.

Hyejoo immediately sat up, and awkwardly stared at Ara. “Uh, what are you doing?” She asked because the girl seemed like she got nothing around her. Just sitting there is quite weird for Hyejoo. 

“Just watching you.”

It sent shivers to Hyejoo’s spine. It sounded really creepy even though Ara said it with her cute smile. Actually the smile made her creepier. 

“W-what ?”

“You two are cute when you sleep.” 

Hyejoo ignored it as she tried to change the topic. Her eyes moved again, to look anywhere but Ara’s face. She noticed the black curtains on the window, automatically remember about the time. “Is it morning?”

“Yes, it's 7 AM. You're quite early.” Ara said, glancing at the clock. 

“Because we have to move now.” She turned to Yeojin who was snoring loudly. The girl must be really tired from yesterday but she has to wake her up. They need to be quick. Humans’ place are not safe for both of them. Especially for werewolves.  
“Yeo- Hey, wake up..” Hyejoo almost called Yeojin by her name but she forgot what her made up name was. “Wake up..” She shook the girl’s body but she received a whine and the girl tossed away from her. 

“Where do you guys head to?” 

Hyejoo changed her attention back to Ara. “Somewhere..”

Ara nodded though she made that unsatisfied face, Hyejoo gulped. It's creepy when someone cute and soft like Ara acted like that. She even noticed that the pink haired girl acted weird since yesterday. 

“Wake up, we have to go.” Hyejoo got up and pulled Yeojin by the legs. The girl whine louder and Ara just laughed. Give up, Hyejoo proceeded to clean up her ‘bed’, folded the comforter to how it was at first and put it on one side. 

“Does she always like this? Hard to get up?” 

“Y-yeah.. she just a kid.”

“Cute..” Ara giggled.

Hyejoo can't wait anymore. They can’t waste the daytime because it's hard for them to walk at night. Also she had a feeling that Sooyoung would really find her. “Hey, wake up!”

“Alright..” Yeojin muttered sleepily, sat up with her body slumped. Hyejoo dragged her away to do the same as she did with the comforter. The little teen wolf noticed Ara on the couch as she forced her eyes opened. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Ara chuckled. “You're so cute.”

“Hehe..”

“Go wash your face first. We have to go.” Hyejoo slightly pushed the little kid to where the bathroom was. She also need to wash her face after that. 

“Let me help you.” Ara got up and followed Yeojin. Hyejoo hesitated at first but Yeojin seemed like she doesn't even care about it, so she let her. They walked in the bathroom and left her alone in the living room. 

She didn't know what else to do there as she waited. Her eyes landed on their leftovers, still got a few packets and half a bottle of mineral that was hers while Yeojin had finished her own last night. That kid cleared it like she never drink before. Hyejoo packed those snacks back into the plastic bag. They still need that on their journey later but not the meatballs because Yeojin looked like crazy kid finishing those raw meatballs, she didn't even save some for later. She didn't even care for later, Hyejoo thought. 

Then, the bathroom door opened and walked out a fresh teen wolf, with her hair neatly combed. Still with the same shirt but she looked better than yesterday. 

Hyejoo came for her turn but Ara stopped her.

“Do you want any help too?”

“No, thanks. I can manage by myself.” She said before walked in. Washing her sleepy face and tucked her hair into place. She looked in the mirror, maybe she should do something to her hair. 

Hyejoo walked out with her hair tied into a bun. It feels comfortable like that she can let her neck breathe. She also looked like a normal human too, that's quite good.

“Let's go.” She said to Yeojin but her eyes on Ara who stared at her weirdly. Again. 

Yeojin took the plastic bag with her before turning to the owner of the apartment. “Thank you for letting us stay here.” She bowed slightly. That's what she learned, and Ara replied the same.

“No problem. You guys are cute anyway.” 

Yeojin showed a grin and walked to Hyejoo near the front door. Hyejoo smile shortly at Ara. “Thanks.” 

Ara nodded. “I hope to see you guys next time.”

Hyejoo gulped, she actually didn't want to meet Ara anymore because that girl freaked her out but maybe it was just her imagination. She nodded hesitantly and turned to the door. 

The tall girl twisted the doorknob, but she was shocked when it stuck as she tried to open it. Hyejoo frowned. She tried again but still the same. She checked on the key, it was unlocked but it was like something held the door. 

Something that is not connected to the door. 

“What's wrong?” Yeojin asked when she saw the sweat, frowned and paled face Hyejoo. The witch slowly looked at her then changed her gaze to Ara at the back.

The pink haired girl stared at her, again. But this time with a smile. That uncomfortable smile, Hyejoo hates it so much, she put it on her hate list.

“Open the door.” Hyejoo said, more like a command but Ara just smiled. 

“Maybe if you tell me where you are going, I'll open the door, Hyejoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 has started on twitter @qingsquadorbit you guys can read and vote


	5. ONE 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just started chapter 6 on twitter @qingsquadorbit and I put a poll for you to vote. So enjoy.

Terror overtook her face, Hyejoo stared deeply in Ara’s eyes. That’s the weird thing she felt on that girl was all about. That Ara, from what playing in Hyejoo’s mind is not a normal human. Then what kind of human she is?

“What are you?” Hyejoo’s voice shook. 

Ara didn't change her expression at all, still with that cute smile. Yet Hyejoo still hates it, even more when she knew there was something wrong with that girl.

Meanwhile, Yeojin looked at both of the girls back and forth. She didn't know what was happening and why Ara locked the door. And now Hyejoo was asking what she is, which made Yeojin’s mouth fell open. “What is she?” she thought.

“What are you?” The pink haired girl repeated the question and emphasized the last word. Her smile faded, her eyes looked dead, staring at Hyejoo.

Yeojin thought the girl just stared at Hyejoo but then she panicked when the girl darted her eyes to her. She slowly stepped behind Hyejoo. 

“W-we're not going to harm you. Please let us go.” Hyejoo sounded pleaded but she tried to look steady and fierce. She didn't want to answer the question if Ara didn't answer hers. 

“Like I told you, tell me where are you going and I'll open the door.” 

Yeojin stepped back to where she stood earlier with her eyebrows knitted together. She remembered something. “Wait, how do you know Hyejoo’s name?” 

Hyejoo pulled the short girl by the shirt for interrupting her talking to Ara. She didn't need that answer because she already knew Ara is not an ordinary human. The scene where the cashier suddenly fell asleep on the counter clicked in her mind. Also the one where Ara suddenly got a plastic bag for them, Hyejoo knew that she's not missing any part of the moment. Yet they fell into the girl’s cute face. 

“I also know your name, Yeojin.”

Yeojin widened her eyes. She felt like her undercover name was useless now but she likes it. “How do you know our-”

“I'll tell you where are going. Please, just don't hurt us.” Hyejoo cut Yeojin off. There’s no need to ask that question where they're literally trapped in the apartment. She doesn't think that Ara will care anyway if she tells her. 

“So?” Ara walked closer, Hyejoo didn't like it.

“W-witches Town..”

The look in Ara’s face was different after hearing that. Finally, her expression change but it wasn't something good either. The pink haired girl looked so off guard. Those two words really made everyone shocked recently, except for Yeojin. 

“W-why?” The stuttering, Hyejoo heard it. 

“Just open the door. I told you already!” Hyejoo was mad and scared at the same time. She didn't have any time to do some questions and answers with the girl. They really need to be quick, and get out from this place as soon as possible. 

Then, they heard the door opened itself. Hyejoo glanced at it then darted her eyes back to Ara. “So, you're not a normal human.” It came out more like a statement than a question. Since, normal humans need their hands to open the door. 

Ara shrugged, as if she agreed with Hyejoo’s words. “But I'm living in this place for years now, so..”

Hyejoo didn't say anything. She was glad that the door opened, they don't have to face any weird shit anymore. She gave Ara a short glance before turning to Yeojin. “Let's go.” She walked out first, assumed that Yeojin follows her.

“Uhm, Hyejoo..” She heard the girl called. Hyejoo turned around and saw that Yeojin still there, staring at her.

“What? Come on, hurry.”

“Uh, I can't move.”

“What?!” Hyejoo eyed the girl from head to toe, there's nothing odd with the girl. She thought it was a joke but then Yeojin looked like she tried to move but stuck on her spot. The tall girl frowned, she turned to Ara again.

Well that girl had a pink aura around her, Hyejoo almost rolled her eyes in a serious situation.  
“What are you doing to her?! Just let her go!”

“Witches Town is far from here, why are you going there?”

“Seriously?!” Hyejoo didn't know when will they move anymore. Also Ara is not a normal witch or whatever she is, from how she got her own aura. That's only someone as powerful as Sooyoung can do. So she didn't want to play with one because last time she challenged Sooyoung and next she woke up two days after.  
“We just want to buy some potions.”

The aura disappeared, Yeojin moved almost immediately. The kid wiggled her arms up in the air, like she was grateful or something. And Ara changed her expression back to the smiley one. 

“Oh, I know some people there. Do you want any help?” 

Hyejoo scrunched up her face, she looked disbelief. Yet she quickly pulled Yeojin with her. “No, thanks.” she said harshly. 

“I am serious. You can meet them, and they will help you.” 

They stopped in the hallway as Ara also followed them outside. It’s strange when at first she acted weird, creepy, then friendly. Just what does she wants actually, Hyejoo asked herself.

“Yeah, right. And then I can get a discount since I know you.”

“Maybe ?”

Yeojin half smiled, that's actually good. She looked at Hyejoo but the girl just deadly stared at Ara. “Hyejoo, maybe we should-”

“Shut up, she just froze you earlier and now you're going to accept her help?” Hyejoo scolded her.

“Well, she didn't hurt me..”

Hyejoo sighed. “You're unbelievable. Both of you.” She glanced at the pink haired girl. All she wants to do is to send Yeojin to the Witches Town, help her become human and then done because that's how she’s going to return Yeojin’s help. She didn't want to face anyone along that journey. Not even her friends at home, so they need to be quick before Sooyoung find her. 

“Thanks for your help but no thanks.” She harshly dragged Yeojin to the elevator. “Well, shit I don't know how this works.” They both stared at the closed elevator. 

Then a hand reached to the button on the wall, they spotted Ara next to them. “Let me send you guys out.” The girl said without looking. She walked in first as the two followed. 

Hyejoo distanced herself from Ara in the small square elevator. She got Yeojin with her. They waited for the door to open again.  
“I really want to help, you know.”

Not that word again, Hyejoo thought. They fell for that last night and they never fall for that again. Yes, she believed that Ara knows someone in that town but what's made her suddenly want to help with that. Not to mention, Hyejoo saw the shock in her face when she said the place. 

“How about no? We're good. Thanks for last night.” Hyejoo said quickly and dragged Yeojin away while the other hand carried their snacks.  
Yeojin waved Ara goodbye though her collar was pulled harshly. 

Ara watched them disappeared to where they didn't even know. Her smile faded. What she saw that morning really left her shivering. There’s something about both girls she wants to know. Something related to her memories.

Of course, she won't let them away just like that.

The sun is up, it's easy for them to walk now. They had switched parts earlier, where Jungeun was now carrying the bag and Yerim walked with the ropes on her shoulder. Jinsoul stayed with Jiwoo, the girl didn't talk anymore. Maybe she’s tired but she didn't tell them about it. 

“Can you like, faster? This is not a fun trip where we enjoy the scenery.” Jungeun spoke. She was getting impatient with the slow walk the had just now. She can't lead the way because she didn't know the directions but at least Jiwoo has to be fast, she thought.

Jiwoo rolled her eyes. “I'm tired okay.” She felt really weak, and it's like Jinsoul supported her movements along the way. 

The taller blonde twisted her head to Jungeun. “Maybe we should take a break. Need to fill our stomachs.”

“And let Yeojin in danger? Nope.” Jungeun shook her head. 

“Please, Jungeun. I'm tired and hungry..” Yerim whined at the back. Though the ropes were lighter than the bag, she still felt it a burden. Plus her stomach was growling non stop. 

Jungeun looked like she was thinking about it when Jiwoo spoke again.  
“We're almost there, by the way. Maybe you need a break.”

“What? The Witches Town?” Jinsoul asked. She used her strength to look forward but something went off, she didn't know what. 

“No, it’s a city. City of humans.” Jiwoo said flatly.

“Humans.” Yerim gasped. She didn't like how it sounds and how it reached her ears. It made her shivers for no reason because she never met one. 

“M-maybe, we should stop for a moment..” Jungeun’s voice shook. She didn't think that she or they were ready to meet any humans even they don't have to reveal their identities. It just the hatred they have for them. 

Jinsoul turned around, only to search for a good place to sit. There's nothing much in the bushes, they don't have any choice but to sit there uncomfortably. Jungeun took the bag off her while Jinsoul glanced at Jiwoo. 

“Jiwoo, you should eat too.” The taller blonde said. Jungeun just watched them silently as she opened up the bag and took out the food. 

“She doesn't eat something like this.” Jungeun said flatly then she felt a glare from Jiwoo though she didn't look. 

“Then what? You want her to starve?” Jinsoul rolled her eyes. She just hoping that Jungeun would be at least nice to the witch. “Why do you hate her when she's helping us to find Yeojin?”

“Whatever..” Jungeun muttered under her breath.  
Meanwhile Jiwoo stared at Jinsoul for a moment. That's nice of her for saying that but she still forced to find Yeojin and Hyejoo. Yet, Jiwoo kinda get it that they just care for Yeojin and want to save her. Maybe they're not enemies at the moment, aren't they? 

Yerim took the food first, shoved it in her mouth. It was meat and they forgot what meat it was but they still eat it. But Jiwoo looked so disgusted when Yerim eats like that. The sound of her growling softly made her scared.

“Yerim, slow down.” Jinsoul warned then took some and handed it to Jiwoo. “Here.”

Jiwoo stared at it for a moment. It's a thick meat, she knows it was cooked but it's still looked raw to her. She gulped hard. Then her eyes darted back to Jinsoul, begging for another food with her eyes. 

“We have nothing else, sweety. Come on, it tasted good.” The blonde said.

“Yes, it taste good for you.” Jiwoo said in her mind, but her hands moved to take it anyway. She tried a bite, a small one but it was so chewy and juicy. It kinda hurts her jaw actually. And the smell, she grimaced at it but tried to look fine.

“I told you.” Jungeun rolled her eyes but deep down she wants to laugh, seeing Jiwoo’s face. “And she doesn't have strong teeth like us.”

“I'm sorry.” Jinsoul showed an apologetic smile. “There’s nothing in the woods too.”

“It's okay..” Jiwoo softly spoke, tried to finish the one in her mouth with one swallow. That's obviously fill her stomach despite the smell and texture. She then took another bite, she has no choice anyway and she was hungry too.

“Uhm, did your friend tells you why are they heading to the Witches Town?” Jinsoul spoke in the middle, breaking the silence. 

There's no logical reason for Yeojin to run away to that place after Jungeun scolded her. They were all confused. It make sense if she ran away to nowhere because she was mad, not to a place that she wasn't allowed to go. 

“Hyejoo didn't tell us. Uhm, it was chaos, that Sooyoung..” Jiwoo darted her eyes to the werewolves one by one. She stared at Jungeun longer before continued. “.. Sooyoung almost kill Yeojin..”

“WHAT!?” The three said in unison, their eyes grew wider. 

“She what?!” Jungeun clenched her fists, almost got up when Yerim held her. Calmed her down.

“b-but Hyejoo saved her. She stopped Yeojin from eating the poisonous apple.” Jiwoo spoke, didn't dare to look up. 

This time Jinsoul opened her mouth. “The WHAT apple?!” her heart skipped a beat listened about Yeojin almost died from a poisonous apple. “What was happening actually.” She was still a bit confused with the story. 

Jiwoo took a deep breath. “Hyejoo brought Yeojin home, saying that she is her friend. When we had dinner, Hyejoo said Yeojin is a human but with a little bit suspicious. So, Sooyoung offer an apple to Yeojin which all of us except Yeojin know that the apple only poison to werewolves.”

Yerim gasped loudly. 

“But Hyejoo quickly pulled Yeojin away and that’s when Sooyoung knows that she is a werewolf. Then she started to uhm.. hurt her. Before Hyejoo stepped in.”

Jungeun clenched her jaw. She never felt so much anger for someone who she barely knows before but now, every time she heard Sooyoung’s name, the anger in her risen. She wants a battle with that witch. 

“Wait, but Sooyoung doesn't care if Yeojin is a human?” Jinsoul asked, a little lost.

“Yes, we are werewolf hunters. We deal with humans mostly, to live. That's why we're fine with them, but yeah. Not all of them, some of them are suck and annoying but Yeojin is cute.” Jiwoo smile sheepishly. She and Chaewon would adopt the small kid if this never happen. 

Yerim and Jinsoul chuckled. “That kid is blinding everyone with her cuteness. I guess that girl, Hyejoo sticks with her because of that too.”

Then Jiwoo shook her head. “Uh, I don’t think so. Hyejoo didn't like cute things, she's more like Sooyoung but softer.”

“Sooyoung..” Jungeun repeated that name. “Remind me to find her after all of this done. I want a good talk.” The girl cracked her knuckles.

“No, you can't. Sooyoung is powerful. Too powerful.” Jiwoo warned. Nobody can mess with that girl unless it's someone who's as powerful as her. 

“I saw that.” Jungeun hesitantly agreed. The way Sooyoung controlled everything, she knows the girl is not a normal one. “.. but I saw her face when I got you with me last night. I know what to do.” She stared at Jiwoo, smirking. 

Jiwoo, knowing what Jungeun meant, she gulped hard. Yes, she is Sooyoung’s weakness, no one can mess with her because that means they mess with Sooyoung. Actually, Hyejoo and Chaewon are her weakness too. She cares so much for them in the household. No wonder she’s the leader. 

They were staring quite long for Jinsoul liking, and Yerim was done with her food. She spoke up, “Alright, we need to go now.” She got up first, waiting for the others. 

“I'm sleepy.” Yerim suddenly yawned. She's always like that after eating. 

Jungeun slapped the back of her head lightly. “Still sleepy? Or I can do it harder-”

“No, I'm good now..” Yerim held Jungeun’s hand that was raising up again. Then she skipped to Jinsoul to cover herself.

“Great, now let's exchange. I'll take her from here.” Jungeun stepped forward to where Jiwoo was, attempted to grab the girl’s hand before Jinsoul slapped her hand away. “Why..”

“You're not going anywhere near her. She's good with me.” Jinsoul glared at the shorter blonde. She knows what would Jungeun do to Jiwoo, the girl’s a little bit mean and naughty.  
“Now, shall we?” She turned to Jiwoo. 

Jiwoo who was relieved that Jungeun will be away from her, nodded her head. She walked first as the rest followed. She knows it’s almost there when she can see a building. Well, barely see it but she already recognized it.

“We have to pretend to be humans then.” She said shortly, still moving.

“I guess we don't have any choices.” Jinsoul spoke, glancing at Jungeun and Yerim while nodding her head. 

“I hope Yeojin and Hyejoo do the same.” Yerim said, worried. 

“Yeah, because I don't know what will the humans do if they find out. I just hope that they are safe.” Jiwoo sighed. Hyejoo is still young, she can't handle it if anything happen to her.  
“We will be in the city as soon as we walk to that building.” She pointed her finger.

Yerim took a deep breath. That's close, she didn't know how it looks like. Does it looks cool or not. She was curious, it was her first time. How is she going to act if they meet a human? She was nervous too.

“Hey, chill.” Jungeun grasped her shoulder softly. “You'll be fine.” She said though, she herself was quite nervous but she is the leader, she can’t show any of it. 

They walked in the small path, around the building and then entered a place where there’s no bushes anymore. It's clean. Also, no much green like the woods. They all except Jiwoo watched in awe. 

The journey is still a long way to go, they just entered a big, wide city that full of humans.

Luckily, there weren't many humans that saw them walking out from the back of the building, a shop, the same tattoo shop. Jiwoo knows that since that's their entrance for the past few years, to go have a deal with humans. And the tattoo shop owner even recognize Sooyoung, they used to have a deal too. 

“We need to be quick but you can't stare at them for too long. They'll get suspicious.” Jiwoo gave a quick note before started to walk again. Her eyes wandered around the place, she was looking for the same way that she used before. Last time she got here was yesterday evening, where she met that annoying man and almost glued his mouth for being like that. She hopes not to see that man again here.

Jinsoul looked around, but her eyes suddenly glanced at the ropes on Yerim’s shoulder. “Wait, isn't it weird if they saw us carrying this?”

Jiwoo turned her heels around, she noticed it. And Jinsoul was right, who has a rope carrying on their shoulder like that. Let alone it's an urban where everything looks modern. “Throw them out.” She said shortly.

Jungeun chuckled bitterly. “Throw them out? You like it? Since it can't tie you up anymore?” She held Yerim’s in place, not to let the girl follow Jiwoo’s order.

“Jungeun it just ropes. And we can't tie her up anymore, she's helping us.” 

Jungeun let out a small laugh, rolling her eyes. “You sure she won't run and leave us in this big city. She must be planning something in her mind to screw us up.” 

“Okay, you don't have to say that. I want to find Hyejoo too. She’s in danger and I won't leave before I found her. Don't be such a..” Jiwoo held her breath. She realized there’s no point of arguing, they don't even know each other well. Jiwoo never want to know this monster in front of her. 

“Such a what?” Jungeun raised an eyebrow before turning back to Jinsoul. “Look, she wants to curse at me. What's next? She wants to put a spell on me?” 

“Not yet.” Jiwoo muttered under her breath. Eyes down on the ground.

“That! Do you hear what she just said, Jinsoul? We need this rope to tie her.” Jungeun caught Jiwoo rolled her eyes at her, that even made her mad. She can't deal with a person who is rude. 

“Jungeun, do you want us to get caught by humans?” Jinsoul whispered the word, humans. Her hands brought up to the other werewolf’s shoulders, made her stands still. Jungeun shook her head lightly, her eyes moved anywhere but Jinsoul’s face. She just felt so angry at the moment but she didn't want to put her anger on the other blonde.  
“Then, we need to throw that ropes and keep moving okay?”

Jungeun stepped back from Jinsoul and approached Yerim. Took the rope off the girl’s shoulder and gave it to Jiwoo. 

“Why did you give her?” Jinsoul asked.

“Well, let her throw it then.”Jungeun shoved it to Jiwoo when the witch didn't grab it. Jiwoo had to hold it then she walked somewhere to throw it.  
Yerim smiled as her shoulder felt free. “Finally, I don't have to carry- ugh.. what-”  
She looked over her shoulders and spotted the bag, then she glared at Jungeun. 

“It’s your turn to carry that.” Jungeun said nonchalantly and walked away. Closer to Jiwoo because she still didn't trust that witch. 

“Ugh.” Yerim groaned. This is why she hates being the youngest. If only Yeojin was here with them, she would probably be the victim. 

“I’m thirsty.” Jiwoo licked her dry lips. She hasn't drink for the day yet, and the sun is right on their heads, it made her feel worse. She doesn't have any money with her to buy something, so the only choice is to find a public restroom to get water from there. “Can we stop-”

“No. Keep going and find Yeojin.” Jungeun cut her firmly. 

“Why you have to be so mean? I'm so thirsty right now.” Jiwoo raised her voice a little. Her patience has its limits too, especially when Jungeun really gets on her nerves for being such an asshole. 

“It’s just your excuses.”

“How come it's my excuses?! I don't have a drink since yesterday when you dragged me!” 

“Oh, so you're blaming me? You think it’s my fault?”

“It's obviously is. You barged in our house and kidnapped me!”

“Blame that witch friend of yours! For being such an asshole!”

“You are an asshole! I bet no one likes you!”

Jungeun gasped. She moved forward and grabbed Jiwoo by the neck, the witch was so surprised that she didn't get to react to it. Her hands went up to clutch on Jungeun’s shirt and pushed the werewolf away but the gripped on her neck pulled her together. It's useless, seemed like they just pushed and pulled each other.

“Jungeun, stop it!” Jinsoul tried to pry them off but failed. 

“Jungeun, people started to look at us!” Yerim shouted but Jungeun seemed not to care as her left eye change to red. It's going to be not good, they have to stop her. 

Jiwoo’s whole body shook. She hates to see the red eye that close. It made her scared and her face turned blue since it’s hard for her to breathe. Then, she brought up her leg, and slammed her foot right on the werewolf’s stomach. That’s the hardest she can do at the time, lucky for her, she felt Jungeun’s grip loosens.

“Ack!” Jungeun clutched on her stomach, kneeling on the ground. 

Some people who walked by, watching them. Wondering what happened but to them, it just another episode of people fighting on the street. 

Yerim helped Jungeun while Jinsoul held Jiwoo still. She pity the witch for being a victim to Jungeun. “Are you okay?”  
Jiwoo nodded her head slowly, still catching her breath. 

“You asked her when I'm here, hurting.” Jungeun said, still groaning in pain.

“You deserve that.” Jinsoul scoffed. “Let’s go and get something to drink.” She helped Jiwoo walked along with her while Yerim did to Jungeun. The youngest girl was cursing in her mind because now there are two burdens that she has to carry. 

“Let’s find a restroom, we can get water from there.” Jiwoo said to Jinsoul, didn't want to be so loud and makes Jungeun hear it because she doesn't want to deal with that werewolf anymore. Her throat sore and her voice hoarse because of her. 

“Alright, lead us, I don't know the place.” 

They followed Jiwoo’s steps, searching for a single public restroom but they have walked quite far. It’s weird for Jiwoo because she actually recognize the place but now, not anymore. There's something off but she didn't know what. 

“Maybe we should ask someone.” Jinsoul suggested but she herself doubted it. It's hard to communicate with humans but Jiwoo can do it, she guessed. 

“And I don't think your friend would like it.” Jiwoo didn't look at her face as she said that. 

“Let her be. She always like that.” 

“Well, I’ll try to call someone.” Jiwoo glanced over the place, a few people walked past them but none was glancing at them. It’s awkward. 

Then, suddenly Jinsoul saw a girl walked out from a store, she nudged Jiwoo before the girl walk away. “There.”

Jiwoo approached the girl just to get her attention, she cleared her throat and it startled the girl. “Sorry, uhm.. can I ask you a question?”

The girl stared at Jiwoo with her eyebrows raised. “Yes?”

Jungeun was frowning, she didn't have any idea what was going on but she can't do anything but to stay still on her spot. Yet, her hand finds its way to Jinsoul. “What is she doing?” She whispered at the back.

“Shhh..” That's all Jinsoul said before turning back to Jiwoo and the girl who had nice hair color. 

“Well, do you know any public restroom here? I need to pee, hehe.” Jiwoo scratched her head shyly. 

The girl thinks for a second, eyeing Jiwoo from head to toe. “Are you new here?” 

That’s not what Jiwoo wants as an answer but she has to be nice. “Yes, do you know where the restroom?”

“Are you looking for someone?” The girl asked, instead of answering her question. She glanced at the three other girls at the back and smiled. 

“Wha- look, I was searching for a restroom but if you don't know where it is, that's fine.” Jiwoo bowed a little before turning her heels. She just waste her time, asking the girl who asked her back. “Let’s just go.” 

“I know where the restroom is. Follow me.” The girl suddenly said, with a warm smile. They all looked at her, stabbing a straw on a yellow juice box before signalling her hand for them to follow. 

Jinsoul glanced at Jiwoo who didn't move. “What are you waiting for?” She was confused when Jiwoo hesitated to follow along when she's the one who asked the girl. But then she walked, following the girl’s steps. Jinsoul behind her and the other two behind Jinsoul. 

They walked, weirdly so far, they started to get suspicious. Is it so hard to find a restroom in this big city? 

The girl turned and smiled at them every 30 seconds and Jungeun didn't like it. She's like a creep. Yerim on the other hand, felt something weird surrounded them. It's uncomfortable for her, she didn't like it. Then, she decided to do her scent tracking, her left eye immediately turned purple. 

What surprised her was the scent, she knew something was wrong and now she’s scared.  
“Jinsoul..”

Jinsoul turned her head. “What-” She noticed the girl’s odd eye and quickly covered it with her hand. “What the hell are you doing, she’ll see you-”

“She’s not human.”

Jinsoul froze. “W-what?”

“The girl is not human, you have to tell Jiwoo.” Yerim pulled Jinsoul’s hand off her, replaced it with hers. 

Jinsoul didn't know what actually the right thing to do. They're still following that girl anyway and Jiwoo was quite distanced from them. “Then what is she?”

“A witch. I know the scent smells the same as one of the witches in the house last night.” Yerim explained. She wasn't informed that a witch can live here too.

“Are you sure it's not Jiwoo?”

“It’s not. I recognize hers. Quick, stop Jiwoo!” Yerim warned because she didn't think the girl was nice even though she smiled at them every single time. 

Jungeun on the other side was still wondering why a witch lives in the city of humans or she just like them who came for something, but she looks like she knows the directions as if she was a citizen. Maybe she is a citizen but that's confused Jungeun. She just wants to find Yeojin, why is it so hard?

“Jiwoo, wait.”

“Huh?” Jiwoo stopped and turned. The girl with bright hair also stopped, watching them silently. 

“She's not human.” The blonde whispered to her ear. She was surprised, knitting her eyebrows and her eyes grew wider. 

“What?” She whispered back. 

“She's a witch.”

“WHAT!?” She slightly raised her voice. “How do you know that?”

“Yerim can smell her scent, we have to stay away-”

“Aren’t you guys want to go to the restroom?” The girl’s voice startled all four of them. She drank her juice after that, with her eyes staring at them. Especially Yerim.

“I.. we.. we changed our mind actually. Uhm, we have to go somewhere else..” Jiwoo stuttered, that’s not good because the girl suddenly giggled. 

“No. You're not.” The girl smiled. Creepily. 

The three werewolves looked at each other while Jiwoo had an intense stares with the girl. It surprised her to find someone who's not human in a human city but if she thought again, why they haven't seen this girl before even though they’d entered the place for almost everyday. Why they never heard of her before?

“I don't know what you are but stay away from us.” Jiwoo glared at the girl. The smiling face that the girl showed her somehow irritated her. She knows that there’s something else behind that weird smile. 

“Maybe, if we introduce ourselves, you will know what I am. Hi, my name is Ara.” The girl stepped closer and stretched her hand out for a handshake. She waited but Jiwoo just gave her a death glare. “Isn't it rude if you don't take my hand?”

“This is human land, you shouldn't be here.” Jiwoo said, instead of answering her. Yerim might be true that Ara is a witch because she had that ability to recognize any scents, Jiwoo wasn't doubting that because she had learned some things about werewolves too. That's like her task years ago. 

“I should be the one who say that to all of you. I live here for years already.” Ara smiled. This morning was something for her and now she met these girls. Maybe that's a hint. Her old life will still haunted her. 

Yerim gasped when Ara looked at her in the eyes. She forgot about her purple left eye, the pink haired girl saw it already before she covered it back. Jinsoul who noticed it quickly pulled Yerim to her back and then Jungeun stepped out next to Jiwoo.  
“We don't want to bother you then.” The werewolf grabbed Jiwoo by the arm and dragged her but something weird about that girl that made her stopped. “Hey..”

Jiwoo didn't move a muscle, she's stare blankly at Ara which made them so confused. Jinsoul came to the other side, shaking the girl’s body but nothing happened, her whole body froze. “Her body’s cold too.” The blonde said, palming the girl’s neck. 

Jiwoo was hypnotized, they didn't know that. 

“G-guys.. ?” Yerim called. 

Jinsoul and Jungeun turned their heads at the back where the younger girl was and they saw the girl staring at Ara. Then they brought their gaze to the said girl. 

It surprised them when Ara got a pink aura around her. She’s the one who hypnotized Jiwoo. They still don't know how did she do that in a place like this. She might get caught or something. 

“You.. let go of her!”

Ara chuckled. “So, one weak witch and three beasts as a group? That's interesting, but don't worry, I’m not a bad person.” 

“Then, let her go and f-ck off.” Jungeun spat angrily. She started to get mad since her main point to find Yeojin got cut off in the middle by some unknown pink witch. Her fists clenched tightly on her sides. 

“But I want to know something.” Ara pointed her index finger to Jiwoo. “Come here, darling.” 

Jiwoo suddenly moved towards Ara. Jinsoul caught her but she aggressively pushed the blonde away, which almost stumbled to the back. Her eyes were only on Ara, she didn't listen to anyone else except the pink haired girl because that’s the person who controlled her while she’s too weak to fight back. 

“Tell me where are you going?”

“Finding our friends…”

“Where-” Ara gasped when something hit her at the back of her neck. She coughed hard but the hit didn't stop as she got another right on her back. She fell on her knees and the spell on Jiwoo broke. She was about to see who’s the culprit was but she felt hard to breathe after that. Somebody was choking her from the back, when she looked up there's someone missing. The blonde with a ponytail but Ara knows she was the one who choked her. 

Jiwoo fell on her butt lifelessly, Jinsoul quickly pulled her away while Jungeun tackled the pink haired witch. “Hey, are you okay?”

Jiwoo nodded her head slowly, she was fine though her body still cold and she felt a little bit dizzy. She tried to regain her consciousness and then spotted Jungeun and Ara struggling with each other. “W-what is going on. ?”

Ara lifted her right hand, only to push Jungeun’s head behind her. “Ah!” She screamed when the werewolf suddenly bit her hand, she immediately pulled it away. This beast has a sharp teeth, she thought. She is obviously weaker that the werewolf but all she can do at the moment is to elbowed the girl’s ribcage. She heard a grunt but the arm that was choking her didn't loosen at all. 

Jungeun held where her body hurts with her free hand. It stung since the witch had a sharp elbow and it hit right on her ribcage, the pain is unexplainable. Her other arm started to loosen its grip from the witch neck. She didn't realize it when Ara took her chance to push her away and escaped. 

Ara used her power again since now she can focus. Before Jungeun got up and tackle her again, she sent the girl away which landed somewhere. Then, she turned to the other girls.  
“I said I'm not a bad person!”

“But you hurt my friend!” Yerim ran to Ara, jumped on the girl. Lucky for her that she was quite fast and the witch didn't get the time to use her power. But when she got the girl, she doesn't know what to do because she’s still not agree with violence but that witch, Ara just hurt Jungeun. “Y-you..” Yerim raised her fist above Ara’s head but she was stuck there.

Not because she hesitates, but she really stuck there. Only her eyes can move, and when she looked down on the girl, she saw the girl’s hand balled into a fist. That's the reason she can’t move. It’s like what Sooyoung did to her last night.

Then, Ara opened her fist and swung her hand to the side which Yerim’s body followed and hit on the hard ground. The girl grunted in pain, some of her bones might be misplaced. 

Jinsoul knows she doesn't need to fight because there's a chance that she would be like the other two werewolves, so she rushed to Yerim. Helped the girl up, but it seemed like the girl had a serious injury. Jinsoul herself saw Yerim was sent 10 feet away and now the girl was crying in pain. 

Meanwhile, Jiwoo tried to escape and run. There’s no use for her to do something because her wand wasn't with her and she's still weak. No wonder she easily got hypnotized by the powerful witch. 

“I'm not going to hurt you!” Ara raised her voice. Her pink aura is getting darker, Jiwoo felt her heart fell out. This is going to be worse.

“You didn't sound like what you did.” Jiwoo glanced at Yerim who was lying on the ground with Jinsoul beside her. And Jungeun was MIA. The girl should be back but there's no sight of her. 

“They attacked me first!”

“What do you want from us?!”

“You're the one who asked me for a restroom!” 

She was right. They asked her that but that's before they knew that she’s a witch. Now, they didn't want to deal with any unknown witches who surprisingly live in the city of humans for years. “We don't need that anymore. Now, let us go.”

“You're not going anywhere until you tell me who are you looking for?” 

“What?” Jiwoo didn't remember telling the girl about that. She blinked her eyes repeatedly but something happened.

Ara did her spell on Jiwoo again. The girl started to walk to where she was, obediently listen to her. “Tell me who.”

“Hyejoo…”

Ara smirked. “And Yeojin?”

Jinsoul frowned. She heard that. 

“Y-yes..” 

Before Ara opened her mouth to say something, Jungeun came and kicked her from behind. She stumbled on the ground along with Jiwoo, both groaning in pain. And Jiwoo back to reality again but what she knew that she was on the ground with Ara on top of her. “Ugh, what the hell..”

Jungeun pulled the pink haired witch from Jiwoo, she pushed the girl hard on the ground. That's for sending her away and made her leg hurts. Then, she straddled the girl, and started to choke her again. “You just waste my time..” Jungeun gritted her teeth. 

Ara started to turn blue, unfortunately there's no one in the alley that they were in. It's empty. But the witch knows well that she can't die just like that. This werewolf is not her challenger, it just distracted her from using her power. 

“Jungeun, wait!” Jinsoul came closer and pulled Jungeun by the shoulder but the girl didn't budge. She just shot a glare to her. “Stop! She knows Yeojin!”

“What?!”

“She said Yeojin’s name earlier. I heard it!”

Jungeun looked down at the witch, almost stopped breathing. She let her hands off the girl but stayed there just in case the girl did her spell again. “How do you know her?”

“T-they..” Ara coughed. She’s too weak to push Jungeun off her but the werewolf seemed to get it and moved to the side. Still monitoring her every move.  
“They stayed at my place last night.”

“Wait, are they still there? Do you know where they are?” Jinsoul was getting impatient. That means Yeojin wasn't far from them, it's somehow good news. 

“No.. They leave this morning..” Ara sat up, coughing uncontrollably. She glared at Jungeun which she immediately received a glare back. “They headed to Witches Town.. to buy potions.”

“Potions?” Jungeun looked at Jinsoul confusely. 

“What potions?”

“I don't know. They don't want me to follow them.” Ara rubbed her sore neck. It totally will leave a mark soon or it's already there, she doesn't know. 

“Why would you want to follow them?” 

Ara froze for a moment. She wants to because there's something related to them. Something that she wants to know years ago. She looked up, stared at all of them. They must be related too if they know Hyejoo and Yeojin.  
“I know someone who sells potions there but they don't let me help.”

“They don't need a help from a witch who throws people around like a rock.” Jungeun scoffed.

Ara rolled her eyes. “Blame yourself for being such an idiot, attacking me for no reason.”

“You put a spell on her first.” Jungeun pointed at Jiwoo. 

“I don't think you care about her at all. She's a werewolf hunter. A weak one.” 

Jiwoo’s jaw tightened as she heard that. She glanced at Jungeun who was staring at her. She didn't care if that werewolf doesn't care about her but she's not weak. She didn't want to be weak. 

“Yes, I don't care about her but she's important now.” Jungeun got up but she doubted that pink haired girl. “Don't you dare do something to us.” She said firmly. 

Ara sighed and watched Jungeun walked to where Yerim was despite her injured leg. The younger girl had a bad one, her back hurt and she doesn't think that she can get up at the moment. 

“Can you please go now? Stay away from us.” Jinsoul said as she walked to Jiwoo. Thankfully, she’s the one who's still in good condition. 

“Wait, I can help you find them.” 

“You almost killed my friend here and now you're offering help?” Jungeun supported Yerim’s body but the girl still wincing in pain. Jungeun hates to hear that but she tried her best to carry the girl. “At least heal her or something.”

“I'm not a doctor.” Ara shook her head.

“Just use your magic.”

“It's not how it works. She needs to go to the hospital.”

Jungeun rolled her eyes. “And tell the doctor that a witch threw her with magic?”

Ara sighed again. She's not a violent person, not anymore but this one werewolf really made her blood boil. It's not like the werewolf is wrong but she prefers a polite talk. At least not using any sarcasm.  
“There's a place that can treat your injuries in Witches Town. It’s like a hospital too but smaller and traditional.”

They didn't answer yet they were listening. 

“I can show you the place. Also find Hyejoo and Yeojin.” 

“It's still far away from here. She can't be like that along the way.” Jiwoo finally spoke. Yerim can't walk like that, Jungeun hurt her leg and they still got miles to go. 

Ara cleared her throat. “I can make her feel a little bit better. Like a painkiller.” She turned to Jiwoo. “But you have to let me go with you.”

Jinsoul worriedly eyed Jungeun and Yerim. She didn't know what to say, also she has no idea whether the offer is good or not. But it’s for Yerim, she looked so much in pain right now. Then, she turned to Jiwoo, pressed her lips together. 

It's either Jungeun or Jiwoo to answer that.


	6. ONE 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 just started on twitter @qingsquadorbit and I put the four werewolves arts. Check it out, also vote!

“Jiwoo?” Jinsoul called softly. 

“What? Jiwoo? You seriously waiting for her answer?” Jungeun interrupted with her unsatisfied face. She can't believe what Jinsoul just did. They barely know the werewolf hunter and now the blonde was following her. 

“Shut up, Jungeun. All you can do is get angry so we need her to decide.”

Jungeun did shut up after that, rolling her eyes in silence. Then she felt Yerim was nodding in her arms so she gripped the girl tighter until she yelped. That's for her lesson, now she received a glare from the girl. Jinsoul didn't see that, lucky for her. 

“So, what is your answer?” Ara asked.

“Okay.” Jiwoo exhaled, glancing at those werewolves who have different expressions on their faces. Jinsoul agreed with that but Jungeun seemed a little bit surprised.  
“I'm not doing this to myself. She's in pain.” Jiwoo defended herself as she pointed at Yerim. Neither of the answers would give anything to her. She just needs to find Hyejoo at the same time, helping the werewolves to find their friend.

“She’s right Jungeun. Do you want to let Yerim suffer?” Jinsoul turned to the girl. 

“You guys are missing the point here. She's..” Jungeun pointed her finger to Ara. “.. the one who hurt Yerim. So, she should heal her right now with none of her stupid deal.”

“It's not a stupid deal. I'm helping for real. You’re just stupid.”

Jungeun gasped. Her eyes flame in anger. She pushed Yerim to Jinsoul. “Hold her, I'm going-”

“Jungeun, stop it. Please!” Jinsoul pushed Yerim back to her, the girl slightly regretted with her life. She might be at home, catching some butterflies happily if any of this didn't happen. But now, she had a serious back injury she didn't think her spine was on its place anymore. 

“Please just help her.” Jinsoul turned back to Ara.

“You shouldn't beg her. She's the one-”

“Jungeun, I swear if you open your mouth one more time, I'll rip off your skin from your body!”

Jungeun shut up, for real. If Jinsoul gets mad, for real then she better stays still. But when her eyes darted to Jiwoo, she noticed the girl was holding her laughed. Jungeun let a low growled and startled the girl who immediately pressed her lips together. 

“Alright let's get her to my place before someone notices us.” Ara said. Even though they were in an empty alley, people might have come and pass by. It’s not really a big deal to concern but it would be a little difficult if someone saw and asked what happened. Fortunately, they're not so far from Ara’s apartment which she actually was going to bring them there. 

Since, it's near, it wasn't long until they reached the main door of Ara’s apartment. Jiwoo felt the difference as she stepped in. The atmosphere was something else, it's hard to notice. Maybe someone as powerful as Sooyoung knows who Ara was right away she saw her. Yet Jiwoo just a normal witch, she doesn’t have that ability or skill. 

“Put her on the couch.”

Jungeun did what Ara told her, Yerim whimpered softly as her body was on the couch. Then her nose rose up, something invisible poked into it.

“What's wrong?” Jungeun asked as she saw the girl’s expression. 

“Yeojin was here.”

“Yes, they slept here last night.” Ara spoke before anyone says anything. Walking out from her room with a candle, a jar of something and another couple of things only Jiwoo recognizes it. 

“Are they doing well?” Jinsoul asked, worried of both girls though she didn't even know who Hyejoo was. She just hope both didn't get into any trouble. 

Ara put her stuff on a coffee table. “I think so. They brought some snacks with them.” 

The candle lit itself, Jungeun flinched from the sudden flames before her eyes. She heard a giggle from Ara. That witch did it on purpose. She groaned.  
“Well, I don't think Yeojin can eat any of them.”

“I found an empty meatballs packet, maybe that’s her meals.” The pink haired witch took the candle with her and faced Yerim. She asked Jinsoul to reveal the girl’s bare stomach by rolling Yerim’s shirt up. “Okay, this is going to be painful since it’s not some kind of medical procedures.”

Yerim blinked her eyes. “I don't understand but is meatball taste good?”

Ara cackled. “Yes, it is.” She brought up the candle near Yerim’s belly, put her hand above the flames and started to recite a spell. 

“Can I have some- Ack!!” Yerim screamed loudly, she felt something was stabbing her from inside. “S-stop i-it!!” She shot a glare but it was only for a few seconds because next she squeezed her eyes shut. It was beyond painful, her arms and legs were moving everywhere. 

“MAKE IT STOP!!” She yelled. The others can only watched her, Jinsoul was panicked. Yerim never scream like that before. Her sharp nails were out, ripping out the couch. Ara watched in horror.

“Not my brand new couch.” She whine but she had to continue whatever she was doing. “Hold her.” She commanded.

Jungeun and Jinsoul approached and grabbed the screaming girl by the arms. They saw tears rolling out from Yerim’s closed eyes. Then, they noticed the girl’s sharp fangs were out, along with her loud deep growl. That's not from human Yerim. That's her wolf. Jinsoul and Jungeun started to panic, someone might have heard her. 

Yerim was strong because it's her wolf who takes over. Jungeun can handle it but Jinsoul barely has her grip on the younger girl.  
“Quick!”

Ara frowned. “I just started!” She saw the mess and decided to stop before anything go worse. 

Yerim breathed heavily as she went back to normal. Her body limp and her eyes still closed but then she spoke. “My bones just moved everywhere inside.”

“That’s only a little. If I go further, you might change I guess. So, you still need to go to the place I said earlier.” Ara put the candle and took a small glass bottle. About the size of her palm. She herself was sweating because of the witchcraft she just did. To be honest, it's quite hard to do with werewolves because they were physically stronger than humans and witches. 

The pink haired witch handed the bottle that has clear liquid in it. “Take this. What I just did earlier was just temporary. Take a drop of this whenever you feel pain. Don't drink it all, it will give another effect.”

Yerim nodded weakly. “So.. can I still get meatballs?”

Ara chuckled as she leaves to her room with the stuff. She was glad that the girl didn't complain about her injuries at all. 

“It just meat that looks like ball, Yerim. It’s not that special.” Jungeun replied though she herself didn't know what it was. 

“Can you walk?” Jinsoul asked, ignored the meatball talk. She still worried about the girl’s health. 

“Yes, I guess.” Yerim tried to get up with her hands on the couch to support. She suddenly felt the ripped couch under her palm, and pressed her lips. “Did I do that?” She whispered to Jinsoul.

Jinsoul nodded. “Do you feel any pain?”

“No, not at all. Maybe not now.” The girl showed her sad smile. She looked down at the small bottle on her hand. It's so little, she didn't know if this would help along their way to the Witches Town later. 

“Then, we should go now.” Jungeun spoke. They need to get there quick and find Yeojin and Hyejoo. She wondered what were they doing at the moment.

“I need to pee.” 

Hyejoo rolled her eyes. She feels like Yeojin really is her younger sister who tells her everything in her mind. “I don't know where we are right now. Just do it here.” 

“What?! That's wrong!” Yeojin looked around. They were in between unknowns buildings, it’s empty. Just the two of them but she didn't want to pee there. 

“There’s no toilet here. Where else do you want to pee?” Hyejoo rubbed her temples.

“I’m shy..”

“There’s literally nobody here. Just be quick and you're done.” 

Yeojin fidgeted on her spot, not knowing what to do. Should she pee in the corner? Or just somewhere? But the place was really empty, like nothing was there for her to hide from. It’s a wide space alley. “W-where?”

“Why would you ask me? Just go anywhere.”

Yeojin hesitated to move at first but then walked anywhere her legs brought her. It's where the corner is, she squatted down but she forgot to take off her pants. Then she got back up, looked around first then slowly unbuttoned her pants. She turned her head to where Hyejoo was, the girl didn't looked at her as she saw her back. “Don't look.”

“I am not.” Hyejoo gritted her teeth. There's no use for her to watch someone pee. 

One button of her pants undone, but as she held the zipper to unzip, she heard a voice near her. And it's not Hyejoo. 

“What are you doing?”

Yeojin looked up, her eyes met with a stranger’s eyes while her hand still on the zipper. She stared at a taller girl with long straight black hair. Wearing a knee length white dress with pink flowers on it. The girl looked at her weirdly, darting her gaze up and down and saw her unbuttoned pants. 

“What are you doing?” The girl asked again when Yeojin didn't say a word. The small girl opened her mouth but nothing’s coming out. She didn't know if she should tell Hyejoo or just continue what she was going to do. Or talk to the stranger.

“I uhm.. I .. pee..”

The girl grimaced. “You.. pee?” She repeated then realized the unbuttoned pants and Yeojin’s hand on the zipper. “Ouh.. w-what?”

“H-hyejoo..” Yeojin called but her voice wasn't that loud for Hyejoo to hear. And the witch didn't even want to turn her body until Yeojin finish.

“Who?” The girl asked. She also felt the awkwardness as she just scratching her head. Actually she saw Yeojin earlier, doing something she might get suspicious but she guessed she shouldn't interrupt. 

“Hyejoo..” Yeojin called again, louder but her eyes still on the stranger’s face. 

“What? Are you done?” Hyejoo turned around, annoyed. Hoping that Yeojin already has her pants on but what she saw was different, and yes Yeojin had her pants on but the unfamiliar girl in front of Yeojin caught her attention. “Wait, who are you?”

The girl, who thought that Yeojin was alone, panicked. Her wide eyes looked around for any place to run because Hyejoo was getting closer. 

“Yeojin, who is she?!” 

“I don't know. W-who are you?” Yeojin asked that girl who looked really scared. She quickly buttoned her pants back and rushed to Hyejoo. She can pee later, she guessed.

“I.. I'm lost..” The girl said with her soft voice, also sounded terrified. She really looked so lost from how her expression was. 

Hyejoo stepped in front of Yeojin, glaring at the girl because she didn't want to trust any stranger anymore. Since, last time they met Ara, and then found out she’s a witch. They didn't know what the girl in flower dress is. And she’s lost, Hyejoo didn't know what to say. 

“I-it's not my business..” Hyejoo cursed herself for stuttered and her voice cracked when she tried to be fierce. She cleared her throat after that. “Please, stay away from us.”

“O-oka-” 

“There she is!!” Suddenly a man's voice was heard from another place. Hyejoo and Yeojin immediately turned their heads to where it was. They saw a bunch of men in green uniform, about ten of them or more. One of them, in the middle pointed his finger at their direction but Hyejoo didn't think he was pointing at her or Yeojin. 

Then, Hyejoo looked at the strange girl. She looked so fearful and shocked. Those men were aiming for her and Hyejoo didn't know why. “What is going on?” She muttered under her breath but the girl heard her, they stared at each other for a second.

Until the girl suddenly yelled. “RUN!”

And the first one to run wasn't Hyejoo or the girl, it's Yeojin. The small girl sprinted, she herself doesn't know where, she just followed where her legs moved. 

Hyejoo called her Yeojin’s name but when she saw the men started to run towards them, she knows it wasn't something good. The girl also run, following Yeojin’s steps so Hyejoo didn't have any choice. She ran too before those men get closer. “Why the hell we have to run!?” She screamed in her mind.

Yeojin doesn't know where else to go, the directions are not familiar to her. She stopped running and breathed heavily as her hands stayed on her knees. The girl also stopped right next to her, doesn't know where to go either as she mentioned earlier that she was lost.

Hyejoo came from behind, getting closer to the other two girls and she screamed. “Why did you stopped?! They are chasing us!!” Her legs still moving to her best speed and it's not that best for someone who didn't really like to run. 

Yeojin and the girl started to run again, this time Hyejoo leads the way, maybe she knows a little bit of the places. 

But, to their unfortunate, it's a freaking dead end. There’s no more road, and it was blocked by a tall gate. And the gate was locked, yes great, Hyejoo slammed her head on the gate. And why she has to run from a bunch of men who she never met. It wasn't because of her. Or Yeojin.

Hyejoo turned to the girl, she didn't look exhausted but Hyejoo noticed the sweat on her forehead and neck. “You!”

The girl flinched, and stepped backwards. 

“Who are you-”

“HEY!!” They heard that man’s voice again. Now, they're trapped between those unknown men and the tall gate.  
“You can't run away now, witch!”

Hyejoo widened her eyes and her face turned white. She swallowed hard, looking at those men but none of them were looking at her. That's made her confused, are they talking about her? Or…

One man stepped closer, a rope in his hand, walking to the unknown girl. 

“Wait.” Hyejoo thought in her mind. She eyed the girl, that girl is the witch? A witch? Another witch the met in the city of humans?

Then the girl dodged away from the man and hid behind Yeojin. 

“Come here, you have nowhere to go!” The man started to get frustrated when she kept running away from him. “Who are these two girls?” He asked his group. 

“Maybe witches too.” One of them replied. They all glared at Hyejoo and Yeojin.

Hyejoo groaned. This unknown girl just pulled her and Yeojin into trouble, she won't let her go after this. Only if they're safe from those men. Those humans started to approach closer, looked disgustingly happy since they thought they got three victims at the same time. 

“Y'all witches are going to get punished.” The oldest and ugliest among all of them said with his nasty teeth shown as he grinned. Yeojin grimaced because she was disgusted with all of them. She just wanted to pee and what she got is a bunch of ugly men surrounded them. 

Hyejoo didn't say anything and kicked one man near her. There's no other option since she didn't have her wand with her and she realized that she’s good at kicking when she kicked their door that night. Her target went to another man who approached her. He grunted in pain because she got him right on his crotch. 

The girl who watched Hyejo moved, did the same. She swung her fists around and they did hit a couple of those men’s faces. She pushed one who suddenly appeared in front of her then kicked him when he was on the ground. Yet, she can't use her legs much because of the dress she was wearing. 

Yeojin didn't know what to do. She just stayed behind Hyejoo and the girl, it's like they were protecting her when the truth is they were protecting themselves from those men. 

“These girls really get on my nerves.” The old man groaned, then he grabbed something. A weapon. 

Yeojin saw it, it's a whip. She relieved it wasn’t silver but still, the whip could hurt them. And Hyejoo didn't notice that, same with the girl as they were busy fighting the other men. “Hyejoo, a whip!” She warned.

Hyejoo immediately searching for the thing but she saw the man who has the whip was aiming for the girl. Raising the whip up, the girl finally noticed it. She tried to dodge but it was too late when the weapon hit her rib. She screamed and fell on the ground. 

Yeojin was still scared, she just froze. Watching in horror while Hyejoo didn't know what to do but she saw the man raised the whip again because the girl still moving. Hyejoo’s reflex was to run to the girl and covered her with her body. She knows she was stupid that time because next she felt the whip slammed onto her back, she felt her skin burnt. Her scream was louder than the girl earlier. 

Yeojin watched the two girls grunted in pain. She was scared and mad at the same time. She’s more to anger, but she can't change into hulk. She didn't know what to do but she doesn't want to be useless. Her eyes glaring at those men, they hurt Hyejoo and that girl she didn't know she should care about or not. But still, those men are evil. Those humans.. humans..

Before a man approached her, Yeojin’s left iris turned into orange. She didn't realize it because she was mad and next thing she did was clawing the man’s neck and ripped his skin with her sharp teeth. She snarled at everyone after dumped the screaming man to the side. 

Everyone was surprised, they all froze. Hyejoo looked at her even though she was wincing in pain. “Y-yeojin..”

Yeojin aimed for the man with the whip. She wants him, she didn't need anyone else but the old man quite far from her because he suddenly stepped back.

“A-a w-werewolf!!” He yelled but then Yeojin jumped, so high that everyone looked up. She landed right in front of the man without any damages to her body. Her growl became louder, there’s blood on her mouth, it's from the man earlier. 

“She’s a werewolf! Give me the silver!!” The man shouted to one of his men. 

Yeojin’s ears perked as she heard ‘silver’. They have prepared that for werewolves, it'll hurt her. She ignored the man and rushed to Hyejoo and the girl. Both girls still on the ground. Yeojin looked around, searching for somewhere to go. She noticed that a man came with a silver knife, her knees weak as she saw it with her own eyes. That's the first time.

“Y-yeojin..” Hyejoo said weakly, but she was worried about Yeojin.

“We need to go.” Yeojin grabbed the girls with both her hands, she has that strength. Fortunately, she learned that in her school. Then, she looked up at the gate. It's her first time in action and she doesn't know a lot about herself but at least she needs to try. The man was approaching. “Hold tight.” Her voice cracked.

Yeojin jumped over the tall gate, she felt like flying. Her lips stretched into a smile but the blood all over her mouth made her looked creepy. 

She landed on the ground nicely, both girls in her arms grunted but she jumped again instead of running. It's faster. 10 meters to 10 meters, Hyejoo felt like throwing up but Yeojin needs to do that until those men were out of sight. 

“Y-yeojin, stop..” Hyejoo barely had her eyes opened. She felt dizzy though Yeojin had stopped somewhere. 

Yeojin put both girls down but Hyejoo can’t lay on her back, her wound is there. She yelped in pain, so Yeojin rolled her on her stomach while she noticed the unknown girl didn't move. “Is she dead?”

Hyejoo looked up, to see the girl beside her. Then, they saw the girl moved like she just woke up but wincing in pain, weakly. “She’s not..”

The girl clutched on the area on her rib where she got hit, she flinched as her hand touched it. Her dress ripped at that part, blood oozing out. Same with Hyejoo. Yeojin could only watched in panicked, her hands trembled as they went to the girl, to calm her. But she stopped because she didn't think that’s a good idea.

“What should we do with her?” Yeojin asked but she got no answer. She turned her head to Hyejoo. “Hyejoo?”

Hyejoo had her eyes shut tightly, she was battling with the pain in her back. Yeojin can see the blood stain on the black shirt that Hyejoo wore. Also the cloth ripped as the same length as the wound. Yeojin grimaced, she doesn't know how it felt but seeing it could give her the pain already. 

“W-what should I do?” Yeojin scratched her head frustratingly. Two injured girls in front of her with nobody's around. If it's there someone, she shouldn't put her trust on anyway. This city is foreign to her and not even safe. Look at them right now and not to mention how those men tried to kill her with the silver knife. 

She can't ask for any help from strangers. And she didn't know where they were. It just another empty alley. Yeojin slumped her butt down on the ground, she felt tired. She felt something weird with her left eye so she rubbed it with her palm. She didn't know about that, about what her color was as she always wondered when she saw Jungeun, Jinsoul and Yerim’s colors. She thought they were special, not like her. 

And now Yeojin realized that she can jump that high. She can't wait to show it to them but Yeojin didn't know if she will ever meet them again. She didn't even know if they care about her at the moment or not. 

“Tell me what to do, Hyejoo.” She said, whether Hyejoo hear it or not. Suddenly tasted the blood that was on her mouth. She immediately spat it out. She gagged. “Yuck..”

Hyejoo moved as she whimpered. Breathing hard, while her hands clutching the small rocks on the ground. Her whole face was covered with her own sweats, her hairs stick on it. She tried to steady herself as she spoke. “Y-you.. You can jump.. high.. fast..”

“Yes!” Yeojin sat up straight. She can do that, though it's new to her but she can. “I don't know how I did it but I can jump high. Do you wanna see it?”

Yeojin was about to get up when Hyejoo’s hand grabbed any part of Yeojin that she reached to stop her. “N-no, no time for that. Yeojin, you have to bring me..” Hyejoo glanced at the unconscious girl.

“..b-bring us.. to the Witches Town..” 

Yeojin also glanced at the girl, she’s not actually unconscious but she tried to hold her pain silently. Yeojin saw the heavy breathing and the eyes squeezed shut, the girl was still in pain. “I don't.. I don't know where it is.”

“I know..” Hyejoo coughed. “But first, you have to help me treat the wound. I can’t move like this and so does her.” 

Yeojin scratched her scalp, that's all she knows. She looked around, they have nothing and she’s not someone who's good at this kind of stuff. She skipped class a lot just to catch some frogs at the river near her school. Not to eat it, but to play with it. So, she didn't get the lesson about survival and how to treat wounds.

“How?”

“Find something to wrap my wound. Like a bandage.” Hyejoo mumbled, she was at the point where her eyes were so heavy she just felt like sleeping but she forced herself to keep awake. She didn't know if she ever wakes up if she sleeps at the moment.

“Bandage?” There’s literally nothing in that area. She brought them there to not exposing themselves in the public area. Nobody can see them in this condition. And those evil men probably still looking for them. 

Yeojin looked up. “Wait, here.”

“I can't go anywhere-”

Yeojin suddenly jumped and disappeared. Hyejoo squinted her eyes to the bright sky but she didn't see Yeojin. ‘Where did that kid go?’ Hyejoo sighed. It's dangerous for Yeojin to use her strength. People might see her, especially those green uniform men. Hyejoo didn't want that to happen. 

“..hmm..” 

Hyejoo turned to her side while she was still lying on her stomach, it's uncomfortable. She saw the girl moved again. Making a soft sound. “Hey.” She called.

The girl blinked, tried to clear her vision from her tears, it fell out to the side of her eyes since she was lying on her back. Then, she set her gaze on Hyejoo. Staring at the girl’s injured back, then darted back to Hyejoo’s eyes. It was a long silent stares, and it started to get awkward.

Hyejoo frowned when she didn't get any answer from the girl. She wants to think that the girl is mute but she heard her voice earlier. “Hey, can you hear me-”

There was a thud and Hyejoo quickly turned her gaze. Yeojin was there, back on her earlier spot. Also not with empty hands. 

“I’m back.”

“Where did you get that?” Hyejoo saw a bunch of clothes in the small girl’s hands. There’s no way Yeojin bought that. She has no money and doesn't even know how to use money. Plus, it doesn't look like from a store or something. 

“I just did a crime.” Yeojin’s face already pale. She dropped the clothes on the ground. “I stole them. Someone put these clothes outside to dry them and I stole them.”

Hyejoo sighed. “You could've steal something better but that's okay.” She tried to crawl slowly to Yeojin.

“Am I going to jail?” 

“No, if we hurry up. Now, help me.” Hyejoo took one of the clothes. Fortunately, it's clean and smells good since it just came out from the washing machine. Also it's a sunny day, suitable to dry the clothes outside but the owner of these clothes must be shock after knowing they were missing. 

Yeojin ripped one after Hyejoo told her to, as the girl rolled her shirt up. She wrapped it around the girl’s wound, tightly so blood won't come out. Hyejoo winced in pain but it felt better than before. Now she was sitting up straight slowly, then looked at the other girl.

“Do the same to her.”

Yeojin ripped another clothes but she stopped midway. “I can't. She's wearing a dress.” Yeojin afraid to reveal the girl’s body if she try to roll her dress up to the wound. She might get hit from the girl, if she suddenly expose her panties, Yeojin thought. 

“Just do it from outside.” Hyejoo said weakly, not even looking. 

The girl stared at Yeojin lifelessly. She’s not helping with that awkward stares, but Yeojin approached her anyway. When she heard no protest, she crouched down and started to wrap the fabric around the girl’s body. 

The girl screamed and Yeojin flinched. “I’m sorry.. I'm sorry..” She repeated those words until she finished. It looks weird with the sudden blue cloth outside of the white dress, but it is just temporary, they need to go to Witches Town as soon as possible.

“Ae..” 

“Hmm?” Yeojin heard the girl’s voice. She didn't know what she was saying. Yeojin looked at Hyejoo who also curious.

“Aeong..”

“Who?” Yeojin asked. Still didn't understand though she heard it clearly. 

“Aeong..” The girl said it louder but that doesn't mean Yeojin or Hyejoo understand it. 

“What did she say?” Yeojin turned to Hyejoo but she received a shrugged. “I think she said some spell, since she’s a witch.” Yeojin whispered.

“I don't think I heard that spell before.” Hyejoo who also a witch, confirmed that the girl didn't recite any spell. It just a sound, she thought.

“Are you hurt?” Yeojin asked again.

“Aeong..” The same word but it sounded different. It was harsh this time. 

“Please, talk to her. I don't understand witches language.” Yeojin stepped back for Hyejoo to replace her spot but the dark haired girl just glared at her.

“That’s not witches language.” Hyejoo cleared her throat. “We want to go to Witches Town. Do you want to come with us?”

“...”

“Look, she didn't even say anything! You screwed up the witches language.” 

“It’s not witches language.” Hyejoo gritted her teeth. For the nth time, she glared at the small girl. There’s nothing such witches language, Yeojin just made it up. Hyejoo was getting mad, she turned back to the girl. “I don't know what language you speak but we heard you talked earlier so don't be such an idiot. We just want to know if you want to go with us or stay here alone.”

“... y-yes..” 

“Yes what?”

“Aeong… go with you..” 

Hyejoo sighed. What a stupid question, she thought. Of course the girl wants to follow them. Who wants to be left alone in this empty place with a serious wound on the rib? Both her and the girl need a treatment, they can't bare the pain for too long.

“I think that's her name.” Yeojin suddenly said. 

Hyejoo looked up towards the girl. “What?”

“She said Eoaeng all the time. I guess that's her name.”

“It's Aeong!” The girl corrected, raised her voice a little. Yeojin startled but then she nodded her head. 

“Yes, that.” 

“We don't have much time. Yeojin, we have to go now.” Hyejoo changed the topic.

Yeojin nodded her head. She walked in front of Hyejoo. “Get on my back.” Then Hyejoo slowly wrapped her arms around Yeojin’s neck from behind.  
“You have to be grateful that I'm still a werewolf because I won't be doing such a thing like this when I become a human later. 

The girl who Yeojin slowly lifted in a bridal style, frowned. She heard what Yeojin just said and there’s something wrong with it. Then next she knows, they were reaching the sky and slowly went down. She felt strong wind blowing her face. 

They landed back on the ground but in a different place. Then, they were off the ground again, that went over and over for them to reach the destination as soon as possible. Yet it wasn't something that Hyejoo likes. She felt dizzy and the pain in the back making it worse but she can do nothing about it. If she let go of her arms, she might be dead, crushing her body on the ground.

On their next landing, Yeojin stopped. They already far from where they started but the small girl spoke, breathless. “Where?” She asked since she didn't know where to go anymore.

“That way but it still so far.” Hyejoo mumbled through the girl’s shoulder. She was still dizzy. 

“Don't mention that please..” Yeojin whined, hates to hear that they were nothing near the town. “.. but should we take a break?”

“Are you tired?” Hyejoo weakly asked. Yeojin might gets tired from those jumps though she’s a strong werewolf. The taller girl slowly released her grip from the werewolf and tried to steady herself. 

“A little bit. I'm just not used to this, I felt dizzy.” The small girl admitted, she’s not used to strong wind hitting her face and the movements were quite wild for her as someone who just discovered her power. She then put the girl down slowly as she knelt on the ground. 

“Hmm?” The girl hummed when she felt her body was put on the ground. She stared at Yeojin.  
“We take a short break, Aeong. I felt a little bit tired.” Yeojin explained. She was thirsty too and craving for meatballs. Her stomach growled softly then she chuckled, slowly lying down next to the girl. “This is not what I expected but that's okay.” She mumbled.

Hyejoo watched the small girl in front of her. She can't lay down just like both girls because of her injured back so she just slowly and carefully sat down, not to suddenly hurt her back again.  
“Yeojin, you don't know about your ability?”

Yeojin brought her eyes up, squinted them until she saw Hyejoo’s face through the sunlight. “Never know about it. I thought I was just a normal loser- I mean werewolf..” 

“I learned about werewolves who have powers before. Uhm, do you still want to be human?” Hyejoo carefully asked. 

The girl who was listening to their conversation, frowned again. She turned and stared at Yeojin though the girl was looking at Hyejoo. From what she heard, she assumed the small werewolf has a wish which is to be a human. A human? 

Yeojin looked up to the sky and chuckled bitterly. “I still believe that I will have an amazing life as a human. I want to be free and have friends. A lot of friends. I want to eat what they eat and I don't want to live in the woods anymore.”

“Don't you see what those humans just did to us?” Hyejoo asked, sounded a little bit harsh. She didn't know what Yeojin thought but she was sure those humans are evil. Despite her working under Sooyoung who works with those people. “They didn't hesitate to kill you earlier.”

“I believe not all humans are like that.” 

“Stop believing such thing.” Hyejoo raised her voice but regretted it right away when she felt the slight pain on her back. She tried to calm down. “No matter how nice they are, they're still werewolves’ enemies. Your enemies.”

“Not when I become human soon.”

Hyejoo rolled her eyes. She ignored the small girl and stayed quiet instead.

“Aeong?” 

Yeojin turned her head to the other side. She saw the girl stared confusedly at her. “Yes?”

“Aeong?”

“Yes.. wait, I think I can understand her language. Ae..ong…?” Yeojin was too concentrated talking to that girl, she didn't even know what she was doing. 

“Stop it. She can speak our language.” Hyejoo’s boring voice was heard at the back. She won't ever try to communicate with that girl with that one weird word. It's actually annoyed her.

The girl suddenly cleared her throat before talking. “You want to be human?” Her voice came out soft. 

“Yes! That's why we're heading to the Witches Town.” Yeojin exclaimed. Her tiredness slowly disappeared as she talked about it. 

“A-aeong..” 

Hyejoo narrowed her eyes towards the girl. There's something wrong with her voice even though she just muttered ‘Aeong’. “Where do you live, Aeong?” She asked. 

Aeong looked at her nervously. “I don't know..”

“Liar. Nobody forgot where they live.” Hyejoo clenched her jaw. Her anger about the girl actually dragged them into the trouble still there. They won't be chased by those men if the girl wasn't there. “Let me tell you. It's either you tell us the truth or we leave you here.”

“W-witches Town.. Aeong… but I don't know where my house. I have a slight problem.”

“You already pulled us into your problem earlier. So what is it this time? You're wanted?” Hyejoo raised her chin as she frowned at the girl. If she's wanted, they might be in trouble and Hyejoo didn't want that. Yeojin is enough, knowing that her werewolves family might come and find her.

“Aeong..”

“What? Is it yes or no?”

“Aeong..”

Hyejoo ruffled her hair frustratingly. Screw her fresh wound on her back, she was really frustrated with that same weird word.  
“Why can't you speak properly!?”

“I don't know!”

“Why is that?!”

“Aeong!”

“That's it. We're going without her.” Hyejoo got up but the girl looked so panicked. Afraid that she might be left alone in this unknown place.

“W-wait, Aeong..! Wait! Don't leave- ugh..” The girl winced when she was about to get up quickly. Bad moves, she clutched her hand on her side tightly, hoping that the pain will go away. “D-don't leave me.. I'm not mocking you.. I really have that one problem with me..”

Hyejoo stared at the girl for a few seconds. “Whatever..” She muttered under her breath. “Yeojin we need to go now. Yeojin?” She darted her eyes to the small girl on the ground. Yeojin had her eyes closed. “Yeojin, wake up.”

“I'm up. I can't get a good sleep with you guys yelling at each other.” The sleepy girl lazily sat up and scratched her belly. 

“This is not the right time to sleep.” 

“Yeah, yeah..” Yeojin picked up the girl just like she did earlier. She waited for Hyejoo to get on her back before going up in the sky, but she remembered something. “Wait, where is it?” She asked for the direction since she forgot it already.

“Straight.” Hyejoo said shortly because she doesn't like where she was at the moment which is floating in the sky. That's one of the reasons she always failed riding her broom.

“Is it okay if I jump on these buildings?” Yeojin suggested. She thinks it’s better than jump up then landed on the ground, that took a longer time. If she jumps from one building to another, she might save the time.

“J-just don't make me fall.” Hyejoo said nervously.

“Aye, aye.”

“Don't say that.”


	7. ONE 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : @qingsquadorbit

Sooyoung removed their brooms and cloaks away into another places they wouldn't see, right after they silently landed into the city. They were on top of a building and Sooyoung knows the way out. “Let’s go.” 

She called Chaewon and then walked to the door near them. The door was locked, Sooyoung sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Why? It's locked?” Chaewon asked softly when she saw the annoyed expression from Sooyoung. 

“Not anymore.” The door clicked itself and opened without both of them pull it. “Meh.” She muttered uninterested before walked in with Chaewon followed behind her. Sooyoung and Jiwoo had recognized the building since it somehow where they landed besides walking through the tattoo shop. Yet, it's unfamiliar for Chaewon since she and Hyejoo didn't follow Sooyoung often. They usually stayed at home because that's what Sooyoung told them. 

The oldest didn't let them go out and meet humans, she didn't want that but if it's work she let it. She just didn't want her family to trust humans and now one of them was dealing with unknown werewolf and even blocked her from killing the monster.

They walked in an elevator, Sooyoung pushed the ground button but it stopped at one floor, there's a man in a suit walked in. He looked at both girls weirdly. “Are you two employees?”

Sooyoung boringly glanced at the man before answering. “Yes.” She looked at the floor number, they're still far. From the top floor to the ground. 

“Never see you two before.” He curiously asked. The building might be huge and has a lot of people in it but he probably recognizes the employees there but not these two girls who wore casual clothes.

“Never see you before.” Sooyoung replied. 

Chaewon nervously hid behind the taller girl. This situation happened to Sooyoung before, a couple times with different humans. That's normal because they can't easily let strangers inside of the company but Sooyoung couldn't care less. She did what she wants. 

“Are you guys new here?” 

“Shut up.” 

The man frowned. “Wha- mmm!!” His lips suddenly shut with a force he doesn't know what. His eyes widened, glaring at Sooyoung but he can't say any words. His mouth was glued and Sooyoung just showed her unbothered face. She didn't come to play or answer some questions. Hyejoo was in danger and she has no time for other stupid things. 

“S-sooyoung..” Chaewon called softly. She thought Sooyoung was being a little bit too mean. He just asking some questions. And now he might report it to other humans. 

“It's okay. He won't bother us.” Sooyoung pushed 10th floor button as they reached the 11th floor. Then the door opened, there's no one there, the man suddenly walked out with trembling legs. She knows that wasn't where he was going but she didn't want to face any humans. That's enough for her work. 

Then they finally reached the ground, a lot of people waiting outside as they want to go up. Sooyoung pulled Chaewon with her and walked through those humans. “Lazy humans.” Said the one who used magic for almost everything.

They walked out of the building, Sooyoung closed her eyes as she tracked the way. That's the only thing she can do in public or else people might have caught her as a witch. “Come on, where is she..”

Sooyoung saw Hyejoo’s aura through her closed eyes. There's nothing pink like she saw at home earlier. Hyejoo was out but where is she going now? Sooyoung started to walk with her eyes closed and Chaewon quickly followed her. Afraid that the taller girl hit something in front but she knows that Sooyoung knows better. 

“Where are we going?” 

Sooyoung opened her eyes. “To where Hyejoo was.”

“Where?”

“Stop asking questions.” The taller witch said flatly, she knows the blonde was making faces though she didn't look. “I don't know where is she now, but for sure she’s heading to Witches Town because of that small werewolf.”

“That small werewolf is cute by the way. Yeojin isn't it?” Chaewon wrapped her hand around Sooyoung’s arm as they walked.

“I don't care. She's a werewolf-”

“Oh, Sooyoung!” 

Both girls turned to the voice, they immediately met a bunch of men in green. Some of them didn't look good and Sooyoung doesn't want to care because it's not her working time. Most of her deals were with those green uniformed guys, they paid her what she wanted once she killed their wanted creatures. Sooyoung admitted to herself that she never liked her job but that’s for her life and the girls in her house. They need that to survive. Dealing with those evil humans didn't hurt them but it did to another creature. 

“What?” Sooyoung asked lazily. She didn't think about asking what just happened to them who looked like in pain. 

“It's good you're here. I have a mission for you. An easy one.” The old man said.

“I don't think I have the time for your mission.”

“Ah, come on. This one is important, they just escaped from us earlier, shit.” The man sighed hard. “We will pay a lot for this. Whatever you want as long as you got them right in front of me.”  
Sooyoung clicked her tongue, then she turned to Chaewon. The blonde didn't say anything and she didn't want her to say anything too. It just, she looked at her for a quick thinking. “Who are they?”

“Great. Did you see my men? They did that to them. One of my men got his neck ripped by the teeth of a werewolf. One witch and an unknown girl was with her. All girls.”

Sooyoung widened her eyes. A witch, a werewolf, unknown girl, that was too much for her. She didn't feel good about this, so she closed her eyes for three seconds to confirm it. 

And it made her heart beat crazily. Hyejoo’s was around those men. It's Hyejoo and the werewolf girl, those men were looking for them? Sooyoung suddenly gripped Chaewon’s hand tightly and made the girl startled. 

“I've never seen such werewolf before and I want her. They won't be too far because the other two girls were injured.”

Sooyoung stumbled backwards. “I-injured..?” Her breath hitched. She looked at Chaewon with wide eyes but the girl didn't get her.

“Yup, I whipped them with this. They were wilding.” He showed her the whip that he held. Sooyoung trembling as she tried to close her eyes. It was there, Hyejoo’s aura was on the whip. Sooyoung felt her knees weak but her fists were clenched tightly. These bitches just attacked her Hyejoo. 

“How they look like?”

“Bin, come here.” He called one of his men. A tall, skinny man jogged to their direction. “Tell her how they looked like.”

“A brown haired short girl in a grey turtleneck shirt, a werewolf. She can jump high and wild. A long dark haired girl in all black, don't know what she is but she also attacked us. And she's taller than the werewolf. Another girl with black long hair in a white dress, a witch. I will draw their faces if you want.” The man explained. He’s good at doing that.

Sooyoung just stayed quiet.

“The girl in white dress was our first target. She killed a man in the street.” The old man added.

“W-what?”

“Yes, witnesses said that she suddenly killed him with a black magic and run away.” The man rubbed her temples. “Then I don't know where the other two came from but they're wanted too. So, what do you say?”

Sooyoung glanced at Chaewon again. 

“I’ll find them.” Her voice shook a little. Chaewon darted her eyes to her, staring at her in disbelief. How can Sooyoung accepted his offer while their main point is to find and save Hyejoo.  
The old man’s lips turned upward, showing his yellow teeth. “Good. You can tell me what you want once you put three of those girls right in front of me.” 

“But what if I only found one? Or two? I mean what if they split and not together?” Sooyoung asked. She won't give Hyejoo to these men, so she can only sure to get the white dress girl and the werewolf kid.

“Well.. try your best then. The price depends on who you got. The werewolf is number one. I want that kid. The government wants the killer witch, so both are important. And if you get the other girl too, that would be great but we don't know if we want her because she’s unknown.”

Sooyoung sighed in relief, for sure that the last girl was Hyejoo. She nodded her head to him before started to move. “Alright, deal.” She mumbled nonchalantly and pulled Chaewon with her again, leaving those men. She heard some of them cheered for her but she doesn't want to care for that.

“Remind me to pay that old man for doing such a thing to Hyejoo.” She gritted her teeth, clenched her jaw and Chaewon heard that as the blonde listened with her brows furrowed. 

“What do you mean? What happened?” 

When they were far from those men, not seeing their figures anymore, Sooyoung stopped and faced Chaewon. “The three girls that he talked about earlier.. one of them is Hyejoo.”

“W-what?! S-so, Hyejoo was injured?!”

“Yes, I'll pay him for that later. And the werewolf is that kid who Hyejoo defended last night.” Sooyoung held both Chaewon’s shoulders as she whispered, not to let anyone who walked past them hear. 

“B-but why.. why did you agree?! You want to give Hyejoo to them?! Sooyoung!” Chaewon yelled at the older girl’s face. Sooyoung is quite mean but this was too mean. It made her blood boil. 

“No! Not like that. Why do you think I will give Hyejoo to those gross men?” Sooyoung defended herself. She won't let that happen though she knows that Hyejoo hates her. She never hates that girl back. “I will give the other two girls to them if I found them since they're the most wanted.”

Chaewon calmed herself down but her eyes were still glaring at the taller girl. Her jaw tightened before she spoke, “Where do we find her?”

“Witches Town. I know they're heading there. The weird pink aura earlier wasn't with Hyejoo anymore so I'm sure Hyejoo still bring that werewolf kid to that place.”

“And what about the killer witch? Do you think Hyejoo knows her?” Chaewon asked curiously. She wondered if that witch is bad and evil that could hurt Hyejoo. Yet, from what she listened to the man earlier, those three girls including Hyejoo were in the same team. So Hyejoo probably knows her. 

“I don't know about that. I just hope she doesn't and stays away from that girl.” Sooyoung folded her arms. “And the murder case was weird. The girl used black magic and then run away. I want to know who she is.” 

“And I think she’s dangerous.” The blonde mumbled worriedly. She knows that Hyejoo didn't know a lot about that side of the world. The four of them know where the town was but only Sooyoung had been there before. For a quite long time, but she never tells them about it. She said she doesn't want to remember anything about that place, about her past because now she has a new life. 

“That’s why we have to be quick.” Sooyoung pulled Chaewon’s shoulders and walked with her. They entered a lot of places where Sooyoung saw Hyejoo’s aura was. It's quite complicated because she felt it everywhere, wondering where that emo kid had been. 

“Sooyoung, what about Jiwoo? Can you feel where she was?” Chaewon suddenly asked in the middle of their way. She remembered about all of them, she was worried and so does Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung had no idea why this suddenly happened to them. To her. First, Hyejoo ran away with that werewolf kid, then a group of werewolves attacked them, kidnapped Jiwoo and suddenly she met with the familiar pink aura, she didn't know if it's ‘her’ but it felt the same. And now Hyejoo is wanted along with a killer witch. Everything’s going into mess. Everything’s already mess actually. Her grip on Chaewon tightened, she didn't want something happen to that girl too. 

“I don't feel her here but we will find her after this. I promise.” 

It's already evening when Yeojin finally stopped. Well, she had a couple stops before for another short break but this time Hyejoo told her to, she heard the girl mumbled to her back. She didn't know why and thought that Hyejoo was in pain or something but what she saw in front of her took her breath away. 

Yeojin was completely in sweats, she was so exhausted but it numbed her as she looked at the place before her. It's an entrance to the town, the words ‘Witches Town’ clearly shown on a board next to it. She didn't know this town was an official like they're not hiding and telling everyone where the town was instead. “Whoa..” Yeojin muttered breathless. 

Hyejoo got off the small girl, groaned softly. The longer the more she felt the pain in her back and she thinks that the other injured girl felt the same too. They should ask for someone’s help inside. “Let's go.” 

Yeojin put the girl on her feet after she wakes her up. She had been sleeping most of the time and Yeojin relieved that she wasn't pass out. She herself was sleepy and exhausted. From early afternoon to late evening, she jumped all the way just to reach this town and she succeeded. 

Three of them walked in the place, Yeojin can't help but looked around. She saw pretty houses in there, it seemed more like a rural place but it's amazing, she likes it. “Aeong, are witches in this town nice?”

“I don't know.” Aeong said weakly. The girl had a slight dizziness in her head. Her wound started to hurt badly. She wants to go home once she stepped in that town but she doesn't know where her house was. She didn't remember with who she lives. “It's hurt..”

“I know right..” Hyejoo replied, almost lost her voice but she managed to say it. Her steps were slower and the other two were actually the same. They were all hurt and exhausted. “Do you know any places we can ask for help- wait, nevermind. You don't.”

Aeong rolled her eyes. It's not like she wants to be like this, to forget a lot of things. But that was her problem.

“We can ask someone here.”

“Who?”

Yeojin’s eyes wandered around the place, there's a few people who she assumed all of them are witches, walking around. Doing their own businesses. She didn't want to interrupt but she has to. “Maybe her.” Yeojin pointed her finger towards a girl in a witch hat, sweeping the floor outside of her house. And that was the nearest, so they don't have to waste any time.

Yeojin walked closer as two other girls followed behind her slowly. “Uhm, excuse me?”

The witch looked up and saw Yeojin smiling at her. She returned with an awkward smile. “Y-yes?”

“Sorry to disturb you but do you know a place where uhm.. a place like.. injured people go to.. yeah, a place for people who had an accident..” Yeojin scratched her head, not knowing how to explain. Well, the majority of people who live here were witches so most of them might know how to treat or know medical things or whatever. That’s what Yeojin thought. What she understands that witches can heal people.

“Are you.. injured ?” The girl looked at her from head to toe, searching for the injured part. Yeojin looked fine to her, she knitted her eyebrows.

“No, not me but my friends. We need help.” Yeojin explained as she pointed at Hyejoo and Aeong at her back. Both of them had their faces paled. 

The witch put her broom that she used for sweeping to the side, then looked at the two girls behind the small kid. “Friends- wait, Hyunjin? Why are you here?” The witch stepped closer while staring at one of the girls. 

Yeojin turned to where the witch looked at, Aeong watched her confusedly. Darting her eyes from the witch to Yeojin, then to Hyejoo but they were all staring at her. “Aeong?” She stepped back because she felt the witch was getting closer to her and she didn't like it.

“She’s talking to you.” Hyejoo said with a frown.

Aeong doesn't seem to get that. “What?”

“Hyunjin, how come they allow you to go out? Are you hurt?!” The witch gasped, looking at the cloth that wrapped around her torso and the dirty dress. “Where did you go? Why are you like this?!”

“I don't know what you are talking about.” Hyunjin said nervously while shaking her head slowly. She turned to Yeojin. 

“What are you talking about?” Yeojin asked. The witch gaped her mouth with a slight frown. Then she pointed her finger to Aeong.

“She, Hyunjin. I know her.” 

Aeong widened her eyes. “R-really?” She clutched her side again when the pain suddenly hit. Hyejoo saw it and spoke.

“Do you know where she lives? Can you show us?” 

“Yes, I know but why can't she- oh, wait. Where's your cat? Do you lost it? Oh, that's why she doesn't recognize me.” The witch put her hand on her hat before taking it off. 

“What cat?”

Hyejoo started to get impatient. She wasn't there to talk about things, she wants someone's help to treat her wound and give her food to eat because she was extremely starving. “Can you show us her house quick? Please. We're hurting so bad here.”

“Oh, sorry. Okay, follow me.” 

They followed the witch. Some people in the neighborhood watched them weirdly. Maybe because they were new to the town or they just recognized Aeong who that witch called her Hyunjin. 

Until that one house, the witch stopped. She opened the small gate of the house for them like she wasn't a stranger there. She might be a friend to the owner of that house. Also the house was awesome, a little bit bigger than the other houses and it has a small garden at the front. Yeojin thought witches were far into these kinds of stuff, like she heard that witches do dark things. And for example, Hyejoo’s house. It's quite different from the house that they face at the moment despite both are witches’ houses.

The witch walked to the door while they stayed slightly distance away. She knocked on it, then waited for any answer. It wasn’t long until the door opened, revealing a girl with long wavy black hair, with a pink apron on. 

“Yes, Eunseo? Can I help you?”

“I don't know why but Hyunjin and her friends?.. are here-”

“What!?” The owner of the house immediately looked behind the witch that was called Eunseo. Her eyes grew bigger as they settled on Aeong/Hyunjin. She abruptly pushed Eunseo to the side and shoved herself to that girl. “Hyunjin!” 

Hyunjin startled with the hug but she felt hurt on her ribbed, she screamed and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Where have you been?! We were so worried when we found out that you separated with Bunny. I'm scared to death you know!” The girl kept nagging but Hyunjin couldn't care less because of the pain and she didn't recognize the girl. She tried to push the girl away from hugging her.

“Be careful, she's hurt.” Yeojin spoke as she saw the uncomfortable expression from Hyunjin.

“What?” The girl who hugged her, pulled back and looked down. She gasped when she saw the thing on Hyunjin’s body. “What- what happened?!”

“Aeong..”

“Let’s go inside.” 

“Wait, my friend hurt too. Can you help her?”

The girl who carefully held Hyunjin looked at Yeojin, then brought her gaze to Hyejoo. “Yes, sure. Follow me. Eunseo can you help her?”

“Yes-”

“It's okay I can walk.” Hyejoo immediately protested, she walked slowly behind Yeojin while the witch, Eunseo was left dumbfounded. Yeojin glared at her for a second for being such an arrogant but she didn't have time to think about that when the pain in her back is getting worse. 

“Haseul! Hyunjin was here!” The girl shouted.

Seconds after, a girl with long brown hair appeared from upstairs. “What! Hyunjin!” 

Hyunjin who had a blank paled face, ready for a hug again though she also can't remember who that girl was but a girl next to her stopped Haseul from getting closer.  
“She's injured.” 

“What?! How?!”

“I don't know but that girl too and they need your help.” The girl explained as she pointed at Hyejoo. 

Haseul sighed. “Hyunjin.. Hurry, bring her there.”

“Wait, Bunny wasn't here. Hyun doesn't know us.” The girl, Heejin said. Looking around the house to find Bunny.

“Oh, right. Bunny!” Haseul shouted. Yeojin and Hyejoo just watched them and they startled when a fat fluffy white cat walking downstairs.

“Meow..”  
The cat immediately jumped into Hyunjin and Hyunjin hugged it tightly, she suddenly sneezed. Her eyes closed tightly for a few seconds before she opened them and stared at the girl in front of her. 

“Heejin..”

“Hyun..” The girl in a pink apron smiled, knowing that the person in front of her recognized her now. Bunny the white cat jumped off of Hyunjin’s lap and Hyunjin took the opportunity to hug the girl before her. 

Only for a second because next, she felt a sting on her rib, she flinched and immediately falls back. “I-it hurts.. w-what’s this?” She looked down on her body frowning as she saw something wrapped around her body part where if felt hurt. Her hand quickly reached for it to unwrap but Haseul and Heejin stopped her right away. 

“Don't, honey.. let me treat you. Lie down.” Haseul slowly pushed Hyunjin’s shoulders so that she would lie flatly on the wooden bed. It's actually not a bed for someone to sleep, but it's for Haseul to do her witchcraft.

“What happened?” Hyunjin asked, panic shown on her face. She felt like she just woke up and suddenly felt hurt. Then she saw Bunny hop on and licked its paws, unbothered but it stayed near Hyunjin’s feet.

“Something happened Hyun. Maybe, your friends know about it.” Heejin held Hyunjin’s hand as she slightly pointed at Yeojin and Hyejoo on the couch. The injured girl looked at the two of them with furrowed eyebrows. 

“I don't know them.”

Yeojin immediately turned to Hyejoo who rolled her eyes. Yes, Yeojin was quite surprised when Hyunjin said that but she didn't complain about it. Hyejoo did.

“Tch, how rude of you to say that when we were saving your ass and- ugh..” Hyejoo arched her back, feeling the sudden pain. She hates to cut off her words but it hurts so much that she can't even talk properly. “Shit…”

They all looked at her. Heejin wants to say sorry on behalf of Hyunjin but Hyunjin really doesn't know them because of that problem of hers. She can't blame her. While Haseul stared at Hyejoo for quite longer than she should, there's something clicked in her brain but then she heard the girl groaned louder. 

“Heejin, can you replace me. That girl needs help too.” Haseul said, finishing unwrapped the cloth off Hyunjin. 

“Sure.” Heejin walked around the bed to Haseul’s spot as the girl headed to the other injured girl. Heejin gasped when she saw blood on the white dress. It’s Hyunjin’s favorite dress. “I'm going to grab your clothes, can you wait for me?”

Hyunjin shook her head. Her hand gripped on Heejin’s tightly. 

“Hyunjin, I need to get you change and clean your wound.” 

Hyunjin stared blankly at the girl’s face. She blinked and her eyes suddenly turned dark in a second. Heejin saw it, her jaw dropped on the ground and her eyes grew wider. Then, there's a small explosion and smoke by Heejin side. She flinched and turned but saw a pair of clothes as the smoke disappeared. She looked at Hyunjin in horror, that was Hyunjin’s clothes but how? “Hyun!” Heejin’s voice shook. She stepped back but Hyunjin held her hand still. 

“Heejin, what's wrong?” Haseul asked from the living room, since she heard the girl screamed.

Heejin looked at Haseul before darted her eyes back down to Hyunjin, the girl still with her blank expression. “N-nothing..” Then she shakingly took the outfit and continue her job. There's something wrong with Hyunjin, she was sure about that. 

Haseul turned back to Hyejoo who was lying on her stomach on the couch, undo the cloth around the girl’s body and examined the wound. It's quite bad and the shape looked familiar to Haseul. “A whip?” 

“Yes.” Yeojin answered instead since Hyejoo couldn't talk at the moment, as she felt Haseul was touching her back a couple times and she holds herself from kicking that girl away because Haseul did that for a reason. 

“Those humans still using that ancient weapon, huh?” The brown haired witch mumbled to herself. Yet Yeojin heard it and frowned afterwards.

“How did you know it's from them?” She asked curiously. None of them had tell what happened yet.

“It'll surprise me if you say this is not from humans. Well, we don't have any other enemies.” Haseul said nonchalantly as she skillfully do her job, cleaning Hyejoo’s wound first before doing her witchcraft. She's known in the town for doing something like that. Helping other witches in their health. There are only a few witches like her so she is quite important there. 

Yeojin thought about what Haseul just said. “What about.. werewolves..” She asked carefully, expecting that Haseul might be surprised and look at her but she got none of those reactions. Haseul just shrugged while her eyes still on Hyejoo. 

“It’s rare to find werewolves here and I'm sure Hyunjin didn't go that far. Also this doesn't look like it from them.” Haseul pointed at the wound and also made her point. Werewolves’ claws are far from that shape, and it’ll more worse than a whip. “It’s from humans right?” She asked, to confirm it. 

“Yeah.. green shirt men.” 

“Idiots who still didn't believe in us.” Haseul scoffed. Yeojin gulped hard, she wasn't one of ‘us’ like Haseul said and she pretty sure that Haseul and Heejin have no idea that she is a werewolf. “What happened actually?” 

“Uhm, we were walking and then we met her and suddenly a bunch of men chased us. We ran, but we were trapped in a place and they attacked us.” Yeojin did a quick explanation. That’s the truth of how they met Hyunjin and everything happened so quick. 

“So, those men were actually chasing Hyunjin first?” Haseul asked. 

“I assumed that since we don't know who they were and they knew that Aeon- uhm Hyunjin is a witch.” Yeojin scratched her scalp and darted her gaze to Hyunjin who Heejin was helping her like Haseul did to Hyejoo. Then she saw the white cat. 

“I think she wandered alone in the city and get caught-”

“Are you really naming that cat, Bunny?” Yeojin suddenly asked, curious about the reason why. She had better names in mind like Mimi or Toto. Not a rabbit’s name.

Haseul brought her head up, stopping whatever she was doing for a moment. “Heejin wants that name. None of us likes it but looks who’s called Bunny now.” 

“Meow.” The cat replied shortly, still cleaning its fur with its tongue. Yeojin watched in awe, then the cat suddenly looked at her. She didn't know why she felt that the cat has expression when it looked at her. 

Yeojin surprised when the cat jumped off and hissed at her loudly. She turned away but the cat did it over and over and called everyone’s attention, even Hyejoo. 

“Bunny, be nice to our guest.” Haseul warned, she can't look up because she was busy treating Hyejoo. Yet the cat still approaching Yeojin, and the werewolf swears that it was glaring at her. She immediately jumped on the couch, her feet super close to Hyejoo’s head. 

“What the..” Hyejoo lifted her head when she felt a shift on the couch. 

“The cat wants to bite me!” Yeojin screamed.

“No, Bunny doesn't bite.” Haseul said calmly but that doesn't help when the cat jumped on the couch too, which made Yeojin jumped as high as she can, not reaching the ceiling and didn't prepare for her land so she landed awkwardly instead. 

“Yeojin!” Hyejoo gritted her teeth, she noticed that Haseul watched and suddenly froze. 

“It’s gonna bite me! Hyejoo!” Yeojin called for help. The cat was still chasing her, she crawled as she tried to run away but the house has a lot of furniture that she might bump into. “Hyejoo, help!”

Hyejoo didn't have any choice, the owners didn't even try to do something as they were all shocked and frozen on their spots. She got up despite the pain and chased the white fluffy cat. It went under the wooden bed that Hyunjin was on since Yeojin crawled through that. She got it, it hissed at her but she gripped it tightly and pulled it out.  
“Take your grumpy cat.” She shoved the heavy cat to Heejin and slowly walked back to Haseul. 

Yeojin who still on the floor, sighed in relief. She thought she was going to be a cat’s meal earlier and she’s not ready for that. 

“There’s something wrong with Bunny.” Heejin said, struggling to hold the cat still. 

“What's wrong Bunny?” Haseul asked. Hyejoo turned to look at the cat, in case it will talk, she won't let go the chance to see a cat talk.

But what the cat replied was only a loud, “Meow.” Then everything went silent for a second before she heard Haseul’s voice.

“Anything besides witches and Bunny go down.”

“What-” Hyejoo twisted her head around to Haseul and what shocked her that a green glowing on both Haseul’s eyes. Hyejoo got something, and she yelled before turning to Yeojin. “NO!”

Yeojin who just got up on her feet, looked at Hyejoo confusedly before she felt her energy drained in one second and she can do nothing to support her body. Yeojin fell on the floor with a thud, completely unconscious. 

Hyejoo watched in horror but the other two witches’ expression worse than hers. Both looked frightened but Hyunjin just watched weakly. “You killed her!” 

“N-no. It just a test. She passed out.” Haseul’s voice shook. “W-what is she?”

Hyejoo swallowed the lump in her throat. She has no idea about how the witches in this town react if there’s a werewolf come into their place. But she remembered Hyunjin knows who Yeojin was but the thing is.. Hyejoo turned to Hyunjin. The girl didn't even remember who they were.

“She’s uhm..”

“A werewolf.” Hyejoo swiftly turned her head to that voice. Hyunjin stared blankly at her. “I just remembered how I got here.”

“W-werewolf..” Heejin repeated nervously. It’s not her first time seeing a werewolf but it's been long since she met one. And that was when she was still a young girl. 

“She’s not dangerous. She’s… nice.” Hyejoo explained, hoping that Haseul will undo her magic on Yeojin. She stared at the witch, forgot about her injured back, she can’t leave Yeojin on the floor like that. “P-please..”

Haseul sighed. “It’s only for 5 minutes. Don't worry, she’s just sleeping.” 

“But I don't think it’s good to let her on the floor like that.” 

Haseul walked to the unconscious girl and lifted her up. Surprisingly quite heavy for someone that is small. “Help me.” She called for Heejin and the girl immediately came to help. They settled Yeojin on the couch where Hyejoo lay earlier. Haseul looked up at the dark haired witch. 

“You have to wait for Hyunjin to finish.” Haseul suggested since Yeojin took over the couch and she can't let the guest used the bed in the room upstairs because they are still strangers and knowing that Yeojin is a werewolf suddenly made Haseul felt cautious. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Hyejoo muttered under her breath as she took a seat on the other chair. Not leaning on her back because of the wound. Waiting is not that hard since she was tired and sleepy, so she can just rest. 

Haseul walked to where Hyunjin and Heejin were, noticed that Heejin finished cleaning Hyunjin’s wound so she took her spot back. Hyunjin also changed into clean clothes. Haseul traced her fingers slightly near to the wound, she felt the flinch from the girl when their skins touched. Haseul then started to recite her words with her eyes closed. 

Hyunjin groaned. Heejin’s hand that was holding her didn't really help but she likes it. The pain started to risen and her groans became louder and louder. Haseul didn't stop. The wound on Hyunjin’s rib slowly disappeared as her fingers touched it. Even the bluish color on her skin disappeared too. Until the last touch, Hyunjin gasped deeply and opened her eyes that were closed tightly before. She breathed heavily and looked down to her body. That area, there’s no more hurt, no more pain. Not even a scar left. She sat up straight, thanking the brown haired witch. 

“Your turn.” Haseul said, didn't know what to call Hyejoo but thankfully the girl was watching the whole time. And actually scared. 

Hyejoo walked towards the wooden bed, settled herself on it as her stomach went to the surface first. She jerked her body when she felt Haseul’s fingers but the girl was just adjusting her shirt. 

“Ready?”

“No.”

“It’s okay. I didn't get your name earlier.”

“Hyejoo.”

“Alright, Hyejoo. What's your favorite color?”

“Color? I don't have any fav- ugh!.. f-f.. s-shit..!”

Hyejoo felt it, it stung as hell. She got nothing to grip on so she clenched her fists tightly. Haseul did it so painfully slow, her groans left through her gritted teeth. “It's hurt! Stop it!” She yelled but she got no answer. All she heard was Haseul mumbling the spell on her. 

“Stop!!” Hyejoo moved uncontrollably. Haseul can't stop the spell or else it'll fail the magic but Hyejoo almost out of the bed. She looked to Heejin to help her again. 

Heejin held Hyejoo’s body still, it's quite hard since the girl moved a lot and didn't even tolerate but she noticed that Haseul almost done and she just have to wait for any more seconds. 

Haseul was done and Hyejoo was left breathless. She let herself calm on the bed. She just need a moment. 

“So Hyunjin, what was the reason you went to the city?” Haseul came and sat on the chair across the girl she was talking to, noticed the panic in the girl’s face. She got no answer. “Hyunjin sweety?”

Hyunjin lowered her head down and decided not to meet with Haseul’s eyes. She only likes Haseul calls her that on a certain time but not this one. She knows Haseul was pissed and she also knows that Haseul never scold her. “I.. I just wander around.” 

“That far? And weirdly that Bunny suddenly left you?” Haseul threw another questions. Bunny, the white cat never leave Hyunjin since that was its owner besides the other two and plus, it has something connected and tied up with Hyunjin. So, whenever or wherever the black haired witch was, it always there with her except when something weird happen. And Haseul didn't like to hear that. 

“I don't remember why she left but I do remember that she suddenly ran away from me.” Hyunjin explained. Also relieved that Bunny made its way home despite the long journey. 

“Well, I don't want that to happen again Hyunjin.” Haseul looked at Hyunjin longingly before darted her eyes up to Heejin who was sitting by the armrest next to the girl. She nodded her head to Heejin and Hyunjin saw that before noticing that Heejin left to a room.  
“I don't want to do it, but I have too.”

Hyejoo who was still lying comfortably on the bed despite the hard surface, watched them tiredly. Hyunjin had her eyebrows furrowed, she didn't get what Haseul meant at first. “What did you-” Then she saw Heejin walked out, with a sad face, carrying something green in her hands. She swiftly turned back to Haseul with wide eyes.

“No, you don't. You did not fixed that collar so that I would wear it again.No!” 

“Hyun-”

“You want to torture me! You make me like an animal!” Hyunjin’s eyes started to pool with tears as anger suddenly rose in her body. She got up on her feet, backing away from Heejin. She stared at the girl, she’s not going to have that green thing around her neck again. 

“Hyunjin, it's for your safety.”

“Bullshit! You just want to lock me in this house and treat me like your pet! Even Bunny didn't have a collar!” Hyunjin kept backing away from Heejin. 

“Meow..” Bunny meowed lazily. 

“We're not treating you like a pet. We love you, we don't want you to be hurt again.” Haseul started to move, following Hyunjin on the other side. The girl was trapped between her and Heejin, yet she didn't want to force her. Unless if she kept being stubborn. 

“Stop! Don't get any closer!”

“Hyunjin, we have no other choice. Let me put it on.” Heejin lifted the collar up, approaching the girl closer.

Hyunjin watched the girl that she loves betrayed her. Her fists clenched tightly, she was backing away until her back hit the wall, she sighed loudly. Tears running down her face, she looked on the ground. “This is why I went to find Vivi.” 

Haseul let out a deep breath as she heard that name, but Hyunjin continued.

“At least she didn't treat me like an animal.” Hyunjin looked up, seeing the glare from Haseul, jaw clenched, she knows Haseul was pissed off more than before. She shouldn't have mentioned that name because now she can't move a muscle. Her body stuck as her eyes stared at Haseul’s green one in horror. 

“Put that collar on. She’s not going anywhere after this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 just started on twitter @qingsquadorbit and vote for the poll. Please comment what do you think about this AU or comment anything you want. ^.^


	8. ONE 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come to my twitter @qingsquadorbit and vote for two polls that I posted. The questions are in the end notes.

Yeojin stirred in her sleep, feeling uncomfortable lying on the couch for too long. She didn't know how long, then she opened her eyes slowly. Blinking off the blurriness in her sight, before recognizing the place again. Her eyes explored the whole area, and spotting a figure not too far from her. 

It was a girl, Heejin as she remembered. Smiling at her and Yeojin thinks that she has a beautiful smile, beautiful face. She looks flawless to her but Yeojin didn't like that bright pink apron on the girl. It just not her type. “I don't know how I went to sleep.” Her voice hoarse and cracked. She cleared her throat after that and Heejin just giggled at her before answering.

“Haseul put you to sleep for 5 minutes but it's been 3 hours now. I guessed you are tired.” Heejin then walked to the shelves, doing something Yeojin doesn't know what it is. The werewolf nodded her head though the other girl didn't see it. 

“Yeah, I'm exhausted. It's a long journey anyway- wait.” Yeojin remembered something. The reason she fell unconscious. They know about her? Is that why Haseul put her to sleep? “Did you know that I’m…”

Heejin turned her heels back to face the girl. “A werewolf. Yes.”

“Aren't you surprise?” Yeojin raised an eyebrow. She didn't get to see their reactions. There's no one in the room besides her and Heejin now.

“I am at first. We were all surprised but it's fine now. Hyejoo said that you're not dangerous.” Heejin picked a couple things on the shelves and put them on a tabletop. Her back was facing Yeojin at the moment but she’s still listening. 

“Where's Hyejoo?”

“She sleeps after Haseul healed her, maybe as tired as you are so we put her in a guest room upstairs.” Heejin explained. 

Yeojin didn't know why she was left sleeping on the couch while Hyejoo got a guest room. She wasn't jealous and didn't want to think that they treat werewolves differently so she just assumed that she was dead asleep that they didn't have the guts to wake her up. “Oh. Where's the other? Hyunjin?”

Heejin tensed when that name was mentioned. The scene earlier was playing in her mind but Yeojin didn't see her face since she wasn't facing her. She just looked down on the ingredients that she picked. “She's in her room.” She answered a little bit late. 

Yeojin nodded her head, drumming her fingers on the couch since she has nothing to do or to say to keep the conversation going. It's also looks like Heejin was busy with something. “Uhm what are you doing?” 

The small girl got up and walked closer to Heejin, but not too close in case the witch didn't want her to be near. 

“A potion.”

“Oh, a pot- p-potion- POTION!!?” Yeojin raised her voice, the whole room echoed with her husky voice. Heejin jumped at the sudden yelled, she looked terrified as she stopped her doing. 

“Y-yeah, why.. are you so surprised?” 

“Sorry, I.. I just.. I just.. wow.. you can make potion- oh right you're a witch..” Yeojin scratched her head, staring at the floor before glancing up to those things on the tabletop. 

“I’m a potion maker.”

“Cool.” 

Heejin suddenly chuckled and Yeojin raised her eyebrows. “Why is that?”

Heejin cleared her throat while her hands were mixing all the ingredients together with the right amount. “It just, you don't seem like a werewolf. Sorry if that offends you.” 

“No, not really. I got that all the time. Well, I don't really want to be a werewolf anyway.” Yeojin shrugged. “I want to be.. someone else.” She let out a hint. 

“You want to be who?”

“A human.”

Heejin froze. “W-why?”

“I don’t like living as a werewolf.”

“And you want to live as a human?”

Yeojin nodded her head. She wants to be a human that is not the one who hurts werewolves and witches. She will be an open minded human who is free to be with both kinds. 

“How is it going to happen?”

Yeojin blinked her eyes repeatedly. Now that’s a problem. Why a potion maker asked her that? Heejin is a potion maker and why can't she just say ‘Oh, so you want to get a human potion?’ like that? The smaller girl thought for a second and left Heejin dumbfounded.  
“Uhm, can I go to Hyejoo? I need to talk to her.”

“Sure, she's upstairs. The last room where the door is black.” 

Yeojin nodded before going upstairs, looking for a black door room. As she reached there, she saw a few rooms with different colors and immediately noticed the black one. It’s weird when the others were bright and shiny and then the guest room was just plain black. It's a little bit creepy she thought.

But her thoughts disappeared as she got in. The room was completely far from what she expected. There's nothing black in there at all. It's beautiful, like a girl’s room or any person who has a soft heart. Yeojin saw Hyejoo was staring at her. “You’re not sleeping? How was your back?

“Just woke up. My back’s fine now.”

“Great. And I have something to tell you.” Yeojin hop on the bed, it so soft she got distracted and played on the soft mattress. Then she heard Hyejoo cleared her throat. “Oh, sorry. Well, I just found out that Heejin is a potion maker.” 

“Which one?”

“The one with that ugly apron.” 

“How nice of you.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes. 

“I mean, I don't like that apron but yeah, she’s the one who can make potions. So, I was talking to her and mentioned about becoming a human-”

Hyejoo put her palm out, near Yeojin’s face, telling the girl to stop. “You said that to her?”

“Yes, listen to my story first. So, then she asked me if I want to live as a human and I said yes. Then she asked me how. How? She asked me how's that going to happen. Like what?” 

“Maybe she’s not the one who makes the potion you want.” Hyejoo commented. She herself had never heard of that potion before but she didn't want to say anything about it. Maybe there's a human potion like Yeojin talked about and she just never know about it. “And I don't think she gives potions to strangers for free.”

“You’re right.” Yeojin agreed. They have nothing with them, they can't buy any potions. “But what did they use? Money?”

“I guessed so. Uhm, Yeojin.. I also have something to say.” Hyejoo started. There's a reason why she was up before Yeojin got in earlier.

“What?”

“I don't think we should stay here any longer.”

“What? Why? I just found the potion maker.” Yeojin whined. She doesn't know what’s the reason behind it but she slightly disagreed or at least let her settle with her thing first. 

“I don't think they're nice.”

“Wha-”

“Before you protest or anything, let me explain first.” Hyejoo cleared her throat. “The other girl, I think Haseul was her name. She has this power like Sooyoung and she’s the one who made you passed out. And when you were out, she healed Hyunjin’s and my wounds. But then she and the other girl, Heejin forced Hyunjin to wear a collar like a pet. After that I was out too because I was too tired, and earlier, I woke up to voices.. loud voices..”

“Ghosts?”

“No! This isn't about ghosts. The voices from the next room, I think it was Hyunjin and Haseul since Heejin was with you. They were arguing, I also heard some noise like things fell on the floor. I think they're fighting too.”

Yeojin gasped. “Do you think she’s torturing Hyunjin?”

Hyejoo shook her head. “I don't know about that but I don't think it’s the sound of someone’s getting torture.” Hyejoo just heard shouting and yelling from the next room. She can't sleep after that and made her a little bit scared. They don't really know who they are dealing with at the moment. 

“But I think Heejin is nice.”

“You think.. we don't know them at all, Yeojin. We should leave.”

“And leave the opportunity for me to get something that I want? We've been going too far, I don’t want to go home anymore. Let me get what I want first and then we go.” Yeojin explained. She can't go home, she doesn't think she will go home anymore. 

Hyejoo sighed. Yes, they came here through all those bad things just for a potion that Yeojin wants. It’ll be such a waste if they go out of this town with empty hands. “We have to be careful, then.”

Hyunjin and Haseul had a staring contest, both didn't even care about the chaos that caused a mess in the room. It's her room, Hyunjin can throw whatever she wants when she was mad. The green collar around her neck wasn't that tight but it was so uncomfortable, she adjusted it every two seconds. Well, she wants to just rip it off like she did before but Haseul put a stronger spell on it. 

“I swear Haseul, get this off me.” Hyunjin gritted her teeth. Clutching the green collar, but her strength didn't even make that shift. She was above furious, Haseul just watched her struggling. Then she used both hands to pull it off but it was useless. 

“Don't.” Haseul said shortly and next Hyunjin knew, the collar was getting tighter. It was glued to her skin, she can't even slip her fingers in between. She still can breathe but it felt more uncomfortable.

“H-haseul..” 

“Heejin told me that you used magic earlier.” Haseul changed the topic. She saw the shock in Hyunjin’s eyes but she was even more surprised when Heejin informed that to her. Hyunjin is forbidden to use magic since the day the incident happened. She can't control magic and Haseul and Heejin have to cut it off from her life. 

Hyunjin clenched her jaw. “I don't know what she’s talking about.” Her heart hurt, knowing that Heejin betrayed her once again. 

“You know sweety, you can't control your magic. We don't want you to be hurt.”

“Screw your lame ass excuse. I'm a witch if you have forgotten.” Hyunjin spat, glaring at the girl who was shorter than her. Then both of them startled with the door suddenly opened. Revealed Heejin with a small bottle in her hand. Hyunjin shook her head vigorously. “I can't believe you did this to me.” 

Heejin felt bad as she saw the dismayed on Hyunjin’s face. She didn't want to do this, to make Hyunjin thinks that they were torturing her but she and Haseul know that this is for Hyunjin sake. After that incident, Hyunjin was different and so was the whole thing. Everything changed and they can’t turn back time. 

“I'm sorry Hyunjin.” That's all Heejin can say. She was holding her tears the whole time, didn't want it to be another problem for them if they see her crying. Hyunjin is going to hate her, hate Haseul but this is for the best. 

The dark wavy haired witch came closer, didn't even dare to look at Hyunjin in the eyes. 

“You can't do this to me.” Hyunjin’s voice cracked. The tears in her eyes finally fell out, wetting her cheeks. Heejin still didn't have the guts to look up but she saw the tears dropped on the girl’s hands. 

Heejin turned to Haseul. “I don't want to do it.” She handed the bottle to Haseul but the girl just stared at it. 

“Hyunjin, you have to know this is for your best.” The brown haired witch said before her eyes turned green. Then they watched Hyunjin slowly fell on her own bed, eyes closed. Unconscious. Haseul took the bottle from Heejin’s hand and walked to the other girl. 

She opened Hyunjin’s mouth and dropped the black liquid on the unconscious girl’s tongue three times. The liquid disappeared just like that and then Haseul closed Hyunjin’s mouth back. Let her sleep for the day. It's night already.  
“She shouldn't have the ability to use magic after this.” 

Heejin just stared at sleeping Hyunjin. “She’s going to hate us.”

“As long as she safe.”

Back to the Witches Town’s entrance, there were two figures in all black, standing in front of the sign board. One of them raised up her hat to see better. The town that most people talked about. Then she glanced at the taller girl next to her. 

“Don't you miss your home?”

Sooyoung scoffed. “Never.”

Chaewon sighed. Deep down she knows that Sooyoung was nervous. It’s been years since she left this town. “What about the people in there? Will they recognize you?”

“I don't care. I just want to take Hyejoo’s home.” Sooyoung entered the place as Chaewon followed her from behind. 

“This place is amazing.” Chaewon commented. Seeing the arranged houses, it's not what she thinks it is. It's far from what Sooyoung explained to them. 

Sooyoung admitted that the town has changed. For the better? She didn't know about that. For sure, the past would never leave this place.  
“It won't be like what we expected.” 

“Do you think it's easy to find Hyejoo here?” Chaewon looked around her. The town is huge, they don't know where could Hyejoo been but Sooyoung can track her so she’s not worrying about that. It just, she feels like it's not that easy to take Hyejoo home. The night when Hyejoo ran away with that werewolf was really intense. What if Hyejoo doesn't want to follow Sooyoung home?

“I can track her.” That's what Chaewon expected for the answer and she didn't want to tell Sooyoung about her thoughts. Sooyoung is a stubborn person and so was Hyejoo. The blonde had a feeling that they might argue right after they meet. “Just follow me.” The taller witch added. 

“Where did she go anyway? She doesn't know anyone here and I don't think Yeojin do.” 

Sooyoung went silent. She didn't say anything and kept walking. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Hyejoo doesn’t know anyone here but someone here might know that girl and Sooyoung won’t let that happen and she has to take Hyejoo away from this place as soon as possible. She regretted when she let Hyejoo go in the first place. If she went to find her earlier, the girl might not have stepped into this place.

It has been a few minutes since they walked into this town. Sooyoung closed her eyes again, following Hyejoo’s steps but it wasn't in the sidewalk anymore, about a few feet from them. She saw it stopped in front of one of the houses, she went further to reach the house as Chaewon followed. 

As she opened her eyes, Sooyoung looked up at the two-storey house before her. Terror overtook her face as she shook her head, mumbling things that couldn't be heard clearly. “N-no.. No..”

“Sooyoung, what’s wrong?” Chaewon brought her hand to the girl’s shoulder. She felt Sooyoung’s body shook and she was worried and confused. Then she looked back to the house, there’s something related to this house. “Is she in this house? Sooyoung?” 

Sooyoung turned her heels around, didn't want to look at the house. She was clutching her hair frustratingly, it made her hat fell on the ground. “Why.. why this house..” 

“What’s wrong with this house? Do you know who lives here?” 

Sooyoung turned back to face the house. She sighed loudly. “Let's just.. take Hyejoo quick.” She raised her hand but frown when the gate in front of her didn't move. “Haseul..”

“Who?”

“Nothing..” Sooyoung stepped backwards. “Move, Chaewon. This owner thinks she’s powerful.” Her aura started to form around her, the gate started to shake like there’s an earthquake. “Not when I’m here.”

Chaewon hesitated to open her mouth but she has to say it. “Shouldn't we just call the owner nicely?” 

But it was too late, the gate was thrown open. A little bit damage but Sooyoung couldn't care less. “I don't do ‘nice’ towards my enemy.” she said before walking in, her hat flew itself back to her head and Chaewon followed from behind. 

Actually, Sooyoung was nervous. It's been years since she met anyone in that house and she hopes not to meet them anymore but here she was. In front of the main door that yanked itself open. And without any hesitation, she stepped in, eyeing the whole place. It’s different now. Is it because of that person who left? A little smirk played on her face before her eyes met with a girl’s. 

The girl looked terrified, she stumbled backwards and bumped into all the things behind her. “S-Sooyoung!” 

“Just want to pick up someone. Hi, Heejin.” Sooyoung uttered without any emotions, her legs moved forward as she noticed Heejin was scrambling to find something. Maybe her wand but Sooyoung made her freeze, she didn't approve of that. “Not too fast.”

Heejin’s eyes widened, her jaw clenched, she couldn't talk but her body suddenly lifted and moved closer to Sooyoung. The taller witch put her hand on her cheek, she shuddered from the touch. Her heart beating crazily, she didn't know what was happening and why Sooyoung was here but she can't scream for help. It's like her mouth sealed shut. 

“Miss me?” Sooyoung smirked. 

Chaewon was scared and worried about what happened despite her lack of information about the situation. The blonde doesn't even know who that girl that Sooyoung held was and why Sooyoung suddenly acted like that. She also didn't know what to do. 

“Don't worry, I just want to get someone and can you call her? Her name is- ugh!” Sooyoung was cut off by a ball of green light hitting her. She was sent backwards and to the floor but skillfully landed with her hands and feet before getting up again. Then she saw another girl next to Heejin who already on the floor. The girl glared at her with her glowing green eyes. 

Sooyoung scoffed. “Damn Haseul, that surprised me.” 

“What do you want?” Haseul clenched her jaw tightly. Her fist was glowing in green, ready to attack the intruder for the second time. Her other hand helped Heejin up and pushed the girl behind her. “You're never invited here.” 

“I know but the ‘wall’ that you built was too fragile. I thought you have upgraded but tch..” The taller witch giggled. Haseul was still the same to her. Still the same witch that always look at her in hatred. 

“Just tell me what you want!” Haseul’s chest rose up and down as she breathed heavily. Her head was spinning, the past was haunting her again. Now Sooyoung was right in front of her, she can do anything to that girl now. Attack her, kill her but she can't. Haseul can't even move a muscle despite her green aura glowing around her. She was too scared. 

“Someone. A person that have came here today.”

“W-who?”

Sooyoung closed her eyes. She saw Hyejoo’s steps on the stairs. “Hyejoo.” She said without opening her eyes. 

“How do you know her?” 

Sooyoung sighed. She did not come for an interview. “Just get her here now or you'll never reach tomorrow.” She opened her eyes, they're glowing red, staring at Haseul’s green ones. 

“S-she’s not here.” Haseul gulped hard. She didn't know what Hyejoo to Sooyoung but she didn't want to deal with the witch before her. Sooyoung didn't deserve anything from her and she won't let her get what she wants.

“You- what do you think I am? A stupid? Just- ugh, you know what? Let me get her myself.” Sooyoung started to walk forward but Haseul blocked her. She rolled her eyes. “You can never be on my level, Haseul. Move.” 

Haseul was pushed slightly to the side and gave a space for Sooyoung to pass. The brown haired witch stared blankly at the floor. She was humiliated, her fists clenched tightly but she can do nothing. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears, she looked up and saw the unfamiliar blonde girl. The girl watched her sadly. 

Meanwhile, Sooyoung got upstairs, saw the four rooms with different door colors. She stared at the last room, the black one. “They changed the color. So, it's true that she left this town.” She said to herself before letting out a loud sigh. 

The four doors opened itself, by her. Walking to the last one since that’s where she saw Hyejoo’s steps. And it’s true, Hyejoo was there, sleeping but the other figure next to her made her frown. Ignoring the other girl, she approached Hyejoo. The girl was sleeping soundly and it’s rare for her to see the girl like that since Hyejoo started locking her room at home, not allowing anyone to enter. Sooyoung stared longingly. She loves Hyejoo. She raised that girl since young and yet she was the one that Hyejoo blamed. 

Sooyoung put her arms under the sleeping girl, lifted her up. She will bring her home. This town is not Hyejoo’s place even though the girl was born here..

“Hmm?” Hyejoo squinted her eyes, she felt her body suddenly moved. Then she blinked repeatedly, her face was actually facing Sooyoung. She opened her eyes and finally saw Sooyoung’s face. “Sooyoung!” 

Hyejoo felt her heart dropped, how in the hell she was in the witch’s arms? Thinking that Sooyoung would kill her, she moved but the girl held her tighter, not letting her go. “S-sooyoung, what are you doing?!” Hyejoo then took a glance towards Yeojin. The girl was still sleeping comfortably. 

“I'm taking you home.” Sooyoung walked to the door with Hyejoo struggling in her arms.

“N-no..” 

“No?” Sooyoung stopped. She stared deeply at Hyejoo’s face. 

Hyejoo swears she got goosebumps with Sooyoung staring at her that close. She tried to get off the girl and surprisingly Sooyoung let her. Maybe she would let her explain first. “I’m not going with you. I have things to-”

Hyejoo was cut off. With a loud voice.

“YEOJIN!!”

And that's belong to Jungeun.

“What was that?” Hyejoo muttered as she quirked an eyebrow. Someone was yelling Yeojin’s name and it’s not good. The werewolf kid was still sleeping soundly on the bed. Hyejoo turned her head to the other girl next to her. 

Sooyoung was looking down the stairs, she remembered Chaewon was still there so she rushed downstairs. Hyejoo followed her along as the girl wants to know what was happening. They walked down and already felt all eyes on them. There's a few people there, Sooyoung didn't get to examine everyone until she stepped on the last stair. Her eyes set forward, they grew wider. 

The first person she saw was Jiwoo in Jungeun’s arms, just like that night when they burst out and brought the innocent girl along. Sooyoung clenched her fists tightly. 

Haseul looked over Sooyoung and Jungeun, not knowing what was going on. She stayed in the middle as she made a line between her and Jungeun earlier. The newcomers can't cross that line, or she should say the intruders. Haseul has to make another line between her and Sooyoung too since she saw the witch was getting closer but she just lifted her hand up, silently told the witch to not come closer. 

“I don't know what the hell is going on. Who the hell are most of you, none of you move or I'll hurt you into your bones.” Haseul gritted her teeth, looking at both sides. She knew some of them but it doesn't make the situation better. 

“Let go of her.” Sooyoung ignored the warning but she stayed unmoved. Her eyes stick on Jiwoo, she doesn't look happy but she doesn't look hurt either but still, Sooyoung didn't like it when the girl was in that filthy werewolves’s arms. 

Before Jungeun could open her mouth to answer, a girl stepped out forward, staring at Sooyoung. “Sooyoung?” Ara called, tilting her head. So, she was right, it was really Sooyoung who’s related to Hyejoo and Jiwoo. 

“Vivi?” Sooyoung didn't expect this at all. This is quite confusing.

Meanwhile, Haseul just rolled her eyes. Of course they remember each other, she thought. That made her feel sick, she didn't like these two girls interaction. She never liked it. “Okay, now tell me who you are and what you want.” She pointed her finger towards the werewolves. 

“Yeojin.” 

“And how are you sure that someone named Yeojin was here?” Haseul raised an eyebrow. 

“She can smell her here. You can lie to us. I can hurt people too you know.” Jungeun clenched her jaw, her eyes were glaring at Haseul. She was getting impatient. 

“I don't know a Yeojin here.” 

Jungeun didn't say anything but a loud snarls as an answer. Haseul and Heejin stepped back, shocked. They realized that the intruders were werewolves since they're related to Yeojin. Jinsoul pulled Jungeun by the shoulder to calm her down before she spoke. “My friend here can track Yeojin and she knows Yeojin was here so please let us meet- huh?” Jinsoul was cut off by a sudden thud behind her. She turned and saw Yerim on the floor. 

“Yerim!” Both Jungeun and Jinsoul rushed to the girl who was in pain. Jungeun let Jiwoo go but the witch just stayed still, watching them. 

Jinsoul checked on the bottle, it was empty. Yerim has no longer painkillers as she used it along the way. The blonde quickly turned to Ara. “Help her!”

But Ara turned to Haseul instead. “Haseul, you have to help her!” She promised them to bring Yerim to Haseul so she can heal. 

“I don't know any of them.” Haseul said. 

Jungeun shot a death glare to the brown haired witch. She could have jumped on the girl and rip her head off but Yerim was in pain at the moment. “You promised us!” She turned to Ara, glaring. 

While they were glaring at each other, Sooyoung walked closer to Jiwoo but the line blocked her. It's like a clear glass between them but thankfully Chaewon was on Sooyoung’s side. The blonde immediately went to Hyejoo. “Turn this off.” She commanded.

Haseul shook her head. “Who are you to tell me that?” She said cockily. The anger that Sooyoung felt was worsing. The taller girl walked straight to Haseul which made the witch unconsciously stepped back. 

“No, Sooyoung don't. Someone is in pain, Haseul you need to help her!” Ara stopped them from the other side. She can't get any closer as both of her palms on the clear looking magic glass. It's better than the electric one. 

Haseul was shaking in her spot, she should've made another line between her and Sooyoung instead. This witch is dangerous and evil, just like Haseul thought the girl was, before. Now, she thinks that Sooyoung never change a bit. “W-what’s wrong with her?” She nervously asked Ara as her hands were up to stop Sooyoung from getting any closer. 

“Her spine, ribs, bones I don't know but it was inside. She uhm..” Ara glanced at the three werewolves on the floor awkwardly, then to Jiwoo. “She fell.” 

Haseul took a deep breath for a second before the glass wall between them disappeared. She ran her fingers into her hair. “Bring her there.” She pointed at the wooden bed. She has no choice, her job is to save people and she didn't know if werewolves are included or not but couldn't care less about it. She still have heart, unlike that certain person, she thought. 

Jungeun scooped Yerim in her arms and went to the said place. She walked so carefully, afraid that the clear glass wall was still there because she bumped her head onto it earlier. And will deal with the person who did that magical wall later. 

More than half of them followed to where Yerim was brought, leaving the werewolves hunters in the same spot. Sooyoung frowned as she saw Jiwoo started to follow the others, she immediately grabbed the girl’s wrist. “Where are you going?” She asked in a deep voice. 

Jiwoo turned her head up. “Uhm, she's hurt.”

“And why do you care?” Sooyoung didn't wait for any answer as she pulled Jiwoo with her. Chaewon rushed to the brown haired girl and hugged her.  
“Jiwoo, I'm glad that you're okay.” The blonde then looked up to Hyejoo with the hug still intact. “You too, Hyejoo.” 

“Let’s go home.” Sooyoung pulled Hyejoo with her but the girl made it hard for her. 

“No, I have something to do!”

“B-but the girl ?” 

Hyejoo and Jiwoo happened to talk at the same time, Sooyoung could just clenched her jaw. She would breathe out flames at the moment. It's frustrated her, what was the thing that Hyejoo has to do and why Jiwoo so care about that werewolf who kidnapped her before? “I can't believe this..” She mumbled. 

“Sooyoung.” 

The said girl turned her head and saw a pink haired girl was approaching her. She didn't know how to react since the first their eyes met that day so she just kept her straight face. “Vivi.”

“A-ara..” Hyejoo muttered.

“Hyejoo.” Ara/Vivi replied. 

Sooyoung knitted her eyebrows together. “Ara? You know her?” She asked Hyejoo. Sooyoung hasn't met Vivi for a long time and it's weird when Hyejoo suddenly knows the pink haired girl. Especially when Sooyoung was hiding Hyejoo from anyone that she knows in the Witches Town. 

“We met before. She uh, helped us..” 

Ara smiled. “I didn't know you're friend with Sooyoung.” 

“Not really a friend.” Hyejoo mumbled quietly behind but Sooyoung heard her and she received a glare from that girl. Once, Hyejoo thought again, she was confused on how Sooyoung and Ara know each other with Ara was called differently. But she didn't want to ask. 

“How are you, Sooyoung?” Ara asked with the softest voice she ever sound. She can't move her gaze away from the girl before her, finally met Sooyoung after these years. After all that they went through. 

Sooyoung could only stared back at the pink haired girl. She didn't know the answer, her life is quite a mess. If it's not, she wouldn't be here, dealing with any of these people in this house. She would never turn back to come here, if only Hyejoo didn't cause any trouble to her and came here. 

“I miss you.” Ara said the three words she really meant it. She was looking for Sooyoung so long and thought she couldn't, but there Sooyoung was. Standing in front of her, real. 

Jiwoo tensed. The words that Ara sent, suddenly annoyed her. She didn't know, they all didn't know who Ara was to Sooyoung but it was something that Jiwoo didn't like. She had a thought that Sooyoung and this pink haired girl used to be closed. 

“We need to go.” Sooyoung had to ignore it. The last she wants to do is talking about her past or talking with her past. And Ara was her past, of course she missed that girl too but her ego was stronger. 

Meanwhile, Haseul was struggling to do her spell in Yerim because that werewolf went wild. Everyone was on the girl’s side but she still moving wildly, it's a challenge for Haseul. Heejin didn't even dare to get any nearer. She relied on the other two werewolves to hold the girl. 

Yerim didn't utter any words anymore as it was replaced by her snarling at Haseul. The witch was nervous, extremely when Yerim let out her sharp nails. Haseul was closed to get ripped by those nails, she flinched when Yerim swung her hands everywhere. She quickened her witchcraft before she gets any wounds on her skin. 

Yerim cried for help, turning to Jinsoul but the blonde could only caressed her head while holding her arm with her other hand. She wiped off the sweat on Yerim’s forehead and Jungeun held Yerim’s other arm. “Please, stop!”

“Almost done. Hold on.” 

Haseul pushed her fingers on Yerim’s bare stomach, reciting her spell loudly. The werewolf gasped deeply, her face was red and her veins popped out from her skin. She felt it worse than what Ara did to her before. It's like her bones was breaking one by one. 

“Okay, done.” Haseul said shortly before went to find a chair to sit. The witchcraft thing had drained her energy out. She also sweating. Then Heejin came with a glass of water for her. 

Yerim was left breathless. Jinsoul kissed the top of her head. “Do you feel good now?” Yerim nodded her head. 

“Feel better but just exhausted.” 

“It's okay. You can rest here for a while.” Jinsoul confidently said though she didn't know if they were allowed to stay there. 

“And now where’s Yeojin?” Jungeun turned to Haseul after she glanced at the scared Heejin. There's a lot of people here but she doesn't see any Yeojin so that's not what she wants. Also what's with these people, Jungeun asked herself. 

“Upstairs.”

Jungeun started to move towards the stairs but Haseul suddenly used her magic and made the werewolf stumbled back. Luckily, Jinsoul was there to hold her. “What the hell!” Jungeun growled, she was about to approach Haseul but the blonde held her still. “Let me go. Let me give her a lesson.”

Haseul got up on her feet, confidently. “Nobody’s going to give me a lesson in my house. I should do that instead to all of you intruders.” She gritted her teeth, all of them heard her clearly. “Go get Yeojin.” She said to Heejin before the girl went upstairs. 

“Let's go, Hyejoo.” Sooyoung called one more time since Hyejoo was still on her spot, not moving. Chaewon and Jiwoo also tried to get her but Hyejoo stepped back. Sooyoung almost lost her patience with that kid. “Hyejoo, you better-”

“I told you I don't want to follow you! I have something to do!” 

“What do you want to do? With who? That small monster?” Sooyoung raised an eyebrow. She didn't see Yeojin come out yet, she has something to deal with that kid if Hyejoo still being a stubborn girl. 

“She’s Yeojin!”

“Yeah, right. And where is she?”

Hyejoo opened her mouth but she couldn't say anything. Sooyoung wants to see Yeojin for a certain reason and she didn't agree with that. There’s something in Sooyoung’s head, Hyejoo didn't want Yeojin to be hurt. 

“Jungeun.” And that was Yeojin’s voice. Hyejoo immediately turned to the girl, along with the rest of the girls in the house. 

Yeojin still looked sleepy though her eyes went wide. She noticed everyone in the room, even Ara was there. That's made her even more confused and terrified. She can’t even imagine how Sooyoung and Jungeun in one room. 

“Yeojin.” Jungeun rushed to the small girl. She saw Yeojin was avoiding her, running towards Hyejoo. “Yeojin, come here.” Jungeun gritted her teeth, the small werewolf was getting closer to Sooyoung and she can't forget the fact that the bad witch attempted to kill Yeojin before. 

“I can't. I don't want to?” Yeojin hid behind Hyejoo before she noticed Sooyoung near her. Then she ran again, this time towards Haseul. 

“Why is that? Don't make me mad.” Jungeun had her left eye glowed in red, but not when she felt a sudden slap on the back of her head. She was ready to curse when it was actually Jinsoul who did that. “What?”

“What do you want to do? Hit her? You're the worst, Jungeun.” Jinsoul sighed as she replaced the werewolf and called for Yeojin. But she did it softer. “Yeojin, come here. We need to go.”

“B-but I have something to do.” Yeojin didn't even look when she fully hid behind Haseul. The brown haired girl didn't know what else to do then staying there like a mannequin. “And I don't think I will go back home.” She added, which made the rest of the werewolves shocked. 

Yerim sat up straight, shaking off the dizziness and got up. She was too surprised with that sudden statement. “What do you mean, Yeojin? What’s wrong?” 

“I.. I’ve decided to be a real human.”

“WHAT!?” 

Jungeun felt her heart dropped and the heat all over her face. She didn't need to ask, she knows that her face was already red. Her eyes darted over the black haired witch. She doesn't know her but her blame was on that girl. “You..” She stepped closer to Hyejoo. “You taught her this, right!?” 

“Stay away from her, you monster!” Sooyoung stepped in, glaring back at Jungeun. Both of them didn't even try to back off, they were getting closer, Sooyoung had her aura formed. The black one, which terrified the rest but not affecting Jungeun even a little. Both are leaders, they know what to do and Jungeun waited for this to happen.

“Sooyoung stop.” Jiwoo begged but it was useless. Sooyoung’s eyes were red and Jungeun’s sharp fangs were out, she raised her upper lip to show it to Sooyoung. Silently telling that witch that these fangs were going to be on her skin.

“I don't know about you but tell your kid to stay away from Yeojin. You guys are just a bunch of filthy witches.” Jungeun spat. 

Sooyoung clenched her jaw. “And you are just a bunch of monsters who are not allowed to live in this world. You all should die.”

“And so were you!” Jungeun growled, ready to attack and so does Sooyoung. 

Before that could happen, everyone suddenly fell on the floor. Everyone means every single person who were in the living room, except for one girl. The rest were grunting and wincing in pain, the invisible pain that they felt. 

Haseul watched all of them. Heejin was one of them too, hurting but Haseul can't control herself, the anger was taking over. Her fists tightened. Everybody on the floor felt like their bones crushed, poor Yerim for have to deal with it for the second time but the pain was just how they feel, it's not real but it could stop them from being an asshole in someone’s house. 

“This is a lesson.” She spat. Her aura died down slowly, the others stayed on the floor breathless. Heejin doesn't deserve this, she just stared in disbelief at her leader. “I am the owner of this house. So if you want to fight, this isn't the place.”

Yeojin was the first one to get up, on her knees first. Her chest went up and down, it's still hard to breathe and she’s still trauma about what happened but she didn't want Haseul to kick her out yet. “B-but I need your help.”

Jungeun glanced at the small girl while she was still on the floor. Now she knew that Haseul was dangerous and why that kid needs that witch’s help? 

“What help?” Haseul asked, expressionless. The rest started to get up slowly, none of them say a thing and Haseul thinks it was better than their loud ass that want to fight each other. 

“I need Heejin to make me a human potion.” Yeojin finally got on her feet. 

“Human potion?” It wasn't just Haseul but all of them except Hyejoo said that at the same time. Yeojin glanced at all of them confusedly. What was so weird about that? Is it weird? No, she thought. 

“What? I want to be human.”

“Stop it, Yeojin.” Jungeun growled as she was the second person to get fully on her feet while the others were still struggling with the dizziness, even Sooyoung, the powerful witch.  
“You are a werewolf. You can never be one of those evils.” 

“You have no right to decide it for me!”

Jungeun stepped closer but Jinsoul grabbed her arm, for the second time, prevented her from approaching that girl. She growled at Jinsoul and the blonde glared at her. Jungeun was getting mad, Jinsoul could feel the heat on the werewolf’s skin. “Jungeun, please..”

“I'll teach her something. She won't get that stupid human potion.” 

Yeojin opened her mouth to argue back but stopped when Haseul spoke first.

“The human potion is forbidden.” They all went silent.

“What?” Yeojin frowned. 

“It's illegal since many years ago. Nobody dares to make it nowadays.” Haseul explained. 

Yeojin fell dramatically on her knees. Her shoulders slumped, her dream crushed just like her heart. Her dream to be a human.. “No..” She pulled out the small paper from her pocket, that was the first thing that made her so sure that human potion exist. Why is it illegal now? “What about this?” She showed the small piece to Haseul. The brown haired witch recognized it immediately, shook her head. 

“It was from a long time ago, Yeojin.”

“No..” Yeojin crumpled that piece in her hand. After all this journey, the things that they went through were useless. 

“Get up, Yeojin, we’re going home now.”

Yeojin clenched her teeth tightly, she didn't face Jungeun but the voice irritated her. The piece of paper suddenly turned into ashes in her hand, her eyes flames in anger. 

“Yeojin, get up-”

“You can't tell me what to do! I’m not your daughter!” She screamed her lungs out right after she turned around to face Jungeun. The other girl was taken aback. But after a second, Jungeun’s eyes softened.

“You're my mate’s daughter. So yeah, you are my daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First poll question was What should Yeojin do? Explanation - Yeojin have to do something whether she gets the potion or not. 
> 
> Second poll question was Vote for the new antagonist character. The choices are three of Loona members but with their stage names. This isn't a twin, it just another character. 
> 
> If you want to know what was the choices, come and check on my twitter @qingsquadorbit and make sure to vote ^.^ thanks


	9. ONE 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check on Chapter 10 that just started in my recent post on twitter @qingsquadorbit
> 
> There's a poll attached and you should vote >_<

“W-what?” 

“Jungeun..” Jinsoul called softly from behind. She tried to grab the girl’s hand but Jungeun pulled her hand away, softly. Jungeun wasn't mad, she doesn't seem mad so Jinsoul didn't have to worry about it. She has to worry about Yeojin instead.

The kid was looking so lost, her eyes tell everything that she needs explanation. Not just a single statement from Jungeun. It doesn't make sense to her because Jungeun said it before that she doesn't have a mate. And the fact that Jungeun is still young to have a child made it worse. 

The rest of the girls stayed quiet though they don't know shit about what was happening. Even Yerim, looked as lost as Yeojin but then she saw the softness in Jinsoul’s eyes. That blonde knows something too. 

“Let’s go home, Yeojin.” Jungeun sounded more like begging than what she always did which is commanding everyone, and sometimes harshly. Yet this time, she really needs Yeojin to come home with her and cancel all her stupid plan to be a human. 

“I.. No.” The younger werewolf turned her head to Haseul and ignored the fact that she just informed who her mother's mate was. Her brain still with the plan on becoming human, but it was a complete mess at the moment. “I'll do anything to get the potion, please.” 

“Yeojin..” Jungeun hurried to the small girl, pulling her by the shirt. Yeojin yelped and screamed.

“Let go of me!”

“Don't be so stubborn. You're coming with me.” Jungeun pretended that Yeojin’s punches didn't hurt her since her heart was even worse at the thought of Yeojin leaving them to be a human. That was just so stupid yet she felt like breaking. 

“I don't want to! Just let me go!” Yeojin pushed Jungeun, hard. The older werewolf flew back, unfortunately for Sooyoung who was standing right where Jungeun fell. Both of them on the floor, Sooyoung grunted and immediately pushed Jungeun away from her before Chaewon and Jiwoo came to help her get up. 

Jungeun raised her head up, noticed the color in Yeojin’s left eye. She quickly turned to Jinsoul who did the same. Frowned on their faces. All these years, they thought that Yeojin was just a normal werewolf, now they're silently freaked out. “Y-yeojin..” 

“Just leave me alone! Don't act like you care!” Yeojin screamed.

“Of course I care. Yeojin, you're our family. My daugh-”

“Stop! Don't. I don't want to hear it! You lied to me!” The small werewolf ran upstairs before anyone could process anything. What they heard after that was a loud thud from the door. 

Hyejoo started to follow Yeojin’s steps when Sooyoung caught her hand. She just sighed but was twisted around by the other girl. Her boring eyes stared at Sooyoung’s fierce ones.  
“Where are you going?”

“None of your business.” Hyejoo yanked her hand away and walked upstairs to where Yeojin was. All of them frowned. 

“Did everyone forget that this is my house?” Haseul broke the silence, sounded really annoyed. She just happened to watch some strangers dramas in her own place. 

“It's not your house until someone left.” Sooyoung chuckled which made Haseul flames in anger. It's a success for Sooyoung to make that witch hurt and mad. She just have to dive in the past though it's also hard for her. 

Ara bit her lip at the back. It's either she wants to hold her laugh or just felt guilty about the whole situation. It's both, actually. 

Haseul ignored the taller witch. “Well show’s over. All of you get out.”

“Not without Hyejoo.”

“Not without Yeojin.”

Both Sooyoung and Jungeun said at the same time. They turned to look at each other afterwards before darting their eyes back to Haseul. 

“What do you want me to do? Serve you some tea and cookies?” Haseul groaned. It's almost midnight now and she didn't have mood for this, not after what happened to Hyunjin earlier. Also there were twelve people in the house and it was the most she ever let people in despite the ones who live there were just her, Heejin and Hyunjin, and Bunny.

“That would be great.” Sooyoung turned around and headed to the couch, not noticing the face that Haseul’s made. “.. I’ll stay here until Hyejoo come out.” 

Chaewon and Jiwoo didn't know what to do. It was weird to ignore the fact that everyone in this room was mostly enemies to each other. Like Sooyoung and Haseul, Sooyoung and the werewolves, but mostly Sooyoung. They can't deny that Sooyoung is quite easy to hate because of her attitude. 

Haseul gazed at Jungeun, eyeing the werewolf like she was asking if she wants to stay and be an asshole like Sooyoung too, except Haseul didn't know anything about all of them. Let alone, knowing that there’s a group of werewolves in her house. 

“Give Yeojin to us and we’ll leave.”

“I don't even keep that girl!” Haseul whined frustratingly. What did she do to deserve this? 

“She went to your room. I’m not like that person who barge into someone's place.” Jungeun glanced at the witch that she wants to start a battle with earlier. 

Sooyoung gritted her teeth. “But you did barged into someone’s house before.” The atmosphere became more and more tense. Jungeun shut her mouth with her jaw clenched tight. 

Haseul groaned loudly so that both sides heard her, they have to know that she has nothing related to this so it's not even her problem, but both Jungeun and Sooyoung seem hard headed.   
“I’ll get them but don't make any scene in my house.”

The brown haired witch didn't receive any answers so that means they didn't protest, that’s better. Then, she walked upstairs after leaving Heejin to keep an eye on them, she walked passed each door to reach the last one but Hyunjin suddenly popped out from her room. 

“What's going on?” The black haired girl asked while Bunny walked out between her legs, greeting Haseul with a soft meow. Hyunjin heard things downstairs but she didn't even budge to go there but asking Haseul instead. Since the witch just walked passed her room. 

“Nothing. Go back inside.” Haseul said shortly as she just walked to the last room. She acted like she ignored Hyunjin and the girl clenched her jaw, watching her walked away. 

But Hyunjin did what Haseul told her, going back into her room and mind her own business. It's not her problem even if the house in chaos, it’s not like she can anything with that stupid green collar around her neck and with her magic got blocked by Haseul. 

Haseul opened the black door without knocking, it’s her house and she can't consider Yeojin and Hyejoo as her guests anymore since what just happened. “You two better get down and go home with them. They're waiting for you.” 

“I don't want to. My mission.. Our mission is not done yet.” Yeojin tried to be as far from Haseul, even though she was already in the corner. At first she thought that was Sooyoung or Jungeun who barged in but Haseul was fine for her. Meanwhile, Hyejoo just sat on the bed. 

Haseul sighed again. “What mission did you have? You caused trouble for us with your families..”

“They’re not my family.” Both Hyejoo and Yeojin said in unison. Yeojin gritted her teeth, she couldn't help but to think about Jungeun who was her mother ? That couldn't be true. Jungeun is an alpha but Yeojin remembered that the alpha told her that she didn't have a mate and never have one. Did she lied to her? But which one is the lie?

“A leader werewolf and a powerful witch were waiting for both of you. So please, don't make them ruin my place.” Haseul begged but didn't really sound so desperate. By the way, it worked for Hyejoo and Yeojin. “I have nothing to do with any of you.”

“W-we..” Hyejoo cleared her throat as she got up and faced Haseul. “We saved Hyunjin. Yeojin brought her here and I got injured because I was protecting her, so..”

“So?” Haseul asked, eyebrow raised.

“So you have to pay us.” Hyejoo said nervously but she looked at Yeojin instead. 

“How much?”

Hyejoo nodded to the smaller girl, letting her answer. “Human potion.”

Haseul gasped. “That's not worth it.” She was shaking, they're really doing this and that little girl really desperate for that potion. 

“Not worth it? Not worth a life of someone that you know? Hyunjin would've died if we leave her alone and injured.” Hyejoo clicked her tongue, she saw the annoyance on Haseul’s face so she almost there. To convince the girl. 

“I-I..” Haseul stuck with words though they were waiting for her answer. “But you have to get those people out before they ruin everything.” She pointed her finger down which mean downstairs. 

Hyejoo and Yeojin looked at each other. That was tough, both had the same reason why they shouldn't mess with Sooyoung and Jungeun.

Yerim shot a glance towards Jungeun which the girl immediately caught her, but that was Yerim’s point since she got something in her head and need Jungeun’s explanation for it. Jinsoul, on the other hand could only watched.   
“You said that you found Yeojin.” 

“Yes, I found her. And also found out that she’s my daughter.” Jungeun closed her eyes, sighed.

“And you kept it from us for the whole years.” Yerim said with a slight disappointment in her voice. She just wondering why it has to be a secret, especially lying to Yeojin and told her that she doesn't have parents.

“I kept it from the whole pack. You don't want to know why.” 

“Nonsense. I obviously want to know why. You lied to Yeojin.” They stared at each other for a moment before they heard Jinsoul. 

“Enough, we can discuss about it later. We need to get Yeojin first, okay?” The other blonde pulled Jungeun’s head from Yerim to her. “You. Apologize once Yeojin come out.”

Jungeun was about to protest when her low growl was heard but Jinsoul cut her off by pointing her index finger to the girl with a glare. Jungeun shut up right away. Once Jinsoul went strict with her, she can't do anything about it even as a leader. 

The group of witches gathered on the other side, Sooyoung won't approve it if she gets any nearer to Jungeun. Even though she glared at the werewolf every two seconds, and also tried to eavesdropping their conversation. 

“Sooyoung, they're not bad people. They just want Yeojin.” Jiwoo tried to convince their leader about Jungeun and the werewolves. She can't let any fight happen that night, it wasn't worth it. 

“I'll check on you after this. They must put something on you so you became like this.” Sooyoung said flatly. 

“Became like what? Sooyoung, I'm saying the truth-”

“We will never be on their side.” Sooyoung gritted her teeth, impatience. If Jiwoo talk about it one more time, she might not like it and would do something not good. 

“I'm not saying that, I just don't want you to fight with the werewolves.” 

“Where the hell is Hyejoo? What did Haseul do upstairs.” Sooyoung changed the topic and not even looked at Jiwoo as she turned to Heejin who was talking to Ara a.k.a Vivi. Then, Sooyoung was brought back to the past. “Go get her.” She commanded to Heejin which the girl obeyed almost immediately, because of her fierce voice.

Then Sooyoung glanced at Vivi and gave the girl a signal, to follow her outside. The second person to obey her, following her from behind as they both ignored the stares from the others. They got out of the house for a moment, needing to see each other without the others around.

“Where did you live now?” Sooyoung asked once Vivi stopped beside her. She tried to be as calm as possible next to the pink haired girl. 

“The city.”

“Tch, how come I never see you before?” The taller witch mumbled. She heard the rumor that Vivi left this house but never thought of finding her since Sooyoung decided to start a new life with Hyejoo in her arms. Though it's hurt but she needs to let everything go at once. 

“You live there too?” Vivi asked, slightly surprised. 

“No, but I often go there.”

“And not getting caught by those humans?” Vivi knows that humans are not that well with any other creatures beside them. That's why she tried so hard to manipulate those humans and pretend that she's one of them. 

“I’m not wanted, I'm needed.” 

Vivi blinked her eyes before they went wide, whipping her head towards the witch beside her. “Sooyoung, you..”

“That's our job once we got out of this town.” Sooyoung said flatly, not looking at the other girl. 

“You did to our kind too?” The pink haired witch asked carefully, grimacing as the thought of Sooyoung betraying her own kind reached her mind. She even gasped when Sooyoung said nothing but sighed. “S-Sooyoung..”

“Only if it's necessary.”

“B-but that's betrayal!”

“To what? Witches? They're not my family.” 

Vivi was stunned. Sooyoung seemed heartless but Vivi knows that that wasn't what’s inside the girl. Sooyoung can't be that selfish. “You’ve changed.”

The taller witch chuckled. “You too. Your name.” She commented, remembered what Hyejoo called Vivi as Ara earlier. “Guess we have to change once we got out.” 

Vivi giggled along with the other witch before she stopped and stared at Sooyoung’s face. Since the girl is taller, she brought her head up and trailed down to Sooyoung’s hand, then she caught it into hers. Sooyoung flinched a little but stayed unmoved, and stared back at Vivi instead. 

“I miss you.” Vivi pulled both Sooyoung’s hands to her body as she hugged the girl’s torso, head up to face the girl. “Don’t you miss me?”

Sooyoung chuckled again, tucking Vivi’s hair behind her ear, she eyed the girl longingly. “I do…” She traced her fingers to Vivi’s jaw, to the girl’s chin. Their faces were only inches away, staring at each other deeply as the past replayed in both minds. 

They have been through a lot, with or without each other, so once they met now it felt unreal like it's not what she expected, to meet Vivi here and Vivi didn't know that she'll finally find Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung moved closer, she felt Vivi’s breath on her face and vice versa. Hitting softly on her face, it made her went even more closer, eager to close the gap as Vivi just waited for her. 

Yet, that's not what happened next when they heard a voice from the other side, making them pulled away from each other. “Ehem.” 

“Jiwoo..” Sooyoung’s voice trailed as she immediately let go of Vivi. The pink haired witch also feel the awkwardness especially when Jiwoo was staring at both of them, without saying anything. 

“I should go inside.” Vivi lowered her head before going in and leave both girls alone. 

“What are you doing here?” Sooyoung asked, walked closer to Jiwoo who kept staring at her. She started to get worried when Jiwoo suddenly acted like this. She saw them almost kiss but at least talk something, not froze like this. 

“What are you doing here?” The girl finally opened her mouth, asked the same question back.   
“I was talking to Vivi..”

“Ara.”

“Yeah..” Sooyoung opened her mouth again to change whatever topic they're in right now but Jiwoo was faster. 

“Doesn't seem like talking earlier.” Jiwoo’s voice wasn't sound like usual. She dropped the tone so it sound deep and it actually gave Sooyoung shivers. She didn't know why she suddenly scared to that girl but Jiwoo saw it earlier so Sooyoung knows it has to be with that. 

“Uhm, Vi- Ara and I used to know each other so..”   
“She used to be important to you?” Jiwoo asked. 

Sooyoung dragged her gaze to the ground, nodding slowly. Vivi used to be so important to her, and vice versa like they only care for each other and nothing’s more important since then, but Sooyoung guessed it was just the past then. She has no idea about it actually.

“Is this why you rejected me?”

Sooyoung expected this question already but she didn't expect Jiwoo to sound this mad. She rejected the girl before because of a few reasons but now Jiwoo saw that earlier, she must have had a full thought about it.   
“Jiwoo, please. We've talked about this.” 

Jiwoo let out a bitter chuckled, Sooyoung could taste it by hearing it. Then she saw the girl turned her heels around before spoke. “Hyejoo here already. I just want to say that.” Then Jiwoo got in first, before Sooyoung could explain. 

It's not because of Vivi that she rejected Jiwoo’s love, it's not because of Ara or Vivi that Sooyoung told Jiwoo not to say anything that is related to loving her. Jiwoo was head over heels towards her, she once said that she’s willing to do anything but Sooyoung still rejected her, but it was because another reason. She broke her relationship with Vivi months before she met Jiwoo, so there's nothing to do with that pink haired witch. 

Once Sooyoung stepped in, she saw Hyejoo in the living room, surrounded with Jiwoo and Chaewon. She also spotted Yeojin with the other werewolves, but she just went straight to Hyejoo.   
“Let’s go.” 

“Y-yeah..” Hyejoo slowly nodded her head but not even look at Sooyoung. That slightly hurt Sooyoung and also made her realize that the kid was scared of her than being comfortable around her. She did wrong at raising the girl. But something odd when Hyejoo suddenly agreed to her without any arguments happen. 

“Wait, I almost forgot something.” Sooyoung raised her hand to stop them. She noticed Hyejoo swallowed hard afterwards. 

“Who was with you two before? In the city.”

Hyejoo raised her eyebrows before she remembered. Then she gave a quick glance towards Yeojin, but the teen wolf was busy talking to the other werewolves. 

“She’s not here.” It's true, Hyunjin wasn't here and in her room instead.

“Who is she?” 

“I don't know, we met her in the city.” Hyejoo shrugged. “She’s Haseul’s friend, I guess.” She pointed towards Haseul. 

Sooyoung was in the thought about whether she should do her job or ignore it. She also needs Yeojin, as what the old man wants but she won't give Hyejoo to them. Chaewon saw her expression, the blonde knows about it too but she wasn't sure what to do. 

“We should go now.” Hyejoo said. 

“Wait, I need to find that girl.” Sooyoung walked passed Hyejoo with her eyes closed. She tried to detect anyone in the house. Hyejoo frowned, this isn't what they planned earlier. 

“What are you doing, Sooyoung?” Hyejoo tried to pull her but the girl didn't budge from her spot.   
Sooyoung opened her eyes again, wider. She swiftly turned to Haseul. “Where’s Hyunjin?” She remembered one person wasn't here, the one who always with Heejin, how can she forgot that girl? 

Vivi seemed to realize too. “Yeah, where’s Hyunjin?”

Haseul gulped. “She's resting.” Hoping that they didn't call that girl, or else they would find out what Haseul did to her. 

Sooyoung turned back to Hyejoo. “Is Hyunjin the girl?”

“Y-yes.”

Sooyoung turned to face Haseul again. “Oh shit!”

“What's wrong?”

“I need to talk to her.” The witch rushed upstairs before Haseul could stop her. If Hyunjin was that girl, means Hyunjin was the killer. Sooyoung had mixed feelings about it. She knows Hyunjin well like she knows the rest but she didn't hate that girl like she hates Haseul. Haseul just an exception in this house. That witch was the one who ruined everything before just because she has a feeling for Vivi, her girlfriend at that time.

“Sooyoung, wait!” Haseul ran after Sooyoung, along with Heejin and Vivi. They're also curious why Sooyoung suddenly acted like that. And left the rest in the living room. 

Hyejoo and Yeojin gave a question look to each other. 

“Yeojin let's go.” Jungeun gently took Yeojin’s hand but the girl pulled away and reached for Jinsoul’s hand instead. It hurts her but she couldn't do anything about it. Jinsoul just looked at her apologetically. 

“Hold on, I need to know about Hyunjin.” Yeojin looked at the stairs instead of Jungeun. The thought of Jungeun as her mother messed her mind, she just wants to run and scream her lungs out but that’s not the plan.

This time, Jungeun let the girl. At least Yeojin willing to go home with them. Maybe they have to wait a little. 

Sooyoung didn't knock and the door immediately opened itself. She walked in with Haseul, Heejin and Vivi followed behind. 

“Sooyoung, what are you doing?!” Haseul scolded her for disturbing Hyunjin’s sleep ?   
No, Hyunjin wasn't sleeping. She was staring straight at them like she has been waiting for the moment. Bunny was there too, sitting next to the girl while cleaning its fur.

“Hyunjin.” Sooyoung said. 

“Sooyoung?”

Then Bunny suddenly jumped as it saw Vivi. The pink haired girl caught the cat and hugged it. Hyunjin brought her eyes back to Sooyoung. 

“You- what happened to you?!” Sooyoung frowned, seeing Hyunjin with a green thing wrapped around her neck. Vivi brought her eyes to that girl too, shocked. 

“Ask Haseul.” Hyunjin said with bored eyes. 

Then, Vivi and Sooyoung turned to the said girl, glaring at her. “What did you do?” Sooyoung gritted her teeth. She knows what's that green thing use for. 

“I have to! She kept missing.” 

“Missing?”

Haseul took a deep breath before answering. “After Vivi healed her, she lost her memory but not when she's with Bunny. And she wants to run away, to find Vivi..” Her eyes darted to Vivi, sighed heavily. “I have to keep her still.” 

Vivi stepped closer, still having Bunny in her arms. “You want to find me?” She asked Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin desperately got up from the bed, with her wide and teary eyes, she stared at Vivi. “Please come back home. Stay here. I don't want to live like this and you're the one who can help me.” She begged. 

“She's not one of us anymore..” Haseul said emotionlessly, but instead looking away. 

“Haseul..” Heejin’s voice trailed. 

Haseul is still hurt from what happened between all of them. When Vivi left and when Sooyoung started a war with her. It ruined her life at the moment and now she just wants to start a new one. Not until Vivi and Sooyoung showed up at the same time like now. 

“I can help you Hyunjin. You don't need Vivi.” Haseul stated harshly and pulled Hyunjin with her. She looked at Vivi with a sad face before pushing Hyunjin back to her bed. 

“Blocking my magic doesn't help me!” Hyunjin bursts which made Haseul flinched. The rest were shocked too. 

“You blocked her magic?” Sooyoung asked in disbelief. The disgusted on her face, knowing that Haseul could do something like that to someone who’s like family to her. 

Vivi also couldn't believe what she just heard. Never in her life she did that to any witches, it just so disgraceful. It's like betraying. “What’s wrong with you, Haseul!”

“She can't control her magic, you have to trust me. Heejin knows that too.”

Heejin nodded her head slowly once they set their eyes on her. She and Haseul had witnessed a few times when Hyunjin couldn't control her magic and messed everything up. It's chaos. “After that war.. after Vivi healed her and left.. she just not the same.” 

“Get out. We're not discussing about this.” Haseul suddenly said, pushing them out except Hyunjin. 

“No, wait.” Sooyoung pushed Haseul back and the girl stopped. She turned back to Hyunjin, staring at the girl in the eyes. “What have you done in the city?”

Hyunjin frowned. “I-I'm looking for Vivi-”

“You did something else.” Sooyoung muttered fiercely. She knows that Hyunjin kept something in her head. 

That's when Hyunjin widened her eyes, and her heart felt like it almost dropped out. She shook her head harshly. “N-no! It's not.. it’s not me! I swear! I didn't do it!” Her hands automatically went back to the collar and tried to rip it off. Still failed. 

“Do what?” Haseul asked. 

“She killed a human in the city. They were now looking for her.” Sooyoung sighed. 

Everyone gasped, head turned to Hyunjin but the girl raised her hands up in defense. “It's not true!!” Then Hyunjin pushed Vivi and Sooyoung who got in the way before ran passed them and went downstairs. The other four girls went after her. 

Hyunjin stopped in the living room as she saw new faces, noticing Hyejoo and Yeojin. She can’t run away because of that collar, now she's stuck in the middle with nothing can help. All eyes were on her and it's so uncomfortable, she just kept on swirling around until Sooyoung approached her. 

“No! Don't come near me! I didn't do it!” Her body shaking, shivers and goosebumps all over her body. 

“Then why are you so afraid if you didn't do it?”

“because it wasn't me who killed him! It's someone else!” Hyunjin heard a few gasped but she didn't look, she just clutched her head that felt dizzy, while her eyes wandered randomly. 

Until she saw a figure. It made her eyes wide opened, her heart beat fast and her whole body paralyzed. That figure, that face. Hyunjin brought up her finger to point at the figure, didn't know whether they saw it or not. The figure looked back at her with confused eyes.   
“H-her!” Her hand shaking. “She's the one who did it!”

Sooyoung turned to where Hyunjin pointed at, she frowned. “Chaewon? No way, she's with me the whole time.”

Hyunjin whipped her head. “Y-you… you kept a d-demon.. ?” 

Sooyoung’s jaw dropped, so did the rest. They were too shocked as that word was mentioned. “D-demon?” Her eyes brought up to Chaewon and Hyunjin repeatedly. Chaewon’s a demon? No. “She's not a demon.” Sooyoung confirmed.

“She is.. and she's the one who killed him, not me.” Hyunjin swallowed hard. Her breath hitched when she set her eyes on Chaewon again.

“What is she talking about? Who is she?” Chaewon herself asked. Then she saw Hyunjin freaked out, towards her. It's weird her out. “Why is she like that?”

Haseul came closer to Hyunjin. “Hey, how did you know a demon?” She put her hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder but then the girl suddenly fell on the floor, which made everyone shocked. 

“Haseul, what did you do?!” Sooyoung scolded. 

“No, it's not me!” Haseul crouched down and took Hyunjin in her arms. The girl just fainted and her body cold. “Heejin, help!” 

But before anyone could move, the light suddenly turned off. The torches and everything bright that made them see at night were out. Nobody saw a thing, they can't even light a fire or use magic. 

It's when everyone started to freak out. Jinsoul used her power to see in the dark, she saw everything, they could only see her left blue eye. And what she noticed that nobody makes a move, Haseul still holding unconscious Hyunjin in her arms. “Everyone stay still.” 

She felt Yeojin and Yerim grip on her, that's a relief that they're closed. Then she saw Jungeun clenching her fists, so she took the girl’s arm to calm her down. 

Something odd in the corner of her eyes, Jinsoul saw another figure by the door. She realized it was the blonde Chaewon but she's not blonde and when she glanced over, she noticed the real blonde Chaewon still on her earlier spot. So that's not her. 

Maybe that's the one that Hyunjin mentioned but she’s the one who made a move. Towards Hyunjin. “H-hey, stop!!” She yelled but the girl just grinned at her and continued.

“What? What's wrong?!” Sooyoung asked while squinting her eyes.

The girl was getting closer to Hyunjin, Jinsoul didn't know Hyunjin or that girl and didn't know what she should do. 

Jinsoul pry Yerim’s and Yeojin’s hands off her, she quickly ran towards the figure who was getting closer to the unconscious Hyunjin. The figure who looked like Chaewon turned her head towards Jinsoul, her eyes were all black. Jinsoul felt goosebumps from that glare, she has a feeling that she can't fight that thing. She looked powerful so Jinsoul went for Hyunjin instead. 

“Jinsoul!”

“Jinsoul, where are you!?” Jungeun and Yerim called for her but they can't see anything. Jinsoul, the only person who can see at the moment, tried to pull Hyunjin away from the figure. 

Haseul was startled by the sudden move, she thought someone did something to Hyunjin since she can't see. “Hyunjin!” She got Hyunjin’s arm and grip it tightly. 

“No, I'm pulling her away. That thing is coming for her!” Jinsoul explained immediately. Eyes still looking at the figure in horror. 

“What!?” Now it's Sooyoung who yelled, also helpless with the sight. Jinsoul couldn't help each person at the moment, she has to go for Hyunjin first. 

“Everyone hold on to each other!” She ordered and embraced Hyunjin before it could reach her. She noticed that they got to hold each other, but the thing is that this thing was coming towards her and Hyunjin fierce eyes. “Stop!! Go away!!” 

Jinsoul is not a witch, so she doesn't know what else to say and the figure seemed like it didn't listen to her. It's weird when it looked like Chaewon but creeper, Jinsoul didn't even think it's human. “Somebody help me! It's coming for Hyunjin!” 

She was helpless. They all were helpless. Jinsoul afraid that this person or whatever thing she is, hurt them but it looked like it was coming for Hyunjin only. If she let Hyunjin go, she didn't know what could happen next. 

Then she whipped her head to Jungeun who was trying to see well in the dark. “Jungeun! Help!” She shouted, startled the werewolf. 

“What?!” 

“CHANGE NOW!!” 

Without any questions, Jungeun changed herself into her wolf. It's tripled her size and Yerim looked so small next to her, not to mention Yeojin. And her eyes were glowing red, glancing at Jinsoul as now she can see well. She growled. 

“That!” Jinsoul pointed. Jungeun didn't think any seconds and attacked. Snarling and jumped on that all black figure. 

It surprised her when it was just black smoke that she attacked, it wasn't anyone or anything and the smoke disappeared a couple seconds after that. Jungeun growled, tried to find but she can't. And that's when the light went back to normal, everyone can see but with squinting eyes. They were shocked by the big wolf in the room. 

Jungeun still swirling around like a lost puppy but then she stopped when she saw Chaewon. She started to growl loudly, glaring at the blonde who looked terrified. 

“Jungeun, no!” Just as when she tried to attack, Jinsoul stopped her. She whipped her head to the other blonde.

Sooyoung pulled Chaewon to her back, afraid that the wolf will come for that girl. She too, was shocked by the size of Jungeun. This is sure an alpha, she thought and she never kill one before. 

“It's not her.. it's not her.” Jinsoul chanted to calm Jungeun down, while Hyunjin still in her arms, unconscious. “Calm down, Jungeun.. you can change now.” 

It's complicated when Jungeun snarled at nothing instead of changing back to human. Jinsoul already knows it's hard to control an alpha who was also a leader to their group. The girl got a very high ego that everyone in their pack afraid of. 

“How big is that monster?” Sooyoung accidentally or maybe not, said it out loud, eyeing the werewolf before her. Attempted to mock the wolf and she did when Jungeun snarled at her with a step closer. “Whoa..” 

Sooyoung already had her aura just in case and she pulled the other three girls behind her. She’s not afraid of that.. thing. She just wants to protect her family, and she won't let this big ass wolf touch them. Raising one hand up, Sooyoung stopped Jungeun but not with magic, but with just a warning.

“Jungeun..” Jinsoul called again, finally getting up after Haseul took Hyunjin from her. “Stop Jungeun, don't make things worse.” 

In a few seconds, Jungeun turned back to her human form as they watched. She didn't miss to shoot a death glare towards Sooyoung first before turning back to Jinsoul. “What do you want me to do? Attack her but not attack her ?” She pointed her finger to Chaewon. 

Jinsoul ignored the question and looked at everyone, mostly Haseul before she spoke. “I saw a figure who looks like her earlier in the dark.” She pointed at Chaewon and the girl backed away. “I don't know what is, but it went for her.” Then she pointed at Hyunjin who didn't wake up yet and still in Haseul’s arms. 

“What was that?” Haseul muttered, glancing at Heejin but the girl also didn't have any idea about it. 

“Demon.” 

They turned to Vivi, “Hyunjin said it is a demon. It must be looking for her.” The pink haired girl stared at the unconscious girl with a mix sad and serious expression. 

“B-but why..?” Haseul was trembling, staring at the girl on her lap. No, she won't let that happen, Hyunjin can't be on a demon’s hands. 

“We didn't know what had happened to her in the city. And the reason why she.. killed a man?” Vivi retorted, her eyes settled on Sooyoung for a second then she suddenly glanced at Chaewon. “You sure she's not a demon?” 

Jiwoo widened her eyes and pulled Chaewon closer to her. “No, she’s not!”

“Sorry.” Vivi shrugged nonchalantly. 

“We have to wake her up to know what exactly happened.” Haseul lifted Hyunjin up with the help of Heejin and put the girl on the table. Haseul tried to work on her spell to the girl while Heejin was preparing something. Vivi came to see if she can help with anything. 

Meanwhile the rest just awkwardly watching them. Yeojin and Hyejoo used the moment to look at each other, that didn't go unnoticed by Sooyoung. Both girls didn't know whether their plan ruin or not, they still need the deal that they made with Haseul, but now Haseul looked busy. 

Almost a minute of silence before Jungeun spoke up, “We should go now.” she grabbed the smallest girl’s hand which startled the girl. “There’s nothing we can do here.” 

Yeojin didn't know what to do but that was the plan. To make them go home and never come back and then Hyejoo and Yeojin planned to escape to come back to Haseul. Yet when they think again, the plan was a bit hard because this town and their place are far. It takes time to reach this town again. 

“W-wait..” Yeojin yanked her hand away. “I-I need to stay h-here…” She gave a look to Hyejoo who slightly frowning. 

But then she jumped a little when the sound of Jungeun’s growl echoed the room. It gave shivers to her spine. The leader obviously didn't like what she heard but Yeojin also had her ego where she didn't want to be controlled anymore. “I want to stay-”

Jungeun growled again, which made the shorter girl stepped back. Jinsoul has to hold Jungeun still before the girl would do something to Yeojin. “Jungeun, stop it!” 

They just returning each other’s glares at the moment and that's already complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued, on my twitter @qingsquadorbit please check on it to know what happened next.
> 
> A poll attached to my recent update and you should vote it.


	10. ONE 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After you read this chap, please go to my twitter @qingsquadorbit and vote for the poll for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this >_<

Sooyoung scoffed when she watched the werewolves. “Ignore them. Let's go now.” She said, turning to the other witches. As she thought that they will listen to her right away but she thought wrong. All of them looked so confused and didn't move a single muscle. Sooyoung frowned. 

“What are you guys doing? Let's go..” Sooyoung gritted her teeth. She noticed that the three girls gave her an unreadable look, she didn't want to think that these girls didn't want to go. “Jiwoo? Chaewon? Don't tell me you two want to stay in this place.”

“It's actually you who needs to stay.” Jiwoo muttered. 

“What do you mean? I don't want to stay here. I want to go right now and all of you will follow me.” She said firmly and grabbed those girls’ hands, starting with Hyejoo who was silent the whole time. 

When Hyejoo pulled her hand back, Sooyoung groaned frustratingly. “Don't make me..” She glared at each one of them. “We don't belong here.”

“You have to help her.” Jiwoo ignored what Sooyoung just said. She pointed at Hyunjin and the rest of the witches that surrounded her. Yes, she has nothing to do with them but Jiwoo thinks that Sooyoung needs to do something since she’s a special and powerful witch. 

Sooyoung also watched them before turned back. “They are enough to help her.” Sooyoung’s voice softened as the thought of Hyunjin ran in her head. She’s not the old Sooyoung anymore but she admitted it that she slightly cares about them. Vivi.. Heejin.. but the thought of Haseul made her sticks with her decision. 

“I don't want to be related to them-”

She didn't even get to finish her words when the light turned off. Again.

“Ah, shit. Here we go again.” Hyejoo mumbled but actually scared and searching for Jiwoo’s hand who was next to her. 

Jinsoul looked around again, with her blue eye, looking for something or maybe the same figure that came in the dark earlier but something else happened before she makes a move. Which they heard a loud screeching sound that made all of them fell on the floor, covering their ears. 

It didn't stop and some of them started to scream in pain. This isn't a human's voice, it couldn't be from someone’s lungs. The sound went into their heads, like ruining their brains. Someone needs to stop it. 

“S-stop…” Jinsoul opened her left eye, scanning the area while she was on the floor. She almost stumbled backwards and screamed when she saw something dark on top of Hyunjin. She was speechless and her body shaken. 

The sound was so loud that her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head, her teeth clenched tightly. This is painful, she needs to stop it. 

Jinsoul rolled her body around, her eyes settled on Sooyoung earlier because she was the only girl who didn't scream in pain though Jinsoul could see the uncomfortable look on her face. Sooyoung probably tried to do some of her black magic, but she still can't see. 

The blonde went straight towards the witch, with her jaw clenched that her veins were visible on her head and neck because of that loud screeching sound that kept on stabbing their brains. She slammed her hand right on Sooyoung’s shoulder once she reached that witch. 

Sooyoung jolted, almost raised her hand to throw a fit but then her eyes went wide, her eyes were turning blue all of a sudden but surprisingly she could see the whole thing. And the first thing she looked at was Jinsoul, she frowned. “What the hell-”

“Do something!!” Jinsoul yelled despite the closeness between her and the witch but the evil sound was muffling the whole thing that she has to scream her lungs out. 

Pointing at the demon, Sooyoung brought her gaze up, gasped. She couldn't break the spell that she did to herself to prevent her from the sound and then she started to chant another spell, trying to be as loud as she can. Now, she realized that the demon really looked like Chaewon but sure it's not the blonde who lives with her. This one made her heart raced abnormally, with it's terrifying look and how it got above Hyunjin, about to do something to that girl. Sooyoung can't let it happen. 

It's hard for Jinsoul at the moment because she was struggling to not let her hand of Sooyoung’s shoulder. If she did, Sooyoung couldn't see anymore and how the demon could turned off the light and took everyone sights except the blonde’s specialty. But it hurts her if she waits too long. She gripped on the witch’s shoulder hard that Sooyoung could feel her bone breaks but the witch has not time to scold the werewolf. 

“Q-quick!” 

Sooyoung can feel the werewolf was trembling. The demon finally turned to her which is creepy. Sooyoung chanted more and more her spell made the thing paid attention to her instead. 

“Sooyoung..” 

The said girl widened her eyes, almost paralyzed from the demonic voice that called her name. It was coming for her, that thing.. 

“You shouldn't do anything, Sooyoung..” Suddenly the voice of the demon changed, it was low and softer but didn't stop the witch from shaking in fear. The demon surrounded with black smoke, changing itself into another shape which is a kid. That's when Sooyoung felt her heart dropped. She knew that kid, she recognized that child very well, looking at her with teary eyes. Sooyoung felt her own eyes pooled with tears. “You shouldn't do anything ever since.” 

That voice.. 

That kid’s voice. It's the same. It was her..

“H-Hyejoo..” Sooyoung stuttered, her own voice cracked. A young Hyejoo was right in front of her, crying. It was the same as that day Sooyoung wants to forget. “N-no.. it wasn't her.” She told herself, tried to continue her spell. She looked on the floor instead to distract herself. This demon just want to conquer her mind.

But she stopped when she heard another familiar voice. 

“You shouldn't take my daughter, Sooyoung.” 

Sooyoung felt her heart breaking into pieces. This shouldn't be about her, she didn't want that. She regretted what she did now. That evil demon ruined her mind already. Sooyoung didn't want to look up but the voice continued.

“You shouldn't take Hyejoo and kill me, Sooyoung.”

“I d-didn't kill you!”

“What will happen if she knows that you killed her mother?”

“S-stop!” Sooyoung finally looked up to see that person. It's the same, her eyes, her face. Hyejoo got it from her, but that's not really her. She's gone years ago. This is just a demon. “Get out of my mind!” 

The demon changed back to itself, that Chaewon looked and she smiled. “Then don't interrupt me.” She turned back to Hyunjin direction, walking towards the innocent unconscious girl. 

Sooyoung ignored that warning, she kept reciting her spell and the demon screamed. 

“You will regret this, Sooyoung!” The demonic voice came back, but this time it sounded suffering in pain. Sooyoung managed to get through it and attacked it with her powerful spell. Not even a demon could stop her. 

“Fuck off.” 

With one last glare, the demon exploded into smoke, disappeared like before and then the light turned on again. Everyone was still on the floor, the pain slowly gone, they just started to breathe heavily, it was something exhausting. They felt like their ears were going to bleed if it's longer. 

Jinsoul fell flat on the floor, releasing her grip from Sooyoung while the witch fell to the front, hands on the floor to support her body. Now she felt her shoulder hurt from the grip earlier but Jinsoul just helped her. 

“What was happening again?” Jungeun asked breathless. She can't even changed to wolf because it was too painful but now she glad it was gone. 

“The demon..” Sooyoung retorted, gripping her head tightly. She drew everyone’s attention, and with Jinsoul who lay lifelessly next to her. “I got her go away.”

Sooyoung not really sure about that but it is gone for now. 

“What did she wants?” But before Haseul gets any answer, Hyunjin suddenly got up. And the first thing she did was yanking the collar that wrapped around her neck off, left everyone shocked especially the one who own that green collar. 

“H-hyunjin..” Heejin muttered softly next to the girl but Hyunjin monotonously got off the table and walked towards Haseul, with her hand gripped tight on the broken collar. 

“Hyunjin!” Haseul startled when the collar was thrown at her. She didn't catch it but glared at the girl instead. 

“I’m not your pet anymore.” With that, Hyunjin walked back to her room but stopped when Haseul grasped her hand. She turned, sighed. “I'm tired…”

“What just happened?” 

“I don't want to care about it.”

“You have to tell me!” Haseul raised her voice, she sounded very much frustrated. She needs an explanation for this. This isn't normal when it comes to demons and evil spirits. And now she's desperate to know what was behind all this. “We… we can ask Vivi’s help.” 

Vivi raised her eyebrows when she heard her name in the conversation. “Me?”

Haseul whipped her head towards the pink haired girl. “Please help Hyunjin gets her memory back. She can't rely on Bunny all the time. And we need to know what happened to her in the city.”

“I would if I can but I can’t. I mean I can't do it alone..” Vivi dragged her gaze to Sooyoung which Haseul understand what it means. While Sooyoung raised her eyebrows, those gazes on her made her finally realized something. 

“Sooyoung.” Haseul called softly which is odd. 

“Huh.” Sooyoung scoffed. “There's only two reasons why me and her broke up. You know that right?” She asked while gestured towards Vivi and herself. Her eyes were on Haseul who clenched her jaw and looked anywhere but her face. 

“First, it's because of you.” Haseul rolled her eyes when a finger pointed at her but she admitted it, that was true. 

“Second, because we can't combine our powers together. The last one was regretted.” It hurts to say that but those who were there at the time know about that. Vivi almost lose her mind when she tried to accept the fact that she and Sooyoung can't be together with their powers combined. “So, the history won't repeat again.”

“You must know what to do. Please.” Haseul blurted out desperately. 

“Please? Huh, is that Haseul? Now you're begging. I thought you said Vivi wasn't one of you guys anymore?” Sooyoung mocked. 

Haseul felt her dignity was scratched and left a big scar on it. “It's not for me. It's for Hyunjin.”

“We can help figure out another way.” Vivi retorted. 

“We?” Sooyoung snorted. 

Hyunjin sighed. “I want to sleep now.” She walked away and left them all in the living room. Haseul watched her worriedly. 

“I still need to know how she broke this.” Haseul crouched down and grabbed the green collar, examined it. She put a spell on it and Hyunjin never succeed to take it off until now. 

Sooyoung suddenly frowned. “That's something you need to worry about. It's not really her who control her.” 

“What?”

“The demon. From what I learned, she must have a deal with the demon when she was in the city. Also she's the one who pointed out that the demon who killed the man, not her but those humans chased her instead.” Sooyoung explained everything that felt clicked together. 

“Hyunjin? B-but what deal..?”

“I don't know, ask the demon.” Sooyoung scoffed before turning around the girls. “Let's go now.” 

“Don't! Please, don't leave yet!” It was Heejin. Sooyoung looked at her and sighed. “Please help her.” 

“It'll put my family in danger.” Sooyoung admitted. Hyejoo, Jiwoo and Chaewon looked at each other for a second. It's been long since Sooyoung had mentioned family in her life. This must be something that she really mean it. 

“We'll protect each other, I swear.” Heejin put her hand up, showing that she keep her words. 

Sooyoung glanced at Jiwoo first, she didn't say anything but Sooyoung was asking with her gaze. She didn't want to hurt anyone, not even Hyunjin but she had to avoid doing anything. ‘You shouldn't do anything, Sooyoung.’

‘You will regret this, Sooyoung!’ Those were playing in her mind. She shouldn't do anything, it might get worse. 

“I’ll try…” 

Sooyoung just said her decision that she herself didn't know what will happen next but when she saw them sighed in relief, she felt at ease. This isn't about herself anymore, it's not the past, she has to think that this is different from the past. 

“I can help too!” 

They turned their heads towards Yeojin who suddenly jumped into the scene. “I can help with anything!” 

“Yeojin..” Jungeun gritted her teeth. Then she looked at Haseul. “No, she's not and we're going now.”

Once Jungeun grabbed her hand, Yeojin quickly looked up to Haseul, and silently called for help. They had a deal and Haseul should understand what she was doing right now. She can't just leave at the moment, she didn't know when will she come back. 

“Uh, I need her help too..” Haseul said, which stopped Jungeun. 

“You've got to be kidding me.” Jungeun groaned.

Yeojin slowly pulled her hand away, but Jungeun tightened her grip. “Y-you guys can go home. I-I'm fine h-here..” 

“Are you kidding me?!” Jungeun raised her voice. 

From their expressions, no, they're not kidding with her. It's either they acted up or really serious about what they said. Jungeun can't take it anymore, she's about to breathe fumes but she was tired with all these since the beginning, she didn't get to rest. Nobody does, so she tried to calm herself down. 

Without asking for anyone else’s opinion like Jinsoul and Yerim, she opened her mouth. “I'm not leaving you here. We're gonna stay for the night.” She let it out along with a heavy sighed. Eyes finally brought to Yeojin and Haseul. 

“What is this? A motel?” Haseul scoffed. 

Jungeun shot a death glare first. This girl has attitude. “You asked for Yeojin’s help. What would you do? Kick us out? And plus, we helped your friend earlier and Jinsoul almost passed out because of her so don't be rude and just let us stay.” She barked back. 

Yet Haseul wasn't affected by the werewolf by now as she already knows how she acts. “So, you're saying that barging into someone’s house isn't rude?”

Jungeun didn't answer but she let out a growl that her lips slightly vibrated as she showed her shining sharp teeth. It succeeded in making Haseul stepped back with her covered expression. Luckily, Yerim stepped in between them before Jungeun could snatches the witch’s head. 

“We’re sorry for that.” Yerim slightly pushed Jungeun behind her. “.. but please let us stay..”

Jungeun hates it when they have to beg but she reconsidered it when Haseul slowly nodded her head. It's easy for Yerim but not for the werewolves leader. 

“I need Yeojin until we settled all this.” Haseul muttered softly but by all this, she meant when she finally get to make the potion that the small werewolf needs. “You can be in this area only. Do not trespass other places.”

The werewolves examined the area that Haseul pointed at. It was only the living room minus the place that they used for witchcraft on the other side. Then Jungeun noticed the other ‘family’ on the other corner.

“With them?” She pointed a finger towards Sooyoung who was rolling her eyes at her irritated face. 

“Yes.” Haseul answered shortly. “Sooyoung and Vivi follow me.” Then the witch walked upstairs, assuming that the said girls will follow behind. 

Sooyoung turned around first. “If they do anything weird just give them a warning okay? Or call me.” 

They didn't answer her right away but they just nodded their heads slowly. Jiwoo glanced at Jungeun, a little bit surprised when the werewolf was actually looking at her but Sooyoung pulled her head over and glared at the werewolf. That's what she means by anything weird, she doesn't trust those werewolves. Never. But she has to trust the rest of her family. “Don't get near them. Got it?”

Jiwoo nodded again. 

Vivi was already stepping on the stairs, step by step when Sooyoung followed her until she was next to her. They looked at each other and a sigh came out from Vivi’s mouth, knowing what would happen. But from behind, Jiwoo just watched them with narrowed eyes, suddenly remembered the scene where these two witches almost kissed earlier. 

“Now what? Did she tell us to sleep on the floor?” Jungeun asked, slightly annoyed. 

“I guessed, but not me.” Yeojin commented before heading to the big couch, she slept on before. Planning to sit on there but her plan ruined when Jungeun caught her hand again. Now, she groaned frustratingly. “What?”

“You're with me.”

“No.”

“Yes. We need to talk.” Jungeun said firmly, the kid could feel it from the grip on her hand but she tried to play it off. Not to be scared by the intimidating stare. 

“About what?”

“The whole want to be human thingy.”

Yeojin groaned again. “Will you talk about my mother in return?”

Jungeun was speechless, taken aback by the sudden question but well she expected that, just not ready for it. No matter how many times she tried to prepare herself to tell Yeojin about all of this. Yeojin was about to say something since she didn't answer the girl but then she opened her mouth. “Y-yes..” Came out a stutter one. 

“L-let’s go outside.” She said and Yeojin followed her, leaving the other two werewolves. Jinsoul understood the situation well, plus she was tired from what happened earlier. Yerim just came and sat by her side. 

And of course the rest of the girls watched Jungeun and Yeojin walked out, especially Jiwoo who eyed them closely before she brought her gaze away, settled it on Heejin. “Miss.”

Heejin awkwardly turned her head to the voice she heard and raised her eyebrows, asking just in case she heard it wrong but Jiwoo clearly nodded her head and called her closer with her hand. She licked her lips nervously first before approaching the witch. “Y-yes?”

“Hi, I'm Jiwoo.” 

“H-heejin..”

“This is Chaewon and this is-”

“Hyejoo. I know her.” Heejin cut the girl, glancing at Hyejoo awkwardly. She didn't know if the real reason Jiwoo called her just to introduce themselves but that wasn't bad, she thought. She kinda wants a friend or more. 

“Well, uhm Heejin. Can I ask you something?” 

So yeah, this isn't about introduction thingy but well, “What is it?”

“Do you know Sooyoung? I know that she used to live in this town but do you know her?” Jiwoo instantly asked, when curiosity hits her since the beginning. She always wondered who Sooyoung was in this town and why that girl avoided talking about it. 

Heejin was a little surprised while blinking her eyes. Should she answer this? These are Sooyoung’s family anyway so why not, but what if Sooyoung wants to keep anything in secret? “Yes, uhm we know her.”

“How do you know her? I mean who is she to you? Can you give us more details about it? Sooyoung would tell us but we always forgot to ask her about it.” Jiwoo lied on the last sentence. It was the opposite where they kept on asking the witch about her old life and Sooyoung won't say a single word about it. That's frustrating her.

Heejin scratched her head, trying to think for a good start on how she met Sooyoung. “She's known well in this town but I know more about her when she dated Vivi. We also became friends. Me and Hyunjin…” her voice trailed but she continued as Jiwoo and others patiently listening.

“Haseul uhm.. Haseul didn't really like her. They're like rivals because..” She looked up for one second before turning back to stare at the floor. “.. Haseul likes Vivi too. So it's hard to see them in the same room without bickering with each other until now because Haseul thought that Vivi left us because of Sooyoung.”

“But they live separately.” Jiwoo commented. They met Vivi who introduced as Ara in the city and Sooyoung and her never met before now. 

“Yeah, but we all know that Vivi was looking for her. She couldn't accept the break up.”

“Why did they broke up?” Jiwoo asked too soon, didn't even let Heejin to take a breath.

“Like Sooyoung said earlier. They can't combine their powers well. It's not that they would lose their powers but something big happened like.. they changed..” Heejin’s voice faded as she was wondering whether to tell or not. But Jiwoo already impatiently asked.

“What changed?”

“They became different and more… evil..” Heejin cleared her throat and looked around. “Both of them. I never seen something evil ever since, it was scary. After that they decided.. well Sooyoung decided to break the relationship.”

All three witches listened to Heejin with wide eyes. How evil Sooyoung could be when Hyejoo thought that the girl already evil at the moment. “Is that why they left this town?”

“Yes and no, but I don't know a lot about it but things became mess after the war between the humans and us. That's also the time Hyunjin got terribly injured and lost some of her memories. And Sooyoung.. there's a rumor about her.. I mean it's still a rumor until now.”

“What rumor?” This time Hyejoo asked.

But before Heejin got to open her mouth, she heard her name. 

“Heejin!” Haseul called from upstairs, hands on her hips. “Come here.”

Heejin didn't say anything and just left the three witches. Jiwoo still got the eagerness in her stomach, she needs to know everything about Sooyoung as soon as possible. What rumor that Heejin talked about? Why is it about Sooyoung? What did Sooyoung do? Also curious about the war that happened between humans and witches.

There's a bench outside of the house, both werewolves sat on it, followed with a pregnant silence between them. So Jungeun cleared her throat first. 

“Why?” That’s all came out from her mouth. 

Yeojin, knowing what the question referred to, sighed. “I don't want to live like this. I don't want to be a werewolf. It's suck.”

Little did Yeojin knows, Jungeun had her face white and since it was quite dark, she didn't notice it but Jungeun was completely pale after she heard that answer. There's something flashed in her mind that she couldn't let it go. Something about her and.. 

“You can't do that. It's like breaking the rules.” 

“Once I become a human, I will live in the city and not one of the werewolves anymore.” Yeojin admitted quietly, head down because she can't face Jungeun at the moment. 

It was a nightmare for Jungeun to hear that. The thought of Yeojin living alone. “You can't live alone, Yeojin. You need us, we need you.”

“Need me? Huh.” The small girl scoffed. “I don't think I’m needed ever since I live there. Nobody needs me-”

“Don’t say that. We need you, Yeojin. I need you.” Jungeun pulled the girl’s shoulder to face her. “Please, don't do anything like that. Ever again. Humans are evil, you can't be one of them.”

Yeojin clenched her jaw, she looked away from Jungeun, didn't want to say anything. Her eyes flailing all over the place, she realized how beautiful the night scenery was with the moonlight shining on the small garden in front of this house. She sighed again, decided to change the topic. “Where's my mother?”

That question hit Jungeun in the face, like the hair on the back of her neck raised and her body chill, plus the night air hitting their skin. That short but firm question made Jungeun felt like her heart dropped, she got the flashback again. She hates it. 

“She's.. she's gone..”

To her surprise, she heard Yeojin chuckled but it sounded bitter, she couldn't help it. Jungeun looked up to see the girl’s face. 

“I knew it. Why would I even asked that? I won't be here with you if she's still alive, right?” 

That hurts badly but the older werewolf tried to stay calm. 

“But why did you lie to me? Why now? After all these years, I thought you're nobody but just someone who found me.” There’s anger in the girl’s eyes, and her left one flashing an orange color for a second, Jungeun knows it wasn't good. “Now I hope you're nobody to me.”

“Yeojin..” Jungeun’s voice cracked. “I have to keep it from everyone..”

“Oh really? I thought you just disgusted to have me as your daughter.” Yeojin mocked.

“Yeojin.” Jungeun sounded fierce at first then her eyes softened just like her heart. She stared at the girl longingly, Yeojin looks a lot like her mother, it hurts Jungeun to remember that.   
“I'm sorry for everything. I was alone and young and stupid, I don't know what to do. I was scared they would caught me.. and..”

“Why would they caught you?”

“I.. *sigh* I did something stupid, and I don't want you to do the same. We didn't want to lose you. I can't lose you..” 

Yeojin looked up to finally met the werewolf’s eyes, the one who owns her. Her biological other mother, she could feel the connection now. She resembles Jungeun a lot and she wondered about her dead mother. “You know that I have abilities too right?”

“Yes!” Jungeun answered excitedly. “I didn't know that before. When did you?”

“This morning. I was so shocked but that was.. cool.”

“We can practice more and see what else you can do.” Jungeun took the girl’s hands in hers. Examined them under the dim moonlight, she can see those hands fit in hers and how they have grown each year, from the first time where they were only the size of her two fingers until now. 

“Your mother is special. Just like you..” Jungeun chuckled, staring at their hands. Then, she lifted her head up to see Yeojin’s face. Her expression became serious, she gathered everything inside to make the next move.

“She’s not a werewolf.” 

“What-”

Jungeun took a deep, deeper breath that her chest clearly moved from that and let it all out after. “Your mother is not a werewolf. That’s why I was so scared to tell anyone about this. Even Jinsoul didn't know about this.” 

“She’s.. what?!” Yeojin asked, still can't believe what she just heard. If her mother wasn't a werewolf then what is she and why? She thought Jungeun has a mate like a real werewolf mate but this is not what she expected. 

“She’s human.” 

Yeojin felt her hair rising on the back of her neck. Hearing that just making her heart beat really fast. How can Jungeun just tell her now? She didn't prepare for this, never prepare for this. “No..”

“Yes, Yeojin.”

“So, I'm human too-”

“No.” Came out fiercely, Yeojin jolted a little from that voice, she frowned. “You're not human. You're our kind. Forever.” This time, Jungeun was the one who had her left eye flashes red, everyone knows that's when she's really mad about something and she is mad when Yeojin said that. Yeojin is a werewolf and she didn't care if her mother was a human, the girl still a werewolf to her. 

“J-Jungeun..”

“I'll talk more about her once we get home. Now. Please.. don't do anything that makes me mad.” Jungeun held both of Yeojin’s shoulders. It was a firm grip that the girl shuddered in her holds, but then she noticed it and loosened her grip and sighed. “I’m.. sorry..” 

“I..” Yeojin was speechless. She kept on gaping her mouth but nothing came out, she was too shocked with the important yet unbelievable news. 

“Please don't tell anyone about this. Not even them. If anything, I’ll be the one who explains this to them, okay?” 

Jungeun was about to add something but she stopped when the main door opened. Both werewolves looked up to the direction and saw another werewolf came out. Jinsoul looked at them with a slight uncomfortable on her face. 

“Jungeun, I don't think we should stay here.”

“Why?” The leader got up with her eyebrows furrowed, noticing how Jinsoul was fidgeting on her spot. 

“They.. Whatever happened upstairs scared me, like it was so loud. You can even hear it from here.” The blonde looked up and shut her mouth to let them hear what she just heard. 

It was true, it was a loud sound of mix things like a lot of things happened at the same time. One of them was a scream, and another sound like someone was reciting a spell out loud. Jungeun didn't know why she didn't hear it before but it might be because she was too focused on talking to Yeojin. 

“What was that?” She asked but Jinsoul could only shakes her head. 

“I don't think we can help either.” The blonde added. 

“We should.” Yeojin suddenly got in the house first, missed Jungeun who was about to grab her hand. Nevertheless, both adults followed her in. 

They saw how the other’s concerned faces while hearing that sound upstairs. What could it mean by this? Is someone hurts? The youngest werewolf approached the witches, which wasn't what Jungeun likes. The girl couldn't care less by the way and just stepped closer to Hyejoo. “What happened?”

“I don't know but it's weird.” Hyejoo asked, eyes still up to the second floor. Everyone needs to know what happened because they can't just sit down and listen to the weird and loud sound. 

“Should we check on it?” Jiwoo who was worried, asked. If she was being brutal, she just walk upstairs without telling anyone but she’s not. Plus she was too scared to go there alone, with that creepy sound like someone was screaming and another was laughing. She just worried about Sooyoung at the time. 

“Check on it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poll is Who's going to check? Go to my twitter @qingsquadorbit to vote for your answer. Have a nice day!


	11. ONE 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @qingsquadorbit

“Somebody needs to see what happened up there.” Jiwoo explained, gazing each one of the girls near her. She knows that they shouldn't interrupt in case they're doing black magic that needs no disturbance but the loud noises made everyone curious and her worried about Sooyoung. 

“Who?” Jinsoul asked, suddenly turned her head to Jungeun. 

“Why do you look at me?” Jungeun asked, suspicious but she gazed back to Jiwoo instead. Yet the witch didn't say anything. 

“Maybe we all should take a look.” Hyejoo was the first girl to make a move upstairs. Chaewon tried to call her but her voice stuck, and Hyejoo won't listen anyway. That girl is as stubborn as Sooyoung since the older witch raised her, they got match personalities especially the negative ones. 

“H-hyejoo..”

“I think she’s right.” Yeojin interrupted as she moved also, going upstairs, following Hyejoo’s steps. She was curious about what happened and slightly interested. 

They can't do anything to stop both girls, and since all of them want to know what's going on inside the room. Yerim stepped forward to follow their steps but Jungeun caught her first then walked before her. She could only rolled her eyes, then Jinsoul pulled her along. 

The other two witches followed them last, holding each other’s hands. And once they reached the front of the room where all the noises came from, everyone stopped to glance at each other. Hyejoo was the closest one to the door but she didn't think she’s the one who should open it. It's not her decision though she acted tough earlier. 

“Open it.” Jungeun demanded because no one moves and she hates waiting. 

Suddenly a glass crashed was heard from inside, startling everyone up. Hyejoo then stepped aside to leave a space in front of the door. “Open it.” She said it back. 

Jinsoul decided to do it, stepping closer because she had seen worse so she hopes this one is not the worst. She held the doorknob, it's warm so it's creepy but she has to twist it open. And once she did opened the door wide, letting everyone get to see what's inside and it was a shocking scene. It made the blonde stepped back, not wanting to be the closest one to it. 

It was Hyunjin on the bed- no, she’s above the bed. The werewolves didn't know how she could float in the air like that and the youngest one thinks it was cool. It wasn't cool when the bed shakes violently though there's no earthquake happening. 

Trying to ignore the girl on air, Jinsoul peeked on the other girls in the room. The whole situation was weird for her as a werewolf who know nothing about witches and their things. She saw on the left where Sooyoung and Vivi were holding hands with black smoke around them but no, there's nothing burn there. It was just their witchcraft which Jinsoul never understand but she was terrified of it. 

And the other side, Haseul who had her green aura around her and her mouth was moving like she was reciting something but it was mute. She also had her eyes closed tightly. Behind her, it was Heejin on the floor, looks like she was in pain with the cat Bunny in her arms. And of all the things that happened in the room, the cat’s boring face was the weirdest Jinsoul saw like it didn't give a shit about the earthquake room, the screams and Hyunjin floating. 

“What the hell..” Jinsoul finally blurted out, also noticed that Yeojin was peeking like her too. Had her mouth opened like her too. 

But then Haseul who heard that, suddenly opened her eyes and looked up to where the blonde was. Her spell abruptly stopped with her eyes glared at Jinsoul, she was too late to notice it and Hyunjin fell on the bed, followed with Haseul herself. She stumbled backwards, suddenly lost all of her energy. 

Sooyoung opened her eyes after that when she felt something odd. “Haseul!” She scolded and her voice sounded really mad because Haseul just messed up something that important. Sooyoung was also distracted and forgot about it then her body slightly arched up as she gasped. Her hand that held Vivi’s shaken but she tightened the grip. 

Vivi felt it, she heard Sooyoung screamed Haseul’s name but she stayed still. Two had messed up so she can't do the same but it suddenly hurt when Sooyoung’s power wasn't there anymore to match her. She said it before she couldn't do this alone. Leaving no choice, Vivi shot her eyes opened, it were all black.

Haseul gasped while she was still on the floor. Sooyoung then got back to her feet, also with her eyes matched Vivi’s. In a split second, it wasn't about Hyunjin anymore, it was now what Sooyoung afraid of which the reason she left Vivi after breaking her first ever relationship. 

“Oh no..” Haseul mumbled that caught Jinsoul’s attention. The werewolf looked back and forth to her and the other two witches that look really scary at the moment. 

“What happened?!” Jinsoul yelled but before she could answer, a wooden chair was lifted up in the air, above Sooyoung and Vivi’s heads. Jinsoul and the rest who squeezed themselves into the door frame, gasped in horror. The chair was surrounded by the black smoke which clearly from both witches who were now smirked and giggling. 

Haseul knows it was aim for her so she quickly got up on her feet. Reciting another spell to protect herself before she gets attacked but something distracted her that made her slower. It was like a painful slow motion on how she watched Sooyoung pulled Vivi’s hand to kiss it while smirking evilly at her. That thing attacked her first before the chair could even reach her and now she forgot what she was doing. 

It was too late when the chair already moved after the kiss was made. Haseul could only shut her eyes tightly, waiting for that. It was just a chair she thought, she could heal herself from small injuries. Then she was hit.

She was hit by obviously not the chair. It's not how the chair would feel crashed on her body but the thing was surprisingly gentle and not really hurt. Haseul frowned with her eyes closed. She heard a crashing sound and then she heard a soft groan closer to her ear. That's when she opened her eyes, only to see blonde hair before she fell back on the floor. 

Haseul heard Jinsoul coughed on top of her. Well it was a full force by black magic, hitting on the werewolf’s back. Haseul was shocked at first because of that person who just saved her, she ignored the small pain she felt as she fell. 

“Are you okay?” Jinsoul asked once she lifted her head up to face the witch. 

“Y-yes.. You.. hurt-”

“It's okay, I'm strong.” Jinsoul replied through a cracked voice. She was staring at the witch, suddenly felt something awkward and she didn't know what she feels at the moment, but it was short because they're in the middle of something and they heard a yell. 

“RUN!!” 

It was Yeojin who said that, warning them because now Sooyoung and Vivi didn't look any better. Everything was violently flew around, and some of them hit Jinsoul again. 

The blonde werewolf immediately pulled Haseul with her and sprinted out of the room. 

“Heejin!” Haseul called when she realized that she’s already outside. She tried to come back in but Jinsoul held her. 

“Jungeun, do something!” Jinsoul said instead.

“Do what?!” Jungeun was frowning but she just rolled her eyes before sped inside to grab that girl Heejin. She took a 0.1 second towards those two witches where she felt like it was a slow motion. They were smiling at her but she didn't like it, especially from Sooyoung. So she flashed back out and gave Heejin to anyone there randomly so that she can get back in. 

Jungeun was thinking about attacking Sooyoung, well she thought about that before since she has that speed ability but someone from outside was yelling something.

“Take Hyunjin too!”

The werewolf didn't have any choice and did what she was told in a split second. Giving the unconscious girl to Haseul, she looked up. “Can I attack her?” Jungeun asked, referring to Sooyoung. 

“They’re too powerful-” Haseul didn't get to finish when she felt air on her face as Jungeun got back in. “HEY!”

It was too late when Jungeun sped to Sooyoung’s direction and tackled the witch down, which is succeeded. And from that, Sooyoung’s hand was yanked away from Vivi’s, leaving the pink haired witch pretty shocked. 

“Ugh!” Sooyoung grunted and she heard growls above her. Her arms were pinned down on the floor and it's hard for her to move. She was totally lost at the moment, her head hurts badly in a second. 

Jungeun smirked that she finally got to get the powerful witch down, but she was startled when a hand yanked her body away. Sent her to the other side of the room. 

“S-shit!” Jungeun got back up to see Vivi was glaring at her with her now pink glowing eyes. She took a step backwards, thinking whether she should attack the girl or not. Then she decided not to make any stupid moves because she already saw things started to flew around badly, it was worse than earlier. 

Her mind told her to just go before Vivi could caught her with her power. She ran out of the room, well almost gets hit but she managed to be outside, but something she didn't approve happened when Yeojin, Hyejoo and some others were right before the door, eagerly to see. 

“Go! Go!” She screamed but it was too late, she guessed. 

“Oh shit!” 

All of them by the door were sent and thrown away by a full force from inside the room. Everyone landed on random places that they couldn't realize the short accident that just happened. It was too quick, all they noticed that they were already on the floor, grunting in pain. 

Not all of them when Haseul, Jinsoul, Jiwoo, Chaewon and Heejin with Hyunjin in her arms, made the right decision not to be too close by the door. And they watched the rest of them flew in the air before hitting their bodies on the floor. That looked bad. 

Especially Yeojin who fell right down the stairs. “I'm alright! I'm alright!” She yelled despite the fact that she can’t really feel her leg at the moment. 

“What is wrong with them!?” Jinsoul asked, more like yelling but Haseul understand that everyone was so shocked right now. 

“Close the door first!” 

“Wha-” Jinsoul looked up, quickly ran to the room and shut the door before her. She still could hear everything from inside but it was muffled now. “I'm sorry for whoever room this is.” She mumbled. 

“When will they stop?” Jungeun who just got on her feet, asked. She held her back afraid that some of her bones misplaced from the fall earlier. “Is it the demon?”

“N-no..” Haseul took a deep breath, she just realized that she was exhausted. “It's just them. Their powers became one and it's hard for even them to control.” 

“Then we just have to wait until they destroy the whole house?”

Haseul shot a glare towards the werewolves’ leader. It's either a joke or not, it's a bad one because it's not impossible for the two to destroy this house, but never in Haseul’s watch. She won't let that happen, no matter how weak she is, compared to them. 

Hyunjin suddenly stirred in Heejin’s arms, surprised the girl. She slowly blinked her eyes, while they stared at each other. Hyunjin frowned when she saw that Heejin cried, she also felt the girl’s tears dropped on her cheek. “Why are you crying?”

“Hyunjin, are you okay?!” Haseul cut them off by asking and she scooped closer to have a better look at the girl. She hopes it works despite her ‘little’ messed up earlier and caused Sooyoung and Vivi became like that. 

“Yeah..” The girl answered weakly. “I felt better, I guess.”

“Did it work?”

Does Hyunjin got back her memory since before and after the war happened? And does she still needs Bunny for help? Hyunjin turned to the white cat that was rubbing its head on her arm. She lifted her hand to scratch its head instead and Bunny purred. 

Like Jinsoul thought, the cat is the unbothered queen in this house. 

“I think so.” The girl got up, off Heejin’s lap. She held her own head in one hand, nodding to herself but then she remembered something. “Where are they?”

“Where do you think the noises came from?” Jungeun answered instead, still worried about everything that happened in the room even though it's not hers. She just so concerned about how powerful they are, and that slightly touched her ego. To her, she's the strongest. 

Hyunjin walked closer to the room, they thought that she wants to do something stupid. 

“NO!”

Hyunjin sighed. It's been years since she lost the title as the witches’ warrior and they still think that she’s weak because of that damn accident from the war, even Haseul. She used to be the guard to this house and even the fighter to this town, now that she gets her memory back and regained herself back, Hyunjin needs to trust herself and they have to trust her. “Don’t worry…”

She turned around to face the rest of them. “I need someone’s help by the way.”

Jungeun suddenly stepped forwards as her ears perked. “If it's about attacking that witch, then you need my help.” 

Haseul rolled her eyes from that cocky answer. Someone who has magic and someone who has strength are different, and it's hard to compare who’s more powerful but Sooyoung and Jungeun, Haseul just hope nothing would happen to her house. “You can't attack her.”

Jungeun was about to protest as she thought that Haseul doubted her strength yet they didn't know about each other that much, but she was interrupted by Hyunjin. 

“She’s right. We won't attack them or hurt them. They helped me earlier. We just have to stop them.” The witch said, and surprisingly she automatically agreed to ask for Jungeun’s help which is not Haseul’s approval. 

“Wait, you chose her?” 

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, glancing at Jungeun. “Who else?” 

“She's a werewolf, she knows nothing about this!” Haseul raised her voice. “Let me go instead.”

Jungeun immediately stopped Haseul by blocking the witch with her arm. “But I'm fast and she didn't even know about my strength.” Said the werewolf, glaring at Haseul who was also glaring back at her. 

There was a pregnant silence as they waited for Hyunjin to say something. The girl was thinking for a moment before answering. “I need someone fast.” 

Haseul frowned in disbelief. A stranger who is rude just got picked by her own friend for help, Haseul wasn't having it and it clearly shown on her face. “Are you serious?!”

“Come on, Haseul. It’s not a big deal.” Hyunjin retorted flatly and gestured Jungeun to come closer. They were now in front of the room, Hyunjin whispered some plans for them to use but then her attention suddenly went back to Heejin. That's when she remembered that Heejin just cried earlier. 

Hyunjin just stared at the girl, with a lot of emotions played in her eyes. She will talk to that girl later because now, she needs to settle this first. She turned back to Jungeun as her hand went to the doorknob. “Ready?” 

Jungeun just replied with a short nod before the door opened again. Nothing that they expect when black smoke coming out as it filled the whole room. It's quite hard to see through but Hyunjin just stepped inside, ignoring the stinging in her eyes. 

Jungeun followed her in, already had her left eye glowed in red. It was a second after she stepped inside, the door closed itself. So this thing already planned and she wasn't surprised. Those two witches were waiting but with all the smoke, irritated her. 

“Get one of them.” She heard Hyunjin said and didn't need the girl to repeat. Her legs started to move despite the unclear vision, Jungeun just randomly attacked. She finally got a hold on someone’s arm, also heard a yelp and groan from the person. 

The werewolf turned her head around. Something odd, “Hyunjin?” 

No answer.

Jungeun started to doubt that witch, thinking that she just got betrayed because this wasn't what they planned before. Hyunjin was supposed to get the other witch and separate them two but it's quite suck when they can't see clearly. But at least talk. 

Or maybe Hyunjin was in danger?

“Hyunjin?!” She called again, louder. Yet nothing, and the witch that she held started to move so Jungeun pulled her together. 

She was sure it was Sooyoung because of the voice that she slightly recognized, plus Vivi’s voice is softer. They didn't sound the same and when Jungeun pulled Sooyoung harshly, the atmosphere changed. Might be because of the two were separated and now they didn't get their powers together. 

Everything slowly changed, the black smoke disappeared and Jungeun finally got to see but only for a second because next, she was thrown to the wall and fell on the floor.

“What the fu-” Her voice stuck when she felt something was choking her. And now where the hell is that girl, Hyunjin! She was lifted in the air and her face started to turn blue yet she got to see the situation. 

Those two evil witches were separated and Hyunjin was in the middle. Sooyoung was pinned on the wall and so did Vivi on the other side of the wall. Wait, Jungeun widened her eyes. They were all like her, choked by the invisible force and Hyunjin was in the middle, so . What. The. Hell? 

Jungeun wanted to scream but she can't. She saw that Sooyoung and Vivi wanted to do the same but failed. What's going on here? What's wrong with Hyunjin? 

“I'm sorry I can't help myself.”

Hyunjin finally turned around to face Jungeun and yes, her eyes were all black. 

“I can't control myself.”

Sooyoung suddenly fell on the floor, didn't move.

“I don't own myself.”

Vivi fell. Unconscious.

“I am not myself.” 

Jungeun clenched her teeth, her veins popped out on her skin, growling loudly as she was getting mad. Her nails were already out, left some scratches on the wall, but Hyunjin just giggled creepily. 

“I see.. you are quite strong..” She said as another figure suddenly popped behind her through a black smoke. It was the same demon that looked like Chaewon, staring at her with a smirk plastered on her face. 

The demon came closer and put her chin on Hyunjin’s shoulder as her arms wrapped around the girl’s torso from behind. “I shouldn't picked you earlier. You're strong.”

The demon said it and Hyunjin’s mouth followed. Through the pain that Jungeun felt in her body, she noticed something on Hyunjin’s face. That the girl had tears rolling down her cheeks, it was like she was in pain but didn't show it through her face. 

“But not strong enough.” This time, it was the demon who said that, right when Jungeun felt like hundreds of needles were stabbing her body. She screamed through her cracked voice before everything turned dark. 

Her body became numb and the last thing she felt was her falling to the ground before everything stopped. 

Everyone was fidgeting outside, waiting. They are concerned about everyone that related to them inside, afraid that something bad might happen. Like worse than what happened before. Haseul didn't know if they're going to face it until tomorrow morning because she felt like it was already after midnight. 

She sat on the floor, leaning her back against the wall and there's Heejin’s head leaned on her shoulder. The other girls sat randomly near them, and none of them go far away because they all care about those that were in the room. 

Haseul noticed Jinsoul approached her so she looked up, watching the blonde gently sat next to her. Also noticed that the werewolf was slightly uncomfortable like her body ached. Must be from the incident earlier and that concerned the witch. 

“Are you hurt?” 

Jinsoul looked up, eyebrows raised before she replied. “No. No, I'm good. It just a little bit odd feeling in my body.” 

“Do you mean pain?” Haseul cut the girl off. She knows that Jinsoul just tried to act tough. And the blonde just pressed her lips as her chuckle muffled between them. She was slightly embarrassed for that. 

Jinsoul didn't answer her as she just scratched her head awkwardly. There's nothing to say, she's not terribly injured when it just a slight pain that she can handle by herself. She didn't want to look weak. 

“You don't have to, you know.”

The blonde tilted her head a little, raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Step in earlier. I can protect myself.” Haseul mumbled the last sentence but it was clearly heard by the werewolf. She looked forward instead after that, not willing to stare at Jinsoul. 

“Doesn't seem like you're protecting yourself.”

“I’m using magic.. I know what I am doing.” 

Jinsoul chuckled again which caught the witch’s attention. “I would appreciate a short thank you though.” She commented. 

Haseul felt her ears heated up, they must be red at the moment and luckily her hair was there to cover it. “T-thanks..”

“You're welcome. I'm Jinsoul by the way.” 

Haseul looked up, blinking her eyes for a few seconds. Fortunately Jinsoul didn't let her hand out to shake because it would be embarrassing to just left hanging while the witch was stunned. 

“Haseul..” The witch slowly nodded her head. Forgot that they didn't get to introduce themselves due to the situation. And now it felt awkward. “You're Yeojin’s sister?”

“You could say that but she's not my real sister. That girl Yerim is not my sister too, and Jungeun. Well, I don't have a real family so they're my family now.” Jinsoul explained which Haseul suddenly interested to listen. “What about you? Is she your sister?” 

Haseul turned to Heejin who Jinsoul pointed at and realized that the girl was sleeping on her shoulder. She didn't mind that but worried because the girl probably exhausted. They all are. “No. Just like you, none of the girls who live here are my real sisters but still my family.”

Jinsoul nodded. “Guess we're just spent our live with them right?”

“Right..” Haseul tucked Heejin’s hair nicely from blocking her pretty face. She heard a soft snore, obviously that the girl was tired. “And we'll do anything for them.”

Jinsoul smiled to herself, hearing that because it's true. She leaned her head back against the wall, letting out a soft sigh. She would do anything for Jungeun, Yerim and Yeojin, they're all she got and she didn't ask for anyone else. Well, maybe.. 

The blonde werewolf glanced at the witch next to her. 

The door suddenly burst open, startling everyone outside and Jinsoul immediately got up since the door was right next to her. She made a quick scan into the room before her eyes brought back to the person by the door. “Jungeun!”

Hyunjin had the other werewolf’s arm on her shoulder, holding the unconscious girl and the other girls started to surround them. Then she gently gave Jungeun to Jinsoul who was nearby and got a ton of questions right away.

“What happened to her?”

“Where's Sooyoung?”

“Where's Vivi?”

Hyunjin frowned, massaging her forehead. She herself was quite lost about what was happening. Her body hurt differently, she felt it inside like the uncomfortable feeling in her bones. 

“They’re inside. I.. they attacked her..” She pointed at Jungeun. “.. but I got to stop them after.” 

Only her knows that was a lie that she told but she can't help herself. Some of the girls went into the room to check on the other two witches, but Hyunjin felt a sudden hug before she turned to see who it was. 

“Heejin..”

“Are you okay?” Heejin asked while her face shoved into Hyunjin’s shoulder. She then felt the girl returned the hug which she felt at ease. 

“I’m.. I'm okay..” The voice came out soft, Hyunjin felt her heart ached. Her arms tightened around Heejin like she didn't want to let her go. “Don’t worry, I'm good now. Look, I don't need Bunny anymore.” 

Heejin leaned away to face the girl before her, then Bunny the white cat suddenly hissed at them which made both giggled. Hyunjin looked down, showing her toothy grin to the cat. “Yeah, yeah, I still need you, Bunny. We all love you.”

Next the cat’s hiss changed to purr as it went in between Heejin and Hyunjin’s legs, rubbing its head on them. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but is she okay?” Yerim pointed at Jungeun, worried that the werewolf still unconscious even though she didn't see any injuries on her body. 

Hyunjin about to answer when Jiwoo and the other witches came out from the room, also throwing a question at her. “Are they going to wake up soon? They're like completely blacked out.” 

“Yes, they're going to wake up soon. Don't worry they'll be fine.” 

Haseul also came out from the room but she just stared at Hyunjin warily. There's something about that girl stuck in her mind and she thought about confront her later. “Let them stay in this room but I'll watch them.”

“What about her?” Jinsoul asked about Jungeun in her arms. She knows that Sooyoung and Vivi were put on the bed inside so it's impossible if she put Jungeun along. What might happen when the werewolf wakes up to two witches next to her. 

“Take her to my room, there.” Haseul pointed at the green door room before turning to the other witches. “You guys can go rest in the guest room, the one with the black door.”

Chaewon and Jiwoo raised their eyebrows, but Hyejoo just pulled them with her to go to the said room. Well at least Haseul let them stay in the bedroom instead of the living room. They're super exhausted anyway, they need some sleep and it's probably fine to rely on Haseul to watch Sooyoung. That witch knows what she can do.

“I’ll watch them with you.”

Hyunjin was blocked from entering the room where Sooyoung and Vivi were. She just confusedly looked up to Haseul. 

“No, you can stay in Heejin’s room and rest.” The brown haired witch then turned to Heejin. “Go first, I need to talk to Hyunjin.”

Heejin had no choice as she just obeyed her, walking into her own pink door bedroom. Haseul heard Hyunjin sighed after Heejin disappeared and closed the door. “What do you want to talk?”

“Not here. Follow me.” 

Hyunjin let her legs followed Haseul’s steps, going downstairs to their witchcraft area. She didn't know what this girl wanted to talk about but she's not interested because she's tired at the moment. Yet Haseul didn't want to wait until tomorrow. “So what?”

“How can you used magic earlier when you're forbidden to?” 

Hyunjin rolled her eyes. “Are we still talking about this? You know that I'm back to normal right which I can use my magic just like you?”

They just had a staring contest next with Haseul narrowing her eyes. “I know, I'm glad that you’ve recovered and I'm not against you using magic but.. we gave you the potion before which you can't use it, unless Heejin gives you the antidote but no, she didn't right? So. How?”

That left Hyunjin dumbfounded, words stuck in her head. She was like busted but not really busted but still, Haseul caught her and the girl did have a point there. She cannot actually use magic because of that potion that went inside her body but she just knocked down two witches and an obviously strong alpha. 

“Maybe that potion wasn't strong enough.” That's all she can use as an excuse. She could've said that Heejin didn't make the real potion but she tended not to mess the story here or she’ll get caught. “I'm tired, Haseul. Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

Haseul took a moment to stare deeply into the girl’s eyes before she nodded her head silently. Hyunjin muttered a quiet thanks and walked back to Heejin’s room as Haseul just watched. It was really a tiring night for her too, but she needs to get back up there to watch the two unconscious witches. Maybe she'll take a nap tomorrow instead, when they wake up. 

The time slowly passed while they all asleep. Most of them got less than 5 hours of sleep and one of the girls didn't even sleep as she kept monitoring the two unconscious witches on the bed. Haseul sat on a chair that she took from outside since most of the furniture in the room were ruined. 

There's nothing to worry about the two but she herself can't close her eyes to sleep. Her mind was too messed up to even relax, and maybe she would sleep after this. She didn't know after what but sure later. 

Sitting there, staring at her old friend next to her another old ‘friend’, made her went through the past in her head. She never thought of meeting both of them at the same time, although she had a feeling that this day would come. And both of them actually came from different lifestyles, different places where Sooyoung came from nowhere that she didn't know and Vivi came from the city. The fact that the pink haired witch lives in the human city for years surprised her. 

“Are you really sitting there, watching us sleep?”

Haseul jolted at the monotonous tone, suddenly woke her up from her thoughts. Her eyes immediately went to the girl who just sat up straight, staring back at her. “I-I have to.”

Sooyoung let out a soft cough as she brought her hand up to her neck, rubbing it gently. A frown on her face because she felt weird and uncomfortable. Her voice also came out husky like she's been sleeping for years. 

After a few minutes and Haseul didn't even say a thing, Sooyoung looked up, examined the whole mess in the room. “What the hell happened?” 

“You don't remember?”

“I won't ask you if I do. And why are we on the bed and why are you there?” 

Haseul rolled her eyes. This girl better kept sleeping, she guessed. “You two help Hyunjin recovered and things a little bit out of hand.” Sooyoung remembered nothing so it's fine if she didn't tell the girl that she did messed up ‘a little’. “You guys can't control and ruined this whole room.”

“And why are we on the bed?” Sooyoung asked again since she didn't get the answer yet. 

“You attacked Jungeun, so Hyunjin had to knock you off.” Haseul explained, and noticed the other girl stirred. Yet Vivi didn't wake up, instead she just changed her sleeping position. 

Sooyoung also watched the girl but then she pulled her gaze back to Haseul. “Jungeun? The werewolf?”

“Yeah.”

Sooyoung suddenly clutched her head and groaned which caught Haseul’s attention. 

“What's wrong?”

“Where's Hyunjin?”

“Next room. What's wrong?” Haseul asked again but Sooyoung just sighed after she got to calm herself down. 

“Nothing- I think I remember something but.. I don't know..” Sooyoung felt like her empty mind started to receive something important from last night but it's hard for her to catch up with it. It also hurts her. “Wait, you said Hyunjin knocked us off, like.. magic? How then? She can't use magic right?”

“I was thinking the same thing but when I asked she said to talk about it later. She gave me a few excuses like she’s back to normal and that the potion I gave her wasn't strong enough.”

Sooyoung narrowed her eyes. “That's a lie, I see.”

“I know right, but we'll talk about it later like she said.” Haseul looked down for a second before lifted her head back up. Giving Sooyoung a look. “She's not.. uh, you know.. the demon.”

It also gave Sooyoung a second of silence. “The demon..”

Haseul abruptly stood up, with a loud gasp came out from her mouth. 

“I-I.. I’ll go get her now.” She stormed out of the room, immediately entering the next room which startled her to death when Hyunjin was already there, standing behind the door. It's like the girl was waiting for her, and something isn't right.

Haseul tried to immediately get out but she failed when the door suddenly closed before her. She turned back to the girl, glancing at Heejin who was sleeping on the bed. “Hyunjin.” 

“It's all my fault, Haseul.”

“Hyunjin..”

“I don't remember the deal at first but now I do. I'm so stupid.” The witch chuckled bitterly which really scared Haseul. She made Haseul stepped closer then she grabbed the girl by the waist. “I won't hurt you. I promise.”

“H-hyunjin..” Haseul was completely shaking under her grip, the girl can't even move or do anything but she didn't feel pain. Yet still doubt that Hyunjin won’t hurt her because she knows this isn't the real Hyunjin that she had known for years. The tone of her voice was different. 

“I just want to introduce you to Gowon.”

And next was something bursting into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can now vote for the poll on my recent thread on twitter @qingsquadorbit   
> On who's the one barging into the room


	12. ONE 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention : I'm not doing an interactive Au of this story on twitter anymore. I will update it in here and AFF normally. This is because of things that I have to do of my own life, I'm sorry for that but of course I will finish this story. ;)

It was Gowon. The demon. Black glowing hair matching her eyes and her face was evil, completely different from how sweet Chaewon’s look. The demon was heard laughing, approaching both Hyunjin and Haseul while Hyunjin stared at her silently. 

Haseul couldn't turn to see it clearly because of the grip on her body by Hyunjin. The girl still held her tight like she can't let her go and she heard Hyunjin’s breath hitched as she watched Gowon. One thing that Haseul figured that Hyunjin was scared. 

“Hi, Haseul.”

The voice came out soft, really soft like a friendly little girl with a soft heart but it's not what it looked like. Haseul didn't even dare to look up, she rather stay in Hyunjin’s arms, shoving her face towards the girl’s chest. 

“Look at me Haseul. I don't bite.”

Gowon sounded a little bit more firm yet it didn't make Haseul follow her command. Suddenly she felt Hyunjin’s arms loosened around her body, she was starting to back off.

“H-haseul..” Hyunjin’s voice trailed. She wants Haseul to listen to Gowon. She has to. 

“Haseul, I just want to be friends.” This time, Gowon said. Haseul could feel the demon near both of her ears. Changing from left to right each time but still, Haseul didn't bother to look. She's not like Sooyoung or Vivi who were stronger and know more than her. So, she needs to be aware of this. 

“I’m not a friend of demons!” The witch gritted her teeth, trying to close her eyes tightly so that she didn't have to look at anything. 

“I'm hurt, you know. I thought you're nice.”

“It's none of-”

“I thought you like me, Haseul.”

Haseul froze. 

It was Vivi’s voice. Of course she recognized that soothing voice that can be the music to her everything single night. If.. if that witch didn't end up with the cocky ass powerful witch, Sooyoung. But this voice.. Haseul is not stupid to believe it was really that girl. 

“We could've been together if you're better.”

Ouch, that hurts. So Sooyoung is better than her huh? Fuck, Haseul. She's supposed to know that this isn't Vivi for real. “N-no, it’s not her.. not her..” She tried to convince herself that it's not Vivi for her to open her eyes. “Hyunjin! Listen to me!”

Hyunjin slightly jerked once she felt hands on her cheeks, Haseul calling her name so she changed her gaze from Gowon to the witch. Nothing came out from her mouth but Haseul got her attention at the moment. 

“You have to get rid of that demon!”

“I-I.. I can’t..”

“Yes you can! Now keep looking at me!” Haseul has to do something and she knows the demon wouldn't like it. It means bad things could happen. It's for Hyunjin sake and she won't ever let a demon get into their lives. Ever. But this is just a mistake, they have to fix it. 

Glancing at where Heejin was, the girl was still on the bed. Haseul didn't know if she was sleeping or what but it's weird. If Heejin was up, she could ask for the girl’s help but no, she has to do something else.

“There’s nothing you can do, Haseul.” That came a whisper to her ear. “I just came to meet you. Maybe there's something we can deal?”

“Fuck off.” Haseul gritted her teeth but soon she only heard a giggle before everything turned back to normal. She could only hear her and Hyunjin’s breathing, echoed the whole room as they got so frightened from what just happened. 

Then Haseul looked up, glaring at the girl before her. She slapped Hyunjin’s chest hard that received a loud yelp from the girl. “Explain.”

Hyunjin sighed. “It was a deal that I remember. I did it with her…”

“With a demon?! What is wrong with you?!”

The taller girl immediately raised her hands in defense. “I swear I don't remember anything about it. I think she did something to me, you know how am I before.” 

“A freaking demon?!” Haseul didn't care about the explanation, she just couldn't believe what they brought themselves into. Like now, it'll related to all of them. “Why Heejin like that?”

Haseul pointed at the sleeping girl and she knew something was wrong. Yet Hyunjin just shrugged her shoulders and walked back to the bed. 

“She’s sleeping.” 

“She is?”

“Yes, she is.” Hyunjin came and snapped her fingers only for Heejin to suddenly stirred on the bed. Haseul just hung her jaw low, looking at Hyunjin in disbelief.

“What did you do to her?!” Haseul screamed in a whisper so Heejin couldn't hear her clearly. 

“Gowon told me to introduce one of you but I don't want to let Heejin meet her.” Hyunjin said, staring down on her lap. 

“What's going on here? Why aren't you guys sleep?” Heejin asked with her still hoarse voice she got from her slumber. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she felt a hand on her head. So she opened her eyes and saw Hyunjin was staring at her sadly. “What's wrong-”

The door suddenly opened. 

“You took so long to get her. I was thinking you're lying to me or something.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes, directed to Haseul but then she saw Hyunjin and Heejin on the bed.   
“So, the demon?”

“We have to get rid of it.” Haseul said with a sudden tight chest that she felt. 

“We?” Sooyoung scoffed. “I’ve had enough with the demon. Don't let it come near any of my family.” She turned to Hyunjin who just kept her mouth shut. 

“Oh, never thought you're a coward. I guess I was wrong.” Haseul shot back and made Sooyoung bit her inner cheek. It wasn't something that Haseul normally say but she guessed the girl had changed. 

“Says who, I'm a coward?”

“You said you had enough-”

“I can hunt that demon if I want to. I'm not scared of anything.” 

It worked. For Haseul to provoke Sooyoung since she quite knows how the witch is going to act. She realized that Sooyoung didn't change with her ego and also that's how she took Vivi from Haseul, that's what Haseul believed. 

“So why don't you help us?”

It was a silence after, Sooyoung stared at Hyunjin for a moment. Just for one day, a lot of things happen. In one day she reached here which where her bittersweet life was. She knows she had made a promise to herself to not set foot in here but this is something inevitable. She wants to keep everyone safe at the same time not to show it clearly.

“Dealing with a demon..” Sooyoung cleared her throat. “.. is not something small. Especially when they..”

“They what?” Haseul quirked an eyebrow. 

‘They know a lot about us.’ Sooyoung said it in her mind, and decided to not answer the girl’s question. She gave Haseul a short look before suddenly stormed out of the room. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Haseul called, following her out and left the other two witches in the room. 

Hyunjin stared at the opened door where Haseul just walked out through it, meanwhile Heejin didn't leave her gaze on the other girl. Hyunjin felt the stares but instead of turning her head to the girl, she just deeply sighed. Things went weird after that incident and none of them want this. 

“You'll be okay, right?” 

Hyunjin glanced at the girl next to her. “You’ll be okay.”

“No.” Heejin sat up straight, staring at Hyunjin in the eyes. It's hard to make the girl look back at her so she put her hands on Hyunjin’s face instead. “Answer me.”

It just blinking eyes and soft breathing that she received, not the answer that she wants. She wants Hyunjin to be okay. They had suffered a lot before and she desperate for a better life with Hyunjin, with all of them. 

“I made a mistake.” That's what Hyunjin said, almost lost her voice but she managed to make Heejin heard it. Suddenly a single tear came out from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks but it didn't drop when Heejin quickly wiped it away. 

The smaller girl immediately hugged her tightly, a hug that she needs from the beginning. She was so lifeless to hug back that her arms just hung loosely on Heejin’s hips, crying silently. 

“It's okay. We will help you. Sooyoung will help you.” 

In another room, it was the third time Yeojin was scratching her scalp. It wasn't because it itchy, but her head was actually in a mess internally. She was up half an hour ago and Jinsoul was already up once she opened her eyes while Yerim and Jungeun were still in slumber. 

It was a pregnant silence since Jinsoul thought that Yeojin didn't want to talk, but the small girl actually needs someone to talk to. She saw how Jinsoul tried to be careful and gentle around her after the confession that Jungeun made about her being her mother. 

So Yeojin did talked to Jungeun, also about things that Jinsoul didn't know. 

“So, how did you met Jungeun again?” Yeojin started, knowing that Jinsoul was silently watching her. 

“Uh, I was injured and she helped me. Then she let me live with her.”

“That easy.” Yeojin mumbled, not really trusting what she heard but Jinsoul was talking the truth. It just she didn't put more details about it. “What about Yerim?”

“There was a fire in another pack that caused by hunters, and we came to help and met Yerim who was alone at that time and we quickly saved her.”

Yeojin turned to the sleeping Yerim, staring at the girl sadly. So, Yerim was from the other pack and she actually not Jinsoul’s daughter like what she thought after knowing that she is Jungeun’s daughter. Maybe different stories.

“How old was I when you met me?” She asked, since she happened to grow up with Jinsoul, Jungeun and Yerim by her side, calling her their baby. 

“Like two or three months.” Jinsoul tilted her head, trying to recall the scene when she first held a tiny baby Yeojin wrapped up in a comfy and warm blanket. 

“How old was I when I met Yerim?” Yeojin didn't remember the first time she met that bright kid. Her childhood memories with Yerim were mostly about them catching butterflies by the river and there was one time Yeojin missteps and fell into the river. Only received a loud laugh from Yerim before the girl came to help her. And the butterfly that she was chasing was freely flying away. 

“Five.” 

“And she was six?”

“Yes-”

“Do you know anything about Jungeun’s mate?” 

Jinsoul was stunned. For the first time she took that question deeply and realized that she knows less about Jungeun’s mate. Yeojin was staring at her and it uncomfortable for her because she didn't know what to say. She can't make up with anything, only Jungeun knows about it. About her mate. 

“I-I..”

“You don't, don't you?” Yeojin scoffed. So it was true that Jungeun didn't tell Jinsoul that her mate was a human. That was something forbidden for any werewolves. “I kinda get it when Jungeun just easily let you live with her. She wants to hide everything about her mate-”

“Stop it!” 

Yeojin jolted at the harsh voice, she immediately turned to where it was which Jungeun glared at her. Sitting up from the bed with Yerim next to her looking frightened. “J-Jungeun..”

“We’ve talked about this..” Jungeun softened her voice not to scare them like she just did a few seconds ago. 

“I just want to know..”

“I’ll explain to you later.” Jungeun got up slowly, walking to Yeojin and pulled the girl into a hug which left them surprised. Even Yeojin. “I promise.”

Breaking the hug, Jungeun looked back to Jinsoul. “Now I want to meet that witch and her demon.” 

*** 

Haseul quickened her pace, still following Sooyoung who didn't even try to stop and talk to her. She was getting impatient and thinking about yanking the witch’s head to make her stop but she keeps that thought to herself when they heard another door opened from upstairs. 

Both witches were in the living room, and they looked up to see who was coming. Sooyoung then pays all of her attention when she saw Jiwoo walking down the stairs. Obviously was coming for her. 

Haseul backed away, knowing that this is more like a family gathering since they didn't meet Sooyoung yet since last night incident. She let Sooyoung pass at the moment and then walk into the kitchen to mind her own business. 

“Sooyoung.” Jiwoo mumbled as her legs moved to the said girl. She had the urge to hug the taller girl but she didn't do it, instead she just stood awkwardly in front of Sooyoung. “How are you feeling? Are you okay?”

Sooyoung let a couple seconds of silence before she opened her mouth. “Yes, I'm okay. Where's Hyejoo and Chaewon?”

“They are still sleeping.” 

“Oh.”

“...”

“...”

“Sooyoung..” Jiwoo started again. “I don't know what to say..” She admitted, looking down on the floor. After what just happened, she didn't feel like everything will continue the same. It's true that she didn't know where to start when there's a lot of things messing in her head. 

“Are you okay?” Sooyoung asked back. She knows that Jiwoo was brought by the werewolves for the whole day, and she was guilty for that. Blaming herself because she couldn't save that girl. 

“I’m.. yeah, I'm good..”

“Did the beast do something to you?”

“No, Sooyoung, I-” Jiwoo stopped when Sooyoung’s hand reached her face. She just stared at the girl. 

“You got bruises on your face. I'm going to give some to them.” Sooyoung gritted her teeth while examining Jiwoo’s pretty face that covered with red and blue bruises. “That one cocky monster, I swear I’ll pay it back to-”

“Sooyoung, no. Don't..” Jiwoo grabbed the girl’s wrist, pulling away from her face. She tried to explain something. “It's not their fault. They just worried about Yeojin.”

“Not you.. Not you too.” Sooyoung shook her head. First Hyejoo, and now Jiwoo trying to defend those werewolves. She knows that they have soft and kind heart despite being werewolf’s hunter but this is not what she wants. “They took you away and beat you. Don't tell me it's not their fault.”

“They- Jungeun helped you last night.”

“What?”

“Jungeun, the werewolf. She helped to stop whatever you and that pink haired girl did last night.” Jiwoo fights the urge to roll her eyes when she mentioned Vivi. “You owe her at least a thank you.”

“A what?!” Sooyoung scoffed. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“No, I'm not! You guys shouldn't fight each other. We literally in the same house.” 

“Then what? We have to be on the same team? Is that what you mean?” Sooyoung raised her eyebrows. If Jiwoo says yes then she's done, and unfortunately Jiwoo slowly nodded her head, making her to groan and walked away. 

“Sooyoung!” 

The said girl ignored her name being called, as she just walked out of the house. The morning air hits her, feeling fresh but the voice continued which irritated her. 

“If you're going to talk about that werewolf, I’m not interested.” She said, still walking. 

“Alright, I'm not talking about her.” Jiwoo stopped when the girl before her stopped. Turning to face her with a boring face, Jiwoo knows well that Sooyoung got attitude so she didn't mind. 

“What do you want to talk about then?” 

“How long have you been with Ara?”

“Jiwoo..” Sooyoung sighed. 

“I just want to know okay.”

“You don't have to know that. It's the past.” 

Jiwoo blinked her eyes and looked away. “You're right. I don't have the right to know anything about you.”

“That's not what I meant-”

“I'm nobody to you. We're just nobody to you.”

“Jiwoo, stop it!” Sooyoung grabbed both Jiwoo’s shoulders firmly. “Don't say that. You're just.. are you jealous ?”

Jiwoo immediately shook Sooyoung’s hands away from her body. She took a step back, and a gasp came out from her mouth. “N-no, I'm not!”

It's a little too loud that Sooyoung widened her eyes in surprise. “Whoa, okay. Chill.. you don't have to yell at me.”

“I’m not yelling at you. And I’m not jealous!” 

“Just admit it. We both know that you like me.”

Jiwoo let out a loud gasp, since she can't believe that Sooyoung just said that. Yet, there’s no one to blame when the taller witch really is that cocky. “You know what!”

Taking a deep breath, Jiwoo turned her heels around. “I don't like you anymore!” She started to walk back to the house, slightly want to see Sooyoung’s reaction but she let it go at that moment. 

“Wait, what? Jiwoo!”

“You can go back to your little ex girlfriend now!” She said one last time before slamming the door closed after getting inside. It’s like they were at their house but they couldn't care less. 

“Jiwoo!” Sooyoung put her hands on her hips. She received no answer as it just the sound of strong cool wind around her. Maybe she should also go back inside. 

Jiwoo was just mad because of that, she thought. It wasn't a big deal. She knew Jiwoo has a crush on her ever since they know each other, but poor that girl because Sooyoung didn't seem to like her that way. Yeah, it's hard to make your crush likes you back. Nevertheless, Sooyoung loves Jiwoo like her own family. Same goes with Hyejoo and Chaewon. They've known each other and live together quite long for them to give and receive love towards each other. 

Stepping back inside the house, Sooyoung didn't see Jiwoo there in the living room. Instead she met her gaze with Haseul again, who just walked out from the kitchen. 

“If you're looking for the brown haired girl, she just ran upstairs. Talking to herself..” 

“Okay..” Sooyoung awkwardly walked passed the girl. 

“Can you call them to come downstairs?”

The taller girl stopped, raising one eyebrow. “The werewolves too?” 

Haseul rolled her eyes. “I'll call them. You just call the others.” She followed the girl along, going upstairs. If Sooyoung makes a scene with that one werewolf again this morning, she didn't even know what to do. They're just unstoppable. “Please don't do anything. She helped you.”

“Do what? And helped what? I don't know what you are talking about.” Sooyoung play pretend and just received a light groan from Haseul. She could only rolled her eyes after that. Jiwoo had said the same to her and it's annoyed her a lot. Like these girls were on that stink werewolf’s side. 

“Sooyoung.. could you at least be nice ?”

“Jo Haseul, you shouldn't tell me what to do.”

Haseul clenched her jaw once they reached the last step but then she blew lightly and quietly, only for Sooyoung to drop back down the stairs. The girl was so shocked that she accidentally screamed but she managed to hold herself with her power. 

Once Sooyoung realized who was the culprit since she heard an evil giggle from Haseul, she tried to chase the girl but slipped again, almost slamming her face on the stairs. It was a brutal play and Sooyoung needs to pay the girl back. “You!”

“What? What's wrong?!” Haseul fake a gasp, looking down at the fuming girl. She saw Sooyoung tried to do something so she quickly ran away to one of the rooms where the werewolves are. 

“Come here, you little shit!!”

“Ha Sooyoung, you shouldn't tell me what to do!” Haseul yelled before bursting into the room, still giggling. It's hard to forget how Sooyoung’s reaction earlier and she likes it. 

“What's wrong?”

Haseul jerked when she heard a voice near her. It’s her fault for barging into someone’s room. Well, it's her room actually but the werewolves stayed there and now they were staring at her weirdly. She cleared her throat awkwardly and gave a smile towards Jinsoul who was asking earlier. 

“Hmm.. nothing..” it was embarrassing, she must have looked stupid, she thought. But Jinsoul being a nice person and just nodding her head. “It's time to come downstairs. There are things we should talk about.” 

Jungeun’s perked. “Is the girl there too?” She asked a little bit rush. 

“Who?”

“She meant Hyunjin.”

Haseul nodded her head. “Ah, Hyunjin. But I think she needs some more rest.” She explained, not wanting Hyunjin to involve into any of the situations. The girl had a demon with her and it's not easy to explain to everyone. 

“I don't care, I want to meet her. She’s the one who knocked me out. Such a-”

“Jungeun!” Jinsoul scolded the werewolf, slightly pushed Jungeun by the shoulder. Then she turned back to Haseul. “Sorry for that but Jungeun said that girl attacked her instead of the other two. Do you know about this? Can you explain why?”

Haseul sighed. “I'll tell you once we gather in the living room. Take your time and you can use the bathroom.. if you ..uhm nevermind.” She shook her head and awkwardly walked out. 

And Jungeun slammed her hand on the mattress. “She really thinks we live like an animal huh? She thinks we didn't wash ourselves?!”

“Jungeun..”

“Why are you being nice to her? Is it because she's pretty or something? You like her?”

Jinsoul rolled her eyes. She gave an usual look at Yerim and Yeojin and they understood it right away. It's Jungeun. They know her inside out. “It's still morning and you can't control your temper. Well, whatever you want.” She got up and went to the bathroom.

“WeLl, wHaTeVer yOu wAnT.” Jungeun mocked her and received that look from the other two younger girls. “What?”

“Nothing..”

Jungeun didn't say anything afterwards, and just walked out of the room. She'll be find by herself and then Yeojin and Yerim looked at each other. It just them now, and don't know what to do in the room the fact that Yerim just woke up and still trying to recall everything that happened. 

Yeojin dropped her body and lay flatly on the bed. Her loud sigh didn't go unnoticed by the other girl. “The whole plan is ruined.”

“Maybe you shouldn't stick to that plan.” Yerim commented. She had warned the smaller girl about it and Yeojin is stubborn she didn't blame anyone, knowing that she's Jungeun daughter now. 

“Shut up. You should be glad I didn't blame you.”

Yerim glared at her in disbelief. “Why would you blame me? What did I do wrong?” All she did before was trying to cover Yeojin when the girl did something that Jungeun asked not to. And now she was blamed.

“Nevermind, don't want to talk about it.”

Yerim rolled her eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”

A second after, Jinsoul came back from the bathroom, looking a little more better than she was earlier. Her eyes scanned the whole room and settled on the two girls. “Where’s Jungeun?”

“Outside.”

They heard the blonde groaned frustratingly. Jinsoul walked out then, must stop Jungeun from whatever she intended to do. 

Yeojin turned back to Yerim once they're alone again. “I don't understand adults.”

“Yeah, me too.” 

“Should we go too?” 

Yerim didn't answer but nodded her head instead, then both of them headed out of the room, decided to follow where Jungeun and Jinsoul have been. It feels like they spent time traveling and stayed in a motel or something except they had something’s going on there. Something quite dangerous. 

It was only a few steps to reach the stairs when Yeojin lightly pulled the other girl’s arm, signaling her. “Wait.”

“What?” Yerim asked, but she noticed that the shorter girl was looking at the black door. The room where the other witches were. 

“You go first. I want to meet someone.”

Yerim knows who it was. “Jungeun will be mad.” She softly warned, also concerned about her friend. Yeojin always the stubborn one among these two and it always Yerim who has to cover her up like now. 

“Tell her I went to the toilet. Don’t worry, I'll be quick.” 

“You better be.” She said, sighing when she watched how Yeojin didn't bother to listen and skipped to the next door. Shrugging her shoulders after that, Yerim slowly walked to the stairs again but she was stopped again. 

“Yerim.”

“What?” She said and twisted her head at the same time. The werewolf was a little bit surprised to see a woman peeked through the door in the room where they were in earlier. It's weird because she doesn't remember there’s another person in there. 

Yet curiosity hits her harder, she stepped closer as the woman waved her hand, calling her. And how did she knows Yerim’s name. That was obviously weird and creepy, she shouldn't listen to it but something in her body pushed her to do so. 

“Yerim, I miss you.” The woman opened the door wide to let Yerim in. 

The werewolf checked on the woman from head to toe, still not remembering anything about her so why would she missed her? She just assumed that the woman is in her mid 20, looking like an angel. “Who are you?”

“I am your mother, honey.” The woman opened her arms wide and Yerim widened her eyes wide, staring at the woman right in the eyes. It's hard to believe because there’s no logic in the situation. 

She learned that her family died in a fire that also took more than half of the pack and Yerim was a little girl who lost but saved in the forest. Jinsoul told her everything about it when she turned 9 and she was a miracle girl who can easily accepted it. Unfortunately she can't remember any of them. 

And now, this woman in front of her claimed that she was her mother and Yerim didn't know how to react. 

“My mother.. is dead.”

“No, I'm here baby. I miss you so much.”

“Is this..” Yerim swallowed hard, fidgeting too much on her spot. She can't even look at the woman in the eyes. “Is this real..?” because she can accept it if she was still in her dreamland. So she just has to wake up and open her eyes. 

“It is, darling. I’m here to meet you. And we can live together now. We can start a new life together and be happy.”

“Be happy..” The girl repeated and the woman nodded. Yerim wants to be happy with her mother, but she’s happy now. Should her live with her mother? “Mother…” She repeated, it's awkward coming out from her mouth. 

“Yes, it's me sweetheart.”

Yeojin cleared her throat at first before knocking on the black door. It was just a couple knock and the door already flew opened and the small girl wasn't ready for it. Especially when it was the tall fierce witch who greeted her with her usual cold eyes. 

Voices stuck in her throat, despite her clearing it earlier. She just panic when Sooyoung was right in front of her, suddenly remembered what the witch had done to her before. 

“Uhm…”

“What.”

“C-can I talk to Hye-”

“No.”

It was an awkward silence when Yeojin didn't know what to say and didn't go away either, instead she just stayed there, shaking. Just hoping that Hyejoo comes out at the moment. 

And she got her hopes right. Hyejoo walked out too, even stepped in front of Sooyoung, blocking the girl’s view. “Let's talk somewhere else.”

Yeojin was about to nod but Sooyoung’s voice stopped her. “You're not going anywhere.”

Hyejoo could only rolled her eyes. She hates being controlled, she hates when Sooyoung controls her like this. She wasn't a kid anymore, and not even her daughter to listen to whatever she said. 

“Just talk here.” Sooyoung added. 

“Then go inside.”

Sooyoung narrowed her eyes, wondering what would these girls talk about. The last time they were together, they reached Witches Town in a blink of an eye and now they team up together. Sooyoung didn't want Hyejoo to get in trouble or cause any trouble. She didn't want her to be close with a werewolf, the kind that she kills. 

Yet after all, Sooyoung stepped back to the room and closed the door. She gave them 5 minutes but she didn't say it to the girls, she will come back in 5. 

Hyejoo turned her head to the short girl, raising one eyebrow. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I don't know what to do right now.” Yeojin finally admitted. After this whole situation happened, she kinda lost. Everything escalated quickly like now she didn't know what to do about the human potion that she asked for so long. Now, the question is, does she wants it? 

“Do you still stick to the plan?”

“I don't think so. You know.. I don't think Jungeun will let me and.. she promised me something. Something that I want to know.” Yeojin scratched her head. She wants to know about her mother, desperately. Even though she knows that the woman had passed away. She was curious about how her mother, a human met Jungeun, a whole alpha.

“Then now what? The things that we’ve been through?” Hyejoo folded her arms. “So, this is just nothing? We ran away, got chased, hurting… for noth- what the hell is wrong with your friend?” Hyejoo eyed the girl who walked passed behind Yeojin weirdly. It suddenly caught her attention by the way Yerim walks and her expression was different.

Yeojin turned her head to where Hyejoo’s gaze was, she saw Yerim walked with her head down and surprisingly fast. She thought the girl was already downstairs. “Yerim?” She called.

Weirdly Yerim didn't answer her despite her loud voice for calling the girl. So she tried again, with her stepping closer. “Yerim? What's wrong?”

It was such a wasted. The other didn't seem to bother with her loud voice, calling her. Obviously something was wrong because no way Yerim will act like that. Yeojin knows the girl inside out after years of living together. 

Once Yerim walked downstairs, Yeojin and Hyejoo tried to follow her but they were cut by another girl, sprinting before them. Now that they were in the living room, they could only watched what was really happening there. 

Everyone in the room was too shocked when Yerim suddenly pulled Jinsoul by the shoulder, making the girl faced her before she harshly pushed the girl, stumbling on the floor. 

“Yerim!” Jungeun who was next to Jinsoul, yelled but she only received a death glare. That wasn't Yerim, she knew it right away. 

The girl who wasn't herself turned back to Jinsoul, glaring like the looks could kill. “Where’s my mother!?” 

Jinsoul’s jaw dropped, frowning. She had nothing in her head to answer that question. That random question which also made the rest of them shocked. She would answer that but this is just not the situation and Yerim suddenly being all mad confused her. Just what happened, she asked herself while still on the floor. 

“What are you talking-”

“You killed her!!” Yerim screamed. Her eyes were filled with tears. 

“I’m not!” Jinsoul protested. She never knows who Yerim’s mother was. Her whole family was burnt in the fire, along with the other werewolves. All of them couldn't be saved except for Yerim who was fortunately lost in the forest. “What is wrong with you?!”

“Gowon did this to her.”

They all turned to the voice, seeing Hyunjin looked back at them calmly and her face seemed tired. They didn't say anything, meaning that she needs to explain. “I know Gowon won't let any of us go, so she disturbed us with our past.”

“Who the fuck is Gowon?” 

They didn't have the time to listen to any explanation when Yerim fell on her knees and screamed her lungs out. She covered her ears like something was hurting her. 

Jinsoul immediately went to the girl but she was pushed again. She looked at Jungeun for help, but the leader also failed to do the same thing. Everyone seemed to have gathered in the living room, hearing the loud scream made them curious. 

“Do something then!” Jungeun shouted at Hyunjin. The witch looked so exhausted that she didn't react too much, only walked towards Yerim with her eyes glowing yellow. 

Hyunjin knew if she fight Gowon, she’ll get punished but she can't let this innocent girl in this condition. The demon was too much, she herself wants to get rid of it as soon as possible so she didn't have to suffer. 

Grabbing the back of Yerim’s neck, the girl screamed louder, arching her back as she tried to reach for Hyunjin’s hand in pain. Yet the witch skillfully avoided, gripping on the girl tighter so that she can't move. 

“Get out of her.” Hyunjin gritted her teeth and she received an evil giggle from Yerim. However, it didn't make her stop. “You have no right to touch them.” She continued with her calm voice even though her heart beat like she just ran for a mile non stop. 

“I can do whatever I want since you're mine.” Yerim uttered, along with giggling. 

“You can't do whatever you want, you little shit!” Sooyoung had lost her patience. She knows that that wasn't Yerim who was talking, she really wants to face the demon and see what would she do after that. It really got on her nerves, she didn't want any of her family become the next victim.

“Oh Sooyoung… remember when you did something that you want? Or was it an accident? I can't tell but it was bad, right?” Yerim chuckled. Slowly getting up and Hyunjin couldn't hold her down anymore. She was stronger with the demon inside her mixed with her werewolf’s strength. 

Sooyoung was now taking a step backwards. The past haunted in her head again. She barely remember the truth, was it an accident or her willing to do that stupid thing. “It.. it was an accident..” she confirmed herself not to let it out. 

“How was she? Does she know-” 

“Shut the fuck up!” Sooyoung cut the young girl off, but Yerim slowly brought her gaze to Hyejoo who was standing far from the situation, trying not to get involved. The girl was surprised with that sudden stare.

Hyejoo felt something bubbling inside her from that stare. Uncomfortable feeling surrounded her but Sooyoung was quicker and tackled the possessed werewolf down, startling everyone who saw it. 

“Hey!” Jungeun stepped in, growling at the witch who had her hands on Yerim. She pushed Sooyoung and grabbed Yerim with her. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Sooyoung covered her sweaty face with her palms. This is just mind tricked she thought but that demon knows everything. 

Yerim suddenly laughed in Jungeun’s embrace. “What about you, alpha? What about your secret, hmm?” 

Jungeun widened her eyes. Now she realized, Yerim was possessed but this shit was getting real. She couldn't hear about her past from other people’s mouth, even demons. Yeojin was now staring at her though she tried hard to avoid the girl’s gaze but then Jinsoul.. 

Before Yerim adds anything that she won't approve, Jungeun put her hand on the girl’s mouth. “Just get the demon out of her!”

It's not that anyone react to the werewolf’s order but Yerim abruptly fell on her knees, fortunately Jungeun caught her before she hurt herself. And another voice interrupted them.

“Chill guys, I'm just playing..”

They turned their heads towards the voice and met the demon, clearly with their own eyes. Gasps were heard especially from Chaewon who stared at her doppelganger in disbelief. The girl accidentally stepped backwards and made the demon noticed her, she swears she felt like to pee at the gaze she received. 

“Get away from us- them.. you had no deal with them.” Hyunjin muttered but her voice shook, everyone heard that. 

“You're right.. I had no deal with them.” The demon smiled not so sweetly at each of them before she turned back to Hyunjin. “But I had a deal with you, remember that.” 

Before anyone could reply, the demon disappeared by leaving some ashes and smoke into the atmosphere, making them coughed. 

“I guess everyone has a lot to explain.” Sooyoung broke the silence, dragging her gaze to the werewolves. She knows that now the demon had their secrets or whatever about them wrapped around her, they could've been reveal anytime.

Yerim turned to Jinsoul who noticed her stare. “What happened?”

Hyunjin heard the question and decided to answer. “Gowon controlled-”

“I don't want to know about that damn demon. Just what really happened when you found me in the forest?” Yerim cut her off, a little bit harsh which is not what her usual self. Jinsoul was quite taken aback, and nervousness hits her. 

“A lot of things happened. We’ll talk about it.” Jungeun answered instead when Jinsoul seemed like she can't open her mouth.

“You said that to me too, but then what?” Yeojin interrupted but she only received a glare from the older so she better shut her mouth. Hanging her head low with a pout. She thought Jungeun better talk to her about what she wanted to know sooner or later. 

Jungeun slowly turned her head, to match her gaze with Jinsoul. “We should go. We have nothing to do here.”

As much as Yeojin wanted to protest, she didn't have any more reason for them to stay with everything quite a mess at the moment. However, before she say anything, there’s another voice interrupted her.

“I don't think Gowon would like it..” Hyunjin mumbled but clearly heard through the living room. She set her eyes on the floor, sighing hard.   
“Well tell that demon to fuck off. We're not getting involved in any of your case.” Jungeun spat back, feeling more furious about it. If she wanted to go, then they will go and nobody will be on her way. She had reached her limits already. “You..”

The werewolf stepped closer to Hyunjin. “What did you do last night? Is it because of that demon too?” 

“Yes.. I can't fight her.. she’s too powerful.”

Jungeun scoffed. “Powerful.. more than this one right here?” She slightly pointed at Sooyoung, and the girl noticed that. “Interesting..”

Sooyoung had her ears perked up. “I'm a witch, if you have forgotten. Not a demon.” She held the urge to swing her backhand to the werewolf’s face. She took everything for it, to not making a scene. 

“Yeah, so you're still weaker.”

“Says the one who is weaker than me.” 

That's when Jungeun changed her direction to the witch, jaw clenched and chin up, with a fierce glare. She likes being indirectly challenged like this, it made her wants to show her ability, her pride. 

Not when Jinsoul blocked her way and pushed her slightly in the shoulders. “Can you not.” The other blonde gritted her teeth. The leader is being childish sometimes, she’s tired of it.

Jinsoul then whipped her head around, clearing her throat as something got in her mind. “That demon knows a lot about every single one of us..”

Yerim pulled her face down, thinking about what happened earlier. At that point she didn't know if the woman she met was really how her mother looked like or not. But she admitted that the woman looked so beautiful like an angel.

“Is there anything we can help to get rid of the demon?” Jinsoul asked, more towards Haseul who just raising her eyebrows. That's quite attractive to her, wow that was so sudden, the witch just cleared her throat awkwardly. 

And there’s Jungeun, who stared at the taller blonde in disbelief. 

“WHAT?!”


	13. ONE 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tried to separate but Gowon says, "Nuh uh, not on my watch." >_<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the relationships and the rest will follow along with the content of the chapters.

“You did not just say that.” Jungeun gritted her teeth. She felt like everyone was against her right now, even Jinsoul. She can't believe what she just heard from the blonde when she just told them that they will get out from this place. 

“We ain't helping anyone.” She added. 

Sooyoung folded her arms, slightly smirking. “..selfish..” She scoffed. A single chuckle came out from her mouth as she rolled her eyes at the same time. 

And obviously Jungeun heard that, especially when she has good hearing, so she wasn't happy with what she heard. Glaring at the taller witch, that's all she can do since Jinsoul already warned her with her eyes. “We're going..”

“Jungeun..”

“Give me reasons why we should stay. Don't you see how that demon possessed Yerim earlier?” Jungeun didn't wait for answers because next, she grabbed Yeojin’s hand and pulled the girl with her. “I'm not going to let that demon bother us.”

“If you don't want anything happen to you, you have to listen to her.” 

A voice made them all turned their heads. Hyunjin didn't even dare to look up as she said that. She felt so guilty for whatever happened this time because that's all started with her. It’s her fault that now demon Gowon haunted all of them. Yet the witch knows that nobody can get away from this. 

“Hyun-”

“What she meant was that we have to get rid of that demon together so she can't disturb us anymore.” Haseul interrupted before anyone could reply. 

“Since when we’re a team?” Sooyoung commented, only received a rolling eyes from Haseul. The girl did scoffed after that but she got nothing to answer. Of course they aren't a team.

“Yeah, I don't remember being in a group with a bunch of murderers.” Jungeun clicked her tongue. Purposely didn't look at Sooyoung in the eyes, not because she’s afraid but she didn't want to waste her time for that.

“Hey!-”

“What? It's true.”

It made Sooyoung completely shut. The truth hurts because she hates being called that. It's not her fault, everything wasn't her fault. She didn't choose her life like this, and she was forced. Yet still, guilty risen up in her body and the past replayed in her head again. 

Sooyoung shook her head vigorously to get rid of the thoughts. It surprised the other girls because she looked like she was in pain and made her friends worried. Even Jungeun watched her weird behavior and thought that she was possessed but it was just her trying to clear the old scar of hers. 

“Sooyoung?”

The tall witch ignored the voice calling her name, despite that she knows it was Jiwoo. Instead, she twisted her heels around and headed to the door, opened it with her magic and rushed out. 

It went quiet in the living room. They don't know what was happening and none of them follow Sooyoung out. Until Vivi decided to check on the girl which wasn't what Jiwoo approve but she can't do anything about it. 

Now that they're still standing there, Jiwoo whipped her head and threw a death glare at the werewolf who was last to talk earlier. 

“Why is she suddenly became emotional? I said what I said.” Jungeun shrugged her shoulders, but deep down she wondered what did she said wrong. It's true that Sooyoung and the other three are the werewolf’s hunters, so they're killers. 

“You're an asshole..” Jiwoo spat, almost spitting her saliva as she gritted her teeth. She also didn't know what could've made Sooyoung, a tough witch, acted like that but surely it was Jungeun’s fault she thought. 

“And you're not ?” Jungeun mocked, but then she startled when Jiwoo almost jumped on her without warning. “The hell!”

“Come fight me!”

The werewolf ended up laughing out loud, clutching onto her stomach, and left Jiwoo confused. 

“How adorable…” Jungeun wiped her invisible tears, at the same time calming down. 

It made Jiwoo widened her eyes. She was humiliated. At first she thought that they're not bad but now this one werewolf in front of her proved her wrong. She stomped on her feet and rolled her eyes. Chaewon just rubbed on her back to calm her down. 

“You have nothing compare to me.” Jungeun uttered before changed her gaze towards Haseul. “So, we're not a team.”

Hyunjin clenched her fists silently. Only one girl noticed her which was Heejin because she kept her eyes on the witch, still worried about her. “You guys are so fucking stubborn. Why can't you just listen.”

They were surprised with the sudden loud voice. Heejin tried to approach the girl but Hyunjin already moved away from her, still glaring at the rest of them, mostly Jungeun. 

“You heard what the demon said. She had a deal with you, not us. So, it's your fault, don't even think about pulling us into your problem.” Jungeun replied, matching the witch’s voice. 

Hyunjin clenched her jaw. It's not what she's trying to say, that wasn't what she meant but was too tired and it’s hard for them to understand or even listen. Yes, it was her own fault but now that Gowon had known each one of them, she won't let them go. 

“And I'm warning you. If you try to block us again, I'll hurt you..” Jungeun said once she grabbed Yerim and Yeojin with her, expecting Jinsoul to follow her. 

“Go.. It's not that hard to just fucking listen to her but- I don't care anymore..” Hyunjin felt heat all over her body. It slowly hurts her but she didn't show it through her face. She watched the werewolves walked out from the house, even Jinsoul who gave Haseul one last glance. 

“Hyun, are you okay?” Heejin asked, Hyunjin let her held her hand and that moment she realized the girl’s abnormal temperature. “Hyun-”

“I’m okay… I'm tired.”

“W-well then, let’s get you to rest-”

“No, I'm okay..” The witch pulled her hand away, slowly broke Heejin’s heart, seeing this girl like this. Hyunjin was so stubborn and it's hard for her to listen, even to Haseul. 

The taller witch aimed for the couch instead and Heejin let her. Sitting there and do nothing but spacing out. A lot of things messed up in her head, now that she can remember everything, Hyunjin sighed and leaned back against the couch. 

Meanwhile, Hyejoo, Jiwoo and Chaewon awkwardly stood in the middle of the living room. It's weird when Sooyoung left them there just like that, and they don't know what to do. Sooyoung better come back and do something. 

Yet, the said witch still didn’t appear, it made them worried but knowing that Vivi was with her, they were quite relief except for Jiwoo. She still hates to know the fact that both witches are exes, not to mention she just knows about it. Not from Sooyoung’s mouth herself. 

Hyejoo pulled the other two girls to sat on the couch, not so near Hyunjin. Maybe they should wait a little longer for Sooyoung to come back. 

“Why did the demon looks like me? It just doesn't make any sense.” Chaewon blurted out the question she kept for so long. The curiosity really hits her hard when the demon looked exactly like her, while she didn't even have a demon as a family member. 

“Have you-”

“No. I never met one before, never deal with one.” Chaewon was quick to protest before Hyejoo even finish her questions. Little did they know, it secretly offended Hyunjin who was near them and listened to their conversation. 

“O.. kay..”

That was all Hyejoo said before Haseul interrupted. “It's not her real feature. Don't worry.” 

Chaewon slowly nodded. She wasn't worry actually, it just weird and spooked her because of the same look that they have. She didn't want anyone to mistaken her like before, where Jungeun almost jumped on her. 

“What do we do now?” 

They turned to Jiwoo but the girl returned with a shrug. 

“Where’s Sooyoung anyway?” Hyejoo asked.

“Probably making out with Vivi.” Haseul said, rolling her eyes. She was supposed to say it to herself but they already heard it, she just pressed her lips into a thin line. Also her voice luckily sounded like she was joking and mocking but little did they know that Haseul has a good sense that she can tell what probably happened without seeing it.

Jiwoo sighed, and almost let out a soft groan. She hopes that Haseul just blurted it out randomly because she still can’t accept the fact about Sooyoung and Vivi. She doesn't know why even though she had convinced herself that she hates Sooyoung now. 

And deep down inside Haseul’s head, she was thinking why would those two making out? Like what was the reason, but she doesn't think she wants to know. The past stayed the past but she still hates Sooyoung no matter what. 

“So, we're… waiting them to finish.. ?” Hyejoo grimaced as she asked that. Not lying if she said she’s not ready to hear about adult things. And not to mention it’s about Sooyoung. 

“Hyejoo!”

“What? Then what are we waiting for? I can continue my sleep instead of wasting my time here.” The girl rolled her eyes. If Sooyoung didn't come back in five minutes, she will go back to the room and sleep. They can discuss about this after she wakes up. 

*** 

The shorter girl broke the hug first, but still head up to face the other girl. She pouted. “I hate that you are tall. It hurts my neck.” 

The other girl giggled. “You just didn't grow.” She replied and received a light smack on the shoulder. Sooyoung giggled again. She was at least calmed down now, as Vivi helped her to emptied her mind for a moment. 

And yes, Haseul was right. They were making out earlier. Sooyoung can't resist the girl in front of her. She made her remembered about the past but it was different from the terrifying one. Her memory with this pink haired girl was the only thing she loves. 

“I miss you..”

Sooyoung stared at Vivi’s eyes before answering. “I kinda miss you too.”

Another smack on the shoulder. And a giggle from Sooyoung. 

“Do you think we can get back together?”

It was a question that was hard to ask, but Vivi did because she wants to know. It feels unreal right now, where she was in Sooyoung’s embrace after years of not being together. They obviously have their own life, but Vivi kept hoping everyday to meet this girl, and she did. 

“Why do you think we making out just now?”

“I know but.. look at the situation now. And Haseul.. she still didn't like us.” Vivi chuckled as she mentioned Haseul’s name. 

“She didn't like ME, she likes you and still likes you.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes. It's just so easy to read Haseul’s face when they were around her. She can say that the girl didn't change at all. Maybe they all didn't change. 

“No she's not.”

“You're just so oblivious. I know when she still likes you because I remember her annoying face.” The taller witch explained. Vivi better believe her when she said that. Everyone can read Haseul except for this pink haired girl. 

“But I like you.” Vivi suddenly flirted, but not that Sooyoung hates it. She loves it. 

“You better be.” She pecked on the girl’s lips for the last time. “And I’d like to watch Haseul’s face for this.” 

“I won't let any fight happen today. We have another serious problem right now.”

Sooyoung sighed. “Yeah, I know..” She wanted to say something but she just kept her mouth shut instead. It was about the time before she left the town, with a kid in her arms. Sooyoung wished she could release about it to someone but part of her just won't let it happen. It was too risky even towards Vivi.

“Let’s get inside first.”

***

“Hyunjin, let's go to your room. You look exhausted.” Heejin called, breaking Hyunjin’s full thoughts. 

“I’m fine-”

“No, you're not. Come on.” Heejin insisted and the result was on her side when Hyunjin silently got up and followed her steps, behind her. She pulled the girl by her left hand and gave a look to Haseul before they got upstairs. 

Heejin felt it again. Hyunjin’s hand was incredibly hot, there's something wrong with it because nobody gets to this temperature before. She tried to keep some questions for once they reach the room. It'll be more private and maybe Hyunjin will explain something to her. 

They known each other for too long. Living together, working together even Heejin takes care of Hyunjin a lot after the war incident where the girl got her memory problem. They didn't keep any secrets to each other, if anything, Heejin was the first person Hyunjin went to. 

Hyunjin was the last to enter the room before the door shut itself. Heejin didn't do it, so she turned behind her right before the sound of the door locked was heard. It scared her but she kept a poker face, assuming that was Hyunjin’s work even though she still unfamiliar with Hyunjin using her power. 

“Hyunjin, are you sick?” Heejin shot her questions as she put her palm on the girl’s neck. 

Instead of any answer, she only startled with the girl before her who suddenly pulled her hand away and crashed her into a tight hug. Heejin didn't react much so she stumbled backwards and lead them to the bed. She was still confused and eager to ask. Not to mention Hyunjin’s hot body surrounded hers. 

Yet Hyunjin just let Heejin’s face on her neck as she lay on top of the girl. She held the girl’s head closer. 

“Heejin, close your eyes.”

It made the said girl wanted to look up to Hyunjin but the hand on her head pushed her down. So she closed her eyes, only inhaling Hyunjin’s scent. 

“So this is Heejin, huh?”

Heejin heard it, she heard her name and it wasn't Hyunjin’s voice but she already know who it was. She jerked a little and was about to open her eyes but Hyunjin prevented her. 

“Don't open your eyes!”

“Hyunjin-” Heejin muttered under her breath. She was so scared that the demon might do anything to Hyunjin. 

“Close your eyes. Don't listen to anything other than my voice.. please.” 

Heejin did what she was told but the laugh from the demon annoyed and scared her a lot. She tried to empty her head but she can't and just clutched on Hyunjin’s shirt tightly. 

“Ah, Hyunjin. You're so selfish. You can't have her for yourself. I want her too.” It was a whiny voice and Heejin can listen to Hyunjin’s heavy breathing and loud heartbeat. 

“You can't have her.” Hyunjin gritted her teeth. 

“Why? Because you love her?”

And that's when Heejin shot her eyes opened but it wasn’t Hyunjin who straddled her. It was that demon, Gowon and Heejin screamed while the thing smiled at her. She tried to push and all but it was useless when the demon made her weak. She can't move a lot until she can't even breathe. Not even screaming for help. 

“I like what Hyunjin likes.” Gowon said, giving her evil smile towards Heejin. The witch had her eyes wide opened and didn't blink at all. Her tears started to roll down her face themselves, face started to turn blue. 

She watched how Gowon held her face with both hands and laughed. 

“Heejin! Heejin!!”

Heejin blinked her eyes to that voice. It was back to Hyunjin, holding her face and calling her name. The girl looked so worried. “Heejin, it's me! It's me!”

“H-hyunjin ?”

“Yes, it's me. Don't worry, she’s gone..” Hyunjin pulled Heejin into a hug which Heejin quickly returned and sobbed into her embrace. “shhh.. it's okay..”

“I-I.. I thought you.. you really left me…” Heejin sobbed. She was relieved to smell that same scent again. 

“No, I'm not leaving you.. I’m sorry.. I’m sorry..” Hyunjin pulled the girl to sit up with her and hugged her tightly. It was kind of hurt when Heejin hit her earlier, thinking that she was the demon but she ignored the slight pain. It wasn't the girl’s fault, Gowon can manipulate their minds but at least Heejin can see her for now. 

Now Heejin realized that she shouldn't open her eyes earlier. It took her to what she experienced just now. She just can't help it when the demon said that Hyunjin loves her. She knows it's normal to hear that but she didn't know why she reacted like that. Like it was an important thing said by a demon. 

“I’m sorry..”

Hyunjin frowned. “What are you talking about? It’s not your fault. Don't say that..”

“B-but..”

“No. It was all my fault. I shouldn't let her bother you.. I won't let her..” Hyunjin looked away and Heejin could see her jaw clenched from the side. She was mad that she couldn't do anything to get rid of Gowon, she's not that powerful. 

“Hyunjin..”

“I’ve decided. If it didn't work, I will-”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Haseul’s voice was heard, calling their names so Hyunjin unlocked the door. The older witch walked in with a worried face. 

“Hey, I heard something. What's wrong?” Haseul eyed Heejin who was leaning against Hyunjin’s body. She felt even worried about them. 

“It just Gowon..” Hyunjin sighed again. She used her hand to tuck Heejin’s hair behind her ear. “Since you're here. I’ve decided to get out from this house-”

“WHAT!!?” Both Heejin and Haseul said at the same time, both were shocked. Heejin even pulled away to look at Hyunjin. “No, you're not.”

“It just for awhile..”

“I don't care if it's for awhile or not, you're not going anywhere.” 

“Heejin..” Hyunjin changed her gaze towards Haseul when Heejin didn't seem to listen to her. “It's for the best. Nobody can help me with Gowon. I have a deal with her and I don't want anyone to get involved.”

“Hyunjin..” Haseul walked to the nearest chair to sit on it. Her legs didn't support her with this news. 

“Gowon won't bother you anymore.”

“But it will bother you! Hyunjin, what are you thinking!?” 

“I made a deal with her. It's fine.” 

“That's a demon, Hyunjin! You're making a deal with a demon, don't you hear yourself? And it was when you lost your memory so the deal should be off-” 

Hyunjin quickly covered Heejin’s mouth with her hand to stop her from talking. “Don’t say anything about it please. It was between me and her, I have to go as soon as possible.”

“Why can't you let us help you?” It was Haseul, asking. 

“Because I know there's no help will success to get rid of her..”

“You didn't know that.”

“I’ve made my decision.” Hyunjin muttered firm and clear, even though she knows how bad they will prevent her. Then Heejin slapped her shoulder hard but she didn't flinch. 

“You're so stubborn, Hyunjin.” Haseul put her hand on her forehead. It gave her headache. 

“No, I won't let that happen. If you're going, then I'm going with you.” 

“Heejin, please..”

“If you made your decision then I’ve made mine too.” Heejin angrily got up and stormed out. She didn't want to face any of them at the moment. Hyunjin just made her head went crazy. The girl was so stubborn and not even her or Haseul can change her mind, that's what Heejin hates about her. 

“What was your deal with the demon?” Haseul asked. She never knew about it and was curious about it. 

Yet Hyunjin just kept her mouth shut. 

***

The werewolves walked back to where they reached the town that night. Yeojin was the last person and her body slumped like she didn't have the mood to walk especially when they have to go home. It was quiet because none of them had things to say. 

Yerim didn't even look up to see the road as she just let her legs dragged her anywhere. She made a distance between her and Jinsoul and Jungeun while Yeojin walked behind her. She tried so hard to forget about the things that happened earlier, about the demon but she can't even forget her ‘mother’s feature, how beautiful the woman was and how she got the resemblance but it was still denial to believe because it was what the demon did. She didn't know how her real mother looks like. 

Meanwhile, Jungeun walked slightly to the front and Jinsoul catching up on her steps. Both didn't say anything, they were exhausted from what had happened. And they also have their own secrets that saved for years, nobody knows about it. Jinsoul had no idea who Jungeun’s mate was and Jungeun didn't know a lot about what happened when they met Yerim. 

Everyone has their own secrets to keep but Yeojin just an innocent kid who has a dream to be a human. She was eager to know about her mother who was a human. 

“Hey!”

They stopped. It was near them, someone might call them but who? Yeojin turned her head first, saw a figure waving at her. She squinted her eyes to have a better look, and that's when something clicked in her mind. She remembered that person.

“It’s me!” It was the first person Yeojin and Hyejoo met when they arrived at the town, Eunseo was her name. Also the one who helped them get to Hyunjin’s house. 

Yeojin waved back nicely. Maybe the witch didn't know that they are werewolves. “Hi!”

“Where are you going?” Eunseo walked near the fence of her house and put her hands there. 

“We're going back home.”

“Oh, where are your home?”

“...”

Yeojin turned her head to Jungeun for help but knowing that Jungeun would rudely cut the witch off, so she looked at Jinsoul instead. The taller blonde gave her a look. “Somewhere quite far from here. And we need to be quick.”

“Oh, okay. Well, nice to meet you Yeojin. I hope we will meet again…” Eunseo waved for the last time before she walked into her house, and the werewolves continued to walk. 

“Who was that?” Yerim asked in the middle of their walk, thinking that they almost reach the entrance of the town, where the signboard was. 

“That girl helped us to find Hyunjin’s house.”

“Is she a witch?”

“Everyone here are witches, Yerim..” Jungeun interrupted. 

“Yes, and- wait.” Yeojin answered but then she remembered something. Something that wasn't supposed to happen. “What-”

“What’s wrong?” Jinsoul asked. All of them stopped and looked at Yeojin, she seemed so lost and pale. 

“I never tell her my name!”

“What do you mean?” Yerim raised an eyebrow. 

Yeojin whipped her head to the back, but they walked too far and the witch Eunseo was no longer in sight. She turned her head back, shooting them a surprised look. 

“She called me Yeojin earlier!” 

Jungeun shrugged. “Someone must have told her your name maybe. Come on, we need to go.” She tried not to waste any more time to reach their house as soon as possible. This place wasn't for them and it's dangerous. 

“Let's go Yeojin. We don't want to make Jungeun mad.” Yerim pulled the shorter girl with her.

“B-but..” It's still weird because Eunseo said her name clearly. Maybe she forgot that she actually told her name, nothing's bad going to happen. Right ?

Walking back to the entrance, which is their exit seemed to take a lot of time. It’s odd, they didn't feel like this before, yet nobody did a single complaint. They just followed the path. 

Yerim and Yeojin shot each other a glance, they started to notice the weird situation. Yeojin just scratched her head, eyes wandered the place around her. It was surprisingly familiar. “Is this the right way?”

“There’s no other road.” 

“But don't you feel weird?”

Jungeun suddenly stopped, and the two girls behind her bumped against her back. Yeojin almost cursed when she nearly had a concussion because of her mother’s hardback. “What?”

“I feel weird too.” Jungeun said. 

“Is that all you want to say? Do you really have to stop like that?” Yeojin groaned as she rubbed her head. 

Jungeun ignored the little girl and turned to Jinsoul. “Are we walking on the same road?”

“We are. Why is it weird? We have walked here yesterday.” Jinsoul furrowed her eyebrows. There's nothing weird about it because they used the same road to go back to the entrance. The taller blonde started to walk again and the rest followed. 

“It’s not what I mean. Didn't we just passed this road just now?”

Jinsoul looked around her, and something caught her eyes. She immediately stopped and the other two bumped onto her back, becoming victims again. 

“Is it necessary to stop??” Yeojin groaned loudly but she received a hush from Jinsoul.

“Look.”

They turned to where Jinsoul pointed her shaky finger at. It made their eyes grew wider. Yeojin even gasped loudly. 

There's Eunseo, at her place just like before and she was waving at them. “Hi Yeojin!”

“What the fuck..” Yeojin frowned. 

“Hey, where did you learn that word!?” Jungeun scolded the girl before brought her eyes back to the witch. “Who the fuck are you?!”

“Where are you going?”

“None of your business!” Jungeun pulled Yerim and Yeojin with her while Jinsoul stood beside her. 

“You can't get out if you have something to settle here.” Eunseo smiled at them. It wasn't a friendly smile. 

“We have nothing to settle here. Mind your own business!” Jungeun yelled, more because they were far from the witch. 

“What do you mean we?”

Jungeun opened her mouth but she stopped when a gust of wind hit her face. She blinked her eyes and next she was alone. Even the witch wasn't in her sight anymore. The other werewolves were gone, Jungeun can't even open her mouth to call for them. She was shaking uncontrollably. 

“Do you mean us, Jungeun?” 

That voice. 

She whipped her head to where the voice came from. 

It was her. 

A girl approached her with a warm smile on her face. Jungeun stayed there, waiting for the girl to come. Without her knowing, she herself was smiling like was falling in love. Again. 

Indeed she fell in love again. 

“C-Chung.. Chungha..” Jungeun’s corner lips reached her ears once she uttered that name after a long time. She missed this girl. 

Her mate. 

“It's me, baby. I miss you..” Chungha wrapped her arms around Jungeun’s neck. Smiling at her. They're just staring at each other’s faces longingly. 

“I miss you too. I miss you so much.” 

Chungha just smiled and leaned forward to hug Jungeun. She kissed the werewolf’s neck, and heard a purr. She giggled. “How's our daughter?” She asked, cold breath hitting Jungeun’s hot skin. 

“She’s fine. Just a little stubborn.” 

Chungha giggled. “Just like you.”

Jungeun laughed. “Just like me..” 

“You know what, I'm going to get our daughter back. You too, so we can live as a family.”

Jungeun leaned back. “W-what?”

“That's what you want right?”

The werewolf didn't know why she felt the arms around her neck tightened. Their bodies were now glued to each other. “Y-yes..”

Chungha showed her teeth, smiling widely. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They leaned in for the lips, it went slowly and Jungeun patiently waited despite missing for that lips so bad. She tilted her head and firmly held her girl by the waist. 

Before their lips touch, Chungha did say something that took Jungeun a couple seconds to realize what it was. “So, it's a deal right?”

“What?” She mumbled into their kiss and Jungeun immediately drunk to the lips against her. She felt high and her body felt light as a feather. Her head empty, and there's nothing in her mind. It's all the girl she was kissing right now. 

So the deal was made.

***

Sooyoung sat uncomfortably on the couch while the other three sat across her, staring at her. It was so awkward, she needs someone to say something, but she didn't want to start it. Luckily Vivi went somewhere else to talk to Haseul or else, things would be double the awkwardness. 

Jiwoo stared at her like she wanted to look into her brain or something. Sooyoung rubbed her sweaty palms together. After all, she has to start the conversation anyway. Maybe not about her Vivi, it can be about anything else. 

“I’m sorry I left so sudden earlier..” She began. Still rubbing her hands even if it was useless. 

Meanwhile, Hyejoo furrowed her eyebrows. Since when Sooyoung apologize? She thought. If anything, people have to apologize to her, not the opposite. 

“I knew they would get out from here.” She changed the topic, mentioning the werewolves. Hyejoo gave her an irritated look. “There’s nothing to do here anyway.”

“Yeah, because Yeojin’s plan was ruined because of you.” Hyejoo retorted. 

“You really helped her with her plan. Don't you know who she is-”

“I know who she is and I don’t care about it. Not like you who are so selfish.” Hyejoo spat back, she didn't have to keep it inside anymore and there’s more but she waited for Sooyoung to respond. 

The older witch kept her mouth shut for a second. Then she sighed. “I’m worried about you..”

Hyejoo scoffed. “Of course you are but you're so mean towards others. Why can't you be nice? Is it hurt if you be nice to everyone?”

“Have you seen the werewolves’ leader? Have you watch how she talks to anyone?”

“I’m not talking about her right now. I'm talking about you, unless you want to be like her.”

“Hyejoo..” Jiwoo scolded the girl beside her but it was an empty threat, Hyejoo didn't change her gaze from Sooyoung. “You should tell us what is going on right now.”

Jiwoo was right. The situation is still unknown to them, like they're just interfered a scene. Except they could be in danger too. 

“The demon tried to get to us. You know I won't let it happen. So we have to stick together.”

“You're the one who left suddenly..” 

“Hyejoo-”

Sooyoung didn't get to finish when there’s a knock on the main door, making them turned their heads to the same direction. Then it went loud and messy like there were ten people knocked on the door at the same time. They thought that it would go off if it's any longer. 

Coming downstairs, Haseul and Hyunjin immediately went to the door. Haseul won't let her door becomes the victim of vandalism and she wondered who knocked it. She could think of emergency things since she was used to the situation. 

But what they saw once the door flew open was the familiar werewolves. Yeojin almost stumbled into the house but she kept her balance and shot a look towards the owner of the house. Yerim was next to her, looking as terrified as the shorter girl. 

“Help!”

“What's wrong?”

Yeojin got in first. “We don't know but..” She looked outside after Yerim followed her in. They also looked outside, curious. 

There’s Jinsoul, walking in with Jungeun on her shoulder. They gasped. Hyunjin already felt the relation to the situation but she stayed behind. Haseul thought that the werewolf was unconscious but once Jinsoul put the girl down, the witch widened her eyes. 

Jungeun was conscious but,

She was smiling widely, staring at nowhere. They started to feel weird just by watching her while Haseul kneeled close to Jungeun. “What happened?”

An exhausted Jinsoul dropped her body down next to Haseul. Taking a deep breath. “There’s a girl called us, Yeojin knows her. She said we can't get out something like that and then Jungeun became like this. And she didn't move a muscle, look..” 

Haseul flinched when Jinsoul slapped the werewolf’s face, but Jungeun didn't even flinch. It’s like she was in a freezer for years except her body didn't feel cold. So, Haseul tried to touch the girl and yes, she didn't move. Jungeun stayed with her smiley face, looking straight they have no idea what she was staring at and what was so fun about it. 

“Can you help her?”

“Who was the girl?” Haseul asked and Jinsoul turned to Yeojin. 

“The one who brought me, Hyejoo and Hyunjin to this house.” 

Haseul looked at Hyunjin. “Eunseo?”

“Yes, and we’ve repeated the same road over and over and even met her twice. That was so weird! She said that we can't get out if we have things to settle here.” Yeojin added. 

Haseul frowned but deeper once Hyunjin opened her mouth.

“It's not Eunseo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. Twitter @qingsquadorbit


	14. ONE 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungeun was embarrassing herself and Hyunjin kidnapped Yeojin ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short update >_<

“Of course it's not Eunseo.” Hyunjin talked to herself. She crouched down next to Jungeun and examined her. Still smiling even though Hyunjin had waved her hand closer to the girl’s face, Jungeun didn't even flinch. So one thing she knows, Jungeun was on another place at the moment. “Can you?”

Haseul turned to the witch, slightly frowned. “I don't know.. It's the demon.”

Hyunjin put her hand on Jungeun’s face, it was cold. “Bring her on the bed.” She pointed at where the said thing was, and turned to Jinsoul. Then the werewolf followed her order, bringing Jungeun to the wooden bed. Yeojin and Yerim followed. 

“I don't know what to do either. We just have to wait.”

“What? With my friend like this?!” Jinsoul was a little bit mad when she heard that Jungeun had to stay like that and they don’t know what will happen next. How long do they have to wait?

Hyunjin ignored the girl as she just turned her head towards Sooyoung. “Can you?” She didn't want to waste her time asking actually, knowing that Sooyoung wasn't that good with these werewolves, especially Jungeun but she asked anyway. 

With Sooyoung raising both her eyebrows and scoffed, Hyunjin just sighed. 

“I can if I try.”

They all turned to the witch. That's a surprise, Sooyoung would just straight up saying that she doesn't want to but her answer was different this time. She actually sounded like she’s willing to help. 

“Really?”

Sooyoung approached them and sighed loudly. She held her laugh when her eyes set on Jungeun but then she cleared her throat, trying to be serious. “But don't expect anything yet.”

Vivi came closer from behind, also checking on Jungeun, but then she set her attention towards Sooyoung. “Are you sure about this?”

Sooyoung felt a hand rub her back softly, she just threw a slight smile to the other witch. She didn't know why she agreed with this and offered herself but she had a feeling that it wouldn't give her any harm or wasting her time. She nodded. “Yeah..”

“Do you want help?”

“No, I don't need that. Like you don't know me.” She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. Meanwhile Vivi just rolled her eyes, her hand that was on Sooyoung’s back went down to smack the girl’s butt. 

“Cocky much.”

Sooyoung was about to open her mouth then she saw Haseul was approaching them, maybe to check on Jungeun again but Sooyoung had something ‘cockier’ in her mind. She wrapped her fingers on in between Vivi’s jaw and neck, making sure Haseul’s eyes glancing on them. 

Then she moved her face closer and finally pecked on the pink haired girl’s lips, a little bit longer than usual because she was busy glancing at Haseul’s reaction. “I know..” She casually muttered after pulling away. 

However, it's not just Haseul who saw that. The rest of them did and everyone had their own expression, but Haseul’s and Jiwoo’s weren't that different from their eyebrows furrowed to eyes rolling that almost went white. 

“Finally, I get to see her face.”

Vivi just let out a small giggle before turning to go away, not without a shy glance she gave towards Haseul. The other witch couldn't help but to make a poker face, and headed to where Jungeun was lied. 

“Okay now, can you? My friend?” Jinsoul asked after a short awkward silence. She had been worried about Jungeun and doesn't have time to watch anyone making out at the moment. Thankfully, Sooyoung just listened and started her work. 

“It just me and this person only.” Sooyoung announced. 

Jinsoul and Haseul hesitated at first but after Sooyoung shot a look, they slowly walked away while Yerim and Yeojin went to the living room and Hyunjin already out of sight, nobody noticed her. 

Yeojin plopped on the couch next to Hyejoo, and she sighed. “This is really out of plan.”

“I know right?” Hyejoo replied monotonously, leaning backwards to match with the small werewolf. “I don't even thought this would include a whole freaking demon.”

Yeojin laughed dryly, eyes straight to nowhere, it just her mind was going everywhere. “Demon..” She repeated. “I wonder what does she want? Like what, our souls? Our meat?”

“Probably our mind. She made your friend became crazy before.” Hyejoo glanced at Yerim and noticed that the girl was looking at her. Yeojin turned to the girl.

“Yerim?” She got the girl’s attention. “What did the demon do to you earlier?”

Yerim was scratching her head at first. She was torn rather to tell them or not. “Uh.. I got to see my mother.”

“Oh.” Yeojin muttered shortly as she just slowly dragged her gaze away, until it settled on Sooyoung’s back. That moment she suddenly thought about her human mother that Jungeun had told her before. The explanation wasn't enough for her, Jungeun promised to give more details later but with the girl’s condition right now. Yeojin thinks she could only wait until who knows when. “Uhm, how did she knows your mother?”

Yerim shrugged. She didn't know herself, and even had no idea about her mother. Only that Jinsoul told her that her family died in a fire with other werewolves’ families and that Yerim was saved in the woods. 

“She seems to know a lot since she is a demon.” Hyejoo answered instead. Not that she studies more about that kind when Sooyoung told her to, she just remembered a couple things that maybe every other beginner witches know about.

Yeojin’s mouth slightly opened, she was spacing out. “Maybe she knows about my mother too.” She thought out loud, which made the rest of the girls near her shot a look towards her. 

“What?” Yerim asked, frowning.

“Uh? N-nothing..” Yeojin gulped. “Do you think your friend can help my frie- Jungeun?” She changed the topic and turned to Hyejoo instead. 

“Sooyoung? I don't know but she's a powerful witch.” Hyejoo shrugged with her eyes gazed on the said girl. Fidgeting her fingers when she mentioned powerful and that she admitted that Sooyoung is powerful.

“She is. She’s well known in this town. Everyone praised her a lot.” a sudden voice startled the girls a little when they turned their heads, Haseul came and sat near them. Meanwhile Vivi walked to sit near Yerim, which is quite far from Haseul. It was still awkward between them. “With her power, she can do a lot that most of us can’t.”

It sounded weird when Haseul talked about Sooyoung like that when everyone can see that she seemed to hate that girl. Like a lot. They hate each other. However, Haseul can't deny anything about Sooyoung. 

Jinsoul who was standing by the main door, staring at Haseul, and that happened unconsciously. Something that Haseul showed through her facial expression, intrigued the werewolf. Then she shook her head when Sooyoung’s voice was heard. 

“Okay, you can come and see this right now. I don't know what to say.” 

All of them moved, Jinsoul and the other two werewolves were the fastest and followed behind were the rest. While Hyunjin and Heejin were nowhere in the room. They immediately looked at Jungeun. The girl still had her eyes opened but she was moving. 

Jungeun’s hands were in the air as if she was holding something invisible, moving like she was dancing and the weirdest thing that she was purring. The witches didn't have no idea what it was but the werewolves frowned. They were circling around the bed, watching Jungeun embarrassing herself. Sooyoung couldn't help but chuckle. 

“What is this?” 

Yerim and Yeojin were giggling.

“It seems like she was having a wet dream.” Sooyoung explained but along with a breathy chuckle so she turned to the other side to hold her laugh. Then she cleared her throat before explained more. “I don't know what the demon’s intention is but I think she'll be fine soon. It just.. it just.. this..”

Jinsoul covered her face with her hands, embarrassed. Most of them known Jungeun as someone fierce, intimidating and had quite a temper, but when she became like this, purring and sounds like moans and groans, and even giggles coming out from her mouth, Jinsoul swears she heard each one of them laughed while watching.

“So, she'll wake up soon?”

Sooyoung nodded softly. “Yeah, she- OH.”

Their eyes widened in unison when Jungeun’s hand suddenly reached something near her and got Jiwoo’s arm, the werewolf yanked it and in a split second Jiwoo fell on top of her. That moment, Jungeun wrapped Jiwoo with her strong arms, staring at the witch with her dark eyes. Her purring seemed to be louder than normal. Jiwoo yelped. 

Jiwoo even screamed when she felt a wet kiss on her neck, along with hot breath hitting her skin, she trembled. Screaming for help. 

It wasn't that they didn't help. They did. All of them but none of their strengths match Jungeun’s. It's difficult to pull Jiwoo away from the werewolf’s hold and finally Sooyoung used her spell to break them off, causing not only Jiwoo, but the others who were near stumbled backwards. 

The rest of them backed away because Jungeun’s hands flailing as if she was seeking for another victim but Sooyoung held her still with her power. They turned to Jiwoo who had her face red and Chaewon’s arms wrapped around her, calming her down. 

“What the hell!” Yeojin dropped her jaw ever since that she can't close her mouth. 

“Uhm, what was that?” Haseul mentioned as she pointed at Jungeun’s pants, on her crotch area. There's something weird about it, they turned their heads to the said direction. 

It took a while to get what it was but then Jinsoul was the one to react first. “Oh shit!”

They watched Jinsoul ran towards the now calmed Jungeun, immediately took her own sweater off leaving her with a tank top then covered Jungeun’s bottom half with it. Her eyes were wide when she glanced at each of them who had the same expression. Yet some of them still don't get it. 

The second time Jungeun embarrassing herself and the other werewolves. 

Sooyoung was the one to burst into laughter and the others followed. Even Jinsoul was slightly chuckled and shaking her head. “What the hell just happened?” 

Jiwoo got back on her feet without Chaewon’s help, still with her face mad red. The heat on her face still there so she covered her face and walked away, didn't want anyone to look at her. She was so embarrassed. 

Her feet stopped when Sooyoung grabbed her arm. “Hey, are you okay?” 

“This is so fucking embarrassing! It's the second time she harassed me-”

“WHAT?!” Sooyoung whipped her head to Jungeun and walked straight to her but Jinsoul blocked her. 

“Wait, it's not her fault!”

“Jiwoo said she harassed her before!”

Jinsoul frowned. “Huh?” glancing at Jiwoo who had her gaze to the floor. “When?”

“Uh, maybe when Jungeun touched her.. uhm there.. ?” Yerim interrupted, moving her hand but it was too awkward to point. Yet, Sooyoung immediately got it and gasped even louder. She pushed Jinsoul away to reach Jungeun. 

“I'm gonna end her-”

“That was on accident! I swear! Don't hurt my friend!” Jinsoul pulled Sooyoung’s arm and they struggled a bit with the witch almost touching Jungeun’s face with her other hand. Jinsoul turned to Jiwoo. “It was on accident! Tell her!” 

Jiwoo hesitated at first. “S-she’s right, Sooyoung..”

Then Vivi approached to pull Sooyoung which a lot easier and Jinsoul frowned. She wanted to say the word but better keep it to herself before Sooyoung get her instead. ‘whipped.’

“Let’s just let her rest. She’ll wake up soon anyway.” Vivi said, wrapping her arms around Sooyoung. She heard the girl sighed softly. “You did a good job.” She whispered, smile warmly when Sooyoung set her eyes on her. The girl returned with a flat smile.

“Thanks.” 

Haseul rolled her eyes. “O.kay.. so, this demon won't stop playing with us. What should we do?” She said loudly that everyone’s attention changed to her. Luckily they still consider her as the owner of the house after the mess that happened. 

“The question is.. who’s next?” Yeojin replied with a poker face but then winced when Yerim pinched her arm. “Ow..”

“Yeojin.” Jinsoul warned. Yet she hates to admit that Yeojin’s question had been in her head recently. She was wondering about the next victim too. It couldn't be her, right? The demon better not coming for her next, she doesn't want that. 

“Maybe Hyunjin should go away from us.” 

With a split, Haseul whipped her head towards the voice, Hyejoo slightly jolted by her glare. “You take that back! Hyunjin won't leave this house no matter-”

“She's right, Haseul.” 

A voice that made them turned their heads, only to find Hyunjin approached them and Heejin slowly followed behind her, head down. Something wasn't right, Haseul thought. The two must have talked already and Heejin didn't seem fine. 

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll go out to settle this as quick as possible. That's the plan I made and Heejin agreed with it.” The witch explained but never once she glanced at the girl behind her. Their expressions tell something but it was kinda blurry. Heejin looked like she was about to cry or she had already cried before they came in. 

“But-”

“It’ll be quick, Haseul. Don't worry, it's not that I’m alone.” Hyunjin joked calmly, still hard for Haseul to believe it was her. “I'm sorry for causing trouble to all of you.”

With a slight nod, Hyunjin walked past them but she ‘accidentally’ brushed her hand with Yeojin’s. The small werewolf was confused at first but considering it was just a normal thing. 

Not when she was lost in her thoughts that Yerim had to snap her finger right in front of her face. 

“Huh?” Yeojin blinked her eyes. 

“What's in your head? I’ve been calling you but you didn't even move.” Yerim frowned, the crease between her eyebrows slowly faded when Yeojin looked so confused. “Is everything okay?”

“Y-yeah.. I guess.” The shorter girl scratched the back of her head before she dragged her eyes randomly and noticed something different. That some of them already sat on the couch, talking, it was surprisingly happened so fast for her. She didn't know what's going on. “What happened?”

“I should ask you that. You were just standing here for the whole time. Are you not feeling well? Did something disturbs you?” 

Yeojin opened her mouth to ask but she just closed it back and opened it again. “No. It's nothing..”

“Okay.. do you want to sit with Jungeun or somewhere else?” Yerim asked, eyes went to the unconscious werewolf and Yeojin did the same. Both of them sighed at the same time. Not for long because next they were silently giggling, thinking about the things that happened to Jungeun. 

Yerim looked around, afraid that anyone would hear them but they were quite distant from them so she turned back to Yeojin. “Did you see Jinsoul’s face earlier? She was so red?!”

“She was embarrassed. Me too, you know. Why Jungeun has to be like that?” Yeojin muttered between giggles. “Once she woke up, everyone will look at her differently.”

“I know right? Especially Jiwoo. She can't even look at anyone right now!” Yerim whispered, then Yeojin carefully took a glance at Jiwoo without getting caught. The said witch was staring at the floor silently with Chaewon side hugged her. “She must be shock. You know what, when we were taking her to guide the way here, Jungeun accidentally touched her..”

“Her what?” Yeojin didn't get the hand gesture, it's not even a sign language. She tilted her head each sides but still can't understand the meaning of what Yerim was telling her. 

“Her this!” Yerim motioned circles in front of her chest with both hands. She's getting embarrassed if it's going any longer. Once Yeojin clicked her tongue, head went back, she stopped. 

“You mean her boobs?”

“Don't say it out loud!” Yerim hissed, looking around but it was luckily clear. “I think she’s traumatized with the situation.”

“Obviously. But I didn't know Jungeun could be that pervert. Like if it’s true that the demon went through our past, then what's with Jungeun’s past, having a wet dream?” Yeojin said, ended up laughing after. “That's just gross. And the boner..”

“Don't say that! Jinsoul will scold you!” Yerim warned but Yeojin just laughed loudly and the others watched her. They assumed that Yeojin still can't forget the situation before, which they were too. 

Once the shorter werewolf got back to her senses from laughing too much, she cleared her throat. “Anyways, did Hyunjin really go away?”

“Yes. She just walked out like that, it was so awkward that nobody says a word.” Yerim whispered. Glancing at her back, eyeing a certain girl and made curious Yeojin also did the same. “Even her.” 

They took a quick look at Heejin who looked uninterested with everything around her. She was spacing out, worse than Jiwoo. Haseul could only put her hand on the girl’s shoulder and continue talking to Jinsoul.

“Oh.” That was all Yeojin’s response, not knowing much about those witches. 

After a few minutes, Jinsoul suddenly stopped talking to Haseul as her eyes caught something. She saw Jungeun abruptly sat up, coughing badly. “She's awake!” 

The taller werewolf quickly walked to where her friend was seated, in her head she thought, Jungeun better be conscious and normal at the moment. Not like before. 

She didn't realize when but the rest of them already following her steps. Well, not all of them, Jiwoo didn't seem to move and Chaewon had to stay with her. Hyejoo, on the other hand was too excited about what's next that could happen to Jungeun and she expected something funny again. 

Yeojin was the last to move, she herself didn't know the reason why. Her legs felt so heavy, her energy drained and her mind told her that she didn't need to check on Jungeun. Something’s odd. 

“Yeojin.”

Whipping her head to the voice, Yeojin saw Hyunjin by the main door. Wasn't she gone out already? Why is she here? Coming back? She left something? But the confusion disappeared when Hyunjin called her with her hand gestures for Yeojin to come closer. The second time the werewolf had no idea why she needs to listen to the girl. But it’s not something bad right?

“What?” She asked right when she got like a foot away from the witch. Hyunjin’s face seemed calm, Yeojin remembered the time their hands brushed against each other, also noticed that that's when the odd feeling started. Yet, Yeojin wasn't complaining right away. 

“I think I need a company. Do you want to go with me?” 

It sounded simple, came out from Hyuniin’s mouth. As if she offers Yeojin to go play with her in the park. 

Yeojin looked back to the others, they were busy with Jungeun. Jiwoo and Chaewon didn't notice her there so there were just her and Hyunjin, standing by the door. Not even Yerim or Jinsoul to notice her, was it something good?

“I..”

“Come on, we don't have much time.” 

It was weird to her when Hyunjin suddenly grabbed her wrist, dragging her out. They just known each other. She could only shot a last glance, but still, no one saw her. Maybe this was normal, she thought, yet some parts of her were alerted.

“Where are we going?” 

Yeojin felt a little uncomfortable with Hyunjin’s hand still attached to her. Like the girl afraid that she would run away or something. 

“Somewhere..”

“Why do I have to follow you?”

Their steps were getting faster as Yeojin had to catch up with Hyunjin. Also because she was dragged by her hand. 

“I heard you want human potion right?” Hyunjin slowed down and let go of Yeojin’s hand. They were already far from home, surprisingly entering some abandoned places, as what Yeojin thought. 

When she heard those words, her ears perked. Not to be too excited so she cleared her throat. “Uh, but Haseul said it's illegal-”

“I know where to find it.” 

Back to the house, everyone was gathering around a confused Jungeun except Jiwoo and Chaewon. The werewolf frowned deeply because of that much attention she got after waking up. Her eyes scanned each of them silently before she stopped on Jinsoul. 

“What's going on?” Jungeun was surprised to hear her own voice hoarse and felt her throat dry. She rubbed her neck and cleared her throat. 

“You were possessed.” Jinsoul said.

“And having a wet dream.” Sooyoung added, withholding her laughter.

Jungeun frowned again. “What?” She shifted on the wooden bed that made her body ached. Then she noticed a sweater lay on her lap, she recognized it so she looked up to see Jinsoul in her tank top. “Why your sweater is here?” 

“Don't!” Jinsoul warned when Jungeun tried to pull it off her lap. The werewolf froze to see what's underneath, no wonder she felt a little bit odd down there, so she put the sweater back down. 

Jungeun heard some giggles but she didn't want to know who, she was too embarrassed at the moment. Thinking that Sooyoung just lying to her but the witch seemed not. “What the hell happened?”

“The demon possessed you when we were walking so we had to bring you back here. And Sooyoung said that you.. having a wet dream?” Jinsoul scratched the back of her head. 

“Everyone saw that.” Sooyoung chuckled. 

Jungeun already had her face red. She covered her face with both hands, groaning frustratingly. Then, seconds after that she moved quickly, tossing Jinsoul’s sweater away and put her legs down. “I want to get out of here.” 

Not when Sooyoung held her by her shoulders, making her looked up with a frown, glaring at the taller witch. “Not so fast, dog.”

“What did you just call me?” Jungeun slapped her hands away and stood up, still glaring at each other.

“Come on..” Haseul muttered under her breath. Her hand already went to her temples. 

“You harassed Jiwoo. I won't let you go just like that, dog.” 

Jungeun swiftly smacked on both Sooyoung’s shoulders, causing her to stumble. This time, Jinsoul wasn't in their way to stop, she didn't want to.

“Call me dog one more time and you’ll see what happens.” Jungeun hissed. 

Yet, Sooyoung just chuckled. “This is what I get for helping you earlier?..” She sucked a deep breath. “..dog.”

A fist swung from the left, Sooyoung quickly avoided it with a catch on the same fist after that, she got to hold Jungeun who growled loudly at her. “Look, you even sound like a dog.”

With Sooyoung’s hand grasped on hers, Jungeun used her other hand and tackled the witch. This time, the taller girl was too slow to react. Both of them on the floor, with the rest of them watched. 

Jungeun trapped Sooyoung underneath her, the witch can't beat her strength. “And you sound like a bitch.” She spat.

“Let me go, you piece of shit!” Sooyoung struggled with her arms crossed over her chest, Jungeun was pushing her, it's hard for her to breathe. With a blink of an eye, Jungeun flew away from her, thanks to her spell but Sooyoung was a little disappointed when there's no one to help at all. They were just watching. 

Jungeun got up on her feet fast, as if nothing could hurt her. She glared at Sooyoung, ready to attack again but a pair of arms prevented her. She looked to see Jinsoul pulling her away from Sooyoung, she growled. 

“Stop with this shit! Just ignored her!” 

“Didn't you hear what she said? She called us dogs!” 

Jinsoul growled back at her, so this was between an alpha and an alpha at the moment, impossible to interrupt them. Now, the wrath that Jungeun felt for Sooyoung changed to Jinsoul. She can't believe this girl was against her when it was clearly Sooyoung’s fault for calling her dog. 

“And she just helped you! Can you stop!” 

Jungeun went quiet but her glare still made each of them shuddered. She released herself from Jinsoul harshly and walked away from the girl, mumbling some words, nobody knows what, to herself. 

Things went back to normal. There was a pregnant silence through the room, even Sooyoung didn't say anything. At least she knows when to stop being an asshole.

“Wait a minute.” Yerim’s voice was loud enough for them to twist their heads towards her direction. She gulped. “Where’s Yeojin?”

“What?” Jinsoul looked around. No Yeojin. She turned to Jungeun who had a questioning look. Then brought her gaze to Haseul, in case that witch knows. 

“What happened?” Jungeun asked. 

“Yeojin.. ?” Haseul mumbled as she tried to recall something. And suddenly Hyunjin’s words replayed in her head. That made her frown. 

‘Don't worry, it's not that I’m alone.’

“Uh oh.” 

Jinsoul walked closer to the witch. “What? What's wrong?” She was worried about Yeojin. Jungeun even came closer to Haseul and almost bumped her for answers but Jinsoul blocked her and shot a glare at her. 

“She’s with Hyunjin.” 

Jungeun stepped back, gasped in disbelief. “You mean, Hyunjin? The demon’s friend, Hyunjin?”

“Hey!” Heejin scolded the werewolf for calling Hyunjin that but it's not that Jungeun care. Haseul gave her a look, warned her to not interfere because Jungeun.. well Jungeun..

“Tell me that you're joking right now.” 

“I’m not.” 

“Ugh!” Jungeun ruffled her hair frustratingly. Her legs moved towards the main door, she needs to go now. “I’m gonna rip that motherfucker Hyunjin’s head off once I found her.”

“Jungeun wait!” Jinsoul followed her, with Yerim trailed behind. 

The younger werewolf was wondering what they have to face after this and when will this end. She started to feel that there's no end with this demon’s game.


	15. ONE 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Hyunjin realize that Gowon is more than just 'a deal' for her. And Yerim discovered something about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I have an Loona au on twitter @qingsquadorbit if you guys interest.

Yeojin didn't know where they were heading to. Hyunjin didn't say anything about it. She talked, like as much as Yeojin but she never mention about the place they are going to. 

First, Yeojin thought that this town is just a small area filled with witches. Once they stepped in a place that the werewolf assumed as a haunted place, she glanced at Hyunjin whose face was calmed. 

“What is this place again?”

Hyunjin whipped her head towards the small girl. “I didn't say anything about this place.”

“I know but, why are we here? You should tell me something if you want to drag me here.” Yeojin held the urge to roll her eyes. She would say that this witch kidnapped her, but she decided not to say it. It wouldn't be worth it since the were already here, in this unknown place.

“This place is abandoned…”

“Really? Didn't seem like it..” Yeojin said sarcastically, causing Hyunjin’s face deadpanned. 

The witch continued, ignoring the irrelevant comment, “... abandoned after the war between humans and witches. Those humans want to conquer this area but the war ended up badly, so nobody claims this space.”

Yeojin looked around. Some houses that she see were mostly ruined, it made sense. “So why are we here?”

“I know someone who illegally lives here.” 

“Illegally?”

“Yeah, since the government decided to close this place until who knows when.” Hyunjin shrugged.

“Wait, you have a government?” 

“Something like that. They worked under the queen-”

“QUEEN?!”

Hyunjin stepped aside, eyebrows scrunched as she stared at Yeojin. “Why are so shocked? Of course we have a queen, but she died years ago..”

“What?”

Hyunjin sighed. “Look, let me tell you real quick. So, once the queen dies, the government takes over temporarily but nobody knows until when. The queen actually has a daughter to replace her spot. The thing is, we found her dead body but we didn't find her daughter. The kid disappeared, so yeah, this happened right before the war and it was a mess, I could say.”

“Oh, that sounds terrible, but what do you mean we? Are you close to the queen?” Yeojin raised her eyebrows. 

Hyunjin’s face softened. “I.. I was the knight, you know.. like a bodyguard. I go to war too. The last one where I lost my memory.” She swiped her hair and revealed a small scar on her temple to Yeojin. Haseul did the best she could and only left with a coin size mark on her skin. That was also when Vivi ran away, left the three of them in the house. 

“Who is this person lives illegally here? Your friend?”

“No.” Hyunjin stopped walking. Yeojin did the same, then she turned her head to where the witch was looking at. 

Of all the empty houses around them, there’s a small house that looks inhabited. Lights on, clean area, and there's smoke coming out of the chimney. Yeojin assumed that this is the said place. Someone who lives illegally.

“She’s not my friend but I can talk to her.” Hyunjin said. 

“What? Other people can't talk to her?” 

“Something like that.” The witch walked first, approaching the front door. She signaled Yeojin to stay closer with her. “Just don't talk to her.”

“Okay.”

Hyunjin gave Yeojin a look. “I don't trust you but whatever.” She turned back to the door, knocked it a couple times before taking a step back. They just waited. 

The door creaked open, revealing a tall, short haired girl in all black with tight leather pants. Her expression was cold. Seemed like she has no soul and not using a single bit of her face muscles. Even her eyeballs barely move. She looked straight in Hyunjin’s eyes. 

“Siyeon-”

“What do you want?” Hyunjin was cut by the witch before she could say her greetings. She heard Yeojin gulped and saw Siyeon’s eyes moved to the werewolf. 

“You bring a pet with you?” Siyeon looked at the girl up and down. It gave Yeojin an uncomfortable feeling but the werewolf wasn't complaining. 

“Siyeon, let's just make it quick..”

“Quick.”

“I…” Hyunjin sighed. “Can you at least let me in?”

“So you can catch me and put me in jail, huh?” Siyeon tilted her head. She used to talk to Hyunjin like this, the witch knows that. It's better because she won't talk to anyone else at all.

“I’m not working with them anymore. I lost my job after.. you know..” 

“After Queen died?”

Hyunjin frowned. “No. After the war.”

“Ah, the war..” Siyeon brought her eyes to look at the background. She took a deep breath watching the ruined place, then her eyes brought to Yeojin. “And who is this little puppy?”

Yeojin looked confusedly at her and Hyunjin with puppy eyes. More reasons to call her that, Siyeon thought.

“Let me ask again, can we get in first?” 

It took a couple seconds for Siyeon to let out the answer. “Sure. But if you lied to me about not working with them, you won't walk out safe.”

The owner of the small house stepped aside to let the other two walked in. Yeojin immediately looked around. Nothing special she guessed, just like any other witches’ houses. Small bottles contained with colorful potions on the shelves and smoke that Yeojin had no idea where it came from. 

“What is your pet's name?” Siyeon’s eyes glued on her and she didn't know what to do. Only Hyunjin grabbed her shoulders and pulled her along.

“She’s not my pet. Not a pet. Her name is Yeojin.”

“Ah, Yeojin. Please take a seat. Make yourself at home.” Siyeon released her gaze on the werewolf and changed it towards Hyunjin next. “It's the first time we met that you didn't put me in jail after. So what do you want?” 

“A few things to ask..”

“Surprise me.” Siyeon took a seat on her own chair, facing both guests with her legs crossed elegantly.

“Human potion.” 

Siyeon widened her eyes at first but then she wheezed. “Damn, that really surprised me. I thought you were kidding when you said you are not the royal knight anymore. Are you really Hyunjin?”

Hyunjin covered her face with her palm. “That's just one thing. There's a couple more.” 

“What? About the demon you had behind you?” Siyeon asked, eyes slightly moved up. 

Yeojin immediately whipped her head to the back, she gasped when an unbothered Gowon stood behind Hyunjin, not even bother to look at her. She also heard Hyunjin sighed after that.

“So, I don't have to explain.”

“I’m not helping with your another pet..” Siyeon eyed Gowon again. They just exchanged an uninterested expression. “.. but..” 

They watched as Siyeon got up, walking to her drawer, taking out something from it. A small wooden box, she held it between her thumb and middle finger, showing it to the girls. “This..”

Hyunjin stretched her hand out once she thought that Siyeon was giving the box to her but she was wrong when the other witch retrieved it back. Just showing it to her, not letting her touch it. 

“Okay.. what is it?”

“Human potion, kinda. I made it a long time ago but nobody wants it so it stays in the drawer.” Siyeon said as she walked back to her seat, throw and catch the box with one hand. 

“What do you mean kinda?” 

“It's….” Siyeon stared at the box closely. “... not a human potion. BUT it can be human potion.”

Yeojin and Hyunjin looked at each other confusedly. Even Gowon just rolled her eyes at the back. “What do you mean?” 

“What I mean is, this is a potion that can change you into anything you want.” Siyeon chuckled. “If human potions are illegal then this is worse.”

The witch giggled evilly when she received a glare from Hyunjin. “Sorry, I just love to do crimes. But hey, look who’s here, asking for an illegal product.”

Hyunjin rolled her eyes. “How much is it?”

“Who needs it?” Siyeon asked back. Prices are nothing for her actually.

“Her.” Hyunjin pointed at Yeojin lazily. 

“Oh, I thought the demon wants to be a human.” Siyeon joked and laughed when Gowon clenched her jaw. “Aww, I'm sorry that you can't speak here.”

Hyunjin turned her head around but she was pushed back and felt a massage on her shoulders. Curiosity hit her because she never seen Gowon behave like this before. “What did you do?”

“A spell where she can't speak in this house. So I don't need to warn her, she knows what she can't do, right miss..?” Siyeon raised her eyebrows.

“Gowon.” Hyunjin said but she felt a tight squeeze on her shoulders. 

“Oh, Miss Gowon. I like that name..” Siyeon smirked. Hyunjin frowned, thinking that this witch just flirted with the demon, it was funny to her. Siyeon is so savage, she can live alone by herself. 

“Anyway… Yeojin right?”

“Y-yes.” Yeojin nodded slightly. 

“So you want to be a human? Why? I thought werewolves are cool.” Siyeon looked at Hyunjin but the girl shrugged. She herself didn't know the reason of it.

“I.. I don't want to be a werewolf.”

“But human has nothing. They don't even have powers like werewolves and witches.”

“It sucks to be a werewolf.” Yeojin hung her head low, staring at her lap. The moment of the past, played in her mind. She doesn't know herself anymore. 

“Alright, this thing here..” Siyeon held the box up. “.. can do the favor, but it will turn you into someone you want. Means you'll change into someone that you deeply want, your body wants, your mind wants, every part of you wants. You can't say it out loud, it didn't work like that.”

Siyeon opened the box, showed a tiny black and shiny cube inside. They leaned forward to take a better look. Siyeon even chuckled when Gowon did the same, eager to see. “Once this melts in your mouth and into you body, it'll do the work.”

“Are you sure this works?” Hyunjin asked, not really sure about the odd kind of ‘potion’ she saw. Siyeon was known as a witch who created dangerous and weird things but she didn't know whether she could be trusted or not.

“Of course! What? You think I got in jail few times because I made fake products?”

Hyunjin leaned back without saying anything. “So, how much?”

“Price doesn't matter to me, but if you ask..” Siyeon’s eyes trailed up to Gowon. “How about Miss Gowon right there?”

“What?”

***

“Jungeun, stop!” Jinsoul grasped the leader’s arm, stopping the girl from walking away. However, Jungeun is stronger despite her body was smaller than Jinsoul, that's the reason she's the leader. 

Not to hurt her friend but she didn't want Jungeun to move away, so Jinsoul yanked her. “We don't know where is she bringing Yeojin to.”

It was a silence. The shorter alpha has to admit it that Jinsoul was right. She can't do anything without knowing where Hyunjin and Yeojin went to but she was worried something bad could happen and Yeojin wasn't someone who's good at solving any problems.

Yerim who was the last to come out from the house, approaching them. She also worried about Yeojin but the youngest is so stubborn, Yerim thought that the girl followed Hyunjin on purpose. She was the last person to talk to Yeojin before Jungeun woke up and not gonna lie, she noticed something weird about Yeojin. 

“Maybe we should ask for their help.”

“What?!” Jungeun snapped. Yerim’s body jerked to that voice but then a hand landed on Jungeun’s mouth, causing her voice to muffled. She glared at the culprit, Jinsoul. 

“Can you shut up for once and stop talking bad about them!” Jinsoul had her other hand on the back of Jungeun’s head. “Let's go back inside. You will rest and let me and Yerim figure this out.”

Once Jinsoul retreated back her hand slowly, she expected Jungeun to not making any sounds and that was a warning. So Jungeun did listen to her, shutting her mouth and followed them back inside. 

When they stepped in, all eyes dropped on them. Uncomfortable. Jinsoul cleared her throat. “We need help.” 

Haseul sighed but she just smiled slightly, Jinsoul pressed her lips together, hoping that the witch won't hate them. “Sure.”

Meanwhile, Jungeun was forced to rest, according from Jinsoul. She was pushed to the couch, thankfully Sooyoung wasn't there. The witch she hates was with the others, discussing. So, there were Heejin, Hyejoo, Chaewon and Jiwoo at the couch. 

Jungeun noticed Jiwoo, the girl didn't dare to look at her once she sat down next to her. She saw how Chaewon pulled Jiwoo closer and away from Jungeun, she frowned. “What?”

She swears if they say she stink she will snarl at them but Jiwoo looked up with her face madly red, glaring at her. That's just making her more confused. “If you're mad at me because you think I harassed you then you're wrong.” 

“Why is that wrong?! You groped me!” 

“It wasn't me!” 

“It was you!”

“It wasn't me. Don't test me..”

Jiwoo looked away, back to Chaewon’s embrace. It wasn't worth it to argue with this werewolf, she's so stubborn and won't listen. 

Jungeun cleared her throat awkwardly. “Hey, I'm.. I'm sorry okay. I don't know what's gotten into- wait it's the demon of course but I didn't mean to do that to you.”

Jiwoo stayed quiet. She just listened and decided not to respond to it. 

“But why are you having a wet dream?” Hyejoo asked. “Are you having sex with the demon?”

“What? No!” Jungeun gasped. This kid is really.. but she won't tell anyone that she met her mate in her dream, turns out to be the demon’s freaking work. She didn't know whether she disgusted with it or not, but it was totally embarrassing. “You shouldn't say that, you're a kid.”

Hyejoo frowned, like she was about to throw a tantrum. “I’m not a kid.” 

“Right.” Jungeun rolled her eyes, ignored the witch. 

A few seconds later, Yerim walked to the couch, leaving the adults and experts to talk. She heard enough and was too tired to stay there any longer. Things like these have messed up her mind, they made her exhausted.

Jungeun looked up to her, giving a questioning look. “So?”

“Seems like they will track Hyunjin, then they will find her.” Yerim explained lazily as she plopped down on the couch next to Jungeun. 

“They?”

“Yes. Without you because Jinsoul already said that you need to rest.” Yerim knows Jungeun’s reaction to this. A loud gasped, of course. 

Jungeun felt betrayed. “I don't need to rest!”

“I know.. Jinsoul knows that too, but she just didn't want you to ruin everything.” 

Ouch, that hurts. So Jinsoul betrayed her after what she did to the girl, to them, her family. She is the leader, how dare Jinsoul. Unless she wanted to take Jungeun’s spot to impress that witch Haseul. Jungeun rolled her eyes. “I’ll go anyway…”

Yerim let out a short sigh. She knows Jungeun too well.

Their awkward silence interrupted by Jinsoul’s voice, they looked up to see the girl approaching them. “We’ll get Hyunjin and Yeojin quick. Haseul knows where they were.”

Before Jungeun got up from her seat, Jinsoul put her hand up, stopping her. “No, you're not going. You have to rest-”

“I don't need a fucking rest! I just need to find my daughter, Jinsoul!” Jungeun started to become furious. Like she always does, but this time, it was about Yeojin. Again. She has to tie that kid to her soon after she found her. 

“I know Jungeun, but this didn't take long. Haseul said they're not too far from here.” 

“Yeah, right. Haseul this, Haseul that..” Jungeun rolled her eyes. 

Haseul frowned as she heard her name, also received a glare from Jungeun. She didn't know what’s going on but she didn't want to fight that werewolf. So, it would be better if she just stay quiet. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? She just wants to help.” Jinsoul groaned before turning away, not wanting to talk to Jungeun anymore. It wasted her time.

“Can I go?” Yerim grabbed their attention.

“No, Yerim. You stay here and watch Jungeun. It just me, Haseul, Sooyoung and Vivi. The rest of you should stay.”

Jungeun clenched her jaw, listening to Jinsoul as if she was the leader and everyone has to listen to her. And Sooyoung. “Of course that witch involves.” She mumbled too loudly that both her and Sooyoung rolled their eyes at the same time. 

“And that's one of the reasons you can't come with us.” Jinsoul retorted, ignoring the glare that she earned after that. Facing the witches, she uttered, “Let’s go.” 

The rest who have to stay, watched them disappeared through the main door. Nobody says a word, even Jungeun who groaned frustratingly. She was used to getting involved in anything because she’s the leader, the alpha. Every other werewolves scared of her and respect her. So now she felt useless, especially when it was about Yeojin, her little one. 

“Now what?” Hyejoo asked.

Meanwhile Heejin was shaking because she was alone and knows none of the people in the room. Although this is her house, she was scared of them might do something to her. She better be quiet there and waited for Hyunjin. 

“Now you ask, let's go.” Jungeun got up.

“Where?”

“Follow them.” 

Yerim frowned. “No, Jungeun. Why can't you just stay here and let them do their job? It's not like they are doing something against your will.”

“..” Jungeun didn't know how many time she rolled her eyes, they’re getting sore. “Ugh, fine! But I'm not going to just stay on this couch and do nothing.”

They watched Jungeun walked to the space next to the living room. Heejin gasped. “H-hey, you can't go there!” The witch got up and followed her.

Yerim slapped her forehead with her palm. “How is she our leader…” she sighed deeply.

“Is she your mother too?” 

Yerim brought her head up. Not actually recognize whose voice was that but probably one of the three witches since they were staring at her now. “Uh, no. She.. Jinsoul and her found me when I was young.” 

“Oh.” Hyejoo said. So it was actually her who asked. She’s the one who came here with Yeojin, Yerim wondered how they ended up meeting each other or Yeojin and Hyejoo actually became friends for a long time. 

“You are..?”

“Me?” Hyejoo pointed at herself, eyes glancing at Chaewon and Jiwoo. Yerim nodded at her. “Hyejoo.”

Then Yerim brought her finger up to point at the silky blonde girl. She already knows Jiwoo’s name but not really catch Chaewon’s name.

“She’s Chaewon.”

“I'm Yerim.” She introduced herself shortly while they just nodded their heads. “Anyway, how did you meet Yeojin? Are you guys friends before?”

Hyejoo was slightly caught off guard, not expecting for that question. “I… we met in the woods, where she helped me from getting stuck in the tree…”

Jiwoo and Chaewon widened their eyes and they held their laugh but Hyejoo saw that. She pressed her lips together before continued. “Then she asked me for help because I owed her.”

“Why did you get stuck in the tree?” Chaewon asked but it sounds like she was teasing her, with her slightly wheezing along with Jiwoo. Hyejoo groaned.

“Shut up.. you know why.”

Hyejoo is known as the witch who bad at riding the broom. Sooyoung always forced her to practice so she can be better but the witch wasn't actually there to teach her so she sucks at it. And she didn't want to be better because of Sooyoung, she hates the witch.

“You can change into a wolf?” Chaewon suddenly asked. 

“Me? Y-yeah.. why?” Yerim asked back. 

“Oh, nothing..” 

“Can you change now?” 

They all turned to Hyejoo. “Hyejoo!” Chaewon warned the girl but the dark haired girl just shrugged. 

“I mean, you can change anytime you want or do you have your limit?” 

Yerim thought for a moment. She hasn't changed into her wolf in a long time. She didn't know if she misses doing that or not. It just she has no reason to do that, but it's not that she needs a reason for it but she just don't feel like it. She felt ugly. 

“Well.. I can change now if you want.”

Hyejoo’s eyes lightened up, slowly nodding her head. She wants to see it, though she had seen Jungeun but it would be cool if she can watch how they change. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Yerim stood up. She could see that Chaewon and Jiwoo were a little terrified with what she’s going to do. While Hyejoo didn't remove her gaze from her, she waited.

Yerim kind of forget how to but she would try. If it’s not now, then when? Since she was starting to forget everything and might not change anymore. Wait, is that possible to happen? Well, she didn't have to think about it, she tried to focus. Eyes closed as she tried to reach her inner wolf, it was so calm inside. She had no idea why.   
Did it work? She felt nothing as if she failed already. Yerim opened her eyes to tell Hyejoo that she might take time to do it but she saw how Hyejoo was amazed, staring at her while Jiwoo and Chaewon glued to each other and won't let each other go. They looked a little bit scared, Yerim didn't know why but one thing..

She can't talk. That's when she looked down to see her forelegs, and she recognized that purplish fur. Yerim purred, then heard Hyejoo giggled. It was funny when Hyejoo was giggling while the other witches were scared to death as if Yerim was about to kill them.

To make it less scary, Yerim moved all her four legs and danced. It made Hyejoo laughed. Jiwoo and Chaewon’s expression changed, they seemed to like it. Yerim purred again, louder. Then she dropped herself down on the floor, revealing her belly. She was playing, making herself looked more like a puppy than a wolf. 

Yerim wanted someone to pet her, she purred at Hyejoo. The girl slowly got up and walked towards her. Although Hyejoo seemed delighted but she also scared, Yerim as a wolf might do something to her but as she got closer, Yerim just rolling towards and making her giggled.

“You're cute.” Hyejoo patted the wolf’s head a couple times then scratched, earning a purring sound. Yerim’s fur was soft, she likes how it feels between her fingers. 

Hyejoo showed her palm and Yerim quickly touched it. She did it with the other hand and they played along like that until Hyejoo didn't realize that she was sitting on the floor. She wants to make Yerim as her pet but that's not how it works. And Sooyoung will be pissed for sure.

“Do you like to play with me?” Hyejoo asked like a kid playing with her pet dog, scratching Yerim’s belly. While the other two girls watched them in awe. 

To answer the question, Yerim unconsciously howled. Maybe a little bit loud that Hyejoo automatically retracted her hand. She was quite surprised but then Yerim purred softly, asking for her hand to scratch her again. So she did.

But not long after, Jungeun rushed in the living room in her wolf form, trying to reach Yerim when she thought the girl was in danger.

What she saw was Hyejoo, seemed like she tackled Yerim on the floor and before the witch could react, Jungeun tackled her down. Hyejoo screamed.

Jungeun was a lot bigger than Yerim, despite as a person she was the smallest among the three. No wonder she’s the leader. And she’s a lot more terrifying, especially when she growled on Hyejoo’s face that Hyejoo thought she was going to be the wolf’s meal.

Yet, Yerim won't let that happen. She snarled and pushed Jungeun back which Jungeun just let her. She could explain but with both of them in their wolf form, so it just them snarling and growling at each other. Luckily Hyejoo was free and she immediately went back to Jiwoo and Chaewon.

Heejin on the other hand, almost stumbled on the floor when the sight of two big wolves growling in front of her. Just what the hell. Haseul left not even half an hour ago and this happened. “What in the world-”

When they thought that those werewolves would rip each other’s heads off but one of them seemed to change, and it was surprisingly Jungeun. She immediately came to hug the wolf Yerim, not to make her mad. Then she turned. “What happened?”

“We just playing.” Hyejoo explained shortly. Yerim rubbed her big wolf head to Jungeun’s human one as she purred cutely. 

“Ah, I thought you did something to her.” Jungeun muttered, still scratching Yerim’s head. Then her eyes caught Heejin’s expression. “Why don't you change now. She doesn't seem to like it.”

Yerim whined like a baby wolf, shaking her head. She didn't want to change yet, she loves the feeling and she felt free. She wants to be pet like Hyejoo did to her earlier. 

“I know.. but you have to.”

Yerim had no choice. She closed her glowing purple eyes after giving a short look at the witches, then stayed like that for a moment until she caught something with her ears. A lot of mixed voices in her head. She tried to separate each of it.

“She looks cute.” 

“Ugh, why can't I stop thinking about it? About her?”

“I wish Haseul was here.”

“I’m hungry.”

“Uhhhhhhh… pineapple.”

Wait.

Yerim can read minds? She didn't know that, is that real? She can't say it was her mind because the voices were different and she slightly remember whose voices were those. Maybe that was her side speciality.

“Yerim?” Jungeun called. “You took longer than it should. Are you okay?”

Yerim blinked her eyes, she looked at the witches first before nodding her head slowly. “Yeah..”

“Maybe because you didn't change for quite long. I didn't remember when was the last time though.” Jungeun explained. She admitted that she forgot how big wolf Yerim was and how she has grown so much. She realized Yerim wasn't the small Yerim who she met years ago anymore. Now the girl had grown bigger and her wolf looked healthy.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

***

“Are you kidding me?”

Siyeon smirked. She wasn't kidding at all with every single thing she said. She said what she said, and it's not an opinion, it's a decision. And Hyunjin’s mouth gasping to say something but no words came out. 

“That's the price then. You asked for it.” Siyeon’s eyes trailed up to see Gowon’s expression. She chuckled when the demon looked like she was about to eat her alive. However, she wasn't scare. Not even a little.

So the plan is for Hyunjin to give Gowon to her in exchange of the potion, or more like a magic cube. Hyunjin and Yeojin were caught off guard, they didn't expect that at all. 

“You.. you can't do that!” Hyunjin frowned, she was this close to get on her feet. Didn't even know why she wanted to defend Gowon. Maybe it's because of that reason “She’s a demon, can't you see!?”

“I always want to pet one.” Siyeon said nonchalantly. The smirk she gave Gowon grew wider. 

“She’s not a pet!”

“Well, she stays behind you like one.” The witch shrugged. Since the spell she casted in her house won't let Gowon speak, indeed the demon looked like just a pet to her. Standing behind Hyunjin and did nothing. 

Nevertheless, Hyunjin shook her head. Yeojin wanted to curse at her for doing that because this is the only opportunity to release the freaking demon but Yeojin didn't know a lot about it. “I can't let it happen. I’ve made a deal with her.”

“I knew it. Why would you summoned her in the first place right?” Siyeon laughed as she got up, putting the small box to its place. Yeojin gulped. “But I have a feeling that you want to throw her away. Is that true?”

Just as Siyeon said that, Gowon immediately wrapped her arms around Hyunjin tightly. Their cheeks brushed each other, Yeojin could hear Hyunjin’s heavy breathing. Hyunjin can't speak and it's hard for her to breathe. There's nothing she could do.

Siyeon obviously noticed that but she just let out an audible sigh. “What? Are you in love with Hyunjin already?” 

The question triggered both Hyunjin and Gowon but in different ways. Hyunjin looked up to see the demon’s pitch black eyes, she tried to reach her with her hand but failed to move. 

Meanwhile, Yeojin didn't know what to do. She was stuck there and she has nothing like the witches’ power to help. And she didn't have the audacity to use her werewolf strength to pry Gowon off Hyunjin. It didn't seem worth it. 

“Come on.. Hyunjin didn't like you that way. We all know that she has Heejin right?” 

The mentioned of Heejin made the grip tightened. “D-don't..” Hyunjin warned. She didn't want Heejin to get involved into this. Gowon knows it, she knows about her and Heejin, though she didn't like it. Hyunjin was hers, she thought.

“Uhm.. should you help her? She can't breathe.” Yeojin commented, slightly worried at the changes of Hyunjin’s skin color on her face. But if Gowon loves her, she wouldn't kill her, right?

“You all demons always like that.” Siyeon shook her head. “.. but what if I offer you to be on my side? You know.. I’m better than Hyunjin.” She offered her hand but Gowon just stared at it.

“We already had a deal.” Hyunjin replied with her eyes now glowing in yellow. Her voice came steady and her face calm. Being the mute one, Gowon just smirked back at Siyeon. 

Siyeon gave Yeojin a sad smile. “Guess you can't be human then.”

“B-but.. can't you help her? She's.. she..” Yeojin glanced to her side but Gowon already glared at her, she felt like taking a shit right there. Then, her eyes settled on Hyunjin who also looked at her. Yeojin noticed that the witch was mouthing ‘help’ towards her, she swallowed the lump in her throat. Why would Hyunjin asked for her help when she can do nothing?

“Alright, enough.” Siyeon broke the moment. “I'm not gonna take you away from her. So, chill, Gowon.” 

Gowon ended up raising her hand and showed her middle finger to the witch which Siyeon bursting into laughter. That was a surprise, now she knows that the demon hates her, but that's just making the need to own Gowon grew bigger. “Rude. I like it.” 

When Hyunjin was released, she gasped for air. Her body immediately moved to get on her feet, backing away from the demon. She rubbed her ache neck softly, frowning. “The hell?!”

Then Hyunjin turned to Siyeon. “Is it true?”

“What? That she loves you?” Siyeon scoffed. “You sound like this is your first time. Well, demons are always like that when it comes to their owner. You should know the consequences.”

“But I'm not her owner.” Hyunjin frowned deeper.

“Should've think about that before you make a deal.” Siyeon sighed. This wasn't the first case she seen. But at least she thought Hyunjin was professional.

Gowon was frowning back at her. She walked closer to Hyunjin who stood next to Siyeon but as she got a feet away, her knees started to become weak, she fell on them with her arms clutching on her body. 

Yeojin almost cheered as she thought that the demon was defeated and finally die but yes, she didn't know a lot about this sorcery. She also didn't want to interrupt.

Meanwhile Hyunjin was in her quick response to help but luckily Siyeon prevented her. She looked up to the girl confusedly. 

“Don't. She's weak but if you help her, she will use you.” 

Hyunjin didn't say anything as she just watched. Siyeon caught the look in the other witch’s eyes. There's something about it, about Hyunjin. She seemed like she cared about Gowon and that's not right. Part of her was trapped and the other just slightly needs Gowon in her life. Siyeon could see the obvious.

“Hyunjin..” She called. The girl finally looked at her.

“You can't, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin, not knowing the meaning of it, frowned. “I’ve made a deal..” She repeated the same words but Siyeon shook her head.

“It's not about that. That doesn't matter because the deal wasn't the reason you were attached to her.” Siyeon gave a glance at Gowon who was still struggling on the floor. The demon just can't get closer to her and it happened Hyunjin was next to her, so Gowon felt like something stabbed her. Ignoring that, Siyeon turned back to Hyunjin. “It's you..”

Hyunjin blinked her eyes, she felt like Siyeon hit her to the realization. It wasn't the deal all this time. It was her. Her bond with Gowon that she can’t let go but the thing is she didn't remember how it happened. Gowon was attached to her like Siyeon said. She wants to know every person that Hyunjin knows that's why all her friends were involved. 

“Hyunjin..” Gowon called. Her voice sounded so much in pain. Hyunjin looked down, staring at her. What she saw that Gowon wasn't a demon, she’s more like a human to her. She needs to help her but she could feel the tight grip of Siyeon on her wrist. The witch knows what she would do.

“Hyunjin..” Again. It made Hyunjin wiggled her hand, trying to release herself from Siyeon. Yet she failed. Siyeon was strong enough to hold her.

“Hyun-”

“Lee Siyeon!” A voice was heard outside of the house. Along with a couple knocks on the door.

Siyeon accidentally released Hyunjin’s hand because of it, so Hyunjin immediately went to help Gowon, which something she shouldn't do. The demon automatically launched her body towards the witch, wrapped herself around her. Hyunjin was taken aback that she almost stumbled. 

Yeojin cursed. She thought that was the end but now Gowon seemed powerful again. She got to make Hyunjin’s eyes changed again. 

Siyeon groaned. “Heejin won't like this.”

Both Hyunjin and Gowon whipped their heads towards her, causing her to raise her hands up jokingly in defense. 

“Say that name one more time and I'll make her life suffer.” It was Hyunjin who said that but even Yeojin could say that it wasn't her because the voice was different. It sounded a lot raspy, so it must be the demon. Siyeon then pretended to zip her mouth with her fingers.

The knocks on the door that they almost forgot, became louder. Siyeon’s name was called over and over, and the owner of it kinda knows who that voice belongs to. She had nothing else she could do with Hyunjin so she just walked towards the door with Hyunjin warned her with her eerie voice. She couldn't care less.

Opening the door, Siyeon was greeted by someone she immediately recognized while she seemed quite lost with the rest. “Haseul.”

“Where’s Hyunjin?”

“Ah, Hyunjin..” She nodded her head. Haseul didn't have time for her to do that, she gave her a glare. “She's.. you know.. she had a little problem…”

“Where is she?” This time it was Sooyoung and Siyeon brought her gaze towards her. Slightly dropping her jaw as their eyes met.

“Sooyoung? Is that you? And…” Her eyes dragged to the girl next to Sooyoung. “.. Vivi? Oh shit! Is this for real, for real?! Sooyoung and Vivi?!”

Siyeon didn't stop there. She saw another person next to Haseul, she already knows her kind. “And another pet. I can't believe today was a crazy day.” She laughed.

Pet. Jinsoul frowned. “Where’s Yeojin?”

“Ah, Yeojin’s fine inside..” Siyeon opened the door wider for them to see. 

There's Yeojin who stood awkwardly in the middle of the house. While Hyunjin had Gowon in her embrace, surprising Haseul and the others. Her yellow eyes, they could sense something was wrong but Siyeon seemed calm.

“Hyunjin!”

“Nope.” Siyeon blocked Haseul from getting in, she shook her head with a sigh. “I don't think that's a good idea.”

“W-what- why?”

“It's not Hyunjin…”

“It's Gowon, I know. She controlled her.” Haseul tried again. Shoving herself in but still, Siyeon didn't let her. She gritted her teeth. “Siyeon..”

“Parts of her want it.”

“Want what? What are you talking about?” 

“Hyunjin wants Gowon with her. She can't let her go.” Siyeon tried to explain more but Haseul already pushed her aside to get in the house. She called the girl, swinging her hand to grab her but Haseul was faster.

Sooyoung, Vivi and Jinsoul followed them in with Jinsoul immediately went for Yeojin. Pulled the girl in a tight hug as Yeojin was confused. 

Haseul reached for Hyunjin and pried the demon off her with her strength. She didn't care if Hyunjin wants Gowon or can't let her go, that wasn't what she wants to know. For her, the demon doesn't belong here with Hyunjin. Haseul rather fight a demon if she wants to.

Hyunjin was shocked to see Haseul pulling her away from Gowon. Her legs trembled but she got Sooyoung and Vivi to help her. “Haseul!”

A wind blew towards Gowon, sending her across the room. The demon was limited with her power in this house, she can't do much so it was easy to fight her. Now she felt more like a person with no power, but only Hyunjin could help her. It was her fate. For Hyunjin to be on her side. She hissed, seeing they already got her owner.

“You better stay away from her!”

Yeojin was scared because now that Gowon was near her, but was weak. Jinsoul brought her away, trying to stay out of the problem. They just watched in silence. 

“Haseul!” Hyunjin yelled again. Her hands were held by the other two witches but she needs to get to Haseul. The girl was hurting Gowon. “Haseul don't!”

Siyeon came next to Haseul. “Gowon loves her. So her mind was controlled.” She explained. “but it's okay. Nothing serious because demons always act like that. They want their owners to themselves.”

“But Hyunjin is not her owner.” Haseul’s eyebrows creased. She just knows it. Hyunjin just had a deal with the demon and it was all happened when the girl still had her memory problem. How could Hyunjin remember?

“That's what she said too, but now that Gowon wants her, and she even threatened to hurt Heejin.”

Haseul gasped. “What?!”

Siyeon silently nodded her head. Her eyes went to Gowon while Haseul turned to her back, looking at Hyunjin. “We need to tie her up.”

Sooyoung was surprised at first, so did Vivi. They didn't expect that order to come out from Haseul’s mouth. Hyunjin was terrified, she struggled to break free but they just held her still. She didn't want to be tied up, it means torturing. 

“Who? Hyunjin or Gowon?” Siyeon asked, slightly confused.

“Both.” 

“H-haseul.. please..” Hyunjin begged. “Don’t hurt her..”

Haseul shook her head in disbelief. She walked closer to Hyunjin. “Are you insane? That's a demon!”

*pak*

Haseul stumbled backwards, almost black out. Hyunjin just slammed her head to hers, both of them felt the pain but Hyunjin thought it was worth it. It was so loud, all of them gasped at the sound and watched Haseul fell. 

Jinsoul was surprised, she rushed to help the girl. “Haseul, are you okay?” 

It was a little dizzy but she nodded her head. Once she opened her eyes, she glared at Hyunjin. This girl hit her because of Gowon, the demon. How dare her. “That’s it! Tied up both of them!”

She was right. Hyunjin can't do this alone, she can't even let Gowon go so her plan was useless. And honestly, Haseul didn't know it turned out like this. Hyunjin was so attached to the demon that she needs her. Yes it was more than just a deal they were making. It could be permanent, Hyunjin might owned her forever and it wasn't a good thing.

Heejin would hate to hear about this. 

Haseul was so lost in her thoughts that Siyeon had to yell her name louder. She snapped her head to the girl, raising her eyebrows when she saw Siyeon’s worried face. Wait. Siyeon was always calm, what's wrong?

“Haseul, she's gone!”

“What?”

“Gowon. She's gone!”


	16. ONE 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out loona high school au on my twt @qingsquadorbit

During the chaos that happened, from Haseul freaking out when Siyeon told her that Gowon was gone, nobody knows where, to Hyunjin who suddenly got her energy drained and fell on her knees, luckily there were Sooyoung and Vivi to hold her. Yeojin still in Jinsoul’s embrace as the girl refused to let her go, but the smaller werewolf’s heart beating madly with her hand clutched to something. 

Something that she thought important. 

“Where did she go?!” Haseul freaked out. She whipped her head back to Hyunjin, thinking that the girl would know something about it but Hyunjin was lifeless. 

“I don't know! She just disappeared.” Siyeon said, scratching her scalp. She was still confused on how did that happened. How Gowon escaped just like that? She put a lot of spells to weaken any demons that come in her house, so how?

“We still have to keep Hyunjin. In case the demon comes back.” Haseul reached towards Hyunjin who weakly pushed her away. She shook her head, knowing that the girl was mad at her at the moment but the decision was made. Hyunjin can't keep a demon with her. 

“You mean tie her?” Sooyoung cautiously asked. She didn't think that was necessary because Hyunjin looked like she had nothing to fight back. Like she might pass out soon, but Haseul being a little mean leader nodded her head.

“Yes.”

“Haseul..” Vivi called as if she can change Haseul’s mind but no. It was useless.

“You know what the demon made her become right?” Haseul answered back. She had no time for any of this, they have to move quick. Gowon was still nowhere to be found. “Let's go back home. Quick.”

They all started to move. Haseul called Jinsoul to follow them. They can settle all of this at home. However, Hyunjin was still weak, they didn't know the reason to it so Sooyoung had to carry her on her shoulder. Haseul led the way and Vivi walked with Jinsoul and Yeojin at the back. 

“Okay. Leave me alone when I'm no longer useful.” Siyeon rolled her eyes, watching them go before she slammed the door closed. The question still lingered in her mind. Was there something wrong with her spell or Gowon was just that powerful and could beat her spell just like that? Either way, she needs to do some research.

Yeojin was sweating bullets. She had a plan in her mind but didn't know where to start. Jinsoul was clutching on her shoulders and it wasn't a good sign. She needs to get off from her before they reach home. 

The box.

It safe in her pocket. She covered the protruded area with her hand before anyone could see or suspicious. Until now she was still can't believe that she just stole the box. She didn't want to be accused of being a thief but that's what she was at the moment. She stole the box that contained the tiny cube as a human potion. Siyeon would be mad but Yeojin thought she was an easy going person. So, was it a good thing?

“You okay?” 

Yeojin jolted at the voice interrupted her thoughts. Jinsoul looked at her worriedly. She nodded her head but it was clearly that she looked nervous, Jinsoul just let her be. She had the small girl in her arms anyway.

“Yes.” Yeojin answered shortly. She looked around, they were almost there. She started to panic. There’s no way Jinsoul would let her go just like that. There’s no difference between her and Jungeun. Both of them are caring, except Jungeun was quite mean, from what Yeojin thought. So, obviously Jinsoul wouldn't let her go after she just disappeared from the house.

“H-how’s Jungeun?” She asked. Well, she tried to distract Jinsoul with something but she was too dumb to do that professionally.

“Jungeun’s fine. She just worried about you.” Jinsoul sighed.

“Like she always do..” Yeojin rolled her eyes.

“Hey, I was worried too you know. Maybe you shouldn't left so sudden like that. This is the second time happened.” 

Yeojin knows that the other werewolf started to nag. At least it wasn't Jungeun because if that leader starts her nags, nobody can talk back until she grows tired of talking. Like Yeojin thought, at least Jinsoul didn't talk too much like Jungeun. 

The thing is, she was the one who got distracted by the thing against her palm. She was so impatient and nervous. What if the owner of the potion noticed that her stuff was missing? Will she gets caught? Siyeon seemed funny and she herself did crime from what Yeojin heard. 

She was thinking too much and next she saw a glimpse of the house that they spent their night yesterday. Yeojin panicked again. Jinsoul has to let go of her so she could run away. She needs an idea.

Any ideas..

“Uh, I don't think she can carry Hyunjin by herself. You need to help her!” Yeojin pointed at Sooyoung who had Hyunjin’s lifeless body perfectly on her shoulder. The only idea Yeojin had in mind.

Jinsoul tilted her head. “Really?” She was about to release Yeojin’s shoulder when she added. “She seems fine. We're almost there anyway.”

Yeojin clenched her jaw but she can't give up just like that. “W-Whoa.. look! She almost dropped her! Jinsoul, you have to help her!”

Jinsoul squinted her eyes again. “Are you sure?” Now she had Yeojin released from her. The shorter girl cheered internally. While the taller werewolf walked forward to reach Sooyoung’s back. She had her hands out, ready if Hyunjin might slip from the girl’s shoulder. 

However, Hyunjin didn't fall. Even when they entered the house and greeted by the rest that waited there. Haseul immediately went somewhere to grab a chair for Hyunjin, she decided the girl should sit instead of lying on the bed since she still has a couple of questions to ask. Also she needs Hyunjin to be awake. 

The thought of tying Hyunjin up still a bad idea. Sooyoung spoke before Haseul could do it. “I don't think that necessary Haseul.”

“You have no idea..” Haseul was mad but she didn't want to snap. She was too tired yet Sooyoung held her arm out, stopping her. “Sooyoung..”

“Let me just tie her. We don't have to do it physically.” Sooyoung asked Haseul to step away. She dragged her foot on the floor that it left a mark on it, circling around Hyunjin. While she did that, her mouth didn't stop muttering some spells that she believed could be the shield that even Hyunjin couldn't get out if she wants to.

“There. We don't have to hurt her.”

Haseul left without a word. She was too tired for what happened and now she needs to find Heejin who oddly wasn't there in the first place. “Where’s Heejin?”

Haseul asked the girls. Surprisingly, there were only Chaewon and Hyejoo. She wondered where the rest of them were. 

Jinsoul was wondering the same. She expected Jungeun and Yerim would come towards her and Yeojin by now but they were nowhere in the living room. 

Hyejoo pointed at the room next to them. While Chaewon grimaced for some reason.

“Heejin?” Haseul called.

Seconds after that, it wasn't Heejin who came out. Turned out to be Yerim, looking so panic. “We don't know what happened but she threw up blood.”

Chaewon gagged. She couldn't even hear the word. It made her nauseous.

Haseul’s eyes widened. And so did the rest who just heard the news. “What?! Who!?”

“Heejin. Jiwoo and Jungeun tried to help her in there.” Once Yerim done explaining, Haseul rushed to the said room. She accidentally bumped into Jungeun who just got out from there. 

“You guys are back!” Jungeun commented as she walked further but the sight of her made Chaewon gagged again. Jungeun rolled her eyes for the dramatic reaction. It just her shirt was stained with blood, she was used to it but not Chaewon. 

Her eyes glanced at Hyunjin who was in the weird looking circle on the chair then back to Jinsoul. She noticed something before she even gets closer. 

“Where’s Yeojin?”

That firm question made Jinsoul’s eyes opened wide. She swiftly turned her head to her back, panicked. And once she turned back, Jungeun was already jumped on her and straddled her to the ground. Both of them growling at each other, like Jungeun did with Yerim but this was serious. It was between two adult alphas. One of them was the leader and the other could be a leader sometimes. So it was more than a tight competition.

“You told me you'll bring her back!” Jungeun growled, choking her own friend.

“She was with me!” 

“Then where is she?!”

“I don't know!”

That just made Jungeun snarled louder. Some of them who watched even flinched. That was Chaewon. Meanwhile Yerim tried to break the fight but she herself knows it was useless. “Guys stop!”

“You should've let me go earlier! You can't be trusted!” Jungeun ignored Yerim as she continued but the position suddenly changed. Jinsoul used all her strength to roll them over, now she was beneath her leader.

“That child of yours is so stubborn just like you! She was with me and then she distracted me and ran away!” Jinsoul shouted that some of her saliva spat on Jungeun’s face. 

“What did you say!?”

Both of them didn't realize their fangs that came out, the wolves’ voices that they spat and the glowing eyes glaring at each other. Yerim sighed in her palms. Yeojin was missing. Again. And what happened here didn't even help to get the kid back.

Suddenly, both alphas were separated. Falling to the opposite sides of each other. Vivi was in between, rolling her eyes at the childish antics she just saw. “Quit it you two. If you keep fighting, Yeojin might even reach the end of the world. This just not the solution.”

Jungeun got up first, dusting her clothes even if they were ruined by Heejin’s blood. “So how and why the hell she ran away?”

When Jinsoul didn't answer, Vivi opened her mouth. “We'll find out later. I will help you with it but now, what happened to Heejin.”

Jungeun took a deep breath. She glanced at Jinsoul who was helped by Yerim to get up. “We sat here and then blood suddenly spurted out from her mouth as she coughed.”

“It was gross..” Chaewon added. Hyejoo nudged her with her elbow.

Vivi didn't wait to hear any gross comments, she walked to the room where Heejin was but Jiwoo and Haseul already brought the girl out. They watched her lifelessly like Hyunjin but she was still coughing. Jiwoo held a bucket to her face to spit the blood there. She was so weak because of the sudden blood lost. 

Haseul looked so concerned. She tried to heal the girl but also confused. First Hyunjin and now Heejin while Hyunjin still didn't look any better. 

“Hyunjin..?” Heejin mumbled before she spat more blood. They settled her on the wooden bed.

“She'll be fine, honey but now we need to heal you first.” Haseul said after she swiped Heejin’s hair off her sweaty face. The girl still tilted her head to look at Hyunjin. 

“Hyunjin..” She said again. 

“Don't worry, Sooyoung will help her.” Jiwoo said this time when she noticed that Haseul couldn't hold her tears. She was going to start her healing spell but her tears interrupted so she needs to get herself together.

A lot of things happened in just a few days, Haseul was exhausted but seeing her sisters like this she was beyond mad and sad. They were innocent. Hyunjin and Heejin did nothing wrong to deserve this.

“You can do it.” She heard Jiwoo said. That actually help her getting herself together. Haseul was thankful.

Once the blood stopped coming out from Heejin’s mouth, they lay her down. Jiwoo helped clean the remaining blood that stained her clothes and face. She was pale like a dead body. Her breathing still unstable, Haseul sat next to her to monitor. She had the girl’s hand in hers. 

Meanwhile, for Hyunjin, Sooyoung couldn't do a lot. “She was being weak that's all. She’s not hurting. We could only let her rest.”

“Gowon.” Haseul said out of nowhere. “She drained Hyunjin to get out from the house.”

Sooyoung nodded. “I was thinking the same.”

“Now can we proceed for my missing daughter?” Jungeun didn't want to sound rude like she always but she can't wait any longer and it was getting late. Yeojin didn't know any places out there.

“Let’s go find her.” Vivi said, walking to the door.

“Wait. Just like that? You don't want to track her to know where she was or something?” Jungeun stopped her. She thought Vivi will help them making it easy to find Yeojin.

“I'm sure she’s not too far.”

“If that's so, then Yerim can track her. We just wasted our time waiting for you.” Jungeun rolled her eyes as she dragged Yerim with her. Jinsoul followed behind.

“I told you I will help!” Vivi argued back. Didn't want to be blame. She headed to the door along with the werewolves but Sooyoung stopped her. The girl gave her a worried look but Vivi just smiled reassuringly.

“It’s okay. You know I’m a badass right?”

So Sooyoung had nothing to say more. She trusted Vivi despite them just getting back together a day ago. She nodded her head and let go of her girlfriend to follow the werewolves. 

Yet something stopped them again. Jungeun opened the door but only to meet with a panting Siyeon bursting into the house. All eyes settled on her. She stumbled on the floor since she didn't expect the door to just suddenly open for her. Then she looked up, awkwardly got back on her feet and fixed her clothes.

“Siyeon?”

Siyeon cleared her throat. “So who's responsible to my missing item?” She pointed her finger randomly on each person she saw. When it set on Jungeun, the werewolf growled at her so she quickly moved and pretended she saw nothing. 

“What are you talking about?”

She scoffed. “Believe it or not, Hyunjin and her little pet, Yeojin…”

Jungeun growled.

Siyeon cleared her throat and started again. “Hyunjin and Yeojin came to my house and asked me for human potion..” She heard gasps everywhere. Then continued. “Yeah, I made a human potion.. kinda.. but well, I showed them the item. To give it to them, for Yeojin-”

“Wait what?! She wants that?” Jungeun interrupted her story, making her flinched and stepped away. 

“Let me finish.. or let me just cut it to the end. Now the item is gone and I know some of you took it!” Siyeon crossed her arms.

“Who?” Haseul asked. She looked at Hyunjin, there’s no way Hyunjin took it. Or Sooyoung, Vivi or Jinsoul. She herself didn't take it, she didn't even see the thing.

“I don't know. Yeojin maybe? Since she wants that.” 

“Oh shit!” Vivi and Jungeun said at the same time. Both rushed to go out but stuck by the door so Vivi had to let Jungeun go first. And the other two werewolves followed. 

“Where are they going?”

“Find Yeojin.” Sooyoung answered.

Siyeon stared for a moment. “Then I should follow them.” She was about to go when Haseul called her.

“You made human potion?”

Siyeon blinked her eyes nervously. Haseul is the same as Hyunjin but worse. Nevertheless, she didn't work for any government, right? “Well.. sort of.. I mean.. it can be used for multiple purposes..” 

“What?” Haseul frowned. “What kind of potion?”

Siyeon tilted her head left to right as if it makes the time moving faster so she can just go. Yet she had to answer anyway. They were waiting for her to say something. “Uhm.. it's not.. it's not type of potion.. I mean uh.. physically it doesn't seem-”

“Jet cube isn't it?”

Siyeon grinned awkwardly at the answer. She looked up at Sooyoung. That witch is so clever. “Yes. By the way, how are you Sooyoung? I haven't seen you for how long is it? Maybe more than-”

“Jet cube!? What the fuck Siyeon!” Haseul yelled. She approached the girl furiously. 

“It was part of my experiments! I just made it one!” Siyeon defended herself. With words and with her arms, in case Haseul wanted to hit her. “I-I haven't test it yet- I mean! It was my first time- don't hit me!”

“It's dangerous! Then why did you sell it?!”

“I don't sell it! I'm just asking for Hyunjin’s demon in return.”

“WHAT!”

Now things were getting worse and worse. Sooyoung could only sighed in her palms. 

Haseul took a deep breath. “So you said it was missing?”

Siyeon nodded cutely. “I'm sure Yeojin took it. They came to meet me for that. Yeojin wants to be a human.”

“Do you know that jet cube could cause death if it didn't use properly?” Haseul massaged her temples.

Hyejoo gasped as she heard that. Yeojin could be in danger by now, she was worried about the girl. She knows the small werewolf was innocent that she doesn't know a lot about the world.

“T-that's.. that's why we need to get her quick before she eats it!” Siyeon sprinted out of the house, following the trails of the werewolves and Vivi. 

“Yeojin..” Hyejoo muttered to herself. “..she’s innocent.” She ran towards the door but Sooyoung’s voice stopped her right in the door frame.

“Where are you going?!”

“I need to get Yeojin!” She said before skipped out. Only heard the muffled sound of Sooyoung calling her name and Chaewon wanting to chase her but failed.

***

Yeojin jumped on houses to houses. She was panting badly but she needs to be as far as she can because she knows that they probably were looking for her by now. She needs time for herself to be ready to eat this thing in her hand. 

Siyeon’s words lingered in her mind. Her mind and body will decide who she wanted to be that she doesn't need to say it out loud since that's not how it works. So Yeojin wanted her body to be prepared perfectly because she’s afraid that something unexpected might happen.

Just what else she wants to be actually? Other than human and werewolf? And no freaking way she wishes to be a witch. That's the last thing she wanted. Being a witch is complicated, just look at Hyunjin’s miserable life. That girl got herself stuck with a demon and that's the last thing Yeojin wanted to deal with.

She thought again. What actually she wants? Something that isn't complicated in her life. That doesn't make her stink like a wolf. That she can be a cunning person with the ability to do whatever she wants. She also didn't want to be owned but at the same time she wants to be loved. 

Yeojin hates eating meat all day but she would never be a vegan so she wanted to be balanced. In her thought days ago, human suits her choice but now, her mind was clogged. 

One thing she didn't realize that changed about her. Never once she mentioned about being a normal person like she used to mention before. It didn't get to her head anymore. She didn't want to be a plain normal person like a human. She wants to be more special than that. 

Yeojin stopped. She didn't know where she was at the moment but that wasn't her intention to care about her surroundings. She just wanted to get away. She stared down at the wooden box, her finger traced the lid before she opened it up. There it was. The tiny black cube, staring back at her with its shining reflection. 

Yeojin touched the thing with her fingertip. This could pass her throat easily but she remembered Siyeon said that it'll melt in her mouth and into her body.

This is it.

Whatever thing she becomes next, she hoped her body goes well with her mind and that they work for what she really wanted. This is the only chance she had. 

Yeojin picked the cube. It was so tiny she held it in between her thumb and index finger. It also looked like diamond but it's cube. The thing felt hard she wondered if it would melt like Siyeon said. But the witch knows better.

She threw it in her mouth and let it stayed on her tongue. Then shut her mouth closed and waited. Not even a minute yet, she felt the cube dissolved on her tongue and Yeojin started to feel weird. It's not with her body but the taste. She felt like spitting it out, it was horrible. 

She grimaced so hard and the taste made her dizzy and nauseous. She couldn't do much, it was the only thing. She can't get another if she spits it out. Yet the taste made her regretted her decision. Siyeon didn't say anything about the taste.

It because the witch didn't even try it.

What was the freaking ingredients? She thought. Her knees even trembling and it's not the effect yet. It just the taste, she told herself. It might soon disappeared once it gets in her throat. So, as soon as it felt like liquid in her mouth, Yeojin immediately swallowed it, to think that the terrible, bitter taste would disappear in her throat but something else she felt. Which worse.

It was burning in her throat. Like fire. Her feelings was like there's smoke coming out from her mouth but it just her. Nothing came out, except her unstoppable drools. Her saliva was everywhere on her chin, she can't even move to fix herself. The burning was still there. 

“F-fu-” Yeojin can't talk. Her voice stuck along with her breath because there's a fire in her throat. The only thing she did was crying in silence.

Is this poison? Did Siyeon lied?

Yeojin was burning. Falling on her knees, she was weak. She ripped the collar of her turtleneck shirt where it wrapped her neck uncomfortably. She felt hot. Like in hell. “H-he..lp..”

Hopeless.

She only cried more. Wailing like a newborn baby but in pain. Her hands slammed on the ground, ripping anything that reached her claws. Then she saw something dropped on the dirt.

Blood. 

Her blood. It came out from her nose. Now she breathed her own blood, it was painfully hot like acid. She touched under her nose, smudging it even more with the dirt on her hand. Just what happened?

Next she felt her vision blurry, she squinted hard to look better but the only thing she discovered that colors started to fade. Then her sight glitched like there’s a virus chip inside her head. 

Yeojin screamed. She let it out even if it hurts. Hopefully someone would hear her, no matter who it is. She just needs help. She wants her werewolves family by now.

She wants Jungeun. 

She wants Jungeun.

Her body shook, squirmed in pain. She gasped for air. Everything in her mind disappeared but only the thought of Jungeun’s comfortable lap, stayed. She imagined herself being babied by the said girl in her lap, rocking her body softly then left few kisses on her head. 

“J-Jungeun..” She forced a smile despite the pain she felt. 

By the moment, Yeojin thought that death was coming for her. Laughing at her for making such decision. She, a werewolf. Eager to be a human and caused a lot of problems along the way and in the end for what? For death to pick her up and told her that her plan was irrelevant?

It has always been in her mind but she hates to admit it. She was useless. Her plan was nothing but useless. She made a lot of people suffered because of her. She turned her back to Jungeun. She didn't even tell Jungeun that she loves her yet.

“I love you..” Came out the useless words. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and Yeojin finally closed her eyes. 

Last tears dropped.

*** 

“Hey, are you okay?” Hyejoo asked, walking next to Yerim when she saw the crease between the girl’s eyebrows.

“I'm worried about Yeojin.” Yerim answered without looking at her. She understood that and nodded her head slightly. 

“Surprisingly, me too.” Hyejoo admitted softly. She and Yerim walked in the front as Yerim tried to track Yeojin, along with Vivi. 

Yerim sighed. “It worried me because her scent wasn't that strong like she used to. It started to fade and the direction made me confused.” 

“It's okay. Try to focus harder. You can do it.” Hyejoo muttered. Thankfully her sisters weren't here to see her giving comforting words to a person. That was something she rarely do in life.

“Thanks..” Yerim smiled flatly before glancing towards Jungeun. “I don't think I should tell Jungeun. She looked miserable.”

“I can't believe she still try to be human.” Jungeun looked up and sighed. The sky was getting dark, she can't let Yeojin alone and the fact that the girl stole human potion from a witch named Siyeon, worried her so much. “She told me about the power she got. She can jump as high as she can, that's awesome. She even likes it, so why?”

Jinsoul turned at her friend. She felt guilty because Yeojin was missing under her watch. She should've hold the girl till they reach the house earlier. And now she couldn't help but to blame herself when she saw the tears welled up in Jungeun’s eyes. It had been a long time since she saw Jungeun like this.

“Jungeun..” Jinsoul lifted her hand up but it stayed there, in the air. Didn't dare to touch Jungeun. She knows that the girl felt so wretched by now. Her daughter might be in danger and alone. 

“She's becoming human, Jinsoul.. Human..” Jungeun fisted her hair frustratingly.

“I don't think she wants to be a human.”

They whipped their heads to Siyeon. “What do you mean?” Jungeun stopped her track.

Siyeon licked her lips. She looked at Vivi. “It was a jet cube.”

“WHAT! What the hell?! How?” Vivi gasped. She hadn't heard that name in years. “What did you do?!”

Vivi freaking out, making Jungeun worse. They were all stared at the witch who responsible to this. “What is it?” Jungeun asked.

“It's kind of a potion that can turn you into anything you want. Not just human.” 

“And it's dangerous!” Vivi yelled. It's more dangerous than a stupid human potion, she knows that.

Hearing the word dangerous, Jungeun started to panic again. “Wha- why is that? Yeojin is in danger?”

Jungeun was about to come for Siyeon when she heard a loud scream. They all heard it. Jungeun recognized it right away, it was from her west. She whipped her head swiftly. “Yeojin!”

“That's her!” Yerim said. She had smelled the light scent of Yeojin from the same direction. And before she or anyone could say something, Jungeun already sped through the houses, straight to the direction where they heard the scream. 

It shouldn't be another person. The voice she wanted to hear but the last thing she wanted to hear was Yeojin’s painful scream. She needs to get her quick. Her legs moved so fast that her feet didn't touch the ground. Tears that had been welling up in her eyes, finally fell uncontrollably. 

Jungeun can't get out the thoughts of Yeojin in pain on her mind. She won't forgive herself and that witch if anything happen to her girl.

And there she was. She saw Yeojin’s back first, lying on the ground, body shook like something was torturing her. Jungeun rushed over the girl, quickly turned her around to see her face. She gasped. 

Blood and dirt mixed on Yeojin’s face, ruining her cute face. She hugged the girl tightly as she cried for help. She let Yeojin lay on her lap, she herself missed this moment when tiny Yeojin sat on her lap. When she showered the girl with kisses until she fell asleep. “Y-yeojin.. Yeojin..”

Jungeun rocked the girl in her arms. Her eyes were everywhere, looking for the others to come. They didn't have the speed like her but they ran as fast as they can to reach there. 

Jungeun hates crying. She felt weak. An alpha like her, a leader like her can't cry but there was her baby in her arms. In pain. Blood was everywhere. Jungeun couldn't help herself. She was getting impatient, she wanted to scream Jinsoul’s name, Yerim’s name, Vivi, Hyejoo, everyone that could help. Even Sooyoung. She wanted that witch right now and help Yeojin.

As she was crying, she heard a faint cry. A voice calling her name. She immediately looked down to see Yeojin was smiling. “J-Jungeun..”

“It's me.. it's me, baby. I'm here..” Jungeun let her palm softly on Yeojin’s cheek. This girl reminded her so much like her mate, she got her eyes. Jungeun loves her daughter more than herself.

Yeojin squirmed. “I love you..”

“I love you too. I love you too.” Jungeun kept chanting the same words when she watched Yeojin gasping for air. Her eyes rolled back before they closed shut. Jungeun panicked, her tears fell relentlessly on Yeojin’s forehead. 

“No! No! Please.. Yeojin.. please hold on baby..” Jungeun’s voice came out raspy. She didn't stop crying when the members that she has been waiting for arrived. 

She whipped her head up, desperate look on her face. “Do something!” She yelled.

Vivi rushed and kneed down next to her, checking on Yeojin. The girl had an unstable breathing, dangerously slow. Vivi noticed the tight grip Jungeun had around Yeojin and how shaky the alpha was. 

Jungeun twisted her head swiftly towards Siyeon who looked in shock but not doing anything. “If anything happen to her. I'm gonna kill you.” She gritted her teeth, spitting out words along with her saliva. Her death glare could kill for real. 

Siyeon was frightened for the first time in that year. She stepped back slowly, trying to get out from Jungeun’s terrifying glares. Then, nothing else came out from her mind other than run. So she sped away from the group, running for her life. They let her because Jungeun will find her anyway.

On the other hand, Hyejoo was quite surprised when she felt a tight grip on her arm. She turned to her side to see Yerim was trembling. The girl couldn't bear seeing Yeojin like that, it hurts her. It hurt all of the werewolves because their bond was strong.

“Let's get her home.” Vivi said, putting her hand on Jungeun’ shoulder. “You can get her there quick right? We'll follow behind.”

Jungeun nodded as she lifted Yeojin up. 

“Once you get there, ask for Sooyoung and Haseul’s help. They'll help.”

Again, Jungeun nodded her head before she wrapped her arms around Yeojin firmly and sped up to the said place. The rest were left with a gust of wind from her. 

Hyejoo wrapped her arms around Yerim when she felt that the girl didn't move a muscle. “Hey, don't worry. Yeojin’s gonna be fine, they will help her. Let's go.”

Yerim nodded her head against the witch’s shoulder and they followed Jungeun’s steps.

Jinsoul was the last one to follow but she stopped when an unfamiliar voice calling her name. 

“Jinsoul.”

The werewolf looked around quick. It was slightly dark, she couldn't see anybody around her. She was still thinking about Yeojin by the way, so she just ignored it and walked back to the house as soon as possible.

“Damn it.”


End file.
